Coming off the Ropes
by Mephisto-Thamril
Summary: [Fic terminée] Deuxième partie de la trilogie d'Happy Days in Hell. Après les funérailles d'Harry, le spectacle peut commencer. Pas de slash.
1. Retour à la vie

**Titre:** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

**Note 2 :** Attention ! Cette fic est la suite d'_Happy Days in Hell_. Ne continuez pas si vous ne l'avez pas lue ! Comme pour _Happy Days in Hell, _il n'y a pas de slash.

Cette histoire commence une semaine après l'enterrement.

En anglais, 'quiet' signifie 'calme'.

Chapitre 1 : Retour à la Vie

Harry était assis sur le canapé, un livre de Potions sur les genoux, regardant par la fenêtre ouverte (le canapé avait été tourné vers elle après qu'Harry ait commencé à étudier dans le salon il y a quelques jours), confortablement appuyé contre le dossier et appréciant simplement la vie. De temps en temps, il prenait un fruit sur la table à côté du canapé et le mangeait lentement, testant son goût comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie… Et bien, tout semblait vraiment neuf dans sa vie.

Son apparence, son nom, son passé, ses relations, peut-être même son futur…

Son apparence… Il était maintenant beaucoup plus grand qu'il y a dix jours, ce soir fatidique où Severus l'avait repris dans la famille Snape. Il avait toujours les cheveux noirs de jais, mais au lieu d'être indisciplinés et en désordre, ils étaient lisses et courts (c'était une coupe de cheveux vraiment démodée mais, au moins, ça couvrait son front) et il avait les yeux verts, cependant les ressemblances entre son ancien et son nouveau lui s'arrêtaient là. Ses caractères physiques (il était mince, grand et osseux, sa peau était pâle) étaient hérités de son père ainsi que certains de ses caractères faciaux : les pommettes hautes et les sourcils. Mais autrement, il ressemblait à sa mère et à d'autres parents qu'il connaissait seulement grâce à des photos. Ca avait été un peu choquant quand il était apparut que les signes distinctifs des Snape : la peau, la taille et les pommettes étaient hérités, non pas de son grand-père mais de sa grand-mère, de la famille Noblestone. La plus ancienne famille sorcière noble de sang-pur en Angleterre. Lorsque Harry avait vu une photo de sa grand-mère, il avait remarqué qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger leurs ressemblances. Et bien, sa grand-mère n'était pas une belle femme, pas du tout ! - les caractères mentionnés ci-dessus n'allaient pas à une fille ou à une femme. Ni à un garçon ou à un homme, pensa Harry, mais la beauté n'était pas un facteur aussi important pour les hommes que pour les femmes… Même si la première fois qu'il s'était regardé dans un miroir, il avait faillit s'évanouir.

« Je te ressemble. » S'était-il plaint à Snape qui lui souriait ironiquement.

« Je dirais que tu ressembles à ta grand-mère. »

C'était simplement horrible. Qu'il ressemble à une femme vieille et maléfique. Il n'était ni une femme, ni vieux, ni maléfique. Donc, il détestait son apparence avec passion.

En vérité, Harry ne ressemblait pas exactement à sa grand-mère ou à Snape.

Son nom, son passé et ses relations… Son nom était maintenant Quietus Snape, comme son père et, selon le conte inventé par Dumbledore lui-même, il avait été élevé par des moldus, les parents de sa mère moldue, mais il n'était pas autorisé à donner plus de détails à leur sujet pour ne pas les mettre en danger 'dans une époque comme celle-ci.' Heureusement. Harry trouvait que se souvenir des autres informations sur sa nouvelle vie était déjà assez dur pour ne pas se tracasser avec cela.

Et enfin, il y avait Severus, son oncle, qui prétendait maintenant être son père. Ils avaient été obligés de se comporter comme père et fils au moment même où ils avaient quitté Poudlard : Sirius Black restait au manoir Snape en attendant le rétablissement de son ami.

Ca avait été le deuxième choc de CE matin (Harry l'appelait le 'matin du miroir'), que Sirius soit dans la même maison que lui et qu'il ne lui soit pas permis de lui dire la vérité. Et bien, Dumbledore avait sûrement raison quand il avait dit que Sirius ne devait pas être au courant de ce fait parce que si le Ministère décidait d'accepter le témoignage de Severus ou n'importe quel autre témoignage à propos de son innocence, ils l'interrogeraient avec du Veritaserum et ça pourrait être dangereux pour Harry…

Sans mentionner le choc que Snape et Black aient fait non seulement une trêve, mais une paix que Snape rêvait de briser depuis qu'il savait qu'Harry était vivant, mais c'était heureusement impossible.

Donc, Harry avait la possibilité de vivre avec eux deux, ce pour quoi il était extrêmement reconnaissant. En réalité, il ne connaissait aucun des deux. Et bien qu'il soit un peu plus familier avec Snape à cause de leur captivité commune, Sirius était presque un étranger pour lui. Ils n'avaient presque pas passé de temps ensemble depuis l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante et les lettres n'avaient pas offert une véritable possibilité de se rapprocher. Donc, quand Harry avait entendu qu'il allait vivre avec Sirius jusqu'au 1er septembre, il était devenu complètement excité et il avait attendu avec impatience le séjour commun au Manoir Snape. Cependant, Sirius n'était ni bavard ni amical. Il restait juste assis dans sa chaise habituelle pendant des heures, regardant dans le vide, et même la petite Anne ne pouvait pas le faire sortir de sa transe.

Harry avait également essayé de nombreuses fois. Sirius appréciait apparemment leur inquiétude ; néanmoins, il ne prenait pas part à la vie quotidienne du Manoir Snape. Il saluait tout le monde poliment, il participait aux repas, mais il disait à peine un mot et ne faisait presque rien. Cela blessait Harry suffisamment sérieusement pour qu'il essaye parfois de convaincre Snape d'apprendre leur secret à Black. Severus avait toujours rejeté l'idée d'Harry et il avait raison, Harry le savait, mais il était trop difficile de voir la douleur qu'il causait chaque jour…

Le mouvement d'Anne le tira de ses pensées. La petite fille se réveillait après sa petite sieste habituelle de l'après-midi. Elle n'aimait pas dormir seule dans une salle sombre (après tout, elle avait eu des expériences similaires à celles d'Harry et de Snape durant l'été), mais Sirius ignorait généralement son souhait de le voir rester avec elle pendant qu'elle dormait. Donc, lorsque Anne avait découvert après un moment qu'Harry étudiait presque chaque après-midi sur le canapé du salon, elle l'avait rejoint. La première fois qu'elle était apparue avec sa couverture et avait demandé à Harry de rester avec lui, il était devenu assez embarrassé. Il était un garçon de quinze ans après tout, et il n'était pas habitué à la compagnie des filles et certainement pas à celle d'une âgée de sept ans. Mais il lui avait néanmoins permis de rester et, quand Snape lui avait raconté l'histoire d'Anne, il avait immédiatement changé d'avis et il avait fait de son mieux pour aider la fillette autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Bonjour, Anne. » Il lui sourit chaudement. Elle bâilla et s'étira.

« Salut, Quiet. » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie en lui retournant un sourire.

Quiet. C'était comme ça que Severus l'appelait et la fillette l'avait rapidement imité. Quand Harry avait entendu ce surnom pour la première fois, il avait protesté.

« Quiet, sois calme (1). Beh… » Avait-il murmuré sinistrement.

Mais ça avait été une erreur et il l'avait immédiatement remarqué. Le visage de Snape s'était obscurci et il avait semblé blessé par les paroles d'Harry.

« J'ai toujours appelé mon frère ainsi. » Avait-il dit d'une voix étrange et faible, et Harry avait brutalement retiré ses paroles. La fois suivante, lorsque Snape l'avait appelé 'Quietus', il l'avait corrigé : 'Quiet' et depuis lors, il était appelé ainsi.

Harry ne voulait blesser Snape d'aucune manière. Donc, il avait accepté d'être appeler Quiet et, après quelques jours, il s'y était habitué. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et ils faisaient de sérieux efforts pour s'accoutumer à leurs nouveaux rôles. En échange d'être appeler Quiet, Harry appelait parfois Snape 'père' même s'ils étaient en privé.

« Juste pour m'y habituer. » Avait-il expliqué à un Severus surpris.

Et ils appréciaient totalement ce 'jeu'.

« As-tu déjà appris cette potion, Quiet ? » Demanda Anne. « Oncle Severus a dit que tu ne pouvais pas aller avec lui tant que tu n'as pas fini tes devoirs, tu sais… »

Et il y avait les oncles. Severus et Sirius étaient des 'oncles' pour Anne ; elle se référait toujours à eux d'une manière formelle. Elle n'était pas très heureuse avec les deux vieux hommes amers à ses côtés. Elle voulait que Lupin revienne mais, en attendant son retour, elle avait choisi Harry pour aimer.

« Devoirs… » Murmura Harry doucement. « Ce sont les vacances d'été, Anne. Mais cependant, je les ai finis il y a longtemps. Je ne voulais juste pas te laisser seule. »

Le visage de la fillette s'illumina.

« Merci. » Elle tendit la main et prit une pomme sur la table. « Je déteste être seule. »

Harry acquiesça. Anne avait plutôt bien fait face au décès de ses parents, mais il la voyait souvent avec un visage plein de larmes et les yeux rouges. Pendant ces moments là, il laissait la fillette se blottir contre lui et il faisait même des efforts pour la réconforter. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui et qu'elle commence à parler à Harry de sa vie et des événements de l'été.

Ainsi, Harry apprit qu'Anne était moldue, comme toute sa famille, qu'elle n'avait pas de frère et sœur, que les parents de son père étaient morts avant sa naissance, que ceux de sa mère étaient vivants mais qu'ils étaient malades et qu'ils restaient presque tout le temps à l'hôpital. Avant les terribles événements, sa famille vivait dans la banlieue d'une grande ville, dans une grande maison où elle avait un chien qui avait été tué CETTE nuit-là. Elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis dans l'école qu'elle fréquentait et sa vie était simplement… belle. Puis ça avait prit fin. Et maintenant, c'était terminé. Une nuit, un groupe d'hommes masqués - maintenant, Anne les appelait correctement des Mangemorts – s'était introduit dans leur maison et les avait amenés dans ce Manoir où elle avait été trouvée deux jours plus tard, lorsque Lupin l'avait sauvée.

Juste deux jours… D'abord, ça avait juste semblé trop court à Harry. Deux jours… Ils en avaient passé presque quinze dans un endroit semblable, dans des conditions bien pires. Mais il n'avait pas perdu Severus. Anne, d'un autre côté, était restée seule.

Seule… Ce mot entama une nouvelle série de pensées pour Harry. Il ne pouvait pas encore décider s'il était satisfait de sa situation actuelle ou non. Il rêvait toujours de la compagnie de ses amis, et principalement de celle de Ron, pour partager les moments tristes et heureux de l'été avec lui - mais c'était simplement impossible. Même s'ils redevenaient amis, ce dont Harry doutait fortement, il ne pourrait rien lui dire, parce qu'il ne pourrait être son ami qu'en tant que Quietus et non pas en tant qu'Harry…

« Si tu as fini le travail, allons dans le jardin ! » Anne interrompit les pensées sombres d'Harry. Il soupira et retira le livre de ses genoux. C'était la phase suivante de la routine quotidienne d'Anne : la petite sieste de l'après-midi avec Harry, puis quelques jeux dans le jardin jusqu'au dîner. Il n'y avait pas de problème avec elle, elle se moquait de jouer seule, la seule raison pour laquelle elle voulait qu'Harry fût avec elle était sa peur de rester à nouveau seule. D'abord ses parents, puis Lupin… Elle avait peur qu'Harry la laisse aussi. Il prit son exemplaire du 'Quidditch à travers les âges' sur l'étagère et suivit la fillette sautillante jusqu'au jardin.

Il s'assit sur la chaise placée sous le plus grand chêne du jardin (il était presque au centre de celui-ci), ouvrit son livre et continua à songer aux changements de sa vie : à Severus, à leurs relations, aux deux semaines à Nightmare Manor. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup plus de temps pour passer à travers tout cela qu'il l'avait pensé lors de son premier jour libre. Bien sûr, il avait suspecté que les nuits seraient dures et la première nuit passée seul avait confirmé ses pires soupçons, cependant il avait espéré que les jours redeviendraient facilement normaux, mais il avait eu tort. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. Etait-ce le fait que Sirius soit accablé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré en arrivant au Manoir Snape ? Que Snape était aimable et amical et qu'il devait vivre dans un environnement totalement différent ? Non, ce n'était pas mauvais que Snape soit amical, au contraire, c'était bon, très bon et normal, mais cela aussi rappelait à Harry leurs jours communs dans l'enfer de Voldemort. Sans mentionner les cicatrices, les traces du rasoir d'Avery, qui couvraient tout son corps, son corps extrêmement mince et osseux… Il ne pouvait toujours pas manger normalement, il ne faisait que grignoter comme disait Severus et, parfois, il avait des maux d'estomac sérieux… Presque tout lui rappelait ces jours-là. Et le futur était aussi effrayant. Il luttait pour éviter de penser au futur et au passé, mais le présent était assez tranquille. Il étudiait, jouait avec Anne, faisait des potions avec Severus, s'asseyait en silence avec Sirius, essayait de manger correctement et espérait avoir une nuit sans cauchemar… Plutôt ennuyeux comme programme de vacances. Et les souvenirs l'attaquaient tout le temps.

Si Snape n'avait pas été là pour lui, Harry serait sûrement devenu fou. Mais il était là, toujours, à chaque moment où Harry avait besoin de lui, il était là comme s'il pouvait lire dans les esprits - ou au moins dans l'esprit d'Harry. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Qui sait ?

Harry s'étira. La chaleur de l'air le réchauffait et la lumière l'entourait, lui donnant la sensation d'être en sécurité, dans la maison…

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses pensées. C'était Sirius. Il s'assit sur le sol avec un soupir. Harry lui sourit légèrement.

« Salut, Sirius. »

« Bonjour, Quietus. » Répondit Black, cette fois avec plus de vie dans sa voix habituellement neutre.

Silence. Harry ferma le livre et regarda Sirius intensément. Il luttait désespérément pour trouver un sujet pour parler ou au moins pour être accepté par son propre parrain.

« Comment va Lupin ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Pas très bien comme tu le sais sûrement. Snape… heu… je veux dire ton père cherche une potion qui pourrait le guérir, mais je crains qu'il n'en trouve pas. »

Harry quitta la chaise et s'assit devant lui, posant une main sur les épaules de Black.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va trouver. Il travaille dur là-dessus et, autant que je le sais, il est un des experts les plus habiles dans ce domaine. » Dit-il de la manière la plus rassurante qu'il le pouvait. « Et tu devrais être un peu plus optimiste. »

Black haussa les épaules.

« J'ai perdu mon optimisme il y a dix jours… »

Foutue situation ! Harry soupira.

« Mais… mais tu as toujours des choses pour lesquelles vivre. » Sa voix était faible et il dut se battre contre ses larmes. « Il y a Lupin, ton ami et Anne aussi… Et tu es trop jeune pour abandonner. »

« Je ne suis pas jeune. Peut-être ai-je seulement 37 ans mais j'ai passé trop de temps à Azkaban pour me sentir jeune. Et je n'ai rien. J'ai perdu ma famille, puis mon filleul et maintenant mon ami meurt… »

« Il ne meurt pas, Sirius. Il est malade, mais il ne mourra pas, et tu le sais. Et tu n'es pas seul. Nous sommes là pour t'aider, Anne, moi et même mon père, malgré votre aversion mutuelle… Et il y a Lupin qui a besoin de ton appui et de ta force plus que jamais… »

« Mais je n'ai pas la force de l'aider ! » Hurla Black amèrement. « Je n'ai plus la force de vivre. » Ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

« Sirius, tu as reçu la chance de recommencer ta vie. Tu es libre maintenant, tu ne dois pas fuir, tu as la chance de trouver ta place et une raison de vivre. Tu dois te remettre. Tu dois passer plus de temps avec Anne par exemple… »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Black ironiquement. « Tu trouve que c'est un fardeau de s'occuper d'elle ? »

Harry devint embarrassé et rougit. Pour rajouter à son embarras, il savait précisément à quoi il ressemblait quand il rougissait : il avait vu Snape devenir rouge – c'était un rouge brique laid… Il frissonna et croisa les bras furieusement.

« Non, bien sûr que non. J'essaye juste d'attirer ton attention sur le fait qu'elle vient de perdre ses parents. Ses parents adultes. Et je ne peux pas être là pour elle comme un parent. Peut-être comme un frère, si elle le souhaite, mais elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir. Pas moi, un garçon, mais un adulte. Il y avait Lupin pour elle, mais comme tu viens juste de me l'expliquer, il est malade et il ne peut pas s'occuper d'elle. Severus doit faire son propre travail, sa recherche et il doit être prêt pour ses cours aussi. Et nous irons à Poudlard dans une semaine. Tu es le seul qui puisse prendre soin d'elle. »

« Hé, tu ressembles à un vieil homme sage avec une longue barbe. » Sirius eut un sourire moqueur. « Tu sais que tu ressembles à Snape… Je veux dire le frère de ton père ? Et… pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Severus ? C'est plutôt inhabituel. »

Harry soupira et acquiesça.

« Pour répondre à ta première question : oui, Severus, mon père dit souvent que je lui ressemble ce qui est la raison pour laquelle il m'a donné ce nom. » Harry s'arrêta. Les mensonges venaient et il détestait mentir. Il déglutit et continua. « Et la deuxième réponse : je l'appelle Severus parce que je ne suis pas encore habitué à vivre avec lui. Je vivais chez mes grands-parents avant et je le rencontrais à peine. Et il a toujours refusé d'être appelé 'père'. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, dit-il. »

« Ca signifie que Quietus n'était pas ton nom avant ? » Black sembla curieux et Harry ne put s'empêcher de devenir nerveux. Il devait encore mentir.

« Non, je n'utilise pas mon ancien nom. Il ne voulait aucune trace qui puisse mener à mes grands-parents. » Il soupira et décida d'ajouter quelque chose de vrai à son histoire. « Tu sais, quand j'ai décidé de vivre avec lui, j'ai dû abandonner toute ma vie : mon nom, mes amis, mes gardiens, et tout recommencer. C'est vraiment dur… » Il ne fit que murmurer la dernière phrase.

Sirius lui jeta un regard scrutateur.

« Oui, ça doit l'être. » Il acquiesça. « Mais tu le savais avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu pris cette décision ? »

A ce moment, Harry fut extrêmement reconnaissant que Sirius ne connaisse pas leur secret, parce qu'il pouvait répondre à la question avec une sincérité maximale.

« Parce que je l'aime. » Dit-il simplement.

C'était la première fois qu'il disait cette phrase à haute voix et il ne put pas arrêter de penser aux tournants inattendus que sa vie avait pris. Il y a un mois, Snape et lui se méprisaient, le professeur était un solitaire aigri, Harry n'avait aucune vraie famille excepté son parrain en fuite qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu. Et maintenant, Snape et lui jouaient les rôles de père et de fils, mais ils ne faisaient pas que prétendre de prendre soin de l'autre et Harry avait l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux connaître Sirius ; bien que les circonstances soient loin d'être normales.

Mais quand Harry dit la dernière phrase à haute voix, il ressentit soudainement un sentiment de culpabilité dans sa poitrine pour ses pensées sombres journalières. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être heureux maintenant. La décision qu'il avait prise n'était pas facile mais n'était pas non plus une mauvaise chose.

Sirius eut à nouveau un sourire moqueur.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'entendrais cette phrase en parlant de lui… » Dit-il ironiquement, mais il le regretta immédiatement. « Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. »

Mais Harry fit un signe de la main dédaigneux.

« Ne le sois pas. » Répondit-il avec un sourire. « Il est un homme très dur à aimer, vraiment. Mais je suis son fils. Et, » Il s'arrêta pendant un moment pour considérer de quoi dire à ce sujet. « Il a changé cet été. »

Sirius cligna des yeux de surprise.

« Que… veux-tu dire… ? » Bafouilla-t-il.

Harry avait maintenant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je suis peut-être son fils, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, Sirius. Il était beaucoup plus froid, plus dur et plus rigide. Et maintenant, il s'est en quelque sorte adouci… »

Sirius ferma les yeux.

« Harry. »

Les pupilles d'Harry se dilatèrent de peur, mais Sirius continua.

« Ce doit être l'effet d'Harry sur lui… »

Harry rougit et fut TRES reconnaissant pour les yeux fermés de Sirius. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« C'est assez évident. » Approuva-t-il, embarrassé. Ca aurait été trop suspicieux de protester. Il espérait que Sirius change rapidement de sujet : il ne voulait pas s'encenser mais autrement, il blesserait Sirius. Il se maudit mentalement : c'était de sa faute si la conversation avait prit cette direction.

« Harry était un gosse extrêmement bon. » Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se leva. « Allez, je pense que nous avons des choses à faire cet après-midi. Vous allez partir au Chemin de Traverse avec Sn… ton père et je m'occuperai d'Anne. » Il tendit la main et aida Harry à se relever. Mais avant de libérer la main du garçon, il sourit. « Et tu sais, tu es aussi bon que lui. Ton père peut être fier de toi. » Dit-il et il laissa seul le garçon sous le choc.

Harry regarda l'endroit où il était parti pendant de longues minutes, figé.

« T'a-t-il blessé ? » Il entendit soudain la voix concernée de Snape derrière lui. Il sursauta de surprise.

« Non, pas du tout ! » Il se retourna et sourit. « Au contraire, il a dit que je suis juste aussi bon que moi, je veux dire Harry. » Il eut un sourire moqueur, « Et il a ajouté que tu pouvais être fier de moi… »

« Et bien, je le suis. » Snape sourit en retour et croisa les bras sur la poitrine à sa manière habituelle. « Bien que je n'ai aucun droit d'être fier de toi… »

« Arrête, Severus ! » Harry l'interrompit. « Je ne veux pas passer l'après-midi ici à t'écouter te complaire dans ta culpabilité et à raisonner à propos du ton dégoût de toi-même bien mérité… »

« Gamin impertinent… »

« Juste sincère… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Snape ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry avec espièglerie.

« Allons-y. » Severus désigna la porte ouverte du salon où se trouvait la cheminée. « Comme tu l'as dit, tu ne veux pas passer tout l'après-midi ici… »

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent nerveusement devant la cheminée. Ce voyage était la première fois où ils apparaîtraient ensemble devant la communauté sorcière et Snape était absolument sûr qu'ils seraient dans tous les journaux des jours suivants. Il était simplement trop tristement célèbre pour être ignorer, sans mentionner le fait qu'il ait un fils… Harry portait de temps en temps la main à ses cheveux et les lissait sur Son front où sa cicatrice était cachée par un sort de glamour du Directeur. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la couvrir comme si la première personne qu'ils rencontreraient lui jetterai un sort de 'Revelo' pour découvrir son identité…

Ils se regardèrent nerveusement.

« Donc ? » Coassa finalement Snape. « Pouvons-nous y aller ? »

« Je ne suis pas le seul à être nerveux, _père_. » Harry sourit ironiquement. « Mais bien sûr, nous pouvons partir maintenant. »

Le Chaudron Baveur était plein. Ce fut la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent lorsqu'ils firent un pas (ou dans le cas de Harry : tomba) hors de la cheminée. Snape le saisit par l'épaule, l'empêchant de s'effondrer face contre terre. Ce fut un spectacle court mais, avant même qu'il ait regagné son équilibre, presque tous les regards dans le pub était fixés sur eux avec un certain intérêt. Le regard noir habituel de Snape ne parvint pas à contraindre leurs observateurs à arrêter de les fixer. Donc, il resserra sa prise sur l'épaule d'un Harry figé et le traîna jusqu'à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Quand ils y pénétrèrent finalement, Harry se tourna vers Snape.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Mon fan club. » Snape ricana.

« Je pense qu'il n'est pas pire que le mien. » Harry ricana et ajouta. « Et moi qui pensais qu'en étant ton fils, je ne serais pas toujours au centre de l'attention… »

« Ce semble être ton destin… »

« Je vois… » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis plus pressé de retourner à l'école. »

« Moi non plus. »

Harry ricana à nouveau.

« J'imagine les expressions des autres professeurs quand ils apprendront que tu as un fils… »

« Ouais. » Severus sourit. « Nous aurons quelques semaines difficiles. »

Harry frissonna.

« Et bien, tu devras juste être toi-même. Mais moi… »

« Tu devras également être toi-même… »

« Oui, mais tout le monde me détestera, parce qu'ils te détest… » Il s'interrompit soudainement et détourna son visage de Snape.

« Tu peux finir ta phrase. Je suis au courant de ma réputation… »

« Non, je ne la finirai pas. Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

« Ca ne me blesse pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Heu… Une glace ? » Snape changea brutalement de sujet.

« Non merci. Et désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. » Harry s'arrêta et regarda Snape fixement.

Le professeur se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est bon. » Il soupira. « Mais ne continue pas sur ce sujet. Ca n'a pas de sens… »

« Très bien. Que penses-tu de la librairie ? »

« Bonne idée. »

Alors qu'ils passaient devant le magasin de Quidditch, Harry lança un regard triste aux balais et aux autres instruments de Quidditch dans la vitrine. Snape s'arrêta.

« Nous pouvons entrer. » offrit-il.

« Non. Je ne dois pas jouer, tu le sais. »

« Ouais. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Ça attirerait trop l'attention. »

Harry ne réagit pas, désignant juste la librairie.

« Je dois trouver ces gènes de Serdaigle dont j'ai hérité. » Murmura amèrement Harry.

« Peut-être que tu ne les trouveras jamais. » Snape lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Merci. » Ricana Harry. « Et bien… Pour te dire la vérité, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je pense que je m'adapterais à toutes les maisons sauf à Serdaigle, aussi longtemps qu'ils ne veulent pas un mauvais exemple parmi eux… »

« Tu n'es pas un si mauvais étudiant, Quiet. »

« Oh, ouais, je suis un génie. Particulièrement en Potion. » Harry ricana à nouveau.

« Juste quelques cours particuliers et… »

« Oh, non… » Il gémit fortement.

« Et bien, en tant que fils du Maître des Potions, tu ne peux pas être une tache complète en Potion ! »

« Calme-toi, je le ferai. Et je te préviens maintenant : si tu veux survivre aux futurs cours de Potions, ne me met JAMAIS avec Neville… »

Leur rire remplit soudain la rue presque vide. Snape passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Ils riaient toujours quand ils entrèrent dans la librairie, mais le rire d'Harry se stoppa brutalement lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Snape lui lança un regard interrogatif et il vit le visage d'Harry se tordre de douleur. Il suivit son regard.

Les Weasley étaient là.

Snape savait très bien qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à revoir son ami – ou comme il le soupçonnait : son ex-ami – et ils avaient intentionnellement choisi cette période de la journée pour éviter de pareilles situations.

La surprise de Ron à leur apparition était claire : son Maître des Potions détesté qui entrait dans la librairie en riant (juste dix jours après les funérailles d'Harry) avec quelqu'un qui semblait être de sa famille. C'était un choc pour lui. Harry pouvait le voir : dans ses yeux… Mais il y avait autre chose dans ces yeux, et pas seulement dans les siens, dans ceux de tous les Weasley. Une chose assimilable à de la haine pure.

Non. Ce n'était pas vrai pour tous : leurs parents se comportaient normalement, mais les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny semblaient absolument réticent à saluer leur Maître des Potions.

« Bonsoir, professeur. », dit enfin Ginny, et les trois garçons murmurèrent quelque chose dans leur barbe.

« Bonsoir », La réaction de Snape était aussi froide et réticente que les leurs, puis il jeta un regard à Harry qui salua poliment la famille.

« Votre fils, Mr Snape ? » Demanda Mr Weasley en souriant. « J'ai entendu parler de lui … »

Bien sûr. Ils avaient dû informer le Ministère de l'existence de Quietus Snape et Mr Weasley travaillait au Ministère. Ce n'était pas surprenant.

« Oui », répondit Snape, son visage abordant son habituel masque inexpressif, même s'il avait fortement envie de ricaner. Mais il ne voulait pas rendre la situation plus difficile pour Harry : elle était déjà assez dure. « Quietus, voici Mr Weasley. ».

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer », dit poliment Harry en serrant la main tendue.

Mr Weasley fit un signe en direction de ses fils.

« Les enfants, il sera votre nouveau condisciple cette année. », annonça-t-il en souriant.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air ravi de cette information. Les jumeaux ricanèrent, 'le nouveau Serpentard' marmonna Fred à Georges qui hocha la tête, Ron fronça les sourcils et Ginny lui lança un regard mauvais.

Harry essaya de sourire mais il était si nerveux qu'il ne réussit pas à incurver sa bouche. Il trembla de frustration. Ses présomptions s'étaient révélées justes. Ron ne serait plus jamais son ami. Il voulait tout d'un coup faire demi-tour et partir, aller chez Dumbledore et lui demander de le retransformer en lui-même.

Mais les cachots du Ministère étaient une menace sérieuse.

Puis il sentit la prise sur son épaule se resserrer et il réalisa que le bras de Snape était toujours sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux dans ceux de Severus. Ils ne dirent rien, mais Harry put voir son inquiétude et ses encouragements et il se détendit un petit peu. Il tourna son regard vers les garçons en face de lui et s'avança.

« Salut, je suis Quietus Snape », il sentit sa gorge se serrer et il eut du mal à parler. Il tendit sa main à Fred. Deux poignées de main réticentes. Fred et Georges. Ron, toutefois, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et dédaigna la main de Harry.

« Ron ! » S'écria Mrs Weasley impatiemment.

Maintenant, ils se tenaient face à face et il pouvait voir le même dédain et la même haine dans les yeux de son ami que ce qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy. Harry baissa sa main.

« J'ai entendu qu'Harry Potter était ton ami. Mes condoléances pour sa perte », dit-il calmement.

Il y eut un silence puis Ron explosa.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Snape ! » Cria-t-il et il sortit en courant de la boutique.

Snape voulut parler mais il sentit les yeux de Harry se poser sur lui.

« S'il te plaît, non », dit silencieusement Harry et il hocha de compréhension. Harry ne voulait pas abandonner cette amitié, et il ne voulait pas empirer la situation actuelle.

Quand Harry tourna son regard vers les Weasley une nouvelle fois, il pouvait les voir le regarder de façon interrogatrice, lui et Snape.

« Je suis désolé, mon chéri », dit Mrs Weasley. « Vous savez, depuis qu'Harry… »

« C'est bon, madame », répondit-il de façon polie puis baissa son regard vers le sol. « Je pense que c'est de ma faute. S'il vous plaît, transmettez-lui mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû mentionner son ami. Cela doit être douloureux pour lui. »

« Oui, très », dit Mr Weasley. « Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il n'avait aucune raison de te traiter de cette façon. »

« Ouais », marmonna Harry. « Ça n'a pas d'importance, franchement… »

« Quiet, nous pouvons y aller ? » Demanda Snape après un bref silence. Puis il regarda les autres adultes. « Je pense que nous avons tous des choses à faire. »

Ils opinèrent.

« Au revoir. »

« Salut », Fred s'avança vers lui. « Et ne prends pas ça trop dur. Ron est un parfait salaud parfois. »

Harry leva les yeux. Voyait-il de la sympathie sur le visage de Fred ? Oui, ce devait être cela : il lui souriait de façon rassurante. George fit le même et même l'expression de Ginny s'adoucit fortement.

Après que la famille eut quitté la boutique, Snape se pencha sur Harry.

« Tu vas bien ? » Sa voix était inquiète.

Harry ne pouvait pas répondre. Il tremblait toujours légèrement et se sentait vidé. Il secoua simplement la tête et essaya de se recomposer.

Snape jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux avant de regarder à nouveau le garçon.

« Harry, regarde-moi », murmura-t-il.

Harry gémit quand il entendit son nom et il regarda de façon interrogatrice Snape.

« Je sais que ça a été très dur pour toi. Mais je suis convaincu que tu réussiras à relier amitié avec Mr Weasley. Ce ne sera pas facile mais tu y arriveras. Ce ne sera pas rapide non plus, mais tu as le temps. Tu sais, tu as agis remarquablement bien avec eux, et je suis sûr que même s'ils me détestent, tu as gagné leur sympathie. »

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête pour regagner constance.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Sa voix était faible et petite.

« Je suis sûr. Et… que dis-tu d'un nouveau livre de Potions Avancées ? » Il changea abruptement de sujet.

Les lèvres de Harry formèrent un demi-sourire.

« Si tu le veux, tu peux te l'acheter. Pour moi, les potions de base seront suffisantes. »

« Mais, et ces gènes de Serdaigle ? »

« Ils sont planqués », le sourire de Harry devint plus sérieux. « Je vais plutôt aller m'acheter des bons livres de Quidditch. »

« Non, certainement pas. »

« Severus… »

« On peut faire un marché. »

« Quel genre de marché ? »

« Je t'achète des livres de Quidditch, mais je te prends le même nombre de bouquins scolaires et tu auras à tous les lire. »

« T'as l'air d'un parent. »

« Eh bien, je suis supposé en être un. Et pas seulement un parent mais ton père. »

« Quelle joie… »

« Alors ? »

« C'est d'accord. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittèrent la boutique avec une douzaine de livres. Harry n'avait toujours pas reçu sa lettre, mais Snape, en tant que professeur, était très bien informé des livres que Harry allait utiliser, donc ils les avaient tous achetés. Le reste des achats fut tranquille. Avant de rentrer, ils mangèrent une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. A ce moment là, c'était déjà le soir et les étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel. La rue illuminée était si superbe que Harry fixa les lumières les yeux grand-ouverts, comme un petit enfant.

« La première nuit positive depuis CA. » Marmonna-t-il.

Le Maître des Potions tressaillit. La nuit était le pire moment pour eux deux. Il n'osait pas faire boire à Harry des potions de Sommeil Sans Rêve tous les soirs, par crainte d'une dépendance, alors les nuits étaient d'habitude remplies de cauchemars. Il s'était réveillé d'innombrables fois aux pleurs silencieux de Harry ou à son agitation, dus à ses cauchemars. Ils dormaient dans la même chambre avec des torches allumées, leurs lits proches l'un de l'autre, mais il était souvent nécessaire que Snape s'allonge à coté d'Harry et le réconforte jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et se rendorme.

Lors des nombreuses fois où ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir, ils s'étendaient juste sur le lit et parlaient de tout, évitant prudemment 'le sujet de l'été' comme ils l'appelaient. Il se souvint qu'il s'était promis d'aider Harry à passer à travers ça, mais parfois cela semblait être une mission impossible. La situation d'Harry ne s'était pas améliorée, même si leur relation s'était approfondie. Il en était heureux, mais il s'inquiétait pour le garçon. A la rentrée, ils devraient trouver une solution à ce problème. Si Harry ne dormait pas assez, il aurait des problèmes avec ses cours.

En omettant qu'une fois qu'il serait réparti, il n'aurait plus personne pour l'aider avec ses cauchemars.

Severus s'inquiétait pour le futur. Il ne voulait pas que l'école commence.

Les pensées de Harry tournaient autour du même sujet.

Il redoutait la pensée d'un dortoir sombre rempli de ronflements. La maison dans laquelle il serait réparti n'avait aucune importance, il serait seul la nuit de toute façon. Seul avec ses cauchemars.

Et le jour ? De nouveaux camarades de classe, la haine usuelle, à part pour les Serpentards, peut-être ses amis perdus… Et le matin dans la salle de bains commune. Tout le monde verrait son corps balafré, avec toutes ses cicatrices… Il frissonna à cette pensée.

Il ne voulait pas que l'école commence.

Et ils n'avaient plus que quelques jours.

* * *

(1) NdT : en VO, 'Quiet, be quiet' ce qui signifie littéralement 'Calme, sois calme'. D'où, jeux de mot.

* * *

Et voilà la premier chapitre de _Coming off the Ropes_! En espérant qu'il vous a plu.

A partir de maintenant, on reprend le même rythme qu'avant, soit un chapitre par semaine. Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de mettre plein de reviews pour nous motiver... D'ailleurs en parlant de reviews, un GRAND MERCI à ceux qui en ont laissé pour _Even the Fear Left Me._


	2. Préjugés et attentes

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 2 - Préjugés et attentes

La balade au bord de la mer était merveilleuse. Ils étaient six en tout : Harry, Anne, Sirius, Severus, Fletcher et - étonnamment – McGonagall, qui était venue pour apporter des nouvelles de Lupin et pour inviter Snape à la réunion du personnel de la semaine suivante. La présence de Fletcher était déjà familière : une partie du manoir était utilisée par certaines personnes, 'l'Ordre' comme ils s'appelaient, et Fletcher était l'un d'eux. Il était une sorte de 'protecteur' aussi : il créait des murs de sécurité autour de la maison et fixait d'autres systèmes défensifs dont il ne parlait jamais, cependant, Harry lui avait plusieurs fois posé des questions dessus. Il lui souriait juste et disait : c'est un secret. Comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant, pensait Harry, embarrassé.

Au début, Fletcher avait essayé d'être invisible et de ne pas déranger la vie du manoir, mais Harry l'arrêtait souvent avec ses questions et Fletcher aimait expliquer. C'était un excellent orateur, ses explications étaient claires et faciles à comprendre. Il avait d'abord eu des préjugés envers Harry - il était le fils de Snape pour lui ! - mais la bonté et la curiosité du garçon avaient ramolli sa résistance et, après une semaine, il avait également accepté de parler à Snape.

Préjugés… Après les premiers jours, Harry s'était rendu compte que la plus grande bataille qu'il devrait mener serait celle contre les préjugés. Au premier abord, tout le monde était peu disposé à lui parler, puis ils étaient surpris par le comportement d'Harry, puis ils étaient soupçonneux… Toujours le même ordre…

« Je ne suis pas mon père, bon sang ! » Avait-il dit à Fletcher lorsqu'ils avaient parlé la deuxième fois. « Et même lui a changé, ne pouvez-vous pas le voir ? »

Et il y avait les Weasley aussi et Sirius… Et bien, il avait finalement réussi à briser quelques bons vieux préjugés, mais ce n'était pas facile et parfois il trouvait que c'était trop épuisant et inutile. Il avait ses propres démons à combattre, ses propres cauchemars et ses propres souvenirs, et il détestait avoir à regagner la confiance de tout le monde.

Mais, après deux semaines, la tension dans le manoir avait commencé à diminuer : Fletcher était invité aux repas communs, il y avait de plus en plus de conversations, non seulement entre Harry et Black ou Fletcher, mais entre Snape et les deux autres. Il y avait plus de rire aussi et Anne commençait à accepter les autres adultes, et particulièrement Black.

Et maintenant, ils partaient en balade ensemble. Ils marchaient et parlaient par paire : Black s'était transformé en animagus et il courait avec Anne le long de l'eau, Snape et Fletcher discutaient du système de défense du manoir pendant l'année scolaire et McGonagall avait rejoint un Harry nerveux pour l'interroger à propos de ses précédentes études.

Donc, il devait encore mentir.

« Je suis allé dans une école moldue, madame. » Répondit-il poliment à la première question.

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais rien appris à propos de la société magique ? » Elle semblait surprise.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mon père a toujours espéré pouvoir avoir ma garde, donc il m'a donné des cours et des livres à lire et à étudier pendant des années. Cependant, je crois que je ne peux pas être en sixième année puisque je n'ai pas encore passé mes BUSEs. »

« Oh, je me souviens ! Vous avez 16 ans, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

Son âge était un mensonge aussi. Il détestait ça. Mais au moins, il avait l'air d'avoir 16 ans ou plus. C'était une pensée apaisante : il n'était pas beau, mais au moins il ne ressemblait plus à un enfant.

« Je pense que vous serez en cinquième année et si vous avez besoin de cours particuliers… »

« Non, merci. » Harry sourit. « Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'autres cours de soutien… »

« Votre père fait de son mieux pour vous donner des petits cours, n'est-ce pas ? » Les yeux de McGonagall scintillaient d'amusement. « Il était un étudiant brillant… »

« Je sais. » Murmura Harry ennuyé et il espérait que Quietus ne serait pas le suivant à être mentionné en tant que le meilleur étudiant qu'il y ait jamais eu.

Son espoir fut vain.

« Et je dois dire que son frère était le meilleur étudiant du siècle. » McGonagall sourit à un Harry agacé. « Donc, je ne pense pas que vous aurez des problèmes dans vos études. Les Snape ont toujours été parmi les meilleurs étudiants, comme vous le savez sûrement, bon nombre d'entre eux étaient à Serdaigle et même votre père aurait pu y être. J'espère que vous serez envoyé là-bas. »

Harry grogna de frustration. Lui – à Serdaigle !

McGonagall, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, n'avait aucun préjugé contre son père et lui ou au moins Harry l'avait pensé au premier abord. Mais maintenant, il pouvait voir que même le sévère professeur avait ses attentes envers lui. Et bien, ce n'était pas des préjugés mais les attentes n'étaient pas mieux. Harry était TRÈS reconnaissant au fait que McGonagall ne connaisse pas ses véritables parents : les deux à Serdaigle, l'un d'eux étant la célébrité du siècle mentionnée ci-dessus… Harry frissonna. Ses résultats n'étaient pas trop mauvais, mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas un génie. Pas du tout. Dans son cas, le dicton 'tel père, tel fils' n'était pas vrai. Il n'était pas un étudiant brillant et - malgré que le monde sorcier ne la croirait jamais - il n'était pas puissant non plus. Au contraire de son père.

Il avait survécu à la première attaque de Voldemort grâce au sacrifice de sa mère, il avait survécu à l'attaque de Quirrell grâce à la même raison, il avait survécu à l'attaque du jeune Tom Jedusor grâce à l'aide de Fumseck, il avait survécu à la résurrection de Voldemort grâce à l'ingrédient contenu dans sa baguette et, finalement, il avait survécu à la captivité grâce à l'aide de Severus et à une dette de vie. Il était chanceux et protégé par les autres. S'il avait été plus intelligent ou plus puissant, peut-être que tout se serait produit d'une autre manière…

« Je ne pense pas que je serai un étudiant aussi excellent que mon père ou que son frère. » Il résuma ses pensées. « Je n'ai jamais excellé dans quelque chose dans ma vie. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire vos attentes. »

McGonagall tourna son regard vers lui et Harry fut surpris quand il vit la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, M. Snape. » Soupira-t-elle. « Je pense que votre situation est assez dure sans mes attentes. Mais, vous savez, ce sera dur pour nous, les professeurs, de vous traiter autrement. Vous ressemblez à votre oncle, votre nom est le même… »

Harry acquiesça.

« Parfois je souhaite n'avoir jamais pris cette décision. » Sa gorge se serra et s'assécha, et sa voix était rauque. Harry savait que Dumbledore avait raconté son 'histoire' à McGonagall et, malgré le fait qu'il parlait de la situation inventée, la phrase s'adaptait parfaitement à sa véritable situation et bien qu'il n'ait pas eu d'autre choix, il la regrettait parfois. Comme maintenant.

McGonagall posa une main sur le bras d'Harry. Il essaya de ne pas grimacer.

« Ce ne sera pas facile, je sais. Mais vous devez savoir que vous avez un mentor et un protecteur merveilleux et je suis sûre qu'avec son aide vous pouvez le faire. »

Harry fut surpris. McGonagall avait-elle félicité Snape ?

« Vous voulez dire Se… mon père ? » Demanda-t-il et quand elle acquiesça, il ajouta, « Vous êtes la première personne qui l'estime tellement… »

Les yeux de McGonagall étaient maintenant dirigés vers la mer.

« Beaucoup pensent le connaître par son aspect et ses manières. »

'Comme je le faisais.' Pensa Harry coupablement.

« Et beaucoup le jugent sur une mauvaise décision qu'il a prise quand il était jeune. »

'Le Ministère, les Aurors… et lui-même… » Approuva Harry dans sa tête.

« Mais, vous savez, les temps étaient durs. C'était la guerre et beaucoup de sorciers ont été trompés par Vous-Savez-Qui. Beaucoup de jeunes hommes. Et principalement des Serpentards qui ont toujours été considérés sombres et maléfique. Bien qu'ils étaient seulement trop ambitieux. » McGonagall s'arrêta et, lorsque Harry fit la même chose, elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda sérieusement. « Vous savez, je suis très reconnaissante que votre père soit le Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. C'est un homme bon. Il a prit une fois une mauvaise décision. Il l'a regrettée et il était prêt à accepter sa punition. Personne ne l'a forcé à le faire. Il l'a fait tout seul. Et c'est une chose que beaucoup de gens pas ne font jamais : assumer les conséquences de leurs actes. La plupart du temps, les gens n'avouent même pas à eux-mêmes qu'ils ont tort afin d'éviter de culpabiliser. Votre père, au contraire, était prêt à accepter la punition appropriée et à porter le fardeau de la culpabilité pendant presque deux décennies. C'est un homme courageux et digne de confiance mais, à cause de sa culpabilité, il est devenu amer et seul. » Son regard devenait plus sérieux alors qu'elle continuait, « Mais maintenant que son rôle est terminé et que vous vivez avec lui, peut-être qu'il a une chance de vivre la vie normale qu'il mérite. »

Harry se sentit engourdi et choqué. Il n'avait jamais été traité de cette manière… comme un adulte, par ses professeurs, et il n'avait jamais vu ce côté du sévère professeur de Métamorphose. Et il n'avait jamais suspecté qu'elle appréciait le Directeur de Serpentard.

« Quand il m'a raconté son histoire, je lui ai dit presque la même chose que ce que vous venez de me dire. Mais il n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Je pense qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais. » Dit-il quand il eut retrouvé sa voix. « Il dit que tout le monde le déteste et qu'il le mérite. Quand j'essaye de le convaincre qu'il n'a pas raison, il proteste toujours… »

C'était vrai. Harry sentait clairement que Snape était gêné de sa situation actuelle. Il était presque heureux et il se sentait coupable de ce bonheur. 'Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux.' Avait-il l'habitude de dire à Harry. 'Mais tu ne peux heureusement pas me rejeter.' Etait la réponse d'Harry, 'Et je t'obligerais à être heureux.'

McGonagall sourit tristement.

« Je pense qu'il ne s'en remettra pas. Jamais. »

« Je pense qu'il considère aussi son travail comme une punition méritée… »

« Et bien… c'est un Maître des Potions brillant, l'un des meilleurs. Mais il n'aime pas enseigner - et pour vous dire la vérité, il n'est pas un bon professeur. Il n'a aucune patience avec les enfants et il n'aime pas se répéter… »

« Mais pourquoi enseigne-t-il alors ? La punition… ? »

« Non. » McGonagall sourit légèrement. « Parce que le Directeur lui a demandé d'enseigner et qu'il a besoin de lui comme Directeur de Serpentard. Cependant, je pense que c'était une erreur de le renvoyer espionner après toutes ces années d'enseignement. Son travail à Poudlard a mis en danger son rôle parmi les Mangemorts. Je pense que c'était la raison principale pour laquelle Vous-Savez-Qui l'a découvert, ce pour quoi je suis très reconnaissante, comme je l'ai dit, mais il aurait put mourir comme Harry… »

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, donc il resta silencieux.

« Je suppose qu'il vous a parlé de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry bougea inconfortablement.

« Heu… en général, il refuse de parler de lui… »

McGonagall, au désespoir d'Harry, semblait prête à parler.

« Il était dans ma maison, vous savez. » Elle sourit comme elle se rappelait. Harry rougit et regarda par terre. « Il ressemblait à son père mais il n'était pas comme lui. Il était beaucoup plus sérieux, sensible et doué. Comme sa mère… »

« Doué ? » Harry cligna des yeux, incrédule.

« Oui. » Répondit McGonagall en souriant. « Il aurait put être l'un des meilleurs étudiants, mais il était toujours impliqué dans trop de choses simultanément… »

Harry n'osa pas lever la tête. Il était sûr que même ses oreilles étaient rouge vif à cause de l'embarras.

« Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. » Continua le professeur sans remarquer le rougissement d'Harry. « Il a combattu la première bataille de la guerre imminente… »

« Minerva, Quiet ? » C'était Snape. Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. « Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation, mais nous rentrons à la maison. »

« Bien sûr, Severus. » McGonagall lui sourit. « Il commence à être tard. »

« Quiet, Quiet, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Une Anne très excitée montra ses paumes minuscules et extrêmement sales à Harry. Elle tenait une poignée de coquillages. « Ne sont-ils pas beaux ? »

« Ils le sont. » Répondit Harry, le visage cramoisi alors qu'il remarquait que les deux adultes le regardaient en souriant.

« Celui-ci est pour toi ! » La fillette ne se rendait pas compte du malaise d'Harry et lui donna le plus gros coquillage. « Tu l'aimes ? »

Harry marmonna quelque chose en réponse.

« Bon. » Anne acquiesça et versa tout le contenu de ses mains dans ses poches, puis elle attrapa la main d'Harry. « Oncle Severus a dit que nous devions rentrer à la maison maintenant. »

McGonagall lança un regard curieux à Snape qui rougit légèrement et se tourna pour partir. Harry sourit d'un air moqueur, satisfait. Mais sa bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps. Les quatre adultes marchaient ensemble et laissèrent Harry et Anne derrière. Au début, la fillette causait joyeusement, mais après un moment, ses pas se firent plus lents et plus chancelants, et la distance entre les deux groupes augmenta.

Harry sentit quelque chose comme de la panique naître dans sa poitrine. Il détestait être laissé derrière. Il essaya d'accélérer mais Anne était trop fatiguée pour marcher plus vite.

« Tu peux me porter ? » Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un moment. « Je suis si fatiguée… »

Harry était effrayé. Et il sentait malade.

Non, ce n'était pas à propos de la fillette, mais de lui. Il touchait Anne si c'était nécessaire et l'étreignait parfois par les épaules, mais il faisait toujours attention à ne pas se laisser toucher par elle ou, au moins, pas plus de quelques secondes.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter les contacts physiques. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être touché, sans mentionner d'être étreint, sauf par Severus. Il apprenait maintenant à faire face à de petits contacts, à ne pas grimacer ou à ne pas sursauter, à ne pas crier pour protester.

Un autre rappel de l'enfer de l'été.

Il l'avait réalisé le premier jour, quand Anne avait essayé de l'étreindre, il s'était presque évanoui. Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius avait touché son épaule par derrière pour l'inviter au dîner et il avait sursauté et crié de peur et avait renversé la table basse. Sirius avait été choqué par sa petite démonstration de surprise, mais il ne l'avait plus jamais touché. Et plus tard, Fletcher…

Harry se sentait malade et nauséeux.

« Je ne peux pas… » Chuchota-t-il faiblement.

« S'il te plait. » Elle le supplia et sa bouche se mit à trembler. Harry était nerveux. Il ne voulait pas que la petite fille pleure. Il feignît de ne pas avoir remarquer sa mauvaise humeur et continua à tenir sa main. Finalement, Anne ne pleura pas, mais après quelques minutes, elle semblait s'endormir en marchant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau. Il regarda désespérément les adultes et il sut qu'il devait résoudre ce problème seul. Ce serait simplement trop étrange s'il appelait à l'aide juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas porter la fillette…

Il soupira et l'attrapa. Elle sourit, enroula ses bras sales autour du cou d'Harry et ferma les yeux, satisfaite.

Harry, cependant, n'était pas bien. Il luttait pour ne pas remarquer les bras autour de son cou, le corps pressé contre ses cicatrices et ses blessures, et le sentiment désagréable et nauséeux d'être touché. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il n'avait pas regagné son ancienne force après la longue captivité et qu'il n'avait jamais été un garçon fort. Mais il fit néanmoins de son mieux.

Il voulait crier. Vomir. Jeter la petite fille. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il chancelait, mais il continuait.

Ce fut Snape qui remarqua qu'ils étaient derrière. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et qu'il vit Harry, il eut peur et la culpabilité brilla dans ses yeux. Il était au courant de la nouvelle phobie d'Harry du contact et se rendait également compte de son état physique général, sans mentionner les souvenirs liés au fait d'être laissé derrière… Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et courut jusqu'au garçon chancelant. Les autres adultes le regardèrent d'un air interrogatif.

Avant qu'il ait atteint Harry, le garçon était au bord de l'évanouissement. Snape prit la fillette endormie.

« Tu vas bien ? » L'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux.

Harry inspira et se sentit immédiatement mieux.

« Ouais. » Répondit-il. « Merci. »

« C'était de ma faute. » Snape secoua la tête.

Harry fit un signe de la main dédaigneux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Black lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres.

« Quiet s'est cassé une jambe au printemps. Je ne veux pas qu'il se surmène. » Répondit Snape d'une voix neutre.

Harry fut stupéfié par la capacité de Snape à réagir aussi rapidement et aussi naturellement. Et bien, ces années passées à espionner… Harry acquiesça, confirmant ainsi l'explication et ils continuèrent.

Harry soupira. Il n'était pas prêt pour l'avenir.

C'est ce qu'il dit la nuit même, lorsque Snape le secoua pour le faire sortir de son cauchemar.

« Je ne veux pas aller à l'école. Je ne suis pas prêt. » Il déglutit et ajouta en chuchotant. « Je ne sais pas si je serai prêt un jour… »

« Tu le seras. » Snape s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Mais sûrement pas en septembre… »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il pensait la même chose, mais il ne savait pas s'il était sage de le dire Harry ou non. Mais cette fois, Harry ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Je suis sérieux, Severus. Je ne peux pas faire face à cela. S'il te plait, trouve quelque chose… »

« Mais… Je ne sais pas ce qui serait sage… » Murmura Snape d'un ton hésitant.

« Je veux rester avec toi. » Dit Harry, mais il évita son regard.

« Mais c'est contre les règles de l'école. Tu dois être réparti et rester dans les quartiers de ta maison. »

« Je ne peux pas le faire, Severus, ne le comprends-tu pas ? Pas même à Gryffondor. Que diront-ils s'ils remarquent mes cicatrices ? Que diront-ils s'ils remarquent mes phobies ? Que diront-ils si je les réveille toutes les nuit avec mes cauchemars ? Et qu'est-ce que je ferai alors dans le noir ? Hurler de panique ? Crier ? Sangloter ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas le faire. Et je ne veux pas non plus essayer. Je resterai avec toi ou alors tu peux m'envoyer à St Mangouste directement. » Harry se redressa, tremblant. « Je déteste ma foutue faiblesse ! » Hurla-t-il désespérément. « Je voudrais vivre comme tout le monde le fait mais j'ai toujours quelque chose qui me rappelle que je ne suis pas normal. » Ajouta-t-il et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Snape le tira vers lui et caressa son dos.

« Nous trouverons une solution, je te le promets. » Dit-il calmement. « Je parlerai à Albus, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça simplement, mais il ne dit rien. Il luttait contre ses sanglots.

« Je déteste être si foutrement faible… » Murmura-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Tu n'es pas faible, Harry… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Hurla Harry furieusement. « Nous devons nous habituer à mon nouveau nom et SI ! Je suis foutrement faible… » Il perdit sa bataille interne et les sanglots secouèrent son corps.

« Les choses que nous avons traversées seraient assez pour faire devenir fou n'importe qui d'autre pour le reste de ses jours. Tu as survécu, tu as fait face à ces choses brillamment, vraiment… »

« Je me déteste. » Harry saisit la couverture et serra son poing jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs. « Je déteste ne pas pouvoir dormir une nuit entière, ne pas pouvoir supporter un simple contact, ne pas pouvoir arrêter de grimacer si j'entends une voix forte, ne pas pouvoir manger normalement, n'avoir aucune force, ressembler à un monstre avec des coupures et des cicatrices sur tout mon corps, ne pas pouvoir retirer un simple t-shirt si je ne veux pas qu'elles soient vues… Et je déteste les préjugés que je dois combattre à chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un et j'ai perdu mes amis et je ne veux plus vivre ! »

Il se roula en boule et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de Snape. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, frottant doucement son dos. Cela prit presque une demi-heure à Harry pour se calmer.

« Désolé. » Marmonna-t-il finalement, « Mais je suis tellement effrayé… »

« Nous trouverons une solution, crois-moi… »

« J'ai froid… »

Snape le relâcha avec précaution, se leva et ouvrit les fenêtres. La chaleur, l'air d'août entra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta pendant un moment pour inspirer profondément et il entendit Harry approcher, pieds nus.

« Mets tes chaussons, tu vas attraper froid. »

« Oui, père. » Dit Harry avec une obéissance moqueuse. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sans chaussons. Il regarda Snape dans les yeux. « Je sais que je ressemble à un petit enfant stupide, mais j'étais sérieux, Severus. Je ne peux pas y faire face. Pas encore. »

« Après-demain, nous irons à Poudlard pour préparer l'année scolaire. Je parlerai à Dumbledore, je te le promets. »

Harry ramena ses jambes sous sa poitrine.

« Merci. »

* * *

« DEUX SNAPE ! Mon Dieu ! » La voix de Peeves remplit tout le Hall. « AU SECOURS ! Le bâtard graisseux a décidé d'apporter sa copie conforme avec lui ! » Il eut un sourire mauvais. « Ce n'est pas assez pour les pauvres étudiants que l'héritier de Serpentard, le grand Harry Potter soit mort, ils doivent faire face à DEUX Snape ! » Le fantôme fit semblant de s'évanouir. 

Harry aurait ri du spectacle de Peeves si ça n'avait pas été de LUI que se moquait l'esprit frappeur. Il n'était pas une copie conforme de Severus !

Snape s'arrêta quand il vit le fantôme rire nerveusement et plia les bras en souriant d'une manière menaçante.

« Quiet. » Il regarda Harry. « Veux-tu voir quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Harry acquiesça, impatient. Depuis le simple sort de Lupin avec le chewing-gum, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un capable d'éloigner l'esprit frappeur.

Snape sortit sa nouvelle baguette de sa ceinture et fit un mouvement vers lui.

« Gelasmus. » Dit-il clairement. Soudain, le rire de Peeves devint plus dur et apparemment incontrôlable.

« Hihihihihi, Snape hihihi… » Dit-il en suffoquant du rire. « Arrête-ça hihihihi… »

Mais Snape continua simplement à le regarder intensément.

« Hihihi s'il te plait… hihihi. »

Harry pouvait voir le fantôme se battre pour regagner son sang-froid, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Ca durera au moins quatre heures… Tu connaissais les conséquences. » Dit Snape et il fit un signe à Harry. « Allons-y. »

« Et lui ? » Harry regarda le fantôme en train de rire. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as lancé ? »

Snape eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est un sort simple mais très puissant contre lui. Ca augmente son rire pendant des heures… La durée dépend de son niveau d'amusement. Si tu lances ce sort sur une personne triste, ça ne fera rien. Il affecte seulement les personnes qui sont heureuses ou en train de rire. »

« Je veux l'apprendre. » Harry avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le visage de Snape devint sérieux.

« Tu dois faire attention avec ce sort, Quiet. Il peut tuer une personne vivante. Bien sûr, Peeves ne mourra pas. Mais tu ne peux pas le lancer sur quelqu'un… »

« C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas tuer Voldemort avec ce sort. »

Ils sourirent légèrement.

« Et bien, tu devrais attendre des années pour le trouver heureux ou en train de rire. » Approuva finalement Snape et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux donjons.

Ca semblait être le jour des fantômes : d'abord, ils rencontrèrent Sir Nicholas qui les salua en agitant la tête (il ne demanda rien, peut-être à cause de la rivalité des maisons), et dans les cachots, le Baron Sanglant les attendait.

« Bienvenue, Severus. » Il inclina la tête.

« C'est bon de te voir, Saevus. » Snape retourna la salutation. « Laisse-moi te présenter mon fils, Quietus. » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Heureux de vous rencontrer, monsieur. » Marmonna timidement Harry.

« Saevus Malingus Noblestone. » Dit le Baron Sanglant, puis il se tourna vers Snape. « Je suis heureux de voir que la lignée de la famille Snape ne finit pas avec toi. J'étais vraiment inquiet à ce sujet. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu avais un fils. Il est comme ton frère, Severus. »

« En effet, Saevus. » Approuva poliment le Maître des Potions. « Je devais garder son existence secrète si je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger. »

« En danger ? »

« Laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'atteindre. » Expliqua le professeur.

« J'ai entendu les nouvelles à propos de toi, espionnant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour Dumbledore, Severus. » Le visage du fantôme s'obscurcit. « Je n'étais pas ravi. »

« C'est ma vie et ma responsabilité de prendre la bonne décision. » Snape sourit à la silhouette menaçante. « La question maintenant est sur ta fidélité. »

« Je suis fidèle à la Maison de Serpentard, tu le sais. »

« La maison de Serpentard ou l'héritier de Serpentard ? »

« Tu veux que je prenne une décision ? »

« Tu l'as déjà fait, je crois. »

Harry était stupéfié par le calme et la politesse de Severus. Le fantôme était menaçant et semblait extrêmement maléfique et puissant. Il n'aurait pas osé lui parler comme Snape.

« Ma lignée est plus importante pour moi que celle de Serpentard, tu le sais. Mais je ne suis toujours pas ravi. »

« C'est l'héritier de Serpentard qui a tué mon frère. »

« Je sais. »

« J'ai changé de côté à ce moment-là. »

Il y eut une longue pause.

« Je vois. » Répondit finalement le fantôme. « Et bien, je dois y aller maintenant. Nous nous verrons plus tard, Severus. Quietus. » Il inclina la tête et partit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Harry regarda Snape.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce discours concernant les lignées et les héritiers. »

« Oh, ça ! » Snape sourit largement. « Saevus est l'un de mes ancêtres du côté de ma mère. Ma mère était une Noblestone. »

« Maudit ancêtre… » Murmura Harry. « Il était un sorcier sombre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est également ton ancêtre, Quiet. Et pour répondre à ta question : oui, bien sûr. » Le sourire de Snape ne disparut pas.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle ses robes sont pleines de sang, n'est-ce pas ? » C'était la question qu'Harry voulait poser depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard.

« Non. » Snape secoua la tête. « Il était un sorcier sombre et un Serpentard, comme presque tous les Noblestone. Mais il est mort en défendant sa famille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son époque. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de compréhension.

« C'est donc pour CA qu'il t'a pardonné… »

« Il aimait Tom Jedusor quand il était étudiant ici. » Ajouta le professeur, ses yeux brillant pensivement. « Mais la seule chose que Saevus n'acceptera jamais est l'extermination de sa descendance. »

« Qu'est-ce que son prénom signifie ? » Demanda finalement Harry.

« Impitoyable. »

« Merde… »

« Langage, Quiet. »

« Très bien, très bien. » Harry haussa les épaules et suivit Snape jusqu'à la porte derrière les dortoirs de Serpentard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant celle-ci.

« Donne-moi ta main, Quiet. » Snape se tourna vers Harry qui semblait curieux. Snape saisit soigneusement son index, le pressa contre la porte où il y avait un petit point blanc, et marmonna quelques mots. « Maintenant, tu peux entrer quand tu le veux, tu dois juste appuyer sur ce point avec ton index. Essaye ! »

Harry poussa le point et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bien. » Snape soupira fortement. « Je pense que nous devrons faire quelques arrangements pour toi. »

Ca prit plusieurs heures pour faire ces arrangements et c'était l'heure de dîner quand ils eurent finalement fini leur travail.

« Nous allons manger dans la Grande Salle avec les membres de personnel. »

L'annonce de Snape effraya Harry.

« Tu veux dire… avec les autres professeurs ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Précisément. »

« Quelle horrible journée… »

« Ha… Quiet, tu dois t'habituer à être parmi des gens. Mais je pense que ce soir il n'y aura pas trop de professeurs… »

Harry frissonna.

« Allons-y alors. »

« N'oublie pas : tu ne les connais pas. »

« Je sais. » Répondit brusquement Harry en colère. « Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Quiet ! » Snape semblait maintenant furieux. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Harry baissa la tête.

« Désolé, Severus. » Marmonna-t-il. « Mais je suis assez nerveux. »

« Moi aussi. » Il sourit légèrement et mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Mais n'oublie pas : je suis avec toi. D'accord ? »

Snape avait tort. Tous les membres du personnel étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle (excepté bien entendu le Professeur Binns qui n'avait pas besoin de manger et Trelawney que son Troisième Oeil avait sûrement oublié d'alerter des nouvelles intéressantes). Tous les membres : cela signifiait que le nouveau professeur de Défense était là aussi.

C'était une femme, Harry pouvait la voir de derrière : elle avait de longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Ce fut la première à les entendre entrer dans la salle et à se retourner.

Harry se figea.

C'était Mme Figg.

CETTE Mme Figg.

Il fit de son mieux pour rester calme. Il prétendit être timide et suivit Snape deux pas derrière lui.

Au moment où ils atteignirent la place habituelle de Snape, tout le monde les avait remarqués.

« Bienvenue, Severus ! » Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise. « Ravi de te voir, et Quietus, tu as l'air bien ! »

Harry s'obligea à sourire, ne comprenant pas la remarque du Directeur sur son apparence. Il ne semblait pas bien, il était encore maigre et pâle et plein de problème…

« Puis-je présenter ton fils, Severus ? » Dumbledore se tourna vers Snape qui acquiesça.

« Bien sûr, monsieur le Directeur », dit-il poliment.

A ce moment tous les regards étaient sur eux. Harry gémit et avança, bousculant Snape.

« Dé… désolé », marmonna-t-il. Il voulait s'enfuir ou au moins se cacher, il haïssait ces regards curieux et surpris, qui semblaient l'attaquaient. Snape posa une main sur son épaule et l'agrippa pour le rassurer. Harry entendit quelqu'un hoqueter de surprise.

« Mes chers collègues, comme vous l'avez entendu Severus me donne l'occasion de vous présenter son fils, je vais donc le faire : voici Quietus Snape, il a seize ans et a vécu dans le monde moldu jusqu'à cet été. Au vu des derniers événements, Severus a décidé de prendre sa garde et de l'introduire au monde sorcier puisque Quietus est un sorcier, très fort et talentueux. », il sourit à Harry qui rougit. « Minerva lui a déjà parlé et puisqu'il n'a pas encore passé ses BUSEs, qui sont primordiales dans notre monde, il entrera en cinquième année. Et », il jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues, « Je vous demande à tous de l'aider à trouver sa place dans notre communauté. Il n'a pas onze ans, donc les changements auront plus d'effets sur lui que sur les petits enfants de première année. »

De nombreux enseignants acquiescèrent et leurs expressions devinrent sympathiques, ce qui soulagea Harry. Dumbledore sembla avoir fini sa présentation et poussa Harry et Snape vers la table. Harry prit place entre le Maître des Potions et le professeur Flitwick qui se tourna vivement vers lui.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Mr Snape », il fit un grand sourire à Harry. Il se figea. Flitwick était le Directeur de la Maison de Serdaigle, donc cette phrase d'ouverture pourrait facilement mener la conversation sur Quietus Snape, son père et ses incroyables talents dans le domaine des études… Et il avait encore raison. « J'espère qu'avec ce nom, Mr Snape », il lui fit un clin d'oeil, « vous serez un membre de ma maison comme votre oncle. »

On en était là.

« Vous savez, il… » Le professeur Flitwick ouvrit la bouche et la longue histoire commença.

Harry essaya poliment de prendre part à la conversation, opinant et disant 'hum…', 'vraiment…', et 'incroyable…' et de manger en même temps sous le regard attentif de Snape. Il n'avait pas faim et le discours du professeur de Sortilèges sur son père avait détruit le petit appétit qu'il avait encore. Donc il mangeait à peine, et il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Snape murmurer à son oreille.

« On grignote, hein… ? »

Harry lui lança un regard nerveux et grimaça.

« …et votre père aussi. », le professeur finit sa phrase, dont Harry ne connaissait pas la première partie. « Ne pensez-vous pas? »

« Oui, en effet, monsieur. », répondit-il poliment même s'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait le professeur.

« J'en étais sûr. »

Harry prit du jus de citrouille, son estomac noué par le mal être. Dans quoi s'embarquait-il ? Et cette fois-ci, il serait seul : pas de Ron ou d'Hermione avec lui.

« Quiet ? Je pense qu'il est temps de partir. C'est une longue journée. » Il pouvait entendre Snape les excuser et l'attirer loin de la table et des enseignants. Quand ils atteignirent le couloir, il s'arrêta.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Allons-y alors. »

Quand ils furent assis confortablement sur les chaises en face de la cheminée, Snape continua.

« Tu dois manger quelque chose. Tu as à peine mangé pendant le dîner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et son visage s'assombrit.

« Que disait Flitwick ? » Demanda Snape après un moment.

« Le discours habituel sur les talents extraordinaires de ton frère et les tiens, et il me faisait part de son envie que je sois un membre de sa maison. La Maison de Serdaigle ! Mon Dieu ! » Cria Harry avec colère. Puis il baissa sa tête. « C'était plus facile d'être le fils de James Potter. »

« Quel est le problème, Ha… Quiet ? » Demanda Snape, stupéfait. « Il ne t'a pas offensé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Alors quelqu'un d'autre t'a blessé ? »

« PERSONNE ne m'a blessé ! » Harry se leva. « Je vais au lit. »

« Quiet. Arrête », la voix de Snape semblait plutôt agacée. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, bon sang ? »

« Rien », répondit Harry et il quitta la pièce.

Il était déjà dans le lit, roulé en boule, couvrant sa tête avec une couverture quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, » Marmonna-t-il.

Snape ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois depuis leur captivité qu'Harry refusait son aide. Et en fait il n'arrivait pas à deviner quel était le problème d'Harry. Il fixa l'adolescent roulé en boule, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il soupira et retira la couverture du garçon.

« Laisse-moi tranquille », cria celui-ci, frustré en l'agrippant.

Snape le prit dans ses bras.

« Harry… »

« Je ne suis plus un bébé qui a besoin d'être bordé. », protesta Harry et il se dégagea de ses bras. « J'ai quinze ans, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Harry se leva de l'autre coté du lit, ses bras à nouveau croisés, et il fixa Snape.

« Je sais, Harry. J'essaye juste de t'aider. » Sa voix était prudente et calme.

Ils se regardaient. Harry vit l'exaspération de Snape et une forme de… d'impuissance sur son visage, comme celle qu'il arborait quand Harry était torturé… Les souvenirs revinrent encore. Harry tomba à genoux et posa sa tête sur le lit. Au moment suivant, Snape était agenouillé à coté de lui.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il n'osait pas toucher le garçon.

Harry ne dit rien et se tourna juste vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

« Désolé. », bredouilla-t-il.

Snape le fit asseoir sur le lit.

« Peux-tu me dire quel est ton problème ? » Il s'assit à coté de lui.

« Mon 'ancienne vie' était plus simple. Les gens me traitaient comme un héros, mais rien de plus. Mais maintenant… Je suis ton fils et… il y a tant de préjugés contre moi… et les attentes des autres. Flitwick et les professeurs s'attendent à ce que je sois aussi intelligent que ton… mon père. Dumbledore s'attend à ce que je sois aussi puissant que lui, je veux dire que Quietus. » Harry leva les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. « Mais je ne suis pas aussi intelligent et certainement pas aussi puissant. Je suis juste… un garçon normal. Rien d'exceptionnel. »

Severus sourit légèrement.

« Tu n'es pas un garçon normal, Quietus. »

« Mais… »

« De toute façon tu es aussi insolent qu'avant. JE parle. Ne m'interromps pas ! »

Snape croisa ses bras et lui lança un regard sérieux. Il pencha sa tête en avant et ses cheveux gras tombèrent sur sa figure. Il était si semblable au maudit professeur de Potions qu'Harry connaissait de ses cours qu'il sourit grandement.

« Peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi intelligent que ce à quoi s'attendent les gens. Peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi puissant que Dumbledore l'espère. Mais tu n'es PAS un garçon normal. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a aidé à revenir à la vie. », le sourire de Snape s'élargit quand il vit le regard surpris d'Harry. « Et je pense que personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. »

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent et, le moment suivant, il sautait sur Snape et le plaquait contre le lit et clouant les épaules de son adversaire fermement.

« Des mots, professeur », ricana-t-il méchamment à l'homme souriant. « Tu étais ASSEZ vivant ces dernières années, si je me souviens bien. »

« Vivre et exister sont deux choses différentes… »

« Oh… Tu as l'air tellement sérieux… Je pense que celui qui peut donner des retenues et enlever des points est parfaitement vivant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Une preuve. »

« De quoi ? »

« Que tu es vivant. Et pas que tu existes. »

« Et quoi comme preuve ? »

« Ne tourmente pas tes élèves. N'enlève pas de points. Ne lance pas de regards noir. Ne ricane pas. Souris. Sois gentil. Aide. »

« QUOI ? » Un formidable hurlement fit trembler la pièce. « MOI ? SOURIRE ? ETRE GENTIL ? AIDER? Et ma réputation ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Mais pas moi. Tue-moi plutôt ! »

« Avec plaisir… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Quand ils se calmèrent Harry sourit à Snape.

« Hé, merci. »

« De rien. »

* * *

O.o Incroyable! Le premier chapitre a battu tous les records! 12 reviews! Surtout, vous arrêtez pas, continuez comme ça, ça nous motive! 

Donc, **merci à Guzud** (Oui tu es la première... et tu es pardonnée pour les 'quelques reviews de retard'... si tu continues... /sourire innocent/ Nan, pas frapper!), **gigiblue** (Et non, désolée de te decevoir mais c'est pas Thamril qui a les chapitres finis... enfin, sauf quand ils sont sur la boîte hotmail... c'est à dire pas souvent... Pour répondre à ta question, je (la personne qui tape, donc Méphisto ;-)) traduis trois petits quarts, Thamril relit et traduit la fin, et je termine en relisant sa partie. Voilà!), **snapye** (Tu l'as lu en anglais? C'est génial d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un qui connait déjà l'histoire, comme ça on peut savoir ce que donne la traduction. Pas grave si t'as pas écrit un roman, c'est déjà super sympa d'avoir laissé un petit mot alors que t'étais pressé), **jenni944** (La voilà, la suite ;-)), **Tyto27** (Contentes de voir que ça te plait toujours. T'inquiètes pas, pour l'adaptation, tu vas avoir le temps de savourer...), **Lecteur de Passage** (Tiens, un lecteur... ;-) Voilà la suite!), **Midnight Licorn** (Merci! La suite est là! Changement de pseudo enregistré ;-)), -**Akas**- (Tu as tout à fait raison, ce ne sera pas simple... Plus qu'à espérer que t'as aussi aimé ce chapitre...), **Raffi** (Tout d'un coup? Tu as dû y passer pas mal de temps! Tu as lu l'OS aussi? (comme t'en parles pas... Non, ce n'est pas de la pub... juste un peu...)), **A.D. vs A.V**. (Oui chef! On poste vite! La preuve, le chapitre 2 est déjà là!), **eliza** (Contentes que la suite te plaise) **et city2** (Si tu aimes les rencontres avec les Weasley, tu vas être gâtée... La suite dans un semaine!) **pour leurs reviews.**


	3. Ancien et nouveau

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 3 - Ancien et nouveau 

Alors que la rentrée approchait, Harry remarqua que le comportement de Severus était de plus en plus nerveux. Il était tendu et agressif et, après un moment, Harry décida de rester aussi loin de lui que possible pendant la journée. Pas que Severus l'ai blessé ou offensé, il était toujours amical avec Harry ou au moins il essayait de l'être, mais Harry pouvait voir que sa patience s'affaiblissait et il n'avait pas l'intention de la tester. Donc, il rejoignait habituellement Severus pour le dîner et ils passaient les soirées en parlant ensemble, en jouant aux échecs ou, parfois, en allant à Pré-au-Lard pour prendre un verre de bièraubeurre et quelques biscuits. Ces soirs-là, Severus semblait oublier ses futures tâches et se détendait un peu.

Si Harry n'avait pas su que Severus n'aimait pas enseigner, il pouvait à présent le sentir parfaitement, cependant, l'homme ne le mentionnait jamais. Ils évitaient donc tout ce qui concernait l'école, avec beaucoup de précautions.

Il y avait eu plusieurs réunions du personnel la semaine dernière qui avaient juste rendues Severus encore plus furieux et plus tendu. Harry n'osait pas lui poser de questions, Severus lui disait toujours ce qui le concernait.

« Nous avons fait un accord avec Albus et même le personnel l'a accepté. » Annonça Severus un soir en revenant d'une très longue réunion, après s'être effondré dans une chaise.

« Oui ? » Harry leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait. Ce n'était pas un livre scolaire et - à la surprise de Severus - pas non plus un livre de Quidditch, c'était un roman qu'Harry avait trouvé sur l'étagère. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait commencé à le lire, peut-être parce qu'il avait vu le nom 'Noblestone' écrit sur une page, mais il ne le regrettait pas. C'était un livre historique sur les révoltes des gobelins au Moyen-Age, mais c'était vraiment intéressant, au contraire des explications monotones du Professeur Binns. Le personnage principal était Ulric le Laid (Harry n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant), mais Urg le Malpropre (le leader de la principale révolte de gobelins du siècle) était également mentionné et Harry fut surpris de remarquer qu'il se rappelait ce nom des cours d'Histoire de l'année précédente. Et il y avait une fille Noblestone aussi, qui avait été impliquée dans la deuxième révolte… C'était tellement étrange. Il avait entendu le nom de 'Noblestone' il y a juste trois semaines, mais depuis lors il l'avait vu plusieurs fois par hasard.

« Je suis heureux que tu aimes ce livre. » Sourit Severus. « C'était l'un de mes préférés quand j'avais quinze ans. C'est un livre très bien écrit et ses références historiques sont précises, donc tu peux apprendre beaucoup. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne lisait pas le livre pour apprendre et la remarque de Severus le rendait soudain moins intéressant.

« Oh. » Continua soudainement Snape. « A propos de la réunion : Albus est parvenu à convaincre le personnel que tu pouvais rester avec moi pendant l'année scolaire. »

« Wow ! » Harry sauta sur ses pieds et jeta ses bras autour du cou de Severus. « C'est génial ! » Hurla-t-il de joie.

« Hé ! Quiet ! Ne crie pas dans mes oreilles ! » Maugréa Snape, faussement ennuyé.

« Je le SAVAIS ! » Les yeux de Harry brillaient de colère.

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu ferais des jeux stupides avec mon nom. »

« Très bien alors : ferme-la. » Un sourire mauvais apparu sur son visage.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

« Et pour la Répartition ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment. « Dans quelle maison veux-tu que je sois réparti ? Serpentard, pour être avec toi ? »

Snape le regarda sérieusement.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, Quiet. Tu es un Gryffondor et tu le seras toujours. Mais ce serait extrêmement dangereux de te mettre de nouveau dans ta maison. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils ta connaissent trop bien et ils te reconnaîtraient en un rien de temps grâce à tes manières… »

Harry s'assit soudain alors que ses pieds tremblaient et qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Severus avait enfin réussi à le mettre à Serdaigle… ou encore pire, à Serpentard…

« Tu veux dire que… ? » Il n'osa pas finir sa question.

« Je veux dire que tu ne seras pas réparti. » Dit-il simplement.

« Quoi ? » La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha d'incrédulité.

« Tu m'as entendu. »

Severus était nerveux : il regarda Harry intensément pour voir les effets que ses paroles avaient sur lui. Le garçon avait fermé les yeux pensivement. Ainsi, il ne serait pas réparti. Et bien, ça rendait les choses moins compliquées. Il ne devrait pas prétendre parmi les Gryffondors qu'il n'était pas Harry, qu'il ne connaissait personne, il ne devrait pas changer ses habitudes. Il ne devrait pas faire face aux Serpentards en tant que l'un d'entre eux et il ne devrait pas passer son temps libre dans les mêmes pièces que Malfoy et ses camarades. D'autre part, il ne devrait pas souffrir à Serdaigle en se forçant à atteindre des niveaux trop élevés pour lui. Et enfin, il ne devrait pas non plus être dans l'ex-maison de Cédric.

« Comment l'équipe professorale a-t-elle fait pour accepter ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Severus sourit, soulagé.

« Ce n'était pas simple. Le Professeur Flitwick s'est battu pour t'avoir à Serdaigle et même Minerva semblait souhaiter que tu sois dans sa maison… »

« Seuls toi et professeur Chourave êtes restés assis en silence. »

« Et bien, oui. Elle était sûre qu'un Snape n'irait pas à Poufsouffle. Quant à moi… » Il devint soudain fatigué et une expression étrange et distante apparue sur son visage. « Je ne te veux pas dans ma maison en connaissant tes expériences précédentes avec ses membres. Sans mentionner qu'il y a Draco et ses amis et je ne sais vraiment pas comment ils réagiront aux événements de cet été. »

Severus se tut. Il étira les jambes, s'appuya sur la chaise et ferma les yeux. Son expression ne changea pas, elle demeura distante et fermée. Harry le regarda attentivement, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, peut-être à Nightmare Manor… ?

« Severus, y-a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Une paire d'yeux noirs le regarda.

« Le Directeur a raconté mon histoire au personnel. »

Harry ne comprit pas.

« Quelle histoire ? »

« Mon expérience de Mangemort, Quietus, l'espionnage et ma situation actuelle. Ce n'était pas confortable pour moi. Je pouvais voir leurs réactions et… » Il ne continua pas. Il ne voulait pas parler à Harry du dégoût, de la haine, du rejet et de la crainte qu'il avait éprouvés.

« Ils… ils ne savaient pas… ? » Bégaya Harry.

« Bien sûr que non. » Répondit-il brusquement. « Sauf Minerva. Mon rôle était trop important pour le risquer en le disant à tout le monde. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il était très sage de leur dire, même maintenant… Ca sera assez dur pour toi d'être à nouveau accepté par ta propre maison. »

« Je n'ai pas à être accepté par elle. Ce sont des enfants et je suis professeur. Ma vie personnelle n'est pas leurs affaires et elle ne l'a jamais été. Ce n'est pas parce que tu en es venu à me connaître personnellement que ça signifie qu'ils le font. »

Harry acquiesça, cependant, il avait d'autres suppositions. Le comportement et le favoritisme du Maître des Potions envers sa propre maison l'incitait à croire qu'il était plus près des membres de sa maison que McGonagall ne l'était des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'il le dit finalement à Severus, celui-ci sourit légèrement.

« N'as-tu pas remarqué que même elle favorise sa maison ? »

« Non. Jamais. » Répondit Harry sincèrement.

« Et le contournement du règlement pour te faire entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? Ou d'autres incidents qui ne t'ont jamais apporté de punition ? La voiture volante ? Avoir assommé un professeur ? Et que penses-tu de tes précédentes notes de potions ? » Severus put voir Harry bouger inconfortablement et son sourire s'élargit. « Mais ça ne signifie toujours pas que tu la connais personnellement. Elle était le professeur et tu étais l'étudiant. »

« Et Malfoy ? »

« Je ne le laisse jamais être amical à l'école. Ici, nous ne nous appelions pas par nos prénoms. Juste pendant les vacances. »

« Je vois… » Acquiesça Harry, puis il demanda soudain. « Et que penses-tu de la réaction du personnel sera à propos de ton… passé ? »

Le visage de Severus redevint distant.

« Je ne sais pas. » Chuchota-t-il. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront plus amicaux envers moi après ceci. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, mais maintenant… »

« Mais… ils ne feront rien contre toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Severus secoua la tête. « Ils ne le feront pas parce qu'Albus ne les laissera pas faire. »

Harry regarda le visage familier marqué par la fatigue et la douleur et il ressentit de la souffrance pour l'homme. Vraiment, Severus n'avait pas surmonté son passé et cette réunion de personnel avait été trop dure pour lui. Faire face au dégoût ou au rejet de ses collègues… Bien que Severus ne l'ait pas mentionné, Harry SAVAIT par son expression ce qu'avait été l'effet de l'histoire du Directeur. Il s'approcha de la chaise et s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

« Severus. » Commença-t-il doucement. « Je… »

Snape leva la tête et un léger ennui était visible dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » Aboya-t-il.

« Je voulais juste te dire que je ne te laisserai pas être blessé. Comme tu es là pour moi, je suis là pour toi. »

L'ennui fut soudain remplacé par autre chose, quelque chose comme… de l'amour ? Snape sourit, cependant son sourire était un peu triste.

« Harry, je peux faire face à leur attitude. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à propos de ça. Mais merci quand même. »

« Non, ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude. Je voulais juste te dire que tu n'es pas seul… » Harry se sentit soudainement ridicule. Snape avait toujours pu faire face aux choses seul. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de son aide pour traverser ça. Il baissa la tête et put sentir son visage devenir légèrement rouge.

« Je sais, Harry. Et, crois-moi, j'apprécie profondément ton offre. »

« Vraiment ? » Marmonna Harry, incertain.

« Bien sûr. Ca doit être une sorte de reste de ces fameux faits psychologiques … »

« Les jours heureux… » Demanda Harry. « Mais j'ai peur qu'il en reste beaucoup plus d'autres… des malheureux. »

« Oui. Et nous en avons beaucoup. Des cordes douloureuses qui nous relient au passé. Des souvenirs et des sentiments qui nous hantent, qui essayent de confiner nos vies. Nous devons nous dégager d'elles. Pour redevenir libre. Je suis sûr que nous, et particulièrement toi, pourrons le faire. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry était en train de lire dans le salon des quartiers de Severus - il lisait le même livre malgré la remarque de Snape à propos de son caractère éducatif élevé - quand de légers coups le dérangèrent. C'était le professeur de Métamorphose. 

« Je suis ici pour vous fixer un emploi du temps, M. Snape. » Dit-elle après l'avoir saluer. « Pourriez-vous venir avec moi dans mon bureau ? »

« Bien sûr. » Déglutit Harry. « Dois… dois-je passer des examens aussi ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« Vous voulez dire maintenant ? » Lorsque Harry acquiesça, elle lui lança un regard rassurant.

« Oh, non, n'ayez pas peur. Je n'ai pas le temps de tester vos connaissances maintenant. » Expliqua-t-elle sur le chemin de son bureau. « J'accepte vos paroles et le témoignage de votre père à propos de ça, d'accord ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un grand sourire en retour.

« Quels cours dois-je suivre ? »

« Ca dépend des choses que vous avez déjà apprises. »

Plus tard, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait de la chance que le professeur ne l'ai pas testé : le seul fait de l'interroger sur ses études et de fixer l'emploi du temps prit plus de deux heures.

« Donc, c'était pour les bases. » Dit McGonagall au bout de deux heures. Il n'était pas entièrement vrai qu'elle n'avait pas examiné le niveau de connaissance d'Harry, mais elle demandait juste des choses fondamentales pour vérifier son niveau. A la fin, elle soupira de satisfaction. « Très bien. Je ne pense pas que vous aurez des problèmes avec le programme de la cinquième année. Mais vous devez choisir deux options. Que voulez-vous prendre ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas quelles sont ces options, Madame. » Répondit-il poliment.

« Arithmancie, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Divination, Runes Anciennes et Etudes des Moldus. Je ne suggère pas le dernier, c'est totalement inutile pour vous, ainsi que Divination. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

« Je ne pense pas que votre père serait heureux si vous les choisissiez. Je pense qu'Arithmancie et Runes Anciennes seraient biens pour vous. »

« Et bien, Madame, j'ai déjà appris quelques petites choses sur les créatures magiques… » Harry réagit immédiatement, effrayé par les deux sujets inconnus. Hermione parlait beaucoup d'eux mais Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était.

McGonagall sourit de satisfaction : « Vraiment ? Alors vous devez choisir seulement une matière. »

« La Divination semble intéressante. Connaître le futur est plutôt utile, n'est-ce pas ? » Tenta Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que votre père serait très heureux d'entendre cela. Si vous êtes tellement intéressé par le futur, je vous suggérerais plutôt l'Arithmancie. C'est comme la Divination, mais c'est plus complexe et plus intéressant, et ça a considérablement plus de valeur aussi. Je suis sûr que Severus vous aiderait si vous en avez besoin ou alors je peux vous avoir des cours particuliers. »

Harry n'osa pas résister au ton sévère. Mais que diable était l'Arithmancie ? Il regarda le professeur désespérément alors qu'elle griffonnait des détails, jetant parfois un regard aux autres papiers se trouvant sur sa table.

Elle leva finalement la tête : « Donc, M. Snape, avec quelle maison voulez-vous suivre les cours ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry en retour. « Heu… désolé, Madame, mais je ne comprend pas la question… »

« Vous ne serez pas réparti, comme vous le savez sûrement. » Lorsque Harry acquiesça, elle continua. « Mais dans notre école, les différentes maisons ont des emplois du temps différents. »

« Je vois… » Déglutit Harry. « Je ne sais pas… »

Alors qu'il disait le dernier mot, une chose très importante lui vint à l'esprit.

« Mais, si c'est possible, pas avec les Serdaigles, s'il vous plait. »

McGonagall soupira.

« Je vois que vous avez une sérieuse aversion pour les Serdaigles. Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi ? »

« Rien de spécial, Madame. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas assez doué pour y être et je pense que si je suis les cours avec eux, les professeurs me traiteront comme l'un d'eux. »

McGonagall ne put pas réprimer un sourire triste.

« Je pense qu'ils s'attendront de toute façon à ce que vous étudiez aussi consciencieusement que l'ont fait votre père et votre oncle. Mais je peux comprendre votre souhait et, bien sûr, nous pouvons vous mettre dans une autre classe… Je pense que je vous mettrai avec les Gryffondors de cinquième année alors et, puisque je suis la personne désignée pour superviser vos études, ça facilitera aussi ma tâche. »

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta presque à cause de la surprise. Mais il aurait pu le savoir. Les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards avaient des cours en commun avec les Serdaigles. S'il ne voulait pas être dans ces cours, il devait être avec les Gryffondors.

« Cependant, vous aurez Arithmancie avec les Serdaigles, je suis désolée. »

Harry s'en moquait. Il serait avec ses amis ! Il aurait une chance de redevenir ami avec eux ! Il voulait crier de joie.

« De toute façon, si vous avez des problèmes avec vos études ou votre emploi du temps, vous savez où me trouver. » Avec ça, elle tendit l'emploi du temps à Harry.

« Bien sûr, Madame. Merci. »

Quand Harry raconta les nouvelles à Severus, il le félicita.

« Cependant, je pense que tu devras prendre tes repas à la table des Serpentards. »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry était surpris.

« Parce que je suis le Directeur de cette maison. » Dit-il calmement, « Et puisque tu as si gentiment attiré mon attention sur le fait que je doive être accepté par eux, je te suggère d'en faire de même. Tu n'es pas censé être un Gryffondor, donc il est plus normal que tu t'asseyes à la table des Serpentards. »

« Ouais, tu as raison. » La bonne humeur d'Harry diminua un peu, « J'essayerai. »

« Je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir. » Snape posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, « Mais, crois-moi, ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'on le dit. S'il te plait, essaye de ne pas les juger sur leur maison ou sur leur stéréotype. Donne-leur une chance. »

Harry acquiesça fermement.

Il se tourna vers Severus : « Mais tu sais que même moi, j'aurai besoin d'une chance ? »

« Beaucoup d'entre nous en ont besoin… »

* * *

Harry était pétrifié. Il se tenait à côté des premières années, faisant face à la Grande Salle et luttant pour ne pas regarder partout. Ce n'était pas très facile, donc il levait souvent les yeux au plafond enchanté, qui montrait un magnifique coucher de soleil. 

« … et avant de commencer notre dîner bien-mérité, je veux vous présenter un nouvel étudiant, qui n'est pas un première année. Il sera en cinquième année, bien qu'il ait 16 ans et je suis sûr que bon nombre d'entre vous l'ont déjà remarqué et peut-être même sa filiation. » Dumbledore sourit largement mais, alors qu'Harry jetait un coup d'œil à Snape, il put le voir fulminer et ricaner à sa façon habituelle.

« Il est nouveau dans le monde sorcier donc, s'il vous plait, aidez-le à trouver sa place dans l'école, parmi vous… »

Lorsque que le Directeur atteignit ce point, Harry devint si nerveux qu'il pouvait à peine entendre ou voir. Il redoutait le moment où son nom serait annoncé à haute voix ; il redoutait la haine et le rejet que ça engendrerait, et surtout il redoutait le moment où il devrait rejoindre les étudiants à la table de Serpentard : il serait touché, au moins pour quelques poignées de main, et il devrait manger normalement comme le faisait tous les garçons de son âge. Il regarda à nouveau Snape qui avait remarqué sa nervosité et qui inclina la tête vers lui pour le rassurer.

Soudain, Harry voulut que tout cela soit terminé, pour s'asseoir dans le salon de Severus en lisant ou plutôt en se blottissant contre lui pour avoir un peu de confort - mais il avait honte de cette pensée. Il était presque un adulte. Il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme un petit enfant stupide ! Anne était plus forte que lui !

« Son nom est Quietus Snape et il est fils de professeur Snape - comme je pense que vous l'aviez deviné. Il ne sera pas réparti pour certaines raisons qui ne sont PAS vos affaires. » Le directeur fit un clin d'œil aux jumeaux Weasley qui sourirent en retour, « Et il restera avec son père. Mais maintenant, je veux demander aux membres de la Maison de Serpentard de lui permettre de prendre son repas à leur table. »

Ainsi, la pire partie de la journée arrivait. Harry regarda les Serpentards qui lui rendait son regard, incertains. La Grande Salle était silencieuse. La plupart des étudiants étaient toujours sous le choc de l'annonce - les nouvelles étaient assez intéressantes. Un nouveau garçon - mais pas de onze ans, n'étant pas réparti et ayant Snape pour père… Puis, les chuchotements commencèrent.

« Ca ne peut pas être vrai… »

« Mon Dieu, un autre Snape… »

« Il lui ressemble… »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas à Serpentard ? »

« Qui aurait cru que Snape avait un fils ? »

Et ainsi de suite, indéfiniment. Seule la table des Serpentards était silencieuse. C'était simplement trop soudain et trop étrange. Leur Directeur de Maison ayant un fils - apparemment un fils à moitié moldu, car il ne connaissait pas le monde sorcier… Beaucoup jetèrent un coup d'œil à Snape mais il portait son masque inexpressif habituel, comme si ricaner n'était pas une expression. Son visage s'adoucit un petit peu alors qu'il regardait un Harry tremblant. Il voulait aider le garçon, l'éloigner de la pièce pleine de monde, il savait exactement comment il se sentait et il craignait le soir. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, comme il n'avait rien put faire dans l'enfer de Voldemort. Et bien, cette situation était à peine semblable à celle-ci, néanmoins, Snape était sûr que les sentiments d'Harry n'étaient pas bien meilleurs.

Harry s'arrêta à l'extrémité de la table, cherchant une place libre. Quand il regarda, il ne put pas en voir. Puis, un mouvement excité attira son attention. Certains sixième année de Serpentard lui faisaient de la place et lui faisaient des signes. Il inclina la tête et marcha vers eux. Avant de s'asseoir, il jeta un dernier regard à Snape, qui lui souriait maintenant faisant naître quelques inspirations surprises de la part des étudiants les observant toujours. Harry sourit en retour et s'assit.

Soudain, le niveau sonore redevint le même que d'habitude - mais cette fois, Harry put l'entendre pendant un instant, c'était lui le sujet de conversation. Oui, juste pendant un instant, parce que le moment suivant, il dut s'occuper des Serpentards excités autour de lui.

« Salut, je suis Janus. Janus Moon. » Fut la première phrase, suivie de beaucoup d'autres semblables.

A la fin, Harry ne pouvait plus dire combien de nouveaux noms il avait entendu et combien de fois il avait répété le sien.

Mais ni Malfoy ni ses sbires n'étaient parmi eux. En fait, il y avait un seul garçon de cinquième année, Nott, qui s'était présenté.

« Ares Nott. » Dit-il en sourire largement.

Harry fut stupéfié. Il se serait attendu à ce que seul Zabini le fasse : car Harry savait que Zabini était le seul qui n'avait pas de parents Mangemorts.

Le père de Nott était certainement un Mangemort. Et il souriait néanmoins à Harry. Zabini, au contraire, était embarrassé alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui, fixant ses yeux sur son assiette, les oreilles rouges.

« Donc nous ne serons pas ensemble en cours. » Dit Janus qui était en sixième année, où Harry était censé être également.

« Non, et je ne serai pas non plus avec les cinquième année de Serpentard. » Ajouta Harry. Les yeux de Janus s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le professeur McGonagall m'a mis avec les Gryffondors. »

Pendant un instant, Harry eut honte. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Mais le professeur ne devait pas une explication aux Serpentards, au contraire de lui.

« Avec les fous ? » L'expression de Janus était choquée à présent.

« Fous ? » Harry était furieux mais il essaya de supprimer ce sentiment.

« Et bien, nous avons une courte strophe qui désigne les quatre maisons. » Le garçon eut un sourire moqueur. « Ce n'est naturellement pas l'opinion officielle, mais c'est plus véridique, je t'assure. Il dit : 'Poufsouffle pour les idiots, Gryffondor pour les fous, Serdaigle pour les grosses têtes, Serpentard pour les cools.' »

« Je ne sais pas qui a écrit ces vers mais ce n'était pas Shakespeare… » Harry haussa les épaules et tourna son attention vers son assiette, essayant de manger au moins quelques morceaux. Ce n'était pas facile.

Il dut remarquer que quelles que soient les opinions des Serpentards à son sujet, personne n'osait les dire à haute voix. Harry pouvait voir les mouvements inconfortables, sentir les mots non-dits, mais il était laissé seul et il était très reconnaissant pour cela. Après que le dîner soit fini, il retourna, soulagé, vers les donjons avec les Serpentards, mais plusieurs choses arrivèrent. La première était Leah Moon, une cinquième année de Poufsouffle.

« Hé, Jan. » Elle accéléra jusqu'au sixième année de Serpentard. « Je pense que maman a emballé mes plumes dans ta malle et j'en ai besoin demain. Peux-tu me les apporter au petit déjeuner ? »

« Ouais. » Janus se tourna vers Harry qui se tenait toujours à côté de lui, et lui présenta la jeune fille « C'est ma sœur, Leah. »

« Quietus Snape, ravi de te rencontrer. » Dit Harry poliment et il lui sourit.

Leah a rougi violemment et, marmonnant quelque chose, elle tourna les talons et partit en courant.

« Que disais-tu à propos des idiots ? » Harry se tourna vers Janus qui rougit comme sa sœur et ne put pas répondre. Harry était sur le point d'ajouter une remarque acerbe quand son regard tomba sur une silhouette debout devant lui.

Il tourna son regard vers lui.

C'était Malfoy. Un Malfoy à l'air très mauvais, avec un sourire dédaigneux sur le visage.

« Donc, tu es le nouveau membre de la famille Snape. »

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder froidement et souhaitant être n'importe où ailleurs.

« Le déshonneur des familles de sang-pur… »

Harry croisa les bras.

« Que veux-tu dire, Malfoy ? » Siffla-t-il furieusement.

« Oh, ainsi tu connais mon nom. » Répondit-il. Harry se frappa mentalement pour le dérapage involontaire de sa langue. « Je pense que ton père t'a parlé de nous… »

Harry ne répondit pas, restant juste là en attendant la suite.

« C'est une véritable honte qu'un sang mêlé soit l'héritier d'une vieille famille noble de sang-purs. »

« Que dis-tu, Malfoy ? » Harry se pencha vers le visage du blond. « Un sang mêlé est une honte ? » Siffla-t-il. « Que dirait la 'petite idole' de ton père s'il entendait ça ? »

La peur traversa le visage de Malfoy et il se recula.

« Tu… tu… »

« Je te préviens, Malfoy, fais attention si tu ne veux pas mourir trop tôt… »

« Comment oses-tu… »

« Tu es si pathétique, Malfoy. Penses-tu que j'allais être effrayé par ta petite démonstration ? »

Leur courte conversation commençait à attirer l'attention des autres personnes se trouvant autour d'eux. Soudain, Malfoy regarda les spectateurs, haussa les épaules et jeta un dernier regard à Harry.

« Ne crois pas que c'est la dernière fois… »

« Je suis VRAIMENT pétrifié, stupéfié. » Dit Harry avec une crainte moqueuse. Un rire dur éclata à côté de lui. Janus se tenait là et se moquait du blond en train de partir.

« Abruti prétentieux… » Dit-il quand Malfoy fut suffisamment loin. « Il pense que sa famille a le sang le plus pur en Grande-Bretagne. Et son père est aussi insupportable que lui. Il a rendu visite à mes parents cet été et il s'est comporté comme s'il était Merlin… »

« Tes parents étaient à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry curieusement.

« Ma mère. Mon père était un Serdaigle… »

« Et… à propos de ta sœur ? »

Janus haussa les épaules.

« Elle est vraiment différente de nous. Elle est timide et… et bien. Différente. »

« Quietus ? »

Snape fit un pas vers eux. Janus devint sérieux alors qu'il saluait le professeur. Celui-ci inclina juste la tête en retour et plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Viens. Vous, M. Moon, allez à la salle commune. Il se fait tard. »

« Oui, professeur. » Dit rapidement Janus et il suivit ses camarades. « Bonne nuit. »

« B'nuit. » Harry sourit légèrement.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Snape avec précaution quand ils furent finalement dans le salon.

Harry voulut répondre 'oui', lorsqu'il sentit que son corps tremblait et que sa tête tournait. Il leva une jambe pour faire un pas vers le canapé lorsque le monde devint noir et flou autour de lui. Il tomba par terre.

« Harry, Harry, que se passe-t-il ? » Severus s'agenouilla près de lui, passa un bras sous le corps d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

Harry était trop faible pour répondre. Il enfouit son visage dans les robes de Severus et soupira de soulagement. Il sentit Severus le prendre et le mettre sur le canapé.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a blessé ? »

Il secoua la tête pour dire 'non'. Severus ne continua pas ses questions, resserrant son étreinte sur Harry jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements cessent.

« Je pense que c'était un peu… trop d'un seul coup. L'annonce du Directeur, les regards, les chuchotements, les Serpentards et surtout toutes ces personnes autour de moi… Je redoutais que quelqu'un me touche ou me reconnaisse… Je ne pense pas que je prendrai mon petit déjeuner avec eux demain. »

« Harry, nous… »

« Quietus, s'il te plait. J'apprécie vraiment que tu m'appelles Harry mais c'est trop dangereux. S'il te plait, appelle-moi Quietus, même si j'ai mes problèmes habituels. »

« Très bien, Quiet. Nous devons prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ou au moins, je le dois. »

« Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne veux pas devenir fou dès le début de la journée. »

Severus ne répondit, frottant juste le dos d'Harry doucement.

« Je déteste ma foutue faiblesse… »

« Tu n'es pas faible. »

« Je ne suis pas censé toujours courir et me blottir contre toi comme un bébé. »

« Je m'en moque, Quiet. »

« Mais pas moi ! »

« Alors fais-le. Personne ne le sait et personne ne le saura. »

« C'est tellement ridicule… »

« Tu as besoin de plus de temps pour traverser tout ce qui s'est passé cet été. Des mois. Pas des jours. »

« Mais ça fait presque un mois ! »

« Juste UN mois. »

Harry ne répondit, fermant juste les yeux. Ils restèrent assis devant la cheminée éteinte durant de longues heures. Lorsque Severus remarqua qu'Harry s'endormait, il le porta au lit. Il alla se coucher plus tard. Et quand il se réveilla pour la troisième fois suite aux mouvements d'Harry et à ses gémissements, il prit sa couverture et s'étendit à côté du garçon. Pendant les derniers jours, il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire cela pour que le sommeil d'Harry se calme, mais maintenant il semblait que les nuits des premiers jours seraient à nouveau difficiles.

* * *

Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle de Métamorphose, il regretta soudainement sa décision d'être avec les Gryffondors. Il se sentait à la fois familier et étranger alors qu'il regardait les visages des autres. Tout le monde dans la pièce le regardait alors qu'il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec ses livres dans les mains. 

Il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit si difficile. Si inconfortable.

« Salut. » Dit-il timidement et il se détesta pour ça.

Personne ne le salua en retour. Ils le regardaient juste d'une manière hostile.

Harry ne savait pas où s'asseoir, donc il resta debout à côté de la porte et se sentit incroyablement idiot.

« Heu… Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir. » A la surprise d'Harry, c'était Neville qui lui avait dit les premiers mots. A un Snape !

« Oui. » Dit-il, mais il ne bougea pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son siège habituel et… à Ron. Puis à Hermione. Puis à Dean, Seamus, Patil. Des regards hostiles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Snape ? » Ron fit un pas vers lui et croisa les bras. « Ce n'est PAS la classe de cinquième année de Serpentard ! Ne peux-tu pas le voir ? »

Harry regarda les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa tête tournait encore et alors que Ron se rapprocha, il fut pris de nausées.

« J'ai Métamorphose ici. Avec les cinquième année de Gryffondors. » Sa voix était rauque comme il luttait pour ne pas vomir.

Son annonce produit plusieurs hoquets des autres occupants de la pièce.

« Non. C'est faux. » Dit Ron avant de saisir le bras d'Harry. C'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire. Au moment suivant, les livres d'Harry tombèrent sur le sol et il sauta en arrière à cause de la panique.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Siffla-t-il furieusement au garçon surpris juste après avoir regagné son calme. Sa nausée passa et il se sentit fort. « Tu n'as aucun droit de me donner des ordres, Ron. »

« Je ne suis pas 'Ron' pour toi, Snape. » Cracha le garçon roux en colère.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Coupa la voix de McGonagall derrière Ron.

« Rien, Madame. » Ron recula et lança un dernier regard à Harry en retournant à sa place.

Harry se pencha plus récupérer ses livres.

« Que s'est-il passé, M. Snape ? » Lui demanda le professeur.

« J'ai juste laissé tomber mes livres… » Il se redressa et regarda la femme calmement. « Je ne sais pas où m'asseoir, Madame. »

« Il y a une place libre à côté de M. Weasley… »

« Non ! » Dit Ron furieusement. « C'est celle d'Harry… »

Harry baissa la tête et soupira.

« Alors à côté de M. Londubat je pense… » McGonagall conduisit Harry à sa place et jeta un regard sérieux à sa classe. « M. Snape assistera aux cours avec vous. Veuillez l'aider à s'adapter à la nouvelle situation… »

Harry ne put rien entendre de plus. S'adapter… ça ne serait pas facile, comme il l'avait pensé.

* * *

Arithmancie… Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en y pensant. Pendant tout son temps libre de la semaine dernière, il avait étudié cette fichue matière pour être au moins à moitié-capable le premier jour. A son immense surprise, il n'y avait qu'Hermione parmi les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor qui suivait ce cours. Mais il y avait tous les cinquièmes années de Serdaigle, et Nott et Malfoy pour Serpentard. A nouveau le même problème : il ne savait pas où s'asseoir. Comme il était debout, affolé, Nott lui fit signe. 

« Hé, Quietus ! Viens par-là », et il montra le siège vide à coté de lui.

Harry acquiesça et, en s'approchant du garçon, il se demanda s'il lui avait déjà parlé. Non, jamais. Mais, ils avaient suivi à peu près les mêmes cours en quatrième année.

« Merci, Nott… »

« Ne m'appelle pas Nott. C'est Ares ou Ari si tu veux », dit-il et il regarda Harry avec attente.

« Ok, Ares. Pourquoi Malfoy n'est pas à coté de toi ? »

« Pourquoi devrait-il…? » Demanda Ares surpris.

« Et bien, vous êtes dans la même maison… »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes amis. Je ne peux pas supporter ce bâtard gâté et ses idiots de copains. Tu les as sûrement vus : deux gros garçons… »

« Ouais. », Harry sourit à demi. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais vu Ares assis avec les autres Serpentards. Il était toujours à part. Il continua la conversation. « Ils ne semblent pas très intelligents… »

« En fait, ils ne le sont pas », dit Ares puis il demanda. « Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en Enchantements ? »

« J'avais Métamorphose. »

« Tu ne suis pas les cours avec les Serpentards… ? »

« Non. Avec les Gryffondors. »

Ares leva un sourcil.

« Bizarre. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ouais… »

« Eh bien… au moins tu n'as pas à être toujours avec les 'Cinq Merveilleux'. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Malfoy et ses petits serviteurs : lui, ses deux copains, et les deux filles, Pancy et Millicent. »

« Et… Zabini ? »

« Il préfère rester seul. Comme moi. Mais comme je suis un sang-pur, la bande de Malfoy n'ose pas m'ennuyer, tandis que lui est né de Moldu et ils l'embêtent toujours. Idiots… »

« Malfoy a essayé de me chercher des ennuis hier. »

« Parce que t'es à moitié moldu ? »

Harry opina.

« Ouais, j'ai entendu ce que tu lui as répondu. Ils en ont parlé dans le dortoir la moitié de la nuit… » Son visage devint sérieux. « Tu devrais être plus prudent avec tes remarques. Il n'est pas très sage de faire ces commentaires à voix haute. »

Harry allait répondre quand le professeur entra dans la salle.

Ce fut une TRES longue leçon. Maths et mysticisme, difficile, mais intéressant. Durant les cours d'appoint de la semaine dernière, quand Snape avait essayé de lui expliquer les points les plus importants de cette matière, il avait été ennuyé et avait redouté les prochains cours. Mais à présent, il était impressionné.

Son enthousiasme diminua quand l'enseignante, le professeur Vector, leur donna un devoir écrit sur les nombres premiers et leur utilisation dans le décryptage des textes codés. Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait passer l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque.

Après sa leçon, il alla dans la Grande Salle avec Ares pour déjeuner, puis ils se rendirent à la cabane d'Hagrid.

Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Puis son regard tomba sur le chien ronflant tranquillement devant la porte d'Hagrid.

Crockdur. Il sourit. Crockdur n'avait pas été à l'école ces dernières semaines, il devait avoir suivi Hagrid. Ils étaient arrivés deux jours avant et Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les rencontrer.

Quand Harry et Ares approchèrent le chien ouvrit les yeux et se leva.

Harry était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais quoi ?

Cela devint vite clair.

Crockdur sauta sur Harry. Harry bouscula Ares et ils tombèrent sur le sol à cause du poids du chien.

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son visage.

Puis tout devint noir.

…

…

« Hé, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! » Harry entendit les cris désespérés d'Ares. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et vit un Hagrid très inquiet et un Ares légèrement surpris penchés sur lui.

« Je vais bien… » Grogna-t-il en s'asseyant. Quand il vit la main d'Hagrid près de son épaule, il gémit et recula. « S'il vous plaît, non… » Croassa-t-il.

Hagrid baissa immédiatement sa main.

« Hé, tu veux un verre d'eau ? » Demanda Nott et Harry acquiesça.

« Désolé pour le comportement de Crockdur… Il ne s'est jamais conduit comme ça avec des étrangers… Il est généralement euh… un peu peureux et timide, je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a attaqué… »

« Il ne m'a pas réellement attaqué, je pense », soupira Harry. « Il m'a juste salué et léché la figure… »

« Vraiment ? Bizarre. Je pensais… » Bafouilla Hagrid en rougissant et il se leva. Il tendit la main à Harry pour l'aider mais il se recula encore. « Je pense que tu devrais aller à l'Infirmerie… » Dit-il.

« Non, je vais bien », dit Harry. « J'ai juste… été un peu effrayé par le chien, je pense. » Oui, c'était à moitié-vrai. Le chien. Et l'autre moitié, c'était Nott. Le contact.

Harry se leva, s'avança vers le chien excité et lui caressa le dos.

« C'est bon. »

« Alors c'est toi le fils du professeur Snape, hein ? » Dit enfin Hagrid.

« Oui », dit rapidement Harry. Il était sûr qu'il allait recevoir un regard dégoûté du demi-géant.

« Tu ressembles à son frère, tu sais ? » Hagrid, apparemment, ne semblait pas le détester. Tout à fait le contraire.

« Je sais. Tout le monde dit ça. Même nos noms sont identiques. » Harry ajouta la dernière phrase avec sarcasme, mais Hagrid ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« Alors tu es Quiet aussi ? »

« Quiet ? Seulement Seve… mon père utilise ce surnom. »

« Désolé, j'appelais aussi son frère comme ça. »

« Vous le connaissiez ? » Harry devint curieux.

« Oui. Nous étions… amis en quelque sorte. Je travaillais déjà ici quand il est venu à l'école. Il venait me voir souvent. Généralement avec ton père. Ils adoraient les animaux et les animaux les adoraient eux aussi… comme pour toi apparemment. »

Harry soupira encore et jeta un regard à Crockdur.

Non. Crockdur ne l'avait pas salué parce qu'il était comme son père ou Severus. Il l'avait salué parce qu'il était Harry Potter et que le chien le savait. Harry frissonna quand il pensa à son parrain. Heureusement Sirius n'était pas vraiment un chien. Juste un animagus.

Mais l'idée que Severus venait visiter Hagrid était… étrange. Harry se souvint soudain que lors de sa première année quand ils l'avaient soupçonné d'être après la pierre philosophale, Hagrid l'avait défendu. Hagrid l'avait toujours défendu. D'une manière ou d'une autre Hagrid aimait Severus. Mais c'était quand même étrange.

« Alors commençons la leçon maintenant, M. Snape », dit finalement Hagrid.

« Monsieur, euh… je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Quiet… si vous voulez. »

Le géant lui sourit.

« Pas de monsieur pour moi. Juste Hagrid. »

« Très bien. Merci. »

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers les élèves Harry réussit à se calmer. Mais quand ils s'approchèrent, il réalisa soudain qu'il devait faire face à la fois à Ron et à Malfoy pendant deux heures…

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Harry entendit la voix de Ares derrière lui. Il se tourna et le vit avec un verre d'eau à la main.

« Oui, beaucoup mieux », Harry lui sourit et but l'eau offerte.

« Quelque chose s'est passée ? » Malfoy s'avança vers eux.

Harry se tourna vers lui : « Rien qui te concerne. Dégage. »

« Hé, Snape, ne sois pas si sec… Je viens de voir ta petite démonstration de chute. »

Ses copains ricanèrent.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Malfoy. »

« Tu es si courageux, Snape. C'est à cause de ton père, non ? En tant que prof il va protéger son fils qui ira pleurer dans ses jupes… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire d'autre sur mon père, Malfoy ? Fais attention, t'es pas chez toi, là », il lui lança un dernier regard furieux et se détourna. Leur conversation avait été à peine audible et Harry était sûr que personne ne l'avait entendu. Certainement pas Ron, qui se tenait maintenant face à lui

« Je vois que t'as trouvé ta place, Snape. Pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas ta maison ? La maison de ton papa ? »

Pendant un instant Harry eut envie de sourire largement. Snape en tant que père était une pensée maintenant familière pour lui, mais le titre 'Papa'. Non. Severus était tout sauf un papa.

« Il n'est pas un Serpentard, n'as-tu pas entendu le Directeur, Weasley ? Il n'est pas réparti, donc tu peux pas le traiter comme un Serpentard. » C'était Ares.

« C'est pas tes affaires, Nott. Ou alors c'est que tu défends ton complice ? »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Je connais les heu… » Il sourit d'un air mauvais, « Préférences de vos pères… »

Ares regarda juste Ron sans comprendre, cependant, Harry devint si nerveux qu'il put à peine parler.

« Comment oses-tu… »

« J'ai vu la preuve. »

L'infirmerie, l'année dernière… Oui, mais ils avaient pensé que Snape était un espion pour le Directeur et… Non. Ce n'avait aucun sens.

« Ton père travaille au Ministère. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a raconté ses… expériences estivales. »

« Il l'a mérité, Snape. Il n'a rien eu d'autre de ce qu'il méritait. »

Le sujet devint trop dur à débattre. C'était les mots de Snape.

Harry serra les dents de nervosité. Mais Ares réussit à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? »

« Et maintenant tu prétends ne pas savoir ! Ne sois pas ridicule, Nott ! » Cria Ron et tout le monde les regarda. Ron rougit et les laissa tranquilles.

Harry sentit quelqu'un le toucher. Luttant contre l'envie de gémir, il regarda Nott, qui était toujours ahuri.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Harry essaya d'avaler sa salive, sa bouche était sèche et sa gorge serrée. Nott ne savait pas. Et… Pourquoi c'était à LUI de l'éclairer sur son père ? De lui dire 'ton père est un Mangemort' ? Ou alors ?

Il soupira et murmura aussi bas que possible.

« Je pense qu'il suppose que tous les Serpentards sont des partisans de euh… Tu-Sais-Qui. » Il avait presque dit le nom de Voldemort. « Comme ton père. Et le mien. »

« Foutu bâtard… »

« Il est juste en deuil. », Harry jeta un regard à son ex-ami. Il était si proche physiquement… seulement quelques mètres… Mais d'un autre coté, il était si éloigné. Et, peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas la chance de reconstruire leur amitié.

Après le cours, il s'assit un peu près de Crockdur. Il ne remarqua même pas quand Hermione s'assit à coté de lui, seulement quand elle commença à parler.

« S'il te plaît, pardonne le comportement de Ron. Il est juste trop triste pour être un bon juge. Je pense que ton père n'a pas mérité ce qu'il a reçu de Tu-Sais-Qui… »

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? » Demanda soudainement Harry.

« Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai vu à l'enterrement, et la nuit d'avant… Il n'est pas l'homme qu'on, les élèves, pense généralement qu'il est. »

Elle avait donc remarqué quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas un miracle que Ron ne l'ait pas fait.

Harry haïssait parfois Ron pour ses préjugés et ses opinions préconçues.

Non, ce n'était pas à propos de Severus. C'était à propos de lui. Le mur qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à franchir.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fait!Poudlard aappris l'existence de Quietus Snape, fils de Severus Snpae. Et il y a même eu les premières réactions... 

A part ça, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, les réponses aux reviews sont officiellement interdites par le site. Nous les enverrons donc aux inscrits et à ceux qui laissent leur mail (d'ailleurs, si vous ne voulez pas voir votre boite mail inondée par les RaR, dites-le nous et on vous en enverra pas). Pour les autres, on fait une petite exeption aujourd'hui en vous répondant, mais après on ne le fera plus. Moralité : laissez votre mail! lol

**Merci à Midnight Licorn** (Contentes que le chapitre te plaise. Sinon, pour les questions, tu vas avoir droit à quelques réponses : oui, il y aura une troisième partie, et oui, la partie 2 est terminée en anglais. Elle fait 20 chapitres, tout comme la partie 3. Plein de lecture en perspective... Pour les autres qustions... aucune information sur l'intrigue ne sera révélée ;-)), **edge** (Contentes que ça te plaise toujours.), **Lecteur de Passage** (Oh, un lecteur qui s'arrête sur la fic! ;-) Harry? Gérer sa phobie? Ne pas se sous-estimer? C'est beau, l'espoir... ;-)), **et gigiblue**(O.o Mais... C'est une tentative de corruption d'une pauvre traductrice innocente! Je suis scandalisée! Pour mon adresse MSN, je ne suis pas contre, mais ça ne te permettrait pas d'avoir les chapitres en avance... Pas de favoritisme...) **pour leurs reviews.** **  
**


	4. Se protéger

**Titre:** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 4 - Se protéger

« J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. » Dit Snape le soir-même, quand Harry fut finalement assis avec lui dans le salon, lisant les dernières pages du roman.

Harry soupira et fixa son attention sur le livre. Il ne voulait pas regarder Severus dans les yeux, admettre à nouveau sa faiblesse…

« Quiet ? » Son ton était maintenant plus sérieux. « Regarde-moi. »

Harry grogna et soupira. Puis, lentement, il leva la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

« Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? » Demanda Harry en retour.

« Hagrid me l'a dit. »

Donc, c'était Hagrid. Il aurait pu le savoir après ce que lui avait dit Hagrid à propos de Quietus et de Severus.

« Etiez-vous amis ? » Il posa soudainement la question qui le hantait depuis des heures. Son autre but étant d'éviter celle de Severus.

« Non, Quietus l'était. Je n'avais que des amis Serpentards. »

« Mais… Hagrid m'a dit que vous le visitiez tous les deux… »

« Oui, je lui ai souvent rendu visite, mais je ne pense pas que nous étions amis. J'ai toujours été intéressé par les créatures magiques, autant que par les plantes pour mes potions… Mais je t'ai posé une question. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ca y était. Il devait répondre.

« Crockdur, le chien d'Hagrid m'a reconnu et m'a salué comme d'habitude. Il m'a sauté dessus, je suis tombé sur Ares et nous nous sommes effondrés par terre. Là je… n'ai pas pu supporter le contact. »

« Le contact physique ? »

« Oui. Et je me suis évanoui. »

Snape se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée.

« Nous devons trouver une solution à cela. »

« Je pense que le temps le résoudra… »

« Peut-être. Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir après le cours ? »

« J'avais des devoirs et je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour étudier. »

« Devoirs ? »

« Arithmancie. J'ai des problèmes avec ça. » Dit Harry et, lorsqu'il vit que Severus ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il continua rapidement. « Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'être aidé pour l'instant, Severus. J'ai étudié tout l'après-midi. »

« Tu as tout compris ? »

« Et bien, il y a une définition sur l'utilisation des nombres premiers dans les anciennes divinations… »

« Voyons voir. »

Harry ouvrit son livre et déroula son parchemin. Severus s'assit à côté de lui et ils se penchèrent sur le passage problématique…

Il était presque minuit quand ils allèrent au lit.

« Heureusement que je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. » Marmonna Harry dans son oreiller. Severus rit doucement.

« Mais maintenant, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. » Bailla Harry. « Mais, sais-tu ce que je redoute à présent ? »

« Non ? »

« Demain, j'ai double cours de potions avec les Serpentards et le professeur Snape… Juste après le petit déjeuner. »

« Ne m'en parle pas. Le bâtard gluant. »

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour la respiration trop forte de Potter. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour le bavardage de Granger et 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour l'explosion de Neville. »

« Tu es insolent, comme toujours. »

« Oh, je suis désolé… »

* * *

Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle de classe de potions, il dut faire face à son problème habituel : où s'asseoir. Ares était assis à côté de Blaise, seul Neville était seul. 

Mais s'asseoir à côté de lui était trop dangereux. Donc, il resta debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, attendant. Ca ne dura pas longtemps : quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand 'boom' et Snape se dirigea directement vers un Harry incertain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? » Demanda-t-il furieusement.

« Je ne sais pas où m'asseoir… » Marmonna Harry, embarrassé.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment et Harry put voir le regard de Severus s'adoucir.

« Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de M. Londubat. » Il lui désigna la place libre.

Tout le monde dans la salle les regardait craintivement. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur Maître des Potions se comporter comme n'importe quel autre être humain - même l'air menaçant habituel était absent de son visage. Harry lui sourit, soulagé, acquiesça et s'assit. Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Neville, il vit l'expression stupéfaite du garçon. Un Snape s'asseyant à côté de lui ? Et bien, dans les autres cours, il pouvait comprendre. Mais en Potions ?

Il se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Salut, Nev… heu… Londubat. »

Neville se figea. Il ne pouvait rien dire.

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page 12 et prenez des notes. Je vais écrire les ingrédients de la potion au tableau. Quand vous aurez fini de lire, vous pourrez commencer à la préparer. »

Le ton était à la fois familier et étranger. La voix de Snape était toujours froide et tranchante, mais son expression… Pas d'air menaçant, pas de rictus, pas d'amertume habituelle. Cependant, Harry était légèrement nerveux alors qu'il prenait des notes du texte. Son incompétence allait embarrasser Severus, il en était sûr. Sans mentionner les capacités merveilleuses de Neville…

Quand ils commencèrent finalement la préparation, sa nervosité atteignit les niveaux maximums. Il pouvait à peine respirer, ses mains tremblaient. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière d'ajouter les ingrédients dans le liquide. Comment les couper, dans quel ordre précis fallait-il les mettre. Il savait seulement que la couleur du mélange terminé devait être claire, bleu clair, mais alors comme le temps passait, il devenait d'un orange laid à la place du bleu.

Neville se tourna vers lui soudainement : « Nous avons oublié de mettre la sauge. »

« Sauge ? » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je l'ai déjà mise. »

« Quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Chuchota-t-il et ils se regardèrent, perplexes.

« Alors… peut-être que la température de la potion n'est pas assez élevée. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Bon, je vais essayer de la chauffer un peu. » Neville se tourna vers le chaudron et attisa le feu.

Les flammes grandirent. Le liquide commença à fumer.

« Je pense que c'est suffisant. » Déglutit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Neville après quelques minutes.

« Ouais. » Celui-ci se tourna vers le chaudron pour éteindre le feu. Il leva sa baguette et murmura un sort. Cependant, le feu ne s'éteignit pas. Au contraire, il augmenta encore.

« Neville. » Harry sauta et sortit sa baguette. « Eloigne-toi, vite ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger ou de dire autre chose : au moment suivant, le chaudron explosa. Harry attrapa Neville et le tira loin de la zone dangereuse. Ils tombèrent par terre mais, cette fois, Harry réussi à éviter l'autre garçon pour ne pas s'évanouir. Encore. Mais si Severus…

« Quietus, qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Il pouvait voir son oncle, véritablement hors de lui, debout au-dessus de lui. A côté de lui, Neville essaya craintivement de se faire le plus petit possible. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis regarda de nouveau Severus et soupira.

« Ca a explosé. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre, le visage presque aussi impassible que celui de Severus (il s'était entraîné pendant de longues heures devant le miroir pour qu'il devienne parfait, cependant, il était encore loin de l'être).

« Je vois. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Severus était furieux. Très furieux. Peut-être que la réponse n'était pas appropriée.

« Heu… » Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il parlait à Severus de l'incapacité de Neville à éteindre un simple feu, il enlèverait au moins dix points à Gryffondor et donnerait un mois de retenue au garçon terrifié… « J'ai remué le feu. Je pense que je l'ai augmenté… » Déglutit-il sans oser regarder le Maître des Potions. Il pouvait sentir Neville grimacer à côté de lui.

« Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça juste en retour, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

« Alors dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour l'échec de M. Londubat à te prévenir et une détention pour toi avec Rusard. » Il se retourna et ajouta, « Et nettoyez le désordre pendant que les autres finissent leurs potions. MAINTENANT ! »

Harry sursauta de surprise et jeta un coup d'œil à Neville qui était debout, figé, regardant Harry et Snape, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi penser.

« M. Londubat, est-ce que je dois me répéter ? Nettoyez le désordre MAINTENANT ! »

Harry put entendre le ricanement de Malfoy et le murmure nerveux de Ron alors qu'il luttait pour effacer les traces de l'explosion du bureau et des chaises. Parfois il jetait un regard à Neville qui était toujours sous le choc du comportement d'Harry. Un Snape - le défendant. Ca devait être dur à croire.

Pendant qu'ils terminaient de nettoyer, le reste de la classe achevait leurs potions et Snape les laissait partir.

« Quietus, attend. » Dit-il à Harry tandis que la classe sortait de la pièce. Severus se dirigea vers sa table, ses robes noires tourbillonnant.

« Oui ? » Harry ne voulait toujours pas dire à Severus ce qu'il s'était passé. Heureusement, il ne lui demanda pas et il n'eut pas à lui mentir, cependant, la déception était visible sur son visage.

« Je vais d'abord fixer ta retenue avec Rusard, et tu prépareras de nouveau cette potion aujourd'hui, après le dîner. Compris ? » Son ton était légèrement froid.

« Pourquoi Rusard ? » Harry leva les yeux de manière suppliante. « Je préférerais passer ma retenue avec toi ou Hagrid… »

« Je ne veux pas que les autres étudiants croient que je te favorise. Tu n'es le membre d'aucune maison, donc je ne peux pas t'enlever des points et les autres professeurs ne le peuvent pas non plus. Alors fais attention : tes retenues seront plus sérieuses que celles des autres. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merveilleux. » Murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Le couloir qui menait à la salle de potion était sombre et vide. Harry s'arrêta pendant un bref instant et il s'attarda sur les événements passés. Toutes les fois où il était venu ici, il avait été extrêmement nerveux et parfois furieux aussi. Les souvenirs du vieux Snape graisseux lui vinrent à l'esprit. Snape lui hurlant dessus, maltraitant Neville, blessant Hermione et favorisant les Serpentards. Les regards toujours froids et haineux dirigés vers lui… Et maintenant, tout avait changé. Snape était devenu Severus, la haine était devenue de l'attention, la nervosité était devenue un besoin et les sombres cachots étaient devenus sa maison.

Et bien, peut-être que Severus n'avait pas changé pour les autres car, Harry l'ayant observé pendant le cours, il devait reconnaître qu'il était presque le même : des remarques mauvaises sur le travail des Gryffondors, des éloges pour les Serpentards. La seule différence était que maintenant, il ignorait Harry - et même Neville. Oui, Severus était toujours le même : le bâtard graisseux et méchant, étroit d'esprit, partial, plein de préjugés –comme Sirius et, dans un certain sens, comme Ron aussi, qui…

« Tu l'as fait exprès. »

… avait des préjugés contre son ex-ami et l'attendait maintenant dans le couloir vide pour avoir une petite querelle avec lui. Harry se tourna vers Ron.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il confus.

« Tu as saboté la potion juste pour faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. »

Harry sentit la colère naître dans sa poitrine.

« Saboté ? Quoi ? Je n'ai pas… » Commença-t-il mais Ron l'interrompit.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu dit ça à Snape ? Ne me dis pas que tu voulais sauver Neville ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Harry avec arrogance. « Et si je voulais le faire ? Laisse-moi tranquille. Ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

« Ecoute, Snape. » Siffla Ron, les dents serrées. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigance. Pourquoi tu m'as exprimé tes condoléances. Pourquoi tu es avec nous pendant les cours. Pourquoi tu prétends défendre Neville. Pourquoi tu essayes d'être ami avec Hagrid. Mais n'oublie pas, je ne te croirai pas. Jamais. »

Harry déglutit. Soudain, c'était trop à supporter.

« Je comprends. » Parvint-il à chuchoter et il contourna Ron en face de la salle de DCFM.

Donc Ron ne le croirait jamais. Ron ne lui donnerait jamais une chance. Il l'avait perdu. Et il resterait perdu.

C'était… mauvais. Ca faisait mal. Et tout cela était le résultat de ce stupide secret. Il s'arrêta. Il lui dirait ! Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant ! Il voulait Ron, son amitié et… Mais non. Non, pas à cause de la crainte de possibles tortures. Il était vraiment relié à Snape et maintenant, il pouvait voir que Ron détestait vraiment le professeur. Et Ron… l'avait déjà quitté dans le pétrin lors d'une situation bien plus sérieuse que celle-ci, quand il avait besoin de son aide. Et s'il lui faisait savoir qu'il était Harry Potter… et l'était-il ? Qui était-il ? La confusion régnait dans son esprit.

Harry s'assit dans l'escalier.

Il était Harry Potter. Mais il n'était pas le fils de James Potter. Il était un Snape. Il n'était pas non plus le fils de Severus, mais il n'était pas sûr que Ron fasse la différence. Et si il le pouvait, il était un Snape et non un Potter, et ce serait une raison suffisante de le détester.

Et, pensa Harry, il valait mieux que Ron le déteste en tant que Quietus Snape qu'en tant que Harry Potter, fils de Quietus Snape et neveu de Severus Snape.

Ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse. Pas du tout.

Il put sentir les larmes brûler ses yeux. Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, de montrer sa faiblesse ! Il serra les poings de frustration et se leva.

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il était en retard.

Encore une retenue. Il frissonna.

Il aurait mieux valu choisir Serpentard. Ou même Serdaigle. Maintenant, il devait faire face à la haine des Gryffondors et supporter les conséquences de son retard. Il résista à l'envie de se retourner et de se diriger vers les quartiers de Severus, de fermer la porte derrière lui et de ne plus jamais sortir. Au lieu de cela, il souleva son sac et avança ses jambes l'une après l'autre.

Il était en retard. Trop en retard.

Deux retenues en une journée. Merveilleux. Quietus Snape, l'héritier de la famille Snape, les Snape intelligents et adroits, était incapable de préparer correctement une potion et d'arriver en cours à l'heure. Sans mentionner ses autres incapacités, telles que toucher, dormir ou manger. Il s'appuya contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes. Il ne voulait pas que ce jour continue.

Une voix concernée retentit derrière lui : « Quietus, tu vas bien ? »

C'était le Directeur.

« Je suis en retard pour mon cours de Défense. » Soupira Harry. « Et… Je ne… »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard sympathique.

« Je vais t'accompagner et excuser ton retard, d'accord ? »

Le premier événement positif de la journée.

« Merci, M. le Directeur. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la salle de Défense.

« Comment est-ce que ça se passe ? » La voix de Dumbledore brisa le silence.

« Dur. » Soupira Harry. « J'ai l'impression que toutes les décisions que j'ai prises sont mauvaises. »

« Tu veux dire… ? »

« Que je ne sois pas réparti, que je sois avec les Gryffondors pendant les cours… »

« Tu n'as pas pris ces décisions seul. Et c'est juste le deuxième jour d'école, Quietus. Tu verras que ça ira mieux dans quelques temps… »

« J'espère. »

Malgré la compagnie de Dumbledore, l'arrivée dans la classe ne fut pas très confortable. Harry vit l'ennui des étudiants et du professeur à propos de son retard et il s'assit à côté de Neville aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Il ne regarda ni lui, ni personne d'autre, il ouvrit son livre, prit sa plume et commença à prendre ce qui était écrit au tableau.

Tout devenait trop inconfortable. Le discours de Mrs Figg sur les boucliers et les sorts de protection, la tactique de défense pendant les duels sorciers… La même Mrs Figg que celle qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois faire le thé et lui montrer des photos ennuyeuses de ses chers chats, qui avait pris soin de lui quand les Dursley avait d'autres choses à faire, dont la jambe avait été cassée par Dudley, la vieille femme, peut-être un peu sénile – qui expliquait maintenant les sorts, les tactiques et les sorciers sombres… Et elle n'était pas vraiment vieille, elle semblait avoir à peu près quarante ans. Tout était très étrange et Harry ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le sujet. Parfois il levait les yeux et luttait pour faire plus attention mais il ne pouvait pas.

Tout était trop étrange. Toute sa vie.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

« … et nous allons également apprendre ce genre de sorts. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne font pas partie du programme mais je vous les enseignerai néanmoins. Il y a deux sortes principales de sorts de bouclier… »

Tout le monde écoutait attentivement, même Neville, seul Harry avait du mal à se concentrer.

Sorts, boucliers… Et que pouviez-vous faire si vous n'aviez pas votre baguette pour vous défendre ? Quand vous étiez encerclé par l'ennemi et que vous étiez seul ? Quel sort était assez fort pour vous sauver, pour sauver votre vie ?

S'il avait connu un sort de bouclier devant Voldemort… Mais que pouviez-vous faire quand vous deviez supporter les sorts, sans défense ?

« S'il vous plait, M. Thomas… »

Lorsque Harry leva le regard, il put voir Dean debout devant le professeur, sa baguette à la main.

« Son nom est Clipeus, qui était le nom d'un petit bouclier rond utilisé dans l'armée romaine. C'est le plus facile à apprendre et à utiliser. Mais, rappelez-vous, il protège seulement des sorts et des malédictions simples et également faciles. Comme, par exemple, Tarantallegra. Je demande maintenant à M. Thomas de me lancer le sort mentionné. D'accord ? »

Dean acquiesça, ils se mirent en position de duel et levèrent leurs baguettes.

« Tarantallegra ! » Cria Dean. Et Mme Figg hurla en même temps :

« Clipeus ! »

L'air vibra autour de la femme et le sort disparut immédiatement. Le professeur inclina la tête vers Dean.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir, M. Thomas. Donc ? Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'important ? »

Naturellement, ce fut la main d'Hermione qui se leva.

« Miss Granger ? »

« Le bouclier n'a pas renvoyé le sort mais l'a absorbé. »

« Très bien, Miss Granger. 5 points. D'autres choses ? »

Silence. Harry regarda les autres, mais personne ne levait la main. Il s'éclaircit la gorge doucement et leva la main avec précaution.

Le professeur se tourna vers lui. Elle avait les yeux bruns, souvent d'un brun lumineux (comme lorsqu'elle parlait de ses chats), mais à ce moment-là, ils étaient froids et Harry pouvait y sentir le rejet. Il grimaça.

« M. Snape ? »

« Vous avez pointé votre baguette sur vous-même. »

La femme le regarda fixement pendant un moment, puis acquiesça.

« Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, mais le ton de la question ressemblait plus à celui utilisé dans les cachots de l'Inquisition Espagnole qu'à Poudlard, dans la classe de DCFM.

« Je pense que vous pouvez diriger le sort où vous le voulez. Vous pouvez construire un bouclier autour d'une autre personne si vous pointez votre baguette sur elle. »

« Bien. 5 points pour Gryffondor. »

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise.

« Mais… Professeur, il n'est pas un Gryffondor ! » Hurla la voix de Ron avec indignation. Harry se tourna vers lui et il put le voir croiser les bras avec colère.

« Il a dérangé le cours avec son retard. Je pense que la Maison de Gryffondor peut recevoir ses points comme compensation. »

Le visage d'Harry brilla de honte. Il baissa son regard sur la table et ne le leva plus jusqu'à la fin du cours. Cette femme était-elle la même que celle qu'il avait connu à Privet Drive ? La gentille et aimable vieille dame ?

Et bien, Dumbledore avait décidé de raconter le passé de Severus au personnel et maintenant, il devait en subir les conséquences. Harry en était sûr.

Haine. De la haine dans les yeux du professeur.

Il n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'à la fin de la leçon. Il resta juste assis en silence, prenant des notes. Quand Neville essaya d'ouvrir le dialogue, Harry le fit taire d'un regard et il se sauva de la pièce dès que le cours fut fini.

Le prochain cours était celui de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles. Merde ! Et après le déjeuner, ce serait Sortilèges avec Flitwick.

Harry se força à marcher directement vers les serres, résistant à l'envie de courir et de trouver Severus quelque part dans les cachots. Il avait des leçons à donner, il ne pouvait pas l'embêter avec ses stupides problèmes. Il devait leur faire face. Il était assez fort pour le faire. Il ne fuirait pas.

« Hé, Sn… heu… attends-moi, s'il te plait ! »

Harry s'arrêta en entendant la voix familière derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« Ecoute, je pense que Mrs Figg était très injuste avec toi. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a agi… bizarrement. »

Harry haussa les épaules, mais intérieur il était reconnaissant à Hermione d'oser lui parler malgré le regard désapprobateur de Ron.

« Tu peux m'appeler Quietus. » Il la regarda. « Et je m'en moque. Elle n'est pas la première qui me déteste juste parce que je suis le fils du professeur Snape. »

Hermione rougit légèrement.

« Ouais, Ron fait la même chose… »

« Et beaucoup d'autres. Donc ? Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Je… je voulais juste dire que… Donne-leur un peu de temps et ils t'accepteront, j'en suis sûre. »

« Ils ? A qui penses-tu ? »

« Tous. Les étudiants, les professeurs. Ils s'habitueront à l'idée que le professeur Snape a un fils, et qu'il n'est pas comme lui. »

Harry rit amèrement.

« Et bien, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Je suis certain que Weasley, par exemple, n'oubliera pas ma parenté, qui n'est cependant pas de ma faute. Et d'un autre côté, je me moque qu'ils pensent que je suis comme mon père. » Il dit la dernière phrase suffisamment fort pour que Ron l'entende parfaitement. Le garçon roux grimaça quand il l'entendit.

Hermione le regarda intensément et acquiesça.

« Tu as raison. Tu veux te mettre avec moi en Botanique ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement, ignorant Ron qui se retournait pour protester.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, va avec Ron. Je suis bien avec Neville. » Et comme Hermione ouvrait la bouche, il ajouta, « Vraiment. »

Il jeta un dernier regard froid et méprisant à Ron et s'arrêta pour attendre Neville qui marchait derrière eux.

« Merci Quietus. » Neville se tenait à coté de lui, souriant largement.

Harry soupira et demanda, faussement agacé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir sauvé. »

« Sauvé ? » Sourit Harry. Naturellement, il savait de quoi le remerciait Neville. « Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? »

« Eh bien, ton père et moi… disons-le de cette manière : nous ne nous entendons pas très bien. » Il regarda sérieusement Harry. « Et il se moque généralement de moi en Potions… »

« C'était notre erreur à tous les deux. Je ne sais pas où l'on s'est trompé d'ailleurs. » Harry interrompit un Neville devenu écarlate. « De toute façon, je pense que tu as eu la meilleure punition… »

« Tu connais Rusard ? » Demanda Neville, amusé.

« Bien sûr. Nous sommes arrivés il y a deux semaines. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la serre, la première personne qu'Harry remarqua était la sœur de Janus, Leah. Elle parlait avec une autre fille de Poufsouffle, Hannah, quand ils entrèrent.

« Salut Leah. » Harry lui sourit. Elle rougit et se retourna, prétendant examiner un tas d'herbes séchées sur la table tandis qu'Hannah se penchait vers elle et, quelques instants plus tard, elles gloussaient toutes les deux d'une façon idiote.

Harry et Neville s'interrogèrent du regard. Puis Harry haussa les épaules et ils s'installèrent à une table libre. Puis, deux Poufsouffles vinrent les rejoindre, Ernie et Justin. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur discussion qu'ils ne remarquèrent la présence d'Harry que lorsque le professeur Chourave salua la classe et notamment Quietus Snape. Mais alors, leurs réactions furent très amusantes : les yeux d'Ernie s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire s'abaissa, Justin devint pâle et ne put s'empêcher d'imiter un poisson hors de l'eau pendant de longues minutes.

« Salut, c'est Quietus Snape. » Neville introduisit un Harry souriant largement – il ne pouvait pas rester sans réaction aux chocs des deux garçons.

« Mon dieu », marmonna Justin et il cligna des yeux devant un Neville souriant. « Toi – et lui, ensemble ? »

Harry dut réprimer fortement un rire pressant. Neville ricanait lui aussi dans sa barbe, ce qui amplifia la surprise des deux garçons.

« Eh bien, oui. », confessa Neville et il leur présenta Harry.

« Tu suis les cours avec les Gryffondors ? Mais… comment ? » Demanda finalement Ernie.

« McGonagall a arrangé mon emploi du temps et elle et Seve… euh… mon père se sont mis d'accord pour me mettre là. »

« Tu appelles ton père par son prénom ! » Glapit à nouveau Justin.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à l'appeler autrement. Nous ne vivions pas ensemble avant cet été. »

« Tu as été élevé par des moldus ? » Cette fois l'expression de Justin devint totalement déconcertée et même Neville regarda Harry avec intérêt. Celui-ci lança un coup d'œil vers le professeur qui expliquait quelque chose sur les griffes de loups ou Lycopus et leur utilisation pour soigner les loups-garous et il se tourna à nouveau vers ses camarades.

« Oui, par mes grands-parents. Mais je ne suis pas autorisé à en dire plus sur eux. »

« Alors tu as étudié dans une école moldue jusqu'à l'année dernière ! »

« Bien sûr », Harry devint nerveux. Il ne savait rien des écoles secondaires moldus ou ce qu'on y apprenait et il préféra donc changer de sujet. « Mais je pense que nous devrions écouter les explications de la prof… »

« Ouais. », Les deux garçons semblaient désemparés alors qu'ils écoutaient le professeur Chourave.

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, le professeur n'avait pas l'intention de le tester ou de faire connaissance avec lui, donc il travailla calmement sur ses plantes sous les conseils professionnels de Neville.

« Comme se fait-il que tu sois si… peu doué en Potions ? Tu connais bien les plantes et on les utilise pour faire les potions… » Demanda-t-il au timide garçon lorsque le professeur Chourave congédia la classe.

Neville haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas une question de talent… » Marmonna-t-il embarrassé et Harry réalisa soudain que Neville ne partagerait pas CE problème avec lui.

« D'accord. », dit-il. « On se voit en Sortilèges alors », ajouta-t-il et il rejoignit Ares à la table des Serpentards.

Il soupira en pensant à la prochaine leçon. Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le petit professeur le premier jour qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, il étudiait les Sortilèges ( en plus de l'Arithmancie, bien entendu), il avait même jeté un coup d'œil sur le programme de cette année pour ne pas être honteux devant le Directeur de Maison de son père. Mais il était toujours effrayé en y pensant. Les attentes… des attentes sur son comportement, sa personnalité, ses connaissances… Et des préjugés, qu'il ne pourrait pas changer sans beaucoup d'efforts… En avait-il la force ? Ou… répondre aux attentes signifiait-il changer ? Devait-il même changer ?

Mais il avait déjà changé. Il n'était pas le garçon qu'il avait été il y a quatre ans, même pas le garçon qu'il avait été trois mois auparavant, plus maintenant. Il était beaucoup plus timide et réservé en ayant survécu à deux semaines de peur et de douleur et il avait perdu confiance en son invulnérabilité. Il reconnaissait que même lui pouvait être facilement tué, qu'il pouvait être trompé, torturé et violenté de multiples façons. Il savait déjà ce que voulait dire être exposé et impuissant et, parfois, il se demandait si la lumière pouvait réellement surpasser l'obscurité. Il n'en était plus sûr, et son amour-propre en souffrait.

Il avait toujours ces pensées en tête quand la leçon commença, mais lorsque le professeur entra, Harry les repoussa et se concentra sur le cours.

Il ne fut pas déçu. L'objectif principal du professeur durant le cours fut de vérifier le niveau des connaissances d'Harry en Sortilèges et il s'efforça de cacher ses lacunes.

Parfois Harry lançait un bref regard à Hermione qui arrêta de lever sa main après les dix premières minutes en réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas la chance de répondre à l'une des douzaines de questions que le professeur posa à Harry. Quand il eut fini son interrogatoire, la moitié de la classe s'était endormie d'ennui. A part trois personnes : le professeur, Harry et Hermione.

« Très bien, M. Snape. Je suis VRAIMENT navré que vous ne soyez pas un membre de ma maison… Le même talent que votre père et en particulier votre oncle avaient, la même intelligence… »

Ron ronfla sourdement (peut-être s'éveillant d'un bon rêve) alors que le professeur continuait à féliciter Harry. Lui, par contre, fut extrêmement content quand le cours se finit et quitta immédiatement la salle. Ses oreilles brûlaient et il n'osait pas lever la tête… Une chose était sûr : le professeur n'avait pas rendu sa situation plus facile.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à la porte de leurs quartiers et appuya du doigt sur le point blanc. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre le mur, son cœur battant.

Mais après un moment, il s'avoua qu'il ne se sentait pas mal. Au contraire.

Oui, il était embarrassé, mais… il n'était pas mal à l'aise. Flitwick le comparait à Severus et à son père et il avait dit qu'il était comme eux. Etait-ce de la fierté, qu'il pouvait sentir grandir dans sa poitrine ? Mais fier de quoi ? De ses connaissances ? De son 'intelligence' ?

Il se laissa glisser et s'assit par terre, pensif.

Non.

Il n'était pas fier de son talent. Ce n'était pas son talent mais son application qui l'avait aidé à survivre à la leçon. Et il n'était pas intelligent non plus.

Non.

C'était autre chose.

Il se leva et avança jusqu'à la cheminée. Il prit l'album photo prudemment et, assis sur le canapé, l'ouvrit.

Quietus et Severus.

Quietus et sa mère.

Quietus avec James Potter – il leur fit un grand sourire.

Quietus avec Harold Potter.

Quietus tout seul, souriant, le badge de préfet sur sa poitrine, sa main jouant avec sa baguette…

Harry toucha la baguette à sa taille. La même baguette : la sienne était trop familière pour être utilisée en face des autres.

Des images et des souvenirs, rien d'autre. Mais maintenant il était comparé à son père et c'était comme si une partie de lui était encore vivante, dans le cœur de son fils, Harry… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi inapte qu'il le pensait… ? Peut-être que Severus n'aurait pas à être honteux de lui.

Non. Cette dernière pensée était vraiment stupide. Severus ne serait jamais honteux de lui, même si tout le monde détestait Harry avec de bonnes raisons. Severus était partial envers lui et rien ne changerait ça. Harry sourit, traversa le salon et entra dans la petite cuisine. Il sortit quelques pommes d'un sac, prit ses livres et ses parchemins et s'en alla à la bibliothèque.

La veille, il était allé étudier là-bas ; il était sûr que personne n'y serait. Il avait eu tort : il y avait de nombreux Serdaigles qui lisaient ou prenaient des notes de divers livres et même quelques-uns d'autres maisons qui rédigeaient les devoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas faits pendant les vacances. Il avait cherché une place à part et s'était préparé pour les cours. A présent, il alla à la même table, entre la dernière étagère et le mur et avec un soupir, il s'obligea à être attentif. Il devait être prêt avant le dîner, parce qu'après il devrait aller faire cette foutue potion avec Severus.

Ses études se déroulèrent sans évènements et furent ennuyeuses. Cette situation était similaire à celle dans laquelle il s'était trouvé quand Ron l'avait abandonné l'année dernière et qu'il avait passé son temps avec Hermione – Ron, encore Ron et son 'ancienne' vie qui ne reviendrait jamais… Il devait vivre sa vie maintenant comme le brillant Quietus, ce qui nécessitait plus de travail, plus d'études et moins de plaisanteries.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais c'était mieux que des cachots et des tortures. Et peut-être que le cas de Ron n'était PAS une cause perdue. Il avait juste besoin de temps. Et Harry était prêt à payer le prix qu'il fallait.

« Où étais-tu ? » Lui demanda Ares au repas.

« A la bibliothèque. » Répondit-il.

« Pourquoi ? C'est juste le deuxième jour… »

Harry sourit largement ; il avait posé cette question à Hermione d'innombrables fois, pourtant, sa réponse fut différente de la sienne.

« J'aime étudier là-bas. A la maison je suis tout seul et je préfère la compagnie. »

« Pourquoi tu ne nous rejoins pas ? »

« Dans la salle commune de Serpentard ? » Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es cinglé, Ares. Je ne veux pas me battre avec cet idiot de Malfoy juste pour avoir le droit de m'asseoir. C'est pas la peine. Peut-être plus tard, mais pas maintenant. »

« Je comprends », opina Ares en réfléchissant.

« Et je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention. Je préfère attendre quelques semaines ou quelques mois jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se soit habitué à mon… euh… à mon existence. » Il fit un clin d'œil au brun. « Tu sais, à la bibliothèque, je peux être seul et entouré en même temps. »

Il dit la même chose à Severus lorsqu'il lui demanda où il avait passé l'après-midi.

« J'ai répondu la même chose à Ares », ajouta-t-il. « Il m'a posé la même question. »

« Ares ? » Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Ares Nott, l'un de tes chers Serpentards de cinquième années. », Répondit impatiemment Harry en commençant à couper la sauge pour l'ajouter à sa potion.

Snape s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

« Tu es ami avec lui ? »

« Ami ? Severus, cela ne fait que deux jours ! » S'écria Harry indigné et il prit un scarabée dans sa main. « Non. Nous… parlons jsute. Il est assez seul et moi aussi, alors… » Il haussa les épaules.

« Je vois », soupira Severus. « Mais je pense que tu devrais être TRES prudent autour de lui. Son père… »

« Je sais, je sais ! » Harry frappa les scarabées contre la table. « Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il est le seul Serpentard de cinquième année qui me parle de lui-même. Les autres me détestent ou ont peur de moi à cause du comportement de Draco. Il semble être heureux avec moi et je pense qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'est son père ! »

« Calme-toi, Quietus. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Bien sûr, je ne vais pas quitter l'école ou rester longtemps seul avec lui. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Très bien, mais prends un autre scarabée parce que tu as écrasé celui que tu as dans ta main », l'interrompit Severus.

Harry regarda l'insecte dans sa main.

« Un scarabée ? Il faut ajouter un scarabée à la potion ? »

* * *

Unp'tit commentaire? N'importe quoi, juste pour dire que vous êtes passés...

La suite, vendredi prochain.


	5. Rat de bibliothèque

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 5 - Rat de bibliothèque.

« Tu es encore là ? »

Harry leva la tête du livre de Sortilèges qu'il était en train de lire et Ares se dirigea vers lui.

« Tu veux pas arrêter ? »

Harry bailla et regarda le garçon se tenant à côté de SA table dans la bibliothèque. Il aimait ce bureau, cet endroit, caché à l'arrière de l'immense bibliothèque, ce petit coin confortable et sécurisant dans la section 'Mysticisme Arabe'. Harry était convaincu que personne dans l'école n'était intéressé par l'Arabe ou le Mysticisme, et il n'avait pas tort. Ici, il était à l'abri. Il y avait même une fenêtre donnant une quantité de lumière suffisante pour lire ou écrire. Harry s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. C'était presque l'heure de dîner. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que, dehors, il faisait sombre - ce n'était pas surprenant en sachant que c'était la dernière semaine de septembre. Il sourit légèrement et ferma le livre avec un mouvement déterminé.

« Oui, je pense que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Ares secoua la tête, amusé.

« Tu as étudié ici depuis la fin des cours ? »

Harry commença à mettre ses parchemins dans son sac.

« Oh, non. D'abord je suis allé à la maison prendre mes livres… » Il fit un signe de la main dédaigneux. Ares eut un sourire moqueur.

« Bien sûr. Il aurait été très difficile d'étudier sans eux. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry, puis s'assit devant lui. « Tu as toujours étudié autant ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard pensif.

« Non. Mais maintenant que je suis ici et que tout le monde attend que je sois digne de la foutue réputation de ma famille, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Et puis… je ne sais pas quoi faire de mon temps libre. » Admit-il finalement.

« Uh… tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à part étudier ? »

« Est-ce si incroyable ? »

« Plutôt. »

Harry rit un peu amèrement. Il y a quelques semaines, il aurait pensé la même chose.

« Allons-y alors. Je m'ennuie assez ici. »

« Tu t'ennuis ? » Ares semblait surpris.

« Bien sûr. Je n'aime pas autant étudier que j'en ai l'air. » Harry secoua la tête, faussement ennuyé. « Mais que dirait mon père si je traînait dans l'école, jouant des blagues stupides au lieu d'être le meilleur étudiant de mon année ? »

« Et bien, c'est la principale raison pour laquelle je suis heureux que mon père ne travaille pas ici, à l'école… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment que Severus travaille et vive au même endroit que lui. Au contraire.

Et surtout après CES événements…

Harry frissonna en pensant à cet après-midi, lors de la deuxième semaine de cours. Il marchait vers la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs quand Ron l'avait arrêté dans un couloir vide.

Harry n'avait pas été surpris. Severus avait été horrible pendant le cours de potion et il avait enlevé plus de cinquante points à Gryffondor. En fait, tous à Ron. Il avait eu une bonne raison de le faire : Ron avait saboté sa propre potion, retourné le chaudron de Malfoy et, à la fin, il avait jeté un pétard du Dr Flibust dans celui d'Harry qui avait explosé, envoyant Neville à l'Infirmerie pendant quelques jours. Harry n'avait rien eu parce qu'il s'était penché pour récupérer quelques ingrédients tombés, mais Neville… Il semblait horrible.

Severus avait été furieux. Ses yeux noirs avaient brillés de colère alors qu'il retirait soigneusement les points. Et alors, il avait choqué les deux maisons en escortant personnellement un Neville pétrifié à l'infirmerie.

Donc, Ron l'avait arrêté. A ce moment là, Harry avait suspecté que rien de bon n'allait se produire. Il avait eu raison. Ron avait commencé leur conversation en insultant Harry (il aimait beaucoup 'le fourbe' ou 'fourbe dégoûtant', parfois 'fourbe graisseux', bien que les cheveux d'Harry ne soient pas graisseux, au contraire de ceux de Severus – et bien, il n'avait pas passé autant de temps que lui avec des potions). En réalité, Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre sa manière de penser et d'agir. Il n'avait jamais rien fait contre lui, au contraire, il avait essayé de gagner son amitié – et, après les premiers jours, son indifférence, Harry n'avait jamais répondu à ses insultes… Même là, il avait d'abord essayé de les ignorer, lui et ses remarques blessantes, et de rester amical. Ses efforts avaient encore plus fâché Ron. Finalement, il était devenu plus brutal que jamais. Il avait craché au visage d'Harry qu'il n'était qu'un petit Serpentard dégoûtant, un futur serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un meurtrier, comme son père – et, à ce moment-là, Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de le frapper au visage, cassant son nez. Il l'avait immédiatement regretté - mais c'était fait.

Harry pouvait tout supporter sauf qu'on blesse Severus. Non. Il ne méritait pas d'être blessé, d'être considéré comme un meurtrier… Donc, il avait cassé le nez de Ron. Le garçon roux s'était retrouvé assis sur le sol, tenant son nez plein de sang dans ses mains, une expression surprise et abasourdie sur le visage - Harry avait été sur le point de l'aider à se relever et à l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, mais naturellement, à ce moment-là, McGonagall était apparue dans le couloir vide.

Harry grimaça à ce souvenir. McGonagall se tenant entre eux, tournant son regard de l'un à l'autre… Elle n'avait rien demandé ; juste aidé Ron à se tenir sur ses pieds, l'envoyant chez Madame Pomfresh, puis le sévère professeur avait amené Harry au bureau de Dumbledore.

Il n'y avait aucun témoin de l'événement, seuls le saignement de Ron et son nez cassé avaient témoigné qu'Harry était un monstre, comme son père. Dumbledore avait alors fait partir McGonagall et l'avait interrogé sur la dispute. Cependant, Harry avait refusé de dire un mot, restant debout dans un silence borné, les yeux fixés sur le plancher, jusqu'à ce que Severus vienne et le ramène à la maison.

Harry n'avait pas voulu lui raconter l'histoire, mais il avait insisté et l'avait pressé, donc finalement il avait abandonné et, malgré le fait qu'il connaissait les conséquences, il avait raconté presque toute l'histoire à Severus. Sauf la dernière remarque de Ron sur lui en tant que meurtrier.

Ca avait été une erreur.

Le lendemain, Severus avait été si horrible avec Ron que même les Serpentards avaient été choqués par sa fureur. Et, naturellement, toute l'école avait résumé cela en disant qu'Harry et Severus étaient justes les mêmes - tel père, tel fils. Harry, le monstre, avait cassé le nez de son camarade de classe et son père, partial, avait puni la victime à la place de son fils responsable.

Depuis lors, Harry avait été encore plus solitaire qu'auparavant. Il était encore fâché avec Severus, mais il pouvait parfaitement comprendre sa réaction. Severus n'avait pas été pire que lui quand il avait cassé le nez de Ron.

Depuis, ses relations avec les Gryffondors avaient été assez froides et surtout formelles, même avec Neville qui ne voulait pas combattre toute sa maison pour un Snape, et la plupart des professeurs semblaient également être déçus. McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector… La haine de Figg envers lui avait aussi augmenté.

Alors, Harry s'était retiré à la bibliothèque. Les études maintenaient son esprit loin des souvenirs dérangeants et douloureux et des événements actuels ; elles lui permettaient d'entrer dans un autre monde, dans lequel il se sentait libre, libre des attentes, des préjugés, de la haine et des cauchemars.

Après cette fatidique dispute, il n'avait même pas essayé de dormir seul pendant des jours. Il s'était senti ridicule en montant dans le lit de Severus et en se blottissant à côté de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de son aide, de sa présence. Il se sentait si terriblement seul…

Tout semblait mal tourner et empirer.

« Hé, camarade ! » La voix d'Ares le tira de ses sombres pensées. « Quel est le problème ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Le même que toujours. »

« Stupides Gryffondors ? »

Les lèvres d'Harry se courbèrent en un sourire moqueur.

« C'était Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? Doit-il mettre son nez cassé dans les affaires de tout le monde ? »

Harry changea de sujet : « Allons dîner. Je meurs de faim. »

Et c'était encore un mensonge. Lui – avoir faim ! Ridicule. Ares l'observa avec un air interrogatif.

« Quietus, ne soit pas stupide. Tu n'as jamais faim. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

C'était la voix d'un ami inquiet. Harry le regarda. Il voulait tout lui dire, s'ouvrir à lui, mais non. Il était Ares NOTT et son père était l'un de ses tortionnaires il y a deux mois, un Mangemort – donc, il ne pouvait pas être ami avec lui.

Il baissa le regard sur le sol et déglutit.

« Rien. »

Harry était sûr que cela prendrait un peu de temps et qu'alors, Ares le laisserait. Le rejet constant d'Harry de son inquiétude et de son amitié l'éloignerait sûrement.

« Mais… merci de t'inquiéter. » Ajouta Harry, incapable de l'éloigner totalement.

Ils faisaient face à la Grande Salle.

« Et qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ? » Demanda Harry.

« Rien d'intéressant. Un petit combat avec Malfoy, qui racontait quelque chose de stupide au sujet du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui et du devoir des Serpentards. » Ares haussa les épaules. « Toujours la même chose. Stupide petite andouille. Je suis un Serpentard, pas un criminel ! »

Harry resta bouche-bée, choqué. Mais son père… Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il semblait qu'Ares ne se rendait vraiment pas compte des 'préférences' de son père. Harry était sur le point de parler quand un mouvement soudain dans un coin attira son attention. Il fit un signe à Ares et tous deux s'avancèrent silencieusement. Quelqu'un était là. La main d'Harry cherchait sa baguette dans sa ceinture…

Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était Ron et Hermione. Dans une situation très… étrange. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il saisissait le bras d'Ares et l'éloignait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

« Hé, tu le savais ? » Rit Ares quand ils ne purent plus être entendus. « La petite Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor sort avec le stupide Weasley ? »

Harry se força à sourire, mais intérieurement, il se sentait… déçu. Et plus seul que jamais. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec Hermione - et il était néanmoins jaloux. Jaloux de leur relation. Et il était mis à l'écart, si profondément mis à l'écart…

« Hé, Ares, je… j'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison maintenant. » Dit-il soudainement.

Ares lui lança un regard pensif.

« Tu aimes Granger ? » Demanda-t-il avec sympathie.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est juste que… » Que devait-il dire ? « Je veux rentrer. » Répéta-t-il et il tourna les talons, laissant Ares derrière. Quand il fut assez loin pour ne pas être vu, il commença à courir désespérément. Il était reconnaissant que Severus soit dans la Grande Salle, dînant avec le reste de l'école et qu'après il ait une réunion avec le Directeur. Il voulait être seul. Etre laissé seul.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans leurs quartiers et entra à l'intérieur, il jeta son sac sur le canapé, s'étendit à plat ventre sur son tapis favori juste devant la cheminée, posa sa tête sur ses bras et regarda fixement les flammes. Il ne pleura pas. Il resta juste allongé là, avec douleur. Il était seul.

Il aurait été si heureux de leur relation en tant que Harry Potter ! Mais en tant que Quietus Snape, il réalisait soudainement que la chance de redevenir ami avec eux était partie, peut-être pour toujours.

Dorénavant, il devait vivre la vie de Quietus Snape et non pas celle de Harry Potter.

Mais il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait son ancienne vie. Mais non. C'était fini, une fois pour toutes.

Mais… comment pouvait-il vivre une autre vie ? Il était le même, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le remarquait ?

Ou… non. Il n'était pas le même. Il était un garçon silencieux et étrange avec des phobies, qui étaient maintenant assez bien connus de la majorité de ses camarades de classes. Et les préjugés faisaient aussi un excellent travail. On s'attendait à ce qu'il soit le méchant fils de Snape, donc il l'était. Pas en réalité, juste dans leur esprit, mais c'était pareil.

Donc ?

Qui était-il ? Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

La question revenait tout le temps depuis qu'il avait quitté les quartiers de Severus avec des traits différents il y a un mois et demi.

Mais maintenant, il devait trouver une réponse une fois pour toutes.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Indéniablement, il était Quietus Snape. Son père était Quietus Snape, sa mère était Lily Evans et son beau-père était James Potter. C'était clair. Il avait vécu la vie d'Harry Potter pendant presque quinze ans. Tout son passé était le passé d'Harry Potter, ses amis étaient les amis de Potter - ses sentiments et ses souvenirs étaient également ceux de Potter. Même sa captivité commune avec Severus était celle de Potter, pas la sienne. Lui, en tant que Quietus n'avait pas de passé.

Mais malgré son passé en tant que Potter, il avait un futur. Tout était maintenant dans ses mains. Tout pour commencer une nouvelle vie - excepté une chose : ses sentiments. Il se sentait toujours comme Harry. Et cela jouait un rôle plus important dans sa vie qu'il ne l'avait jamais suspecté.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas considérer Quietus Snape comme son père, cependant, il respectait l'homme décrit de nombreuses de fois par Severus. Il était trop éloigné. Mais Severus – il sourit en pensant à lui. Severus avait changé. Il n'était plus aussi méchant et cruel qu'il l'avait été, même pendant les cours ; cependant, beaucoup d'étudiants ne le remarquaient pas. Et il était comme un père pour lui. Harry ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas sûr que Severus soit heureux de l'apprendre. Harry savait bien combien il aimait son frère. Peut-être qu'il serait triste d'entendre cela. Oui, Harry ne pensait pas à lui comme à un beau-père. Il était en train de devenir un vrai père, dans tous les sens du mot, dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Mais ses sentiments envers Severus étaient-ils suffisants pour commencer une nouvelle vie ? Particulièrement s'il était révélé qu'il n'était pas son fils, mais celui de son frère… Devrait-il alors recommencer à nouveau une nouvelle vie ? Harry frissonna.

MENSONGES !

Il détestait ces mensonges !

Mensonges dans les mots et mensonges dans le silence, comme quand il avait cassé le nez de Ron. C'était lui qui n'avait rien dit contre Ron, cependant, sa punition aurait été plus facile… Il avait passé deux après-midi entiers à nettoyer la volière sans magie.

Et Ron avait ri de lui quand il l'avait découvert.

Harry frissonna à nouveau.

Puis, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Quiet ? »

C'était Severus.

« Tu devrais être à la réunion. » Dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

« Je me suis excusé quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle. »

Harry acquiesça, le visage toujours enfoui dans ses mains.

« Donc, tu ne me laisseras pas de nouveau seul. »

« Exactement. »

« Merveilleux. »

Harry refusa de le regarder. Il fixait les flammes par les trous entre ses doigts. Severus s'étendit à côté de lui.

« Donc ? »

« Rien. »

« As-tu mangé quelque chose ? »

« Au déjeuner. Et quelques pommes dans la bibliothèque. »

« Tu es toujours trop mince. »

« Je m'en moque. »

« C'était Weasley ? »

« Non. Et oui. »

« Harcelant ? »

« Embrassant. »

« QUOI ? »

Harry se tourna sur le dos et rit.

« Pas moi, ô, Maître des Potions tout-puissant. Il embrassait Hermione. »

Severus fut déconcerté.

« Et alors ? » Demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

« Rien. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Mais… est-ce une raison suffisante de ne pas dîner ? »

« Parfois, je me demande comment tu pouvais être l'un des meilleurs étudiants de cette école. »

« Gamin impertinent. »

« Adulte stupide. »

Severus le regarda soudain sérieusement.

« Tu aimes Hermione ? »

Harry bougea la main, se leva et s'assit sur le canapé. Severus s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui.

« Bon dieu ! Tous les mêmes ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ares m'a demandé la même chose. Mais ma réponse est non. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. J'ai juste réalisé que je ne pourrais plus jamais être leur ami. » Expliqua Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Utilise ta tête, Severus ! » Cria Harry avec impatience.

« J'essaye. Mais j'étais un adolescent il y a tellement longtemps. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs exacts de cette période. » Severus le regarda. « Cependant, je suis sûr que leur relation ne réduira pas ta chance d'être à nouveau leur ami. »

« Et bien, je suis certain qu'elle le fera. » Répondit Harry. « Et je me suis rendu compte que je dois vivre ma vie. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je dois vivre la vie de Quietus à la place de celle d'Harry. C'est clair ? »

Severus soupira.

« Pas du tout. »

« Bien, alors je vais essayer de l'expliquer. Ecoute. Je suis vraiment Quietus Snape. Oui, j'étais vraiment Harry aussi, mais cette période est terminée, peut-être pour toujours. Donc, je dois ranger les choses dans la vie que je vivrai en tant que Quietus Snape. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne serai plus jamais CE Harry Potter. En fait, je pense que je ne serai plus jamais un Potter. Est-ce clair ? »

L'homme acquiesça. Harry sourit légèrement.

« Enfin. »

Un faible coup à la porte interrompit leur conversation.

« Entrez ! » Dit Severus.

« Bonsoir ! » Dumbledore leur sourit, mais ses yeux étaient sérieux. « J'espère que je ne dérange pas. »

« Non, Albus. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. Du thé ? » Lorsque le vieil homme acquiesça, Severus fit apparaître du thé avec un mouvement de sa baguette. « Donc ? »

« Le Ministère a décidé de prendre les premières mesures dans la guerre. »

Severus se pencha en avant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent… ? »

« Demain, une douzaine d'Aurors va venir pour examiner les étudiants. Et ils répéteront leur examen tous les mois. »

Severus s'effondra presque en arrière.

« Oh, non. » Ses mains se serrèrent. « Merde… »

Harry le regarda, inquiet.

« Quel est le problème, Severus ? »

Mais ce ne fut pas Severus qui répondit à la question.

« Ils vont se concentrer sur la maison de Severus et sur toi. » La voix de Dumbledore était calme et fatiguée.

Harry eut peur.

« Quoi ? » Cria-t-il. « Comment vont-ils m'examiner ? »

« Ils vérifieront ton avant-bras et t'interrogeront. » Dit le Directeur. « S'il te plait, relève ta manche, Harry. »

« Quietus, monsieur. » Le corrigea doucement Harry et il s'exécuta.

Son avant-bras était exempt de marque, mais pas des coupures d'Avery. Elles se croisaient sur la peau lisse. Elles commençaient à s'estomper avec le temps, mais les plus profondes étaient toujours rose.

« S'ils les voient, ils te demanderont ce que c'est. »

Harry haussa les épaules : « Je dirai que j'ai eu un accident. Un accident de voiture, par exemple. »

« Bien. Et s'ils veulent savoir quelque chose à propos de ta vie avant cet été, tu dois les envoyer à Severus. Tu ne peux leur dire que les bases de l'histoire. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Et, Quiet, tu dois te préparer au fait qu'ils ne vont pas te traiter gentiment. » Dit Severus tristement. « Ils te poseront beaucoup de questions à propos de moi et de ta fidélité et ils te considéreront comme un sorcier sombre même si tu soutiens le contraire… »

« Parce que je suis ton fils, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit à la question.

« Oui et non, Quietus. Tous les Serpentards seront entièrement examinés ainsi que tous les enfants qui ont heu… laisse-moi le dire de cette façon : des membres de leur famille suspectés. »

« Vous voulez dire les enfants des Mangemorts ? »

« Pas seulement les enfants. Tous les membres de la famille sont suspectés… »

« Stupide… » Murmura Harry. « Mais ils savent que Severus n'est plus un Mangemort… »

Aucun des adultes ne répondit. Lorsque Harry regarda Severus, celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge, nerveux.

« Je ne pense pas, Harry. S'ils me croyaient, ils auraient déjà déclaré Black innocent. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent d'étonnement.

« Mais tu as dit qu'ils t'avaient interrogé sous Veritaserum… » Marmonna-t-il, confus.

Severus fit un geste de la main avec résignation.

« Veritaserum… ils ne font pas non plus confiance à leurs propres potions. »

« Mais alors… que se passera-t-il s'ils ne me croient pas ? Ni mon histoire ? M'emmèneront-ils au Ministère pour… »

« Non, Quietus. Je ne les laisserai pas t'éloigner d'ici. » Dit Dumbledore calmement. « Mais demain, tu devras être très, très prudent. Ils te jetteront un sort de Revelo pour examiner ton bras, et s'ils voient ta célèbre cicatrice… »

Harry se figea.

« Oh, non… » Murmura-t-il en portant la main à son front. Ses doigts tremblaient.

« Et ils verront aussi les coupures sur ton cou. » Ajouta doucement Severus. « Tu dois porter ton pull à col roulé si tu ne veux pas qu'ils les voient. »

« M. le Directeur, vous avez dit qu'ils viendront tous les mois ? » Harry se tourna vers le vieil homme.

« Probablement. Je ne me rappelle pas bien. C'était il y a presque quinze ans qu'ils sont venus pour la dernière fois. »

* * *

Harry put sentir des mains fortes saisir son épaule et le diriger vers l'entrée de l'école. 

« Ainsi, vous étiez ici depuis tout ce temps, M. Potter. » Dit un Auror qui ressemblait énormément à Moody, mais en beaucoup plus jeune et plus cruel.

Harry poussa un cri de douleur alors que les mains resserraient leur poigne sur lui.

« N'essayez pas de vous échapper, vous ne le pouvez pas, croyez-moi. » L'homme lui souriait avec un sourire mauvais et Harry sentit sa panique augmenter.

« Mais… Mais je n'ai rien fait. » Bégaya-t-il, terrifié. « J'ai juste… »

« Vous avez tué Cédric Diggory et vous avez trompé le Ministère avec votre mort pour continuer votre travail pour Vous-Savez-Qui avec l'aide de votre père dégoûtant… Vous n'êtes même pas le fils de Potter ! Quelle honte ! Si le monde sorcier savait la vérité au sujet de son célèbre héros et de sa salope de mère… »

« Non… ma mère… »

« Et nous avons entendu parler de votre petite dispute avec M. Weasley qui vous suspectait, et de votre réaction agressive à ses questions sincères. »

« Il ne m'a pas posé de questions ! Il m'a insulté et a blessé Severus… »

« Et vous avez essayé de le battre, peut-être même de le tuer… »

« Non, je… »

« Heureusement que le professeur McGonagall est arrivée et a sauvé la vie du garçon de votre attaque ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas la vérité, il… »

« Silence, M. Potter - ou devrais-je dire M. Snape ? »

Harry sentit des larmes de peur dans ses yeux alors qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée principale de l'école. Bientôt, ils partiraient, pour aller dans les donjons du Ministère et il serait encore torturé…

« Non… »

Il ne voulait pas quitte l'école. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne venait-il pas le sauver ?

« Non… »

Les grandes portes brunes s'ouvrirent. L'homme poussa Harry.

« NOOOON ! » Cria-t-il en tombant sur le sol, les yeux étroitement fermés.

« Harry, Harry, réveille-toi… » Il entendit soudainement la voix de Severus.

« Severus, ne les laisse pas m'emmener au Ministère. » Cria-t-il. « Appelle Dumbledore, s'il te plait ! »

« Harry, ouvre les yeux. Tu es à la maison. Personne ne veut t'enlever. » Harry put sentir les bras de Severus l'entourer et le serrer étroitement. « Shh… tu es en sécurité. Tu es à la maison, avec moi. »

Harry se détendit lentement.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir regagné son calme.

« 5 heures du matin. Tu es un peu matinal aujourd'hui. » Il sourit à Harry qui se nicha étroitement contre sa poitrine.

« Je ne veux pas être interrogé. Peux-tu y être avec moi ? » Marmonna Harry dans la chemise de nuit de Severus.

« Non, Harry. Tu dois le faire seul. Et je devrai aussi m'occuper des autres enfants… »

« Tes Serpentards ? » Demanda Harry en déglutissant.

« Oui. Je pense qu'ils auront besoin de mon appui après cela. »

« Je vois. » Dit Harry en essayant de s'asseoir. « Bon, peux-tu me laisser aller à la salle de bains ? » Demanda-t-il avec une fausse irritation. « Tu me dorlotes. Si les autres savaient que le bon vieux Maître des Potions étreint et réconforte Harry Potter de temps en temps, ils mourraient de sérieux problèmes de respiration. »

« Laisse-les mourir en paix. Je ne te laisserai pas partir jusqu'à ce que tu te sois calmé. »

« Et pour mes besoins ? Je ne peux pas me calmer si tu ne me laisses pas aller aux toilettes. »

« Stupide Potter. Vas-y alors. »

« Je ne suis pas un Potter, Snape. Et je ne suis même pas un Harry. Je suis Quiet, ton fils, ne peux-tu pas t'en rappeler, PAPA ? » C'était si bon de dire ce mot, même si c'était juste un jeu…

« Geh… MON fils… et bien. » Severus eut un sourire moqueur. « Tu me ressemble plus que Quietus… »

« Oh, non. » Harry secoua la tête, paniqué. « Je ne suis pas comme toi ! » Il tira la langue à Severus et partit en courant.

* * *

Harry regarda son livre de Métamorphose avancée sans le voir. Il lisait la même page pour la cinquième fois, mais il n'arrivait pas à en retenir un seul mot. 

Il soupira et posa le livre sur la table. Ca ne marchait pas. Il était encore trop agité et nerveux, mais il savait que Severus devait aussi s'occuper de ses élèves, et qu'il devrait attendre le soir ou même la nuit pour partager ses expériences avec lui.

En fait, l'interrogatoire n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'il l'avait cru, mais il avait souvent toucher son front et plaquer ses cheveux sur la cicatrice révélée. Heureusement, aucun Auror n'avait voulu observer son front, ils avaient seulement examiner ses avant bras, les deux, et même s'ils avaient sûrement remarqué les plaies, ils n'avaient rien dit.

Les questions avaient été simples et rapides sur ses opinions et quand Harry leur avait dit qu'il avait été élevé par ses grands-parents et sa mère moldus, ils avaient laissés tomber le sujet et l'avaient laissé partir cinq minutes plus tard.

Aussi tôt qu'Harry était sorti, il avait tiré sa baguette et replacé les glamours sur ses cicatrices et ses plaies. Heureusement personne ne l'avait vu.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre leur comportement. Pourquoi avaient-ils été si faciles avec lui, le fils de Severus Snape, ex-Mangemort ? Il avait peur de la réponse ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà des preuves contre lui pour l'emmener quand ils voudraient. C'était un peu paranoïaque, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ETAIT paranoïaque, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se força à regarder son livre de Métamorphose et se concentra.

'Pour effectuer une transformation d'un animal magique en une autre créature magique, on doit connaître précisément le comportement de leur magie. La métamorphose d'une espèce de magie en une autre est l'un des aspects les plus ardus de la Métamorphose…'

Et ainsi de suite…

C'était extrêmement ennuyant. Et ce n'était que la première page. Sur les quinze qu'ils devaient lire en deux jours. Et il y avait la dissertation de Potions sur l'utilisation des plumes d'Hyppogriffe dans les potions curatives et une autre dissertation sur les mages noirs du 19ème siècle pour le professeur Binns la semaine prochaine. Les BUSEs approchaient et chaque enseignant devenait plus exigeant et plus sévère que jamais. Même Severus et McGonagall étaient capables de se montrer plus intransigeants, mais de toute façons, Harry et ses camarades ne s'étaient jamais attendu à ce qu'ils se relâchent.

Il inspira profondément et commença à prendre des notes quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de sa table. Il leva sa tête avec colère. Ares venait au pire moment, quand il était enfin arrivé à comprendre quelque chose à ce fichu chapitre !

Mais ce n'était pas Ares. C'était Hermione, qui semblait très embarrassée.

« Hello, Quietus. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Les autres tables sont occupées… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être irrité.

« Si ma présence ne te dérange pas, tu peux rester », dit-il et il se plongea à nouveau dans ses notes, mais il était trop nerveux pour se concentrer. Zut !

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant.

« Quoi ? » Aboya-t-il furieusement.

« Cette idiotie sur ta présence. »

« J'ai cassé le nom de ton précieux petit ami, tu te souviens pas ? » Harry se rejeta en arrière et croisa ses bras.

Le visage de Hermione devint rouge.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? » Demanda-t-elle enrouée.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je vous ai vu vous embrasser dans un couloir », dit-il.

Elle rougit encore plus et se concentra sur ses livres. Harry sourit amusé et reprit sa plume.

« Je ne te blâme pas, Quietus », il entendit la voix de la jeune fille alors qu'il recommençait à écrire. Il leva la tête surpris.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne te blâme pas. J'ai entendu ce que Ron te dit tous les jours. Peut-être aurais-je fait pareil si j'étais toi… »

« Je… vois », déglutit Harry. « Pourtant, tu as semblé être d'accord avec les autres Gryffondors pendant des semaines.

Hermione rougit encore.

« Euh… je pense que j'étais un peu en colère contre toi. »

« Oh, tu n'aimes pas le nouveau visage de Ron, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Tu as lu la Métamorphose ? » Elle changea soudain de sujet.

Harry opina.

« Je viens de commencer à prendre des notes. »

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas compris une ligne et… »

* * *

Les semaines suivantes furent agités. Harry s'assigna un emploi du temps. Il y avait beaucoup de bibliothèque, mais au moins il y était avec Hermione – et c'était aussi un endroit sans Ron. Le roux ne semblait pas prendre les futurs examens à cœur. Hermione avait avoué à Harry qu'elle devait l'aider chaque soir après le dîner – il passait les après-midis sur le terrain de Quidditch à s'entraîner pour les essais, et après qu'il ait été choisi gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il s'entraînait avec les autres. 

Le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor était Seamus, à la grande surprise de Harry. Il n'avait jamais suspecté que le garçon soit capable de voler… Le premier match de la saison serait Gryffondor contre Serpentard, le lendemain d'Halloween, donc Ron et les autres joueurs avaient décidés de s'entraîner aussi durement qu'ils le pouvaient et Harry avait même demander à Severus d'être un peu moins dur avec eux.

« Même Ron ? » Demanda curieusement Severus.

« Ouais », marmonna Harry.

« Mais il ne l'a pas mérité ! » Severus était ébahi.

« Je sais, mais, s'il te plaît, fais-le pour ma survie ! Après le match tu pourras lui faire tout ce que tu veux. »

Les yeux de Severus étincelèrent.

« Tout ce que je veux ? »

« Eh bien : ne le tue pas. Mais jusque-là laisse-le tranquille. »

« Donc tu veux que les Serpentards perdent le match. » Severus croisa les bras.

« Tu peux être moins sévère avec eux aussi. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis trop doux. »

« Alors, tu en es conscient ! »

« Bien sûr que oui ! » Répliqua Severus indigné. « Je suis partial, et je le sais très bien ! »

Après leur petite conversation Severus avait vraiment été plus lâche avec Ron, néanmoins, le garçon harcelait toujours Harry dès qu'il le pouvait.

Harry fit de son mieux pour l'éviter. Il avait d'autres problèmes à résoudre de toute façon.

C'est à dire : la potion pour Lupin et les cours de Défense. Après que Severus ait découvert sa nouvelle obsession avec la bibliothèque, il lui avait donné un travail : il devait faire des recherches sur les loups-garous. Severus luttait pour trouver la potion appropriée pour la maladie de Lupin, mais il n'y arrivait pas – donc il avait décider de partager le travail avec Harry : celui-ci devait écumer les livres sur les loups-garous tandis que Severus lirait ses propres livres de potions.

Après une semaine, Harry sentit qu'il était venu à en savoir plus sur les loups-garous que Lupin lui-même, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouver la solution.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda une fois Hermione alors qu'il feuilletait un immense volume.

« Des recherches sur les loups-garous. Pour Seve… mon père », ajouta-t-il quand il vit le regard étonné de Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? C'est à propos du professeur Lupin ? » Elle s'arrêta soudainement. « Oh, tu ne le connais sûrement pas… »

« Calme-toi, je le connais », interrompit Harry. « Et oui, père recherche une potion pour sa maladie. »

« Ouais », marmonna Hermione, perplexe. « Mais je pensais… » Elle ne continua pas.

« Tu pensais qu'ils se haïssaient, n'est-ce pas ? » Et quand Hermione acquiesça, Harry ajouta en souriant. « Eh bien, ils ne s'aiment pas. Mais ils ont fait la paix pendant l'été. »

« Tu veux dire ton père et le professeur Lupin ? »

Harry se pencha vers elle.

« Calme-toi, Hermione, pas seulement père et Lupin, mais même père et Sirius Black ont fait la paix. »

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous le choc.

« QUOI ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. Et il vit au Manoir Snape maintenant. » Harry recula.

« Il croit Snape… » demanda Hermione ébahit.

« Hé, Hermione », la voix de Harry la tira de ses songes. « Je suis un Snape moi aussi… »

« Oh désolé. C'est juste… tellement étrange. »

« Peut-être que Ron a tort », ajouta Harry pour la taquiner, mais Hermione le prit sérieusement.

« Ce n'est pas peut-être. C'est sûr. »

* * *

« Défends-toi, Snape ! » La voix de Mrs Figg était impatiente. « Maintenant ! » 

Mais lorsque le sort surgit de sa baguette, Harry fut incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il le regardait juste avec des yeux blancs, dans un état de semi-panique.

Quand le sort le heurta, il trébucha et tomba à terre.

Des rires éclatèrent. Harry rougit et s'assit, sa tête bourdonnant à cause de sa chute malencontreuse. Il secoua la tête en se levant, essayant de se motiver pour un autre essai.

C'était le dixième d'une longue série ce jour-ci, et Mrs Figg ne semblait pas remarquer que la réaction d'Harry empirait après chaque tentative. Maintenant, il avait totalement perdu confiance, et il se sentait comme dans le Hall Principal de Nightmare Manor après quelques séances de torture. Il leva sa baguette. C'était celle de son père, mais elle ne le protègerait pas sans les mots appropriés.

Harry pouvait dire la formule ; néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à y mettre sa volonté. Il était figé à l'idée d'être ensorcelé et se sentait impuissant devant son professeur.

« Donc, M. Snape, si vous êtes incapable de me faire ce bouclier, je vais vous l'enseigner de façon douloureuse. Je vous préviens : je vais lancer un sort bref mais douloureux sur vous et je m'attends à ce que vous vous protégiez. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous aurez mal. »

Harry hocha la tête muettement. Quelle joie ! Un petit sort de torture – juste ce dont il avait besoin !

Il leva sa baguette à nouveau.

« Clipeus ! » Cria-t-il désespérément alors que le professeur lançait « Tormento ! ».

Le sort surprit Harry. Au moment où il entendit l'incantation, sa volonté s'affaiblit, et il baissa sa baguette et attendit la douleur aussi bravement qu'il pouvait. Quand il fut touché, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il ne trembla pas, il se tenait droit, ses doigts devenaient blancs à force de serrer sa baguette. Il semblait s'être écouler une vie quand elle arrêta le sort.

Harry pouvait voir le regard étonné de l'enseignante alors qu'elle le regardait à court de mots. Il se baissa, prit son sac et quitta la classe sans dire un mot.

C'était assez.

Le Tormenta. Jeté sur un élève pour des raisons pédagogiques.

Non. Plus jamais.

Il ne s'était jamais plaint d'elle à Severus, mais maintenant il en avait assez.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva à leurs quartiers et ferma la porte derrière lui, il s'effondra sur le sol inconscient.

* * *

Dans le genre tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, la fin du chapitre est pas mal, non ? ./sourire sadique/ 


	6. Disputes

**Titre:** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

**Note 2 :** En anglais, « Fudge » veut dire « Caramel mou ».

Chapitre 6 - Disputes

Severus était furieux en quittant l'infirmerie. Les portes se fermèrent bruyamment derrière lui alors qu'il les franchissait et qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il courrait presque chez le Directeur, sans remarquer les étudiants qui essayaient de l'éviter, ni Hermione qui le regardait comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Il la poussa sur le côté sans dire un mot ; dans sa fureur, il voyait tout en rouge et il ressentait un énorme besoin de d'abord trouver Figg, mais il savait qu'il serait trop dangereux qu'ils soient tous les deux seuls dans la même pièce. Donc, il se dirigeait chez Albus pour lui demander de faire venir Figg.

Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings en pensant aux dernières heures. C'était une simple coïncidence qu'une deuxième année de Poufsouffle ait fait une erreur dans sa potion qui avait explosée, faisait de minuscules trous dans ses robes, de sorte qu'il avait été obligé de les changer avant le cours suivant, parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de rentrer avant au moins six ou sept heures. Il était toujours furieux contre la stupide fillette quand il était entré dans la pièce, mais au moment suivant, il avait buté contre quelque chose et était tombé sur un Harry sans connaissance.

Il ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait été consterné, se demandant ce qu'Harry faisait à la maison à cette heure là, puis effrayé, et finalement terrifié alors que le garçon ne semblait pas regagner conscience rapidement. Il avait pris le corps trop mince dans ses bras et l'avait apporté à Poppy aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans causer plus de problèmes.

Le chemin vers l'Infirmerie avait semblé durer une éternité. Il avait été tellement terrifié à l'idée de perdre Harry qu'il avait à peine pût résister à la panique naissante, qui aurait totalement détruit les restes de son calme, s'il l'avait laissé prendre possession de lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait résisté et s'était contraint à penser aussi clairement que possible. Si c'était possible.

Harry… Durant ces minutes de terreur, il avait revécu la nuit où il était revenu à Poudlard de Nightmare Manor avec le garçon mort - et bien sûr Quietus…

Harry… il avait senti son cœur se déchirer en deux. Il avait été si négligent. Il avait manqué quelque chose, ça serait sa faute si Harry mourait. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, Harry avait été un survivant professionnel toute sa vie, Harry, Harry…

Poppy avait eu quelques moments difficiles quand elle avait essayé de prendre le garçon des bras de Severus et, finalement, elle avait dû s'occuper en premier de l'homme, en lui donnant une forte potion calmante. Elle avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de double choc alors que Severus laissait le garçon, et elle avait d'abord versé la potion dans la gorge de Snape, puis dans celle du garçon. Mais Severus ne s'était pas calmé. Il s'était assis à côté d'Harry pendant trois longues heures, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ouvre les yeux, tenant sa main mince et osseuse dans la sienne, horrifié par l'idée de le perdre.

Ces trois heures lui avaient donné la chance de penser à sa vie commune avec Harry, à leur relation et il reconnaissait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans le garçon, plus maintenant. L'andouille jadis si détestée était devenue la lumière dans sa vie, sa dernière chance de se ressentir des sentiments, d'aimer, il était devenu quelque chose comme… un fils pour lui.

Un fils.

Oui, définitivement son fils.

Mais il ne le dirait jamais à Harry. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec son stupide souhait de l'appeler son fils, mais alors qu'il était assis à son chevet, il s'était rendu compte qu'il considérait Harry comme son fils depuis un moment. Il avait souri tristement et avait soudainement été jaloux de Quietus et même de Potter qui avaient tous les deux eu la chance d'être ses pères - et lui, l'idiot stupide et graisseux l'avait totalement manqué. Cependant… Non. Harry l'aimait, il en était sûr, mais il se plaignait toujours de se sentir seul. Dans ces moments là, Severus luttait pour ne pas montrer sa déception et combien il était blessé. Il ne méritait pas d'être le père de quelqu'un, surtout pas d'Harry.

Donc, quand Harry avait finalement ouvert les yeux, et même la bouche et qu'il eut répondu à la question de Severus (Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?), ce dernier avait sauté sur ses pieds, prêt à exterminer Figg et quiconque lui ressemblant une bonne fois pour toutes.

Et il se tenait maintenant devant la gargouille, essayant de se rappeler le mot de passe. Il regarda, impassible, la statue mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Il soupira et se rappela que Dumbledore l'avait changé le jour où les Aurors était venus pour faire leur enquête parmi les étudiants. C'était quelque chose d'humoristique, Severus en était sûr, il y avait même souri… Mais QUOI ?

Il devait se calmer s'il voulait rencontrer Albus. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations et se concentra sur le mot de passe. C'était encore le nom d'une friandise. Pas un nom quelconque, mais quelque chose qui avait une autre signification… une autre. Il sourit soudainement. Il se pencha vers la statue et lui chuchota intimement à l'oreille : « Fudge. »

La gargouille sauta sur le côté et le laissa monter les escaliers en spirale. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'entrée du bureau, il se sentait parfaitement calme.

Mais juste quand il entra et quand Albus lui demanda la raison de sa visite, sa fureur le surmonta à nouveau.

« Albus, appelez votre très chère Figg MAINTENANT ! » Hurla-t-il en tapant impatiemment du pied pour souligner l'urgence.

Le Directeur, cependant, ne sembla pas se dépêcher, au contraire. Il jeta un regard interrogatif au Maître des Potions impatient et furieux et demanda de nouveau.

« Severus, que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est précisément la question que je veux lui poser. » Grogna Severus avec colère.

« Mais… »

« Harry est à l'Infirmerie. » Ajouta Severus et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Et il a mentionné un événement très intéressant qui s'est produit pendant la leçon de Défense. »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, mais se figea un instant, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit un pot sur la cheminée et jeta un peu de poudre verte dans les flammes.

« Arabella, je veux te parler, s'il te plait. » Appela-t-il dans le feu.

L'instant suivant, Mrs Figg sortit de la cheminée. Elle lança un regard dégoûté à Severus, puis elle se tourna vers le vieil homme.

« Oui, Albus ? »

Le Directeur la conduisit jusqu'à une chaise et lui-même s'assit là, entre les deux professeurs, au lieu de se mettre derrière son bureau comme il le faisait habituellement. Lorsque Severus fut également assis sur le canapé, il se tourna vers sa collègue.

« Severus m'a dit que son fils était à l'Infirmerie, et il a dit qu'il voulait en discuter avec toi. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de discuter. Le garçon était incapable de créer le bouclier le plus simple que j'ai demandé à tout le monde, et non pas seulement à ton fils, Snape, et il n'arrivait pas à bloquer les sorts que je lui jetais. » La voix de Figg semblait assez ennuyée. « Et ce n'est PAS mes affaires s'il est à l'Infirmerie… »

« NON ? » Hurla Severus de fureur. « QUI SUR TERRE LUI A JETE UN TORMENTA ALORS ? » Snape sauta sur ses pieds, avança vers elle et lui brailla au visage. « Ou bien est-ce un reste de ton passé d'Auror ? Torturer les personnes, juste pour qu'ils avouent tout ce que tu veux ? Mais mon fils n'est pas un criminel ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le blesser avec ça ! Si tu me détestes, alors jette-moi ce foutu sort, mais laisse mon fils tranquille si tu veux survivre à cette année… »

« SEVERUS ! » Il put entendre Dumbledore le couper. « Ca suffit. Arabella, je veux entendre tes explications. »

Le visage de la femme était pâle lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers le Directeur.

« Je ne l'ai pas blessé. » Murmura-t-elle, déconcertée. « Je ne lui ai pas jeté un sort à pleine puissance, juste ce que nous utilisons généralement pour enseigner les boucliers… » Elle regardait Dumbledore et Snape à tour de rôle d'un air suppliant. « Il pouvait le bloquer avec un Clipeus, Severus. Tu le sais sûrement… » Sa voix se fana.

« Si tu dis la vérité, alors dis-moi ce que fait mon fils à l'Infirmerie ? Ca a prit trois heures pour qu'il reprenne conscience, je l'ai trouvé après ton stupide cours, sans connaissance, étendu sur le sol du salon ! »

Mrs Figg secoua la tête, exaspérée.

« Non… Je… je ne lancerais jamais un sort puissant sur un enfant, crois-moi, Severus. » Elle semblait soudainement blessée. Severus croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et la regarda, sans la croire. Elle se tourna vers le Directeur. « Albus, s'il vous plait, croyez-moi… »

Dumbledore dirigea son attention sur le Maître des Potions.

« Qu'a dit Poppy à propos de l'état de Quietus ? »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire attention. Je pensais… »

Le Directeur le fit taire d'un geste de la main et il se dirigea à nouveau vers la cheminée. Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu, il se pencha dans les flammes.

« Poppy, s'il te plait… Peux-tu me dire quel est le problème avec Quietus ? » Un court silence. « Je vois. Comment ? ... Bien, oui… Merci. » Il se releva et se tourna vers Severus. « Il a eu un choc, Severus. Rien de plus. »

« Un choc ? » Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. « Oh, non… »

Les yeux de Figg s'élargirent de surprise.

« Mais… Albus… ça signifie que le garçon a déjà été frappé par ce sort ! » Son expression changea de craintive à confuse. « Mais… tu ne l'as sûrement pas frappé, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas, s'effondrant juste dans la chaise.

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires. » Marmonna-t-il au professeur de Défense après un moment.

« Mais… »

« Je t'ai dit : Ce. N'est. Pas. Tes. Affaires. Et si j'entends encore que tu enseignes à Quietus avec des Tormenta, je jure que je… »

« Severus, stop. » La voix de Dumbledore était sévère quand il interrompit l'homme furieux. « Ce n'était apparemment pas la faute d'Arabella. »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda ironiquement Severus. « Après une douzaine d'échecs à créer un bouclier, vous ne pouvez pas continuer avec la même méthode, juste avec un sort plus fort… Elle aurait dû attendre. »

Mrs Figg rougit et baissa la tête.

« Est-ce vrai, Arabella ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne… »

« Je sais, Albus. J'avais tort avec lui. J'aurais dû le laisser partir après le troisième ou le quatrième échec. Mais il est incapable de le conjurer depuis deux semaines ! Tout le monde l'a fait maintenant, même Neville, le seul qui n'y arrive pas est ton fils, Severus ! »

Soudain, Severus et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard de compréhension, puis le Directeur se tourna vers le professeur de Défense.

« Je pense que nous pouvons abandonner ce sujet à présent. La seule chose je te demande, Arabella, est de ne plus lui jeter quelque chose de semblable à un sort de torture. Rien du tout. Suis-je clair ? »

La femme se leva.

« Vous voulez dire que le garçon a déjà été torturé ? » Et, comme aucun des hommes ne répondait, elle ajouta, « Mais… par qui ? »

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Figg ! » Cracha Severus avec colère.

Dumbledore soupira.

« Et bien, Severus s'est peut-être exprimé un petit peu grossièrement, mais il a raison. Désolé, Arabella, mais il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas. »

Mais elle n'abandonna pas.

« C'était Voldemort… n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus fit un pas vers elle et lui siffla au visage.

« Pas tes affaires, femme ! Pas du tout ! »

Elle s'écarta de la silhouette menaçante.

« Je lui enseigne la Défense. Je dois connaître quelques détails si je veux éviter des situations comme celle-ci à l'avenir… »

« Crois-moi, tu n'en as pas besoin… » Severus décroisa impatiemment les bras, mais Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Nous ne te raconterons pas l'histoire, Arabella. Juste une chose : le garçon a été frappé par plusieurs sorts dans sa vie. Il est pratiquement figé quand il doit leur faire face. Il était sans défense, tu sais, et il sait ce que signifie être exposé. Il ne sera pas facile de lui enseigner ces pratiques de défense à cause de ses peurs et de ses phobies… » Le Directeur était maintenant extrêmement sérieux. « Mais… encore une chose, Arabella. Tu ne peux pas parler de ce que je t'ai dit à quelqu'un. A personne. Aucune partie. »

La femme pâlit encore.

« Et je ne veux pas que tu y penses ou que tu devines le reste. Tu es ma collègue, nous avons combattu ensemble de nombreuses fois. Tu sais ce que je te demande. »

« Oui. » Approuva-t-elle fermement. « Savoir sans réaliser. »

« Exactement. »

Severus jeta un regard surpris à la femme. Donc, c'était une pratique acceptée. Savoir sans réaliser. Il avait fait la même chose quand il était un serviteur fidèle de Voldemort et qu'il voulait protéger son frère. Il s'était interdit de connaître les secrets de son propre frère pour pouvoir esquiver un interrogatoire possible sous Veritaserum.

Puis, Figg fit quelque chose que Snape n'avait pas prévu.

« Je suis désolée, Snape. » S'excusa-t-elle. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de le blesser. Je veux que tu le saches. »

* * *

Après que Severus ait quitté l'Infirmerie et que les portes se soient fermées derrière lui, Harry s'appuya contre l'oreiller, fermant les yeux, fatigué. Il aurait aimé que Severus reste, mais l'homme était parti tellement vite qu'Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il avait peur. Severus allait trouver Figg et il tuerait la femme sans réfléchir. Mais Harry ne le voulait pas. Ca enverrait Severus à Azkaban et il resterait seul. Azkaban. Seul. Deux mots qui faisait devenir son humeur plus sombre qu'auparavant.

« Quietus, tu vas bien ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Hermione se tenait à côté de son lit.

« Ouais. » Sourit-il faiblement. « Mais j'ai peur que Severus ne blesse Figg. »

Hermione sourit en retour.

« Je ne pense pas. » Assura-t-elle à avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise où Severus était auparavant. « Quand je l'ai vu, il se dirigeait vers le bureau du Directeur. »

« Merci mon Dieu. » Murmura Harry avec soulagement. « Il était vraiment furieux… »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Harry lui résuma les événements des dernières heures en quelques phrases. La réaction d'Hermione, cependant, n'était pas claire. Elle semblait confuse et, après qu'Harry ait fini son histoire, elle resta assise en silence pendant un moment.

« Mais elle t'a lancé seulement un sort très facile ! Ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux, comme une claque mentale, rien de plus ! »

« Puis-je te demander COMMENT tu sais ça ? » Demanda sèchement Harry.

« Je l'ai lu. Cette manière d'utiliser le sort de Tormenta est généralement acceptée. » Répondit-elle simplement. « Je pense que tu as réagi de façon excessive. Comme si tu l'avais déjà… » Elle ne continua pas. A la place, elle jeta un regard pensif à Harry.

Harry pâlit et regarda au loin, embarrassé.

« Quietus, était-ce ton père, qui… ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement, mais le moment suivant, Harry éclata.

« NON ! » Lui hurla-t-il. « Et n'ose plus jamais le suspecter de me blesser ! Il ne me blesserait jamais ! Jamais ! »

Elle ne sembla pas effrayée.

« Mais, Quietus, qui t'a blessé alors ? »

Oh non. Mensonges. Il devait encore faire face à des mensonges. Mais maintenant, il ne voulait pas mentir.

« Personne ne m'a blessé. Et ma vie n'est pas tes affaires. »

Soit le mensonge n'était pas assez convaincant, soit Hermione était juste trop intelligente et trop autoritaire, mais elle ne laissa pas tomber.

« Non, Quietus. Je peux voir, tout le monde peut voir, que tu as été maltraité. Tes réactions… »

« Je n'ai pas été maltraité ! » Lui cria Harry avec peur. Etait-elle sur le point de trouver…

« Ne me ment pas. Je peux le voir. »

Harry baissa la tête et pria pour le retour de Severus. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir à cette situation. Hermione se pencha plus près de lui et lui demanda d'une voix douce.

« Etait-ce ta famille ? »

Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux. Apparemment, même Hermione pouvait sauter aux conclusions, remarqua-t-il à moitié reconnaissant. Hermione soupira en prenant son embarras pour de la honte.

« Je suis désolée, Quietus. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me mêler de tes secrets… » Déglutit-elle coupablement.

Harry, regardant toujours ses mains sur ses genoux, chuchota faiblement. « Pas de mal de fait. »

Hermione abandonna finalement le sujet et elle commença à parler des loups-garous. Après quelques minutes, ils étaient plongés dans une conversation sérieuse au sujet des différentes sortes de potions utilisées pour soigner les personnes mordues par un loup-garou.

L'humeur d'Harry devint plus légère. Après un moment, ils riaient doucement de quelques ingrédients de potion très surprenants. Hermione sortit le livre qu'elle venait d'examiner pour trouver la solution nécessaire et ils discutèrent de quelques parties.

« Nous ne trouverons jamais la solution pour Lupin. » Harry fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. « Nous avons déjà cherché dans au moins deux cents livres et nous n'avons rien trouvé… »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour réagir à la remarque d'Harry, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau avec un grand bruit.

Harry sourit et leva les yeux, s'attendant à voir Severus de retour.

Mais ce n'était pas Severus.

C'était Ron.

Un Ron furieux. Harry pâlit et glissa sa main sous la couverture, à sa ceinture et serra étroitement sa baguette.

« Que penses-tu faire ici avec ce dégoûtant Serpentard, seuls dans une pièce vide ? » Hurla-t-il à Hermione. « Tu dois faire attention avec lui ! Je t'ai déjà dit que son Mangemort de père… »

« Etes-vous en train de parler de moi, M. Weasley ? » Severus se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regard perçant.

Ron se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Oui. » Dit-il fermement, essayant de garder son courage face au professeur immense et menaçant.

Hermione pâlit et Harry se figea de crainte. Il était clair que dans un instant, ils tireraient tous deux leurs baguettes et se lanceraient des sorts énergiquement, et Harry savait que le cas de Ron était perdu contre Severus. Le Maître des Potions était en effet un sorcier bien entraîné dans les techniques lumineuses et sombres.

Hermione sembla arriver à la même conclusion car elle saisit l'occasion donnée par l'habituel regard échangé en prenant le bras de Ron avec force et en le traînant hors de la salle. Severus était sur le point de les suivre, mais Harry l'appela.

« Severus, s'il te plait, ne… » Il se glissa du lit dans ses chaussures et avança vers lui. « Il est juste un gamin stupide. Tu es l'adulte. Tu… »

« Il voulait te blesser. »

« Non. Et même s'il l'avait voulu, je peux me défendre. »

« Tu es sûr ? » La voix de Severus était inquiète.

« Non, bien sûr. » Harry eut un sourire moqueur. « Mais rentrons à la maison maintenant. Je n'aime pas passer la nuit ici… Et j'ai assez faim aussi. »

La mâchoire de Severus se décrocha.

« Tu plaisantes ! »

« J'ai manqué le déjeuner et le dîner. Et le petit déjeuner est loin. »

* * *

Le matin suivant, Harry était vraiment fier de lui : il avait pu dormir toute la nuit sans l'aide de Severus. Il avait été certain qu'il aurait des cauchemars, mais il n'en avait pas eu et, quand il s'était réveillé, il était frais et totalement détendu.

C'était de bonnes nouvelles pour cette journée, parce que c'était samedi et la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année.

Severus l'avait réveillé et ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner ensemble dans le salon au lieu de le prendre dans la Grande Salle.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien. » Dit Severus en prenant un biscuit. « Je n'ai pas osé dormir pendant des heures en pensant que tu allais avoir des cauchemars. »

Harry sourit.

« Et à propos de Mrs Figg ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Elle a dit qu'elle t'avait jeté un Tormenta léger. Pour t'enseigner ce foutu bouclier. » Severus secoua la tête nerveusement. « Ta réaction était exagérée à cause de tes expériences précédentes avec ce sort. »

« Hermione a dit la même chose. Elle suspecte quelque chose. »

« Tu penses qu'elle sait qui tu es ? »

« Non. » Harry eut un petit sourire. « Elle soupçonne que ma famille m'a maltraité. »

« Et moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur la confiture et sur son toast. Severus soupira et ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'Harry parte.

« Fais attention. » Dit finalement Severus. « Je ne veux pas que tu quitte le territoire de Pré-au-Lard. »

Harry acquiesça et regarda autour de lui, cherchant Ares. Il ne pouvait le voir nul part. Le voyage sembla soudainement ennuyeux. Y aller seul n'était pas une perspective réjouissante. Harry se tenait devant la porte de l'école, incertain. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas y aller. Il pouvait passer son temps à la bibliothèque d'une manière plus efficace. Rechercher le traitement pour Lupin… Mais il était toujours un garçon. Il voulait s'amuser, il s'ennuyait incroyablement en étudiant et en lisant tout le temps. Il aimerait marcher dans le village, visiter les magasins, et peut-être acheter quelques choses : il avait de l'argent sur lui, Severus lui avait donné quelques Gallions à perdre pour des stupidités – selon ses propres mots.

« Hé, camarade, tu vas à Pré-au-Lard aussi ? » Demanda soudainement une voix derrière lui. Harry se retourna. C'était Fred - et, bien sûr, George.

« Et bien, oui, mais… Je ne vois pas Ares. Je voulais y aller avec lui. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous. » Offrit George avec un grand sourire. « Je jure solennellement que je ne le dirai pas à Ron, d'accord ? »

Harry les observa avec précaution. Depuis son combat avec Ron, il était soupçonneux, et l'incident de la veille ne rendait pas la décision plus facile.

« Etes-vous sérieux ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Fred haussa les épaules.

« Nous ne projetons pas de te battre, de te tuer ou de te livrer à Ron. Personnellement, je pense qu'il est un complet bâtard avec toi et qu'il a mérité ce qu'il a reçu. »

« Il est stupide s'il ne peut pas vous distinguer, toi et ton père. » Ajouta George.

« Ce doit être le fait que Snape ait survécu alors qu'Harry est mort. » Expliqua Fred doucement.

« Sa mort a brisé père aussi. » Harry leur jeta un regard intense. « Parfois, je pense qu'il se force à rester debout juste à cause de moi. »

Ils échangèrent des regards compréhensifs en marchant vers la ville. Ils abandonnèrent le sujet et passèrent leur temps dans les différents magasins – principalement chez l'Apothicaire où ils achetèrent une grande quantité d'ingrédients de potion. Harry rit en direction des jumeaux.

« Si père savait… »

« Je pense qu'il suspecte quelque chose. » Sourit George, amusé. « Il nous a même aidé une fois quand Fred a fait exploser la réserve que nous utilisons, à l'école. » Ils rirent.

« C'était il y a de deux ans quand il faisait des rondes dans l'école toutes les nuits, à cause de Sirius Black. Le sort de Silence que nous avions lancé sur la pièce n'était pas assez puissant pour couvrir le bruit et ça nous a dénoncés. » George ne put pas continuer tellement il riait.

« Mais je lui ai demandé de nous aider à découvrir ce qui avait causé l'explosion. Nous avons cherché jusqu'au matin, mais il a finalement trouvé et il était si fier de lui qu'il nous a laissé partir sans punition. » Finit Fred et ils rirent à nouveau. « Depuis, il a été plus doux avec nous en Potion. »

« Nous avons de bonnes notes. » Approuva George.

Harry sourit d'amusement et décida d'interroger Severus sur l'histoire. Il serait intéressant d'écouter sa version. Après un moment, il abandonna les jumeaux chez l'Apothicaire et ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver aux Trois Balais. La compagnie de Fred et George était vraiment amusante mais leur obsession pour les ingrédients de potions ennuyait mortellement Harry, donc il décida de faire une visite au magasin de Zonko pour acheter quelques bonbons.

Quand il quitta l'Apothicaire et se dirigea vers le magasin de bonbons, il dut resserrer son manteau autour de lui à cause du vent froid soufflant dans la rue. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il baissa la tête face au vent agressif et avança vers Zonko. Parfois, il pouvait entendre des voix étranges qui criaient quelque part, mais quand il essaya de les entendre, elles disparurent. Ce devait être le vent, pensa-t-il, et il laissa tomber. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans le magasin quand il les entendit de nouveau mais, cette fois, elles étaient plus claires et il put même comprendre quelques mots qui l'incitèrent à courir dans leur direction.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Cria quelqu'un et il put entendre un rire dément.

Etait-ce Voldemort ? Harry s'arrêta net. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer Voldemort, plus jamais. Mais quelqu'un était en danger. Il devait l'aider et il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide. Soupirant profondément, il sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers les voix étouffées.

C'était une rue sombre et étroite et il y avait juste deux silhouettes. L'une d'elles était par terre, l'autre se tenait au-dessus d'elle, la baguette pointée sur la silhouette tremblante.

« Expelliarmus ! » Hurla Harry d'une voix forte. Le moment suivant, la baguette de l'attaquant était dans sa main. Il l'a mis dans sa poche et se rapprocha. Ce qu'il vit le déconcerta. Neville était étendu sur le sol froid et humide, et un garçon à l'air mauvais se tenait à côté de lui. C'était Terry Boot, un cinquième année de Serdaigle. Harry déglutit de surprise. Il connaissait bien Terry, il s'était assis côté de lui pendant les cours d'Arithmancie durant des semaines. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Parvint-il à bégayer après quelques instants.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, n'est-ce pas, Neville ? » Il donna un coup de pied au garçon agenouillé qui gémit simplement en retour. Harry ne continua pas à réfléchir.

« Stupefix ! » Cria-t-il et Terry vola jusqu'au mur et tomba à terre sans connaissance. Cependant, Harry ne fit pas attention à lui. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Neville, passa son bras sous ses épaules et le souleva avec précaution. « Neville, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Neville secoua la tête, niant.

« Je pense que mon bras gauche est cassé. » Gémit-il.

Harry l'aida à s'asseoir et se plaça à côté de lui.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il quand la respiration de Neville se ralentit.

Neville enfouit son visage dans ses mains et commença à pleurer. Cela effraya mortellement Harry. Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Il se sentait inconfortable, et son embarras ne fit que grandir quand Neville ne sembla pas arrêter de pleurer dans les minutes suivantes. Il inspira profondément et mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Hé, camarade, quel est le problème ? » Il se sentait complètement stupide. Il voulait soudainement que Severus soit là. La situation était juste… trop difficile.

« Il a insulté mes parents et il a dit que mon père était un bâtard et il m'a frappé avec quelques sorts. » Ses paroles étaient à peine intelligibles à causes de ses sanglots, mais Harry les entendit.

Encore, un nouveau tournant des événements. Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Après tout ce que Severus lui avait dit…

« Ma grand-mère disait toujours la même chose, elle disait que mon père avait fait devenir sa fille aussi mauvaise qu'il l'était, et elle disait que mon père méritait son destin… » Il recommença à pleurer.

Harry se figea et il pensa soudain que personne ne connaissait Neville chez les Gryffondors. Qui savait quelle sorte de vie il avait chez lui ? Peut-être que c'était pire qu'Harry avec les Dursley… Il ne réagit pas à ses paroles, laissant le garçon pleurer.

« Je déteste que tout le monde me juge d'après mon père. Je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne veux pas devenir un foutu Auror, je ne veux pas torturer des gens. Je ne veux pas… » Ses pleurs devinrent plus forts.

Harry lui donna gentiment un coup de coude et, quand Neville leva les yeux vers lui, il sourit.

« Je pense que je peux comprendre, Neville. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils pendant un instant, puis il lui sourit en retour.

« C'est simplement merveilleux que je me plaigne à toi. » Marmonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Harry eut un petit rire.

« Au moins, je peux te comprendre. » Il se leva et tendit la main pour aider Neville à se lever. « Peux-tu marcher ? »

« Ouais, mais que faisons-nous avec lui ? » Il désigna Terry.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui, M. Londubat. »

La voix soudaine les fit sursauter, mais Harry fut le premier à regagner son calme.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-il à la grande silhouette debout devant eux.

« Je te cherchais. Je venais te rejoindre pour une bièraubeurre et les jumeaux m'ont dit que tu avais disparu il y a une heure et qu'ils ne savaient pas où tu étais allé. Et… je t'ai trouvé là. »

« C'était il y a une heure ? » Demanda Harry, incrédule. Ca lui avait semblé quelques minutes.

Severus acquiesça.

« Vous devriez retourner à l'école, maintenant. Je pense que M. Londubat a besoin d'une aide médicale urgente. Peux-tu l'aider ? »

« Bien sûr. » Dit Harry. « Et… qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Boot ? »

La bouche de Severus se courba en un sourire mauvais.

« Nous allons retirer quelques points à sa maison… » Il tapota pensivement son menton. « Et peut-être que quelques mois de retenues avec M. Rusard seront également arrangés. »

« Il ne sera pas expulsé ? » La voix de Neville était faible. Severus le regarda pendant un moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage de l'expulser, je suis désolé. Nous devons lui donner une nouvelle chance. Il n'y avait aucun problème avec lui auparavant. Nous ne pouvons pas l'expulser pour un combat. » Dit-il finalement et Neville acquiesça avec compréhension. « Oh, et une dernière chose. Vingt points à Gryffondor pour votre courage, M. Londubat. »

Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Mais… mais je n'ai pas été courageux ! C'est Quietus qui… »

Severus lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Mais vous étiez assez courageux pour parler avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Et quand il vit que les deux garçons restaient là, abasourdis, il ajouta. « Et maintenant - à l'Infirmerie. Vite ! »

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, lorsque Harry était assis à sa table habituelle dans la bibliothèque, Hermione vint et l'interrogea sur Neville.

Harry essaya de répondre à ses questions en laissant de coté les détails personnels, mais après un moment il réalisa que l'histoire qu'il avait racontée à Hermione était trop éloignée de la vérité.

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler, Hermione », conclut-il finalement. « Si tu veux tout savoir, tu dois demander à Neville. Je ne pense pas être autorisé à te révéler ses secrets. »

Hermione lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, mais elle abandonna.

« Très bien, tu as raison Quietus. Et à propos de ce truc sur les loups-garous ? » Elle tourna son attention vers le livre ouvert sur la table.

« Attends une minute, Hermione. D'abord, je veux te poser une question. » Harry attendit qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. « Et Ron et toi ? Tu n'as pas de problèmes avec lui à cause de moi ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en fiche… »

« Mais tu en as », insista Harry. « Je ne sortirais pas avec toi s'il te quitte ! »

Hermione gloussa, amusée.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Il ne me quittera pas. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Bien sûr. Donc ? On peut continuer nos recherches ? »

« Oui. », Agréa Harry.

C'était un livre avec beaucoup d'images en couleurs. Quand Harry eut fini de le feuilleter, sa tête était pleine de transformations, de meurtres et d'agonies de loups-garous et il ne fut pas capable de les éviter cette nuit-là. Son rêve en fut rempli, des loups-garous, tout autour de lui, bondissant et hurlant à la lune sans arrêt. Ils entouraient un petit groupe de personnes, probablement moldues, des adultes et des enfants, morts de peur.

Et… Voldemort se tenait à coté d'eux et les regardait alors qu'ils massacraient tout le monde, y compris les plus jeunes et tout fut couvert de sang, sang, sang et Harry sentit une douleur aiguë sur son front mais il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir… Et les Mangemorts arrivèrent, ils rejoignirent les loups-garous et ensemble ils avancèrent vers la créature inhumaine en inclinant la tête.

« Maître », dit l'un d'eux. Harry le reconnut soudainement. C'était Crabbe senior. « Nous n'avons pas trouver la fille. »

Goyle ne dit rien mais opina.

« Idiots ! » Siffla Voldemort en colère. « Elle peut devenir aussi dangereuse que le jeune Potter l'était ! »

« Mais maître… Il n'était pas très dangereux. Vous l'avez tué si facilement… » Dit soudainement Goyle et Voldemort devint encore plus furieux.

« Idiot ! Ne sous-estime jamais, JAMAIS, tes ennemis ! » Cria-t-il, les yeux brûlants. « Doloris ! »

Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol en se convulsant et en hurlant de douleur. Les autres Mangemorts arrêtèrent leurs réjouissances et les fixèrent avec incrédulité.

« Je ne tolèrerais AUCUNE erreur ! » Voldemort parlait à présent aux autres. « C'est comprit ? » Quand ils acquiescèrent craintivement, il se tourna vers le Mangemort aux cheveux argentés. « Cela vaut pour ton fils et toi, Lucius. » Le Mangemort baissa sa tête. « Ton fils se comporte avec trop d'arrogance à l'école. Est-il au courant de tes loyautés, Lucius ? » Malfoy opina en silence. « Alors ne le laisse pas se comporter comme un idiot ! Il va te dénoncer avec son irresponsabilité ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il harcelait aussi son second cousin. » Il sourit au Malfoy figé.

« Second cousin ? » Demanda-t-il en réponse, hoquetant de peur.

« Ce Snape. La mère de ta femme était une Noblestone, n'est-ce pas ? » Malfoy, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, acquiesça. « Je ne te punirai pas encore, Lucius, mais sache que je n'oublierai pas ta petite erreur. Tu aurais dû m'informer à propos du fils de Snape. »

« Mais je vous ai déjà dit, maître, que je ne savais rien sur lui avant cet été ! » Cria Malfoy pour protester.

« Severus est le parrain de ton fils et ton meilleur ami. Tu veux me dire qu'il n'a pas partagé avec toi cette chose importante de sa vie ? Quel ami étais-tu alors ? »

« Maître… Snape vous espionnait depuis la mort de son frère. Il n'a sûrement plus été totalement sincère avec moi après ça ! »

Voldemort réfléchit en regardant l'homme tremblant.

« Peut-être es-tu sincère. Peut-être que non. Doloris ! » Siffla-t-il.

« QUIET ! » La voix de Severus le sortit de son cauchemar.

Cauchemar ? Harry plaqua sa main sur son front.

« J'ai… mal », siffla-t-il.

Severus paniqua.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'agitais… »

« Voldemort… » Grogna Harry. « Nous devons parler au Directeur. » Il s'assit.

« Il est deux heures du matin. Quiet. Nous ne pouvons pas le réveiller au milieu de la nuit ! Ca ne peut pas attendre le matin ? »

Harry s'écarta pour que Severus puisse s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le lit.

« Je pense que si. », Dit-il finalement. « Voldemort a tué des Moldus. Et lancé le Doloris sur Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy. »

Severus passa un bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je déteste ça. Depuis deux semaines, je n'ai pas eu de cauchemars, et maintenant j'ai cette fichue vision. » Il frissonna de dégoût. « Apparemment, je ne peux pas dormir en paix. »

« Heureusement, c'est dimanche. Tu peux dormir jusqu'au déjeuner si tu veux. »

« C'est tellement gentil de la part de Tom de lancer sa première attaque un samedi », articula amèrement Harry, en s'appuyant sur Severus. « J'espère que je n'aurais pas à regarder tout ça dans le futur… »

« Peut-être que tu devras… » La voix de Severus tremblait. « C'était la première attaque et tu l'as vu… »

Harry enfonça la tête dans son oreiller.

« Tu es si rassurant, Severus », marmonna-t-il.

« Eh bien, je voulais juste être sincère… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton honnêteté. J'ai besoin de mensonges réconfortants ! » Il enfonça son doigt dans les côtes de Severus.

Severus cria et sauta hors du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry se renversa sur son dos en riant.

« Tu es chatouilleux ! »

« Je ne suis pas chatouilleux ! Tu creusais un trou dans mes côtes ! » Dit-il avec une voix plaintive.

« Moi ? Tu exagères ! »

« Attend avant que je t'attrape… ! »

« Severus ! NON ! »

« Alors ? »

« Arrête… ça… maintenant ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me… »

« Quoi ? »

« … chatouille… pas ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! »

« Tu abandonnes ? »

« OUI ! Laisses-moi tranquille ! »

« Tu ne me chatouilleras pas ? »

« Non ! »

« Très bien. Va dormir alors. »

« J'ose pas. Tu vas m'attaquer. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. »

« Promis ? »

« … »

Harry croisa les bras et lança un regard soupçonneux au Maître des Potions dans sa chemise de nuit grise, les cheveux hirsutes, le visage coloré par le rire.

« Tu ne te ressembles plus, Severus », conclut-il.

« C'est de ta faute ! » Se plaignit Severus. « Tu m'obliges à me comporter comme un idiot. »

« Mais tu aimes ça ! »

« Non ! »

« Menteur », Harry tira la couverture jusqu'à son menton et ferma les yeux, mettant fin à la fausse dispute.

« Imbécile. »

« B'nuit » Soupira-t-il et il sourit.

Severus vit le sourire sur le visage de Harry. Il resta assis à coté du garçon en attendant qu'il s'endorme. Le sourire resta sur le visage, Harry voulait certainement le rassurer… mais pourquoi ? Severus ne savait pas mais il s'en fichait.

Sa vie avait changé. Elle était… plus lumineuse. Plus joyeuse. C'était l'effet d'Harry. Il n'y avait jamais cru auparavant. Il avait pensé qu'après les évènements de cet été ils ne seraient pas capables de vivre normalement. Mais d'une certaine façon… si. Et pas seulement une vie normale. Il y avait quelque chose en plus. Severus regarda le garçon en examinant ses traits. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas père et fils, mais ils étaient amis. Même plus. Ils étaient alliés aussi. Contre l'horreur de Voldemort. Et, peut-être, alliés contre les préjugés que le monde avait contre eux.

Et tout ça grâce à Harry.

Il répéta la même chose à Albus, plus tard dans la journée quand Harry eut quitté le bureau.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre, Severus » Dit-il en souriant tristement. « Tu sais, ton frère a toujours voulu que tu trouves ton bonheur et il avait peur que tu ne le fasses jamais. Et j'étais inquiet aussi… ces quinze dernières années, tu semblais sombrer de plus en plus dans la solitude et la dépression. »

Severus opina.

« Tu sais, il est aussi fou de toi. », Ajouta Dumbledore en lui offrant quelques sucettes au citron.

« Il ne me l'a jamais dit… » Murmura douloureusement Severus.

« Mais il l'est. Crois-moi. Mais c'est un enfant. Il ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments. Mais tu verras, il t'aime vraiment. »

« Vous êtes sur ? »

« Parfaitement, mon cher Severus. Une sucette au citron ? »

« Oui, merci », il sourit et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il tendit la main et laissa Dumbledore lui donner un de ses agaçants bonbons.

La vie valait le coup d'être vécue.

* * *

Voilà donc le chapitre 6! En espérant qu'il vous aura plus...


	7. Qu'est ce que l'amitié?

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 7 - Qu'est-ce que l'amitié ? 

Severus avait raison, remarqua tristement Harry. C'était la troisième nuit en deux semaines qu'il restait éveillé à cause des attaques continues de Voldemort. Et encore, il était chanceux : il y avait eu beaucoup plus d'attaques et de massacres, mais il devait seulement subir ceux qui rendaient Voldemort plus en colère que d'habitude. Il recommençait à détester les nuits à la pensée des cauchemars ou des possibles visions, qui n'étaient pas mieux que ses pires cauchemars. Il ne sentait aucune douleur physique, mais le fardeau émotionnel et psychologique de ces nuits lui pesait fortement - comme maintenant.

Il jeta un court regard à l'autre lit et vit Severus dormant paisiblement. Il lui sourit, sortit du lit avec précaution, et quitta la chambre. Non, il ne voulait pas réveiller Severus si, pour une fois, l'homme était assez chanceux pour rester endormi. En général, c'était lui qui le sortait de ses cauchemars et de ses visions en le secouant et, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait passé de longues heures éveillé avec Harry jusqu'à ce que le garçon se rendorme. Il méritait donc de dormir en paix.

Harry s'étira sur le canapé, ouvrant le livre qu'il avait lu le soir. Il l'avait découvert dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il cherchait des informations pour son essai d'Histoire sur les sorciers sombres – c'était encore un roman historique sur la 'Double Guerre' en Europe, au milieu du 20ème siècle. Ca parlait beaucoup des batailles moldues contre le dictateur allemand et montrait leur convergence avec les batailles sorcières. Harold Potter et Dumbledore jouaient un rôle important dans le roman, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il considérait toujours les Potter comme sa famille.

Stupide situation.

Apparemment, il n'était pas encore capable de s'identifier, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il se tourna sur le ventre et serra la couverture plus étroitement autour de ses épaules, les cachots étaient toujours trop frais à son goût. En fait, il détestait les cachots, mais il aimait assez Severus pour les supporter. Et, en réalité, il n'était pas mauvais de vivre dans les quartiers de Severus. Harry aimait les pièces, la cuisine, la salle de bains - décorées avec des couleurs chaudes : du brun, du rouge, de l'orange, de l'acajou, du noir, du vert foncé à quelques endroits. C'était beau et ça semblait chaud. Mais ça ne l'était pas, c'était juste une apparence.

Le regard d'Harry fut attiré par la cheminée, puis par ce qu'il y avait dessus et il sourit largement. Il y avait beaucoup de photos dessus : une de Severus et de son frère (il était toujours plus facile de penser à lui comme cela), et au moins cinq d'Harry ou d'Harry et de Severus ensemble. Lors des trois derniers mois, il y avait eu plus de photos prises de lui que chez les Dursley en 15 ans, et Severus était déterminé à les mettre sur la cheminée ou sur la table (et Harry en avait même vu deux dans son bureau). Harry avait remarqué que Severus était vraiment comme Tante Pétunia avec son obsession d'inonder leur maison avec les images de son beau-fils.

C'était tellement étrange… Severus n'avait jamais semblé sentimental - et il l'était, sourit Harry. Et maintenant, il était extrêmement partial envers Harry. Depuis que Neville avait accepté son neveu, il avait même changé son comportement envers lui. Il avait arrêté de le harceler - et après quelques semaines, il lui avait même proposé de l'aider avec Harry, à l'immense horreur de Neville. Harry rit en pensant au visage de Neville suite à l'offre de Severus.

« Quietus, si tu es réellement mon ami, s'il te plait, aide-moi à y échapper… Je ne veux pas avoir de petits cours… »

Mais Harry avait été impitoyable et, après une semaine de travail commun, Neville s'était calmé, même sa crainte de Severus avait légèrement diminué.

Harry avait finalement mis en place une routine quotidienne, qui incluait des périodes avec Neville, Hermione et Severus, et il en était entièrement satisfait - ou presque. Ron lui manquait toujours, et il était très triste à propos d'Ares. Severus, après de nombreuses disputes sérieuses, lui avait finalement interdit d'être ami avec le garçon. Il avait tort, Harry en était absolument sûr, mais il respectait et aimait suffisamment l'homme pour considérer leur paix plus importante que le Serpentard.

Et bien, il n'ignorait pas totalement Ares, ils s'asseyaient ensemble pendant les cours d'Arithmancie et il les rejoignait souvent (Harry et Hermione) à la bibliothèque. Mais Ares avait senti la distance d'Harry, et il s'était aussi un peu éloigné en retour. Harry détestait cela : pas Ares mais la guerre et la méfiance mutuelle entre les gens, ce qui était la conséquence directe de la guerre.

Guerre… Harry bailla et retourna son attention sur le livre. Il était vraiment bien écrit mais, après un moment, ses yeux commencèrent à brûler de fatigue et sa tête se mit à tourner. Il bailla à nouveau et appuya la tête sur le livre ouvert.

Quand il se réveilla le matin, il était dans son lit, sa couverture enroulée étroitement autour de son corps. Harry grogna avec indignation. Severus n'avait pas le droit de le porter ici et là comme s'il était un petit bébé ! S'il dormait sur le canapé, il pouvait y rester jusqu'au matin. Il fulminait quand il entra dans le salon, mais il n'était pas vraiment furieux. Le fait que Severus l'ait ramené dans son lit était un signe visible de son attention, et bien qu'Harry veuille être considéré comme un adulte (il avait plus de 15 ans, bon sang !), il appréciait qu'il prenne soin de lui.

« Tu le mérites, Quiet. Tu as assez souffert pour toute ta vie. Je ne pense pas que ça te gâtera, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et Harry ne s'inquiétait pas.

Mais Severus n'était pas dans le salon. Il y avait seulement un morceau de parchemin sur la table :

_Après le petit déjeuner, va chez le Directeur. Il t'attend. S. _

Donc, il avait découvert qu'il avait encore eu une vision, sourit Harry d'un air moqueur. A présent, il était l'espion du Côté Lumineux avec ses stupides visions, et, bien qu'il souffre de manque de sommeil, c'était moins dangereux que d'envoyer quelqu'un dans les rangs de Voldemort, en particulier quand ce 'quelqu'un' était Severus. Harry prit son sac de son bureau - il était dans le coin opposé à celui de Severus, à côté de la simple fenêtre, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Là, il fut choqué. L'habituel bourdonnement était absent, et tout le monde était assis dans un silence considérable. Harry prit un siège à côté d'Ares.

« Salut, camarade, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Chuchota-t-il ne voulant pas attirer l'attention.

« Tu-Sais-Qui a attaqué hier. Il a tué tous les habitants de Meersack, un petit village près de Liverpool. » Expliqua-t-il. « Beaucoup de sorciers vivaient là-bas aussi, et de nombreux élèves y avaient de la famille. »

Harry acquiesça, à demi figé. Il y avait des sorciers aussi ! Ca expliquait beaucoup de choses. La résistance désespérée de la bataille, la quantité de sorts qu'il avait vus dans sa vision - il n'y avait pas que les serviteurs de Voldemort qui avaient jeté ces mauvais sorts, mais également les habitants du village pour se défendre.

Et lui, bien sûr, avait discerné seulement quelques scènes de la bataille - seulement les parties qui avaient été vues par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Il avait été obligé d'observer un groupe de petites filles être amené au mauvais bâtard… Il secoua la tête en essayant de repousser les images terrifiantes de sa vision de la nuit. Voldemort recherchait cette fille avec autant de force qu'il avait recherché la mort d'Harry.

Il y pensa pendant la conversation avec le Directeur.

« Monsieur, vous ne savez pas qui peut être cette fille dont il parle tout le temps ? » Demanda-t-il à la fin, après que Dumbledore ait fini son interrogatoire.

« Severus pense que c'est la petite Anne et je suis d'accord avec lui, à cause des coïncidences évidentes des faits. Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de pourquoi il la veut tellement. »

Harry, qui était sur le point de partir, se rassit pensivement.

« Et pourquoi, monsieur, voulait-il me tuer ? » Il posa finalement la question dont il voulait connaître la réponse depuis des années.

Le visage de Dumbledore sembla soudainement fatigué.

« Cela, Harry, est… une histoire intéressante. C'était une erreur de sa part, mais une erreur très… étrange. Je vais te donner un exemple. Tu sais, il y a les cas où tu essayes de résoudre un problème mathématique et où tu fais une faute dans ton calcul - mais où tu obtiens quand même le bon résultat, juste par chance. Ton cas était comme ça. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur ? » Harry était sûr qu'il n'avait rien compris aux paroles du vieil homme.

« Il y avait une prophétie bien connue à propos de l'enfant de la lumière et de la né-moldue qui détruirait celui du mal. La 'lumière' était évidemment ton père, Quietus, qui, comme on te l'a dit beaucoup de fois, était le sorcier lumineux le plus fort du siècle. Ta mère était la né-moldue prévue. Mais Voldemort ne savait rien à propos de ton père - quand il l'a capturé, Quietus ne lui a pas montré sa puissance, au contraire, il lui a montré de la faiblesse et il s'est sacrifié pour son frère, ainsi que, je pense, pour ses parents. Donc, Voldemort n'a rien su à son sujet, juste comme Severus. Mais il était trop paranoïaque pour laisser grandir un enfant qui pourrait le vaincre, donc il tuait systématiquement tous les enfants nés d'un sorcier lumineux puissant et d'une sorcière née moldue. James - en tant que fils d'Harold Potter - était considéré comme l'un d'eux. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, juste trois couples avec trois enfants, qui correspondaient plus ou moins à la prophétie : il y avait deux filles et toi. Severus nous a avertis du plan de Voldemort, mais nous avons été trop lents et, avant que nous puissions penser à un plan pour les protéger, l'une des filles était déjà morte. Puis, risquant d'être découvert, il a personnellement averti les Potter et a aidé à cacher l'autre fillette à l'étranger. »

Harry acquiesça pensivement. Il pouvait finalement comprendre pourquoi le Directeur avait gardé cela secret pendant des années. Son père… Quietus était la raison. LE sorcier lumineux le plus puissant du siècle.

Qui était mort pour trouver un moyen pour que son frère vive.

Harry ressentit une vague de gratitude pour lui pour la vie de Severus et sourit chaudement. Quelqu'un sur Terre avait considéré que le vieux bâtard était digne d'être sauvé - comme Harry l'avait fait. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose en commun avec son père. Une obsession avec Severus au moins.

Mais une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Et… peut-être que ça signifie que l'un des parents d'Anne était un sorcier lumineux et… »

« Non, Quietus. Les parents d'Anne étaient des moldus. J'ai interrogé la fillette deux fois, et ses réponses ne laissent aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle vivait dans une famille absolument typiquement moldue comme beaucoup d'autres dans les Iles Britanniques. »

Harry réfléchissait toujours aux paroles du Directeur quand il arriva au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Il était en retard mais il savait que Dumbledore l'excusait et qu'Hagrid l'aimait assez pour ne pas le harceler à cause de son retard. Il se joignit silencieusement à la classe et alla à côté de Neville.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Encore de nouvelles créatures. Hagrid les appelle les Lutins cracheurs d'aiguilles. »

« Quoi ? » Cria Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Mais… ça n'existe pas ! »

Neville haussa les épaules et sourit.

« Ca doit être comme les Scroutts à pétard. J'espère qu'ils seront moins dangereux et plus utiles. »

Une partie de la classe rit.

« Ca n'a pas l'air. » Dit Parvati.

Harry devait l'approuver. Les créatures ressemblaient au résultat du croisement d'un hérisson, d'un ver et d'un scorpion, et elles crachaient furieusement sur quiconque osait les approcher.

« Hagrid nous a dis qu'ils grandissaient très vites et que le soin que nous devions leur donner est le même que ce que nous devons faire pour nettoyer leur jardin. »

« Nouvelles possibilités de retenues. » Grogna quelqu'un.

« A la place de Rusard, tu peux venir et nettoyer leur demeure. »

« Pourquoi à la place ? Tu peux venir et nettoyer avec Rusard aussi. »

Cette fois, le rire était plus fort qu'auparavant. Les lutins avaient l'air sales et ils puaient. Hagrid leur montra comment nourrir les créatures répugnantes mais, après un moment, tout le monde remarqua qu'elles mangeaient sans que les élèves aient besoin de les nourrir. Donc, ils les laissèrent seuls et parlèrent des événements de la guerre. Cette fois personne ne rit. Même l'habituel trio de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle ne se faisaient pas de grands sourires. Ca devait être un avertissement de Voldemort, pensa Harry. Depuis qu'il avait puni le vieux Malfoy pour le comportement de son fils, Draco avait changé. Harry ne savait pas si c'était la conséquence de la punition ou s'il y avait d'autres raisons derrière cela. Draco n'avait jamais été un bon acteur et, ces dernières semaines, son comportement était presque… humble. Et Harry n'avait pas vu Lucius Malfoy dans ses visions depuis lors. Que s'était-il passé la nuit après que Severus l'ait réveillé ?

Parfois, Harry était presque sur le point de poser la question à Malfoy, mais il combattait cette envie. Non. C'était le problème du blond. Ca ne le regardait pas.

Mais… bien qu'il détestait l'idée - et même Malfoy - ils étaient reliés. Son cousin au deuxième degré… Est-ce que ça importait ?

Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas demander à Severus à propos de ça - il était vraiment blessé par le comportement de son filleul au cours des derniers mois. Il s'inquiétait pour le garçon, mais Malfoy le détestait maintenant à cause d'Harry. Si Harry n'avait pas existé… Non. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à penser à ça. La dernière fois qu'il avait dit quelque chose comme ça à l'homme, il était devenu tellement furieux qu'il avait hurlé sur Harry pendant une demi-heure à propos de sa stupidité et de son manque de compréhension. Et bien… Severus n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours un mauvais caractère, sourit grandement Harry.

* * *

« Hermione, as-tu vu mes calculs d'Arithmancie ? » Harry la regarda par-dessus le désordre de leur table. « Je ne les trouve pas. » 

« Ils sont là. » Elle désigna le parchemin. « J'ai juste vérifié tes équations, mais je pense que c'était inutile. J'aurais dû savoir que ce serait parfait. »

« Tu exagères, Hermione. » Rougit légèrement Harry.

« Non, Quiet. » Hermione secoua la tête. Elle avait décidé d'utiliser ce surnom après avoir entendu Severus l'appeler ainsi et Harry n'y faisait pas attention. Il y était habitué maintenant. « Je suis sérieuse. Malgré que tu n'aies jamais étudié l'Arithmancie auparavant, tu es devenu le préféré du professeur Vector pour une raison. Tu es excellent. »

« Non. » Gémit Harry sans joie. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'admiration d'Hermione, mais elle le coupa d'une voix assurée.

« Oh, Quiet, ne soit pas stupide ! Rappelle-toi tes derniers essais et tes devoirs ! Tu as eu Optimal partout ! Il ne te donnerait pas de telles notes si tu ne les méritais pas ! »

« Je ne suis pas tellement intelligent… »

« Arrête ! Tu n'es vraiment pas intelligent si tu dis des choses comme ça. Mais les professeurs ont une très haute opinion de toi ! » Elle baissa ses livres et lui lança un regard sérieux.

« Ils se trompent. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Non ! »

« Ecoute, Hermione, je vais te dire un secret. Je n'ai jamais été un bon étudiant dans ma vie. Mais à présent, à cause de mon père et de son frère, les professeurs sont partiaux envers moi et ils me surestiment. » Il la regarda tristement. « Crois-moi, je ne suis pas aussi bon… »

« Vous êtes fou, M. Snape ! » Cria Hermione tellement fort que la bibliothèque devint silencieuse pendant un moment, cependant, personne ne pouvait les voir dans leur coin caché, et Harry était sûr qu'ils regardaient vers eux à travers les étagères. Elle rougit et se calma. « Quiet, tu as tort. Tu ES bon et vraiment doué. Tu pense que le professeur Vector te mettrait des O à tes tests si tu ne les méritais pas ? Que le professeur McGonagall te permettrait de pratiquer et d'apprendre des métamorphoses hors-programme juste pour ton père ? Et à propos du professeur Binns ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas qui est ton père, mais tu es le seul depuis que j'ai commencé mes études ici de qui il connaît le nom ! Il ne sait même pas MON nom ! »

Harry eut un grand sourire. Sa nouvelle passion pour l'Histoire n'était pas non plus passée inaperçue auprès du professeur mortellement ennuyeux. En effet, depuis les fameux événements de la Chambre des Secrets, Harry avait été le seul qui avait interrompu le cours de la leçon avec quelques corrections et remarques sur les révoltes des gobelins et, plus tard, sur les sorciers sombres du dix-neuvième siècle.

Quand il l'avait fait pour la première fois, une conversation très intéressante avait commencé entre eux.

Le professeur Binns récitait les noms des chefs gobelins quand Harry s'était éclaircit la gorge et l'avait corrigé.

« Ce n'était pas Ulric le Laid, professeur. C'était Ulric le Désordonné, son neveu. » Avait-il dit doucement, mais fermement.

Il y avait eut un moment de tension. Quelqu'un avait ronflé dans son rêve, Hermione avait levé la tête de son devoir de potion (elle avait toujours utilisé les cours d'Histoire comme ça) avec curiosité, et Dean avait maugréé dans sa barbe.

« N'est-ce pas les mêmes, Snape ? »

Le professeur Binns, cependant, avait été si choqué qu'il était resté bouche bée pendant quelques longues minutes avant de répondre.

« Votre nom est… ? » Avait-il demandé en regardant Harry, incertain.

« Quietus Snape, monsieur. » Avait-il répondu poliment.

Le professeur Binns avait cligné des yeux.

« Intéressant. Je croyais que vous aviez déjà reçu votre diplôme il y a trois ans… »

Harry avait rougi violemment à cause de son rire réprimé.

« C'était il y vingt ans, monsieur, et ce n'était pas moi… » Avait-il commencé, mais le professeur avait fait taire le garçon d'un geste de la main.

« Je vois, tel père, tel fils, M. Snape. » Avait-il dit, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. « Mais vous avez néanmoins raison. C'était Ulric, le Désordonné, fils de Godric, le Foutu. »

Quelqu'un avait étouffé un rire, et Harry avait ouvert la bouche.

« C'était mon oncle. Pas mon père. »

Les yeux du professeur s'étaient écarquillés.

« Qui ? Godric, le Foutu ? »

Toute la classe avait éclaté de rire, même Harry, seul le professeur avait cligné des yeux, confus.

Mais depuis ce cours, il connaissait le nom d'Harry, et ils avaient même discuté de quelques détails intéressants (et de beaucoup d'ennuyeux) à propos des événements historiques pendant les leçons suivantes.

Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées et approuva Hermione.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais je pense que je sais pourquoi : je passe tout mon temps libre à étudier avec toi ou avec père… Je ne fais rien d'autre. Cependant… »

« Hello, Hermione, salut, Quietus. » Neville se tenait à leur table.

« Salut. » Répondit Harry, incertain. « Nous n'avons pas de cours particulier de potion aujourd'hui. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je sais. » Sourit Neville. « Mais aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai prévu de faire une petite fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et je voudrais vous inviter, toi et Hermione… »

Harry bougea inconfortablement et jeta un regard à Hermione, puis à Neville.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Dit-il finalement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Neville de manière innocente.

« Moi - dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. » Expliqua Harry. « Je ne veux pas gâcher ton anniversaire avec une querelle stupide… »

Neville haussa les épaules.

« Je me moque de ce qu'ils disent. Je veux que tu sois là et c'est tout. J'ai déjà demandé au professeur McGonagall et elle a accepté… »

« Oh, non. » Harry secoua la tête. Ca devenait TRES mauvais. « Comme ça, même elle sera au courant de l'agitation des prochaines heures… Neville, je ne veux pas que père jette des sorts à la moitié des Gryffondors. »

« Tout ira bien, Quietus, tu verras. » Dit Neville de manière rassurante, mais ni Harry, ni Hermione ne semblèrent convaincus.

« Je ne sais pas, Neville… » Commença Hermione, mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Le visage de Neville s'assombrit de tristesse.

« Quietus, s'il te plait… »

Harry acquiesça, mais son cœur était lourd lorsqu'il se leva. Pendant le temps qu'ils mirent à atteindre le portrait de la grosse dame rose, Harry put ressentir tous les effets de la panique. Son cœur s'emballait, ses paumes suaient, sa gorge était serrée et il pouvait à peine respirer. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Hermione qui le regarda avec le même désespoir dans les yeux.

« Je ne le veux vraiment pas. » Lui murmura-t-il, et elle acquiesça avec compréhension.

« Je peux le voir. »

« Est-ce si évident ? » Harry essaya de déglutir.

Hermione ne répondit pas, approuvant simplement. Cela ne calma pas Harry.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, toute la salle se figea. Non, pas au premier moment - tout le monde eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour réaliser la présence d'un SNAPE dans la Tour sacrée de Gryffondor - mais dans la seconde.

Le visage d'Harry brûlait de gêne, la peau pâle de ses joues et de son cou devenant d'un rouge-brique laid, mais il ne baissa pas la tête : il se tint droit et fier. Il sentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine – à une époque, ils étaient tous ses amis, ou au moins ils se considéraient eux-même comme cela, mais maintenant… En dépit de l'opinion et de la haute estime de Neville et d'Hermione pour Quietus Snape, personne d'autre ne le considérait comme une personne qu'ils voulaient près d'eux. Les jeunes enfants n'osèrent pas dire un mot, mais les cinquième, sixième et septième années de Gryffondors se fâchèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Seamus fit un pas vers lui. « Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici ! C'est suffisant de t'avoir en cours, je-sais-tout arrogant ! »

Avant qu'Harry puisse ouvrir la bouche, Neville se mit entre eux et lui répondit.

« Je l'ai invité à mon anniversaire. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien être gentil… » Neville fit un geste de la main dédaigneux.

« Non, je ne veux pas. » Répondit sombrement Seamus. « Si tu veux fêter ton anniversaire avec ce… avec ce… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de finir. Je pars. » Harry poussa Neville sur le côté et regarda fermement Seamus. Puis, il se tourna vers un Neville incertain. « On se voit demain, camarade… »

« Non ! Tu ne partiras pas ! Tu ne dois pas ! » Cria-t-il à moitié de désespoir et de colère.

« Neville, s'il te plait… »

« Laisse-le partir, Neville. Nous ne voulons pas de lui ici. » Dean se joignit à Seamus.

« Non. J'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall et elle m'a donné la permission… »

« Mais tu ne nous as pas demandés ! » Une nouvelle voix s'ajouta au bruit naissant.

Harry leva les yeux vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs et pâlit de frustration. C'était Ron.

Le garçon roux croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se rapprocha d'Harry avec des pas lents, voulant l'intimider. C'était assez. Une autre dispute, une autre effraction du règlement… non. Harry se tourna pour partir, mais Ron le rejoignit et attrapa violemment son bras.

« As-tu peur, Snape ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur, et particulièrement pas de toi, Weasley. » Siffla Harry les dents serrées. « Et maintenant, lâche mon bras et laisse moi partir. »

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? C'est mauvais pour toi… »

« J'ai eu des ennemis plus dangereux et j'ai survécu à des situations plus sérieuses que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer, Weasley. » Dit-il tellement bas que seul Ron put l'entendre. « Je n'aurai jamais peur de toi, stupide bâtard. »

« Comment oses-tu… » Il resserra sa prise sur le bras d'Harry.

« Lâche mon bras si tu ne veux pas passer une autre semaine à l'Infirmerie avec un nez cassé… » Dit Harry, combattant sa maladie du contact.

Le visage d'Hermione était pâle alors qu'elle regardait les deux garçons, mais elle était figée sur place. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le bras d'Harry tenu par Ron et Harry savait qu'Hermione se rendait compte de ses sentiments. Neville tremblait à cause de la nervosité.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir si facilement… » Murmura Ron à Harry.

« RON ! Laisse-le partir MAINTENANT ! »

Ron se retourna avec surprise. En haut de l'escalier se tenait Fred, la baguette dirigée vers son frère, sans tremblement.

« Je te lance un sort si tu ne le laisses pas partir. MAINTENANT ! Es-tu sourd, Ronnykins ? »

Ron rougit violemment, mais lâcha le bras d'Harry. Celui-ci le secoua et regarda Fred.

« Merci, Fred. » Puis, il tourna le regard vers ses deux amis, toujours à moitié figés. « Je te l'avais dit, Neville… Bonne nuit… » Il fit juste un signe de la tête vers Hermione ne voulant pas une autre dispute à cause de lui et partit.

Il sentit un besoin urgent de s'effondrer juste devant le portrait, mais la pensée de l'arrivée de Gryffondors l'empêcha de le faire. A la place, il se redressa et, avec des pas réguliers, il se dirigea vers les cachots, Severus, sa maison, sa famille… En pensant à lui en tant que sa Famille (oui, Famille, et pas seulement famille), il sourit et sentit ses fardeaux s'alléger et les événements des minutes précédentes devenir moins douloureux. Il n'était pas seul.

Et il n'y avait pas seulement Severus. Il y avait Neville, Hermione et les jumeaux aussi - Fred, qui était prêt à se battre contre son propre frère pour le protéger… Il sourit encore.

La vie semblait belle. Ou… au moins plus belle qu'il ne le pensait auparavant. Mais juste à ce moment là, une voix douce atteignit ses oreilles.

Des pleurs. Quelqu'un pleurait près de lui. La bonne humeur d'Harry partit. Ares était assis au pied du mur du hall, les jambes repliées vers sa poitrine, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux, les épaules secouées par des sanglots désespérés.

Harry s'agenouilla à côté de lui instantanément.

« Ares. » Il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement. « Ares, hé, camarade, qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? »

Ares se dégagea violemment, mais ne leva pas la tête.

« Pas tes affaires… laisse-moi tranquille… » Marmonna-t-il à travers ses sanglots.

Harry s'assit sur ses talons et laissa sa main de l'épaule de l'autre garçon.

« Quelqu'un est mort ? Un ami, quelqu'un de ta famille… »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Quietus ! » Répondit-il furieusement à Harry. « Tu n'étais pas tellement intéressé par mon bien-être ces dernières semaines, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? Pars ! »

« Non. » Dit Harry calmement. « Et je m'excuse pour mon comportement, Ares. C'était déplacé. Je suis désolé… »

« Pourquoi ? Veux-tu mes secrets sans moi, Quietus ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Harry secoua la tête et ne bougea pas.

« Je ne veux pas tes secrets, Ares. Mais laisse-moi rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quelque chose. Ca te va ? »

Ares, toujours la tête baissée, murmura quelque chose, qu'Harry prit comme un oui, et il s'assit à côté de son camarade. Ils restèrent assis là en silence.

Après un moment, Ares soupira et leva la tête.

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas devenir mon ami ? »

Harry fut choqué.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Mon père. » Dit Ares avec un faux sourire. « Mon Mangemort de père. »

Harry se figea.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de précautions.

« Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui. Le Ministère l'a arrêté juste après l'attaque d'hier. Ils l'ont interrogé, et il a tout avoué. Ils vont le condamner à l'emprisonnement à vie, j'en suis sûr. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de comment me sentir, de comment continuer à vivre. Je savais que père était intéressé par la magie noire, comme presque tous les Serpentards de sa génération, mais je ne l'ai jamais soupçonné d'être un fidèle serviteur de Tu-Sais-Qui… » Sa voix se brisa à nouveau alors que les pleurs le submergeaient.

« Tu ne le savais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry toucha de nouveau son épaule. Ares secoua simplement la tête en réponse.

« C'est tellement horrible… » Ares ne combattait même plus les sanglots. Pendant qu'il parlait, d'énormes larmes coulaient des ses yeux et mouillaient son visage. « Il était toujours si gentil… et je l'aimais aussi… j'ai toujours voulu être comme lui… un homme fort et aimant qui prend soin de sa famille… mais maintenant, mais maintenant… » Il ne put pas continuer. Il appuya son front contre ses genoux et pleura encore.

Harry jeta un sort de Silence sur le couloir, et enroula un bras autour des épaules d'Ares. Il ne dit rien, il ne savait simplement pas quoi dire, quels mots étaient censés soulager dans cette situation - Harry pensait qu'il n'y en avait pas.

« Je lui ai toujours fait confiance… Maintenant, je me sens trahi… Et que dois-je penser de ma mère ? Elle savait sûrement… Est-elle un Mangemort aussi ? » Il se pencha sur Harry qui le tenait étroitement. « Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout était tellement simple… mais maintenant… que puis-je, que dois-je, ressentir ? »

Harry fredonna juste d'une manière rassurante.

« Et je me déteste pour pleurer… Je te déteste, je déteste que tu me voies pleurer, que tu me vois comme un faible… Je ne suis pas supposé être faible, être exposé à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ma famille… mais ma famille a cessé d'exister aujourd'hui… et maintenant je me plains à toi, qui n'est rien, qui n'est personne pour moi… »

« Je suis désolé… » Chuchota Harry sans joie. « Je suis tellement désolé… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Et… et je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider toutes les fois où tu en as besoin. »

« Ne fais pas de promesses idiotes, Quietus. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Je… je veux juste être ton ami, d'accord ? »

Ares leva son visage mouillé de larmes et regarda Harry.

« L'avenir le dira. L'amitié n'est pas une question de décision. »

« Si, ça l'est. » Indiqua Harry fermement.

« Non, pas seulement. Nous verrons, d'accord ? »

« Très bien. Mais maintenant… Je dois retourner à la maison si je ne veux pas que père nous tue tous les deux pour traîner dans l'école après le couvre-feu. »

« Ouais, tu as raison. » Ares fit un grand sourire à Harry, « Comme toujours, M. Je-Sais-Tout. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Réagit Harry avec colère.

« Un problème ? »

Harry était sur le point juste de faire un geste de la main dédaigneux, quand il se rappela soudainement sa promesse. S'il voulait être ami avec Ares, il devait s'ouvrir à lui en retour - au moins partiellement.

« J'ai eu une dispute plutôt inconfortable dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec quelques camarades de classes. »

« Pourquoi es-tu allé là-bas ? » Demanda Ares surpris.

« J'étais invité à l'anniversaire de Neville. Mais ils se sont vite débarrassés de moi. Et l'un d'eux m'a appelé Je-Sais-Tout, d'une manière très… grossière. »

« Ils t'ont battu ? » Ne put s'empêcher d'hoqueter Ares, choqué.

« Non. C'était simplement des abus verbaux. Mais, crois-moi, parfois c'est mieux d'être battu physiquement que maltraité verbalement. »

Ares acquiesça.

« Je peux imaginer… »

Il était presque minuit quand il arriva à la maison. Il était légèrement nerveux à propos de la réaction possible de Severus sur son retard, mais quand il entra dans le salon, il trouva un Maître des Potions apparemment furieux, les yeux brûlant de colère, sa nervosité devenant abruptement de la fureur.

« Salut, Severus… » Il essaya de sourire à l'homme, mais celui-ci ignora sa tentative.

« OU ETAIS-TU ? » Hurla-t-il si fort qu'Harry eut envie de lancer un sort de Silence à leurs quartiers pour que toute l'école ne soit pas au courant le lendemain.

« J'ai été invité à l'anniversaire de Neville. » Répondit-il et il baissa la tête.

« Tu n'es PAS autoriser à errer dans l'école après le couvre-feu, et certainement pas dans des temps comme CA ! »

« Mais, Severus, et si les temps restent toujours comme ça ? » Il eut un demi-sourire.

Mais cette fois, Severus n'était pas d'humeur à digérer son impertinence.

« Silence ! Tu aurais dû me contacter avant d'accepter l'invitation ! »

« Mais je n'y suis pas resté longtemps ! » Lui cria Harry. Le visage de Snape s'obscurcit.

« Non ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Alors je répète ma première question : où étais-tu précisément ? »

« Dans un couloir, assis contre un mur. » Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« T'ont-ils blessé ? »

Le brusque changement de l'humeur de Severus choqua Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suppose que tu es parti si rapidement parce qu'ils t'attaquaient. »

« Oui, mais ce n'était pas la raison… » Harry soupira profondément. « Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Je suis complètement épuisé. »

Severus acquiesça et le regarda avec suspicion tandis qu'il se déplaçait jusqu'au canapé pour s'y asseoir.

« Donc ? » Demanda l'homme en regardant Harry intensément.

« J'ai trouvé Ares dans ce couloir. Non ! » Cria-t-il en voyant Severus ouvrir la bouche. « Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Donc, je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer. Il a dit qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui que son père était un Mangemort, parce que le Ministère l'a arrêté et qu'ils en ont officiellement informé Ares. Il était brisé. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. »

Severus fit un pas vers lui et s'accroupit de sorte que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

« C'était très gentil de ta part, Quiet. Vraiment. Mais je te demande toujours de ne plus le refaire. Il n'est pas sûr pour toi d'être seul avec lui dans un couloir vide, après le couvre-feu. Je sais que tu lui fais confiance, mais pas moi. Non. » Il éleva la voix alors qu'Harry essayait de l'interrompre. « Cette fois, laisse-moi te dire ce que je veux sans m'interrompre. »

Harry acquiesça.

« J'ai vu de nombreuses choses pendant ma vie, la dernière guerre et mon rôle d'espion. Tu ne peux pas être sûr de quelqu'un, Quiet. Et certainement pas des enfants des Mangemorts. »

« Mais Ares… »

« Es-tu sûr que c'est par chance que tu l'as trouvé seul dans ce couloir ? »

« Mais il ne savait pas pour l'invitation de Neville. »

« En es-tu sûr ou le supposes-tu ? »

« Tu es paranoïaque. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie. » Le visage de Severus s'adoucit. « Quiet, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Je veux être ami avec les gens que je trouve sympathique et c'est tout. Tes restrictions inutiles m'ennuient. »

« Restrictions inutiles ? » La voix de Severus atteignit des hauteurs incroyables. « C'est la seule chose que je te demande ! »

Harry haussa les épaules et tourna le dos à l'homme.

« Je lui ai promis d'être son ami. »

« Tu ne le seras pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas me donner des ordres sur avec qui je veux être ami ! »

« Je le peux et je le ferai ! »

« Jamais ! » Cria finalement Harry. Il partit vers la chambre et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

Le moment suivant, Snape se tenait à côté de lui et attrapait son bras.

« Quiet ! » Dit-il de manière menaçante. « Tiens-toi bien ! »

Ils se regardèrent et Harry retira son bras de la prise.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Dit-il finalement.

« Surveille ton langage ! »

« Dégage ! » Cria Harry impatiemment. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta présence suffocante ! Je veux vivre ma vie ! MA vie ! »

« Mais… »

« Je déteste quand tu veux me dire quoi faire, quoi ressentir. C'est toi qui as raté ta vie et tu me parles toujours de… » Harry ne continua pas. Soudain, mais trop tard, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il pâlit et regarda Severus, dont le visage était maintenant fermé et distant.

« Severus… »

« Va au lit. » Lui siffla Severus. « Maintenant. »

Quand Harry fut dans son lit, il était toujours furieux contre l'homme. Il s'étendit sur le dos, regardant le plafond, le poing serré de colère.

'C'est ma vie. Je veux décider de ce que je fais ! J'étais très bien sans ses conseils avant !' Fulmina-t-il à intérieurement.

Mais derrière sa colère, il sentait la douleur de la culpabilité à cause de ses mots grossiers. Severus ne les méritait pas.

Mais il ne laissait pas Harry tranquille. Il interférait dans la vie d'Harry.

Comme Harry interférait dans la sienne.

Mais Ares était digne de l'amitié d'Harry.

Mais Severus essayait juste de le protéger.

Son dilemme interne continua jusqu'à ce que Severus vienne aussi se coucher, beaucoup plus tard.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il ne pouvait plus dormir seul.

* * *

Le jour suivant fut horrible. Severus l'ignora, Ares l'évita, les Gryffondors lui jetèrent des coups d'œils menaçants et l'insultaient quand personne ne pouvait entendre. L'après-midi arriva, et Neville et lui allèrent aux cours de soutien de Potions, mais le Maître des Potions les repoussa avec impatience. 

Harry haussa les épaules et s'en alla ; suivi par un Neville très troublé.

« Hé, Quietus, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il quand ils furent hors de portée.

Harry renifla avec impatience.

« Nous avons eu une… dispute hier. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. »

« C'était mon anniversaire…. ? »

« Non. Mais je ne veux toujours pas en parler. »

« Mais… »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Fit sèchement Harry à Neville et il l'abandonna sur le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Merveilleux. A la fin de la journée, il ne parlerait plus à personne, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement en atteignant sa table habituelle – heureusement vide. Hermione n'était pas là.

Il sortit son livre d'Arithmancie et pria pour qu'Hermione n'arrive pas. Il ne voulait pas la blesser elle aussi, et aujourd'hui, apparemment, il était trop bourru pour quiconque.

Naturellement, elle arriva à l'heure, et quand elle remarqua qu'Harry s'était plongé dans un livre, elle ne dit rien, elle commença juste à faire ses recherches habituelles.

Ils étudiaient en silence depuis deux heures. Tout d'un coup Hermione cria.

Harry l'interrogea du regard.

« Je pense que je l'ai trouvé ! » Murmura triomphalement Hermione.

« L'ingrédient pour la potion ? »

Hermione acquiesça et posa le livre en face d'Harry.

« Ici ! Regarde ! »

Harry regarda le livre.

'Potions pour différents types de morsures' disait le titre du chapitre.

'Potions pour morsure de loup-garou' était le premier paragraphe.

« Tu es merveilleuse ! » Lui sourit Harry. « Allons voir père pour lui montrer ! »

Hermione glissa un bout de parchemin pour marquer la page, ferma le livre, mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Viens Hermione ! Allons lui montrer ! »

Elle opina sans bouger.

Harry lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Hermione ? »

« Tu vas t'excuser auprès de Neville, hein ? »

Harry bougea mal à l'aise et regarda l'obscurité à travers la fenêtre. »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, parce que ce n'était pas ses affaires. »

« Tu l'as blessé. »

« Non. »

Hermione soupira et prit le livre.

« Allons voir ton père. », Dit-elle finalement. « Mais ne pense pas pouvoir échapper aux excuses. »

Harry secoua sa tête de colère.

Tout n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Il voulait juste protéger Ares – de Severus et des Gryffondors. Pourquoi devait-il se battre avec tout le monde ?

Eh bien, ses paroles étaient plutôt déplacées. Même s'il avait raison, il n'avait pas le droit de blesser ceux qui l'entouraient.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je ferai des excuses à Neville demain. Promis. »

« Très bien. »

* * *

Au moment où ils atteignirent les cachots, ils courraient presque. 

Dans une grande silhouette qui se tenait dans un coin.

« Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs. Pour vous deux. », Severus lança un regard froid à Harry. « Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour toi, Quietus. »

Harry s'arrêta net. Quoi ?

« Nous vous apportons un livre, monsieur. », Hermione tendit la main avec le volume, « Nous avons trouvé la potion… »

Severus regarda la jeune fille pensivement.

« Très bien. Dix points pour Gryffondor, alors. »

« Et moi ? » Demanda prudemment Harry.

« Je parlerai de ta retenue avec M. Rusard. »

« Mais professeur… » Commença Hermione mais Snape l'interrompit.

« C'est à moi de décider des punitions et des récompenses, Miss Granger. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vos conseils », dit-il froidement. « Quant à toi, Quietus, je veux te voir tout de suite après dîner à la maison. Compris ? »

Harry opina, hébété. Il était encore en colère contre lui.

Quand Severus parti, ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil nerveux.

« Je pense que je comprends pourquoi tu as évité Neville… »

Harry sourit amèrement.

« J'ai dit des choses beaucoup plus déplacées à Severus qu'à Neville hier… » Il soupira. « Mais… je ne voulais pas le blesser. J'ai juste… » Il baissa les bras. « J'ai juste essayé de lui expliquer qu'Ares n'est pas aussi dangereux qu'il le pense. »

Quand Hermione croisa les bras et attendit pour la suite, Harry lui raconta toute l'histoire depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Je pense que tu devrais l'écouter, Quiet. Il est le directeur des Serpentards depuis des années, et il connaît sûrement mieux les relations et les coïncidences que toi. Tu as grandi dans le monde moldu, mais il a toujours été un sorcier. Et tu ne peux vraiment pas savoir si… »

« Je peux savoir, Hermione. Je suis peut-être un moldu stupide, mais je suis un humain et j'ai de l'expérience avec les autres. Je suis sûr qu'Ares ne ment pas. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux. Je peux l'entendre dans sa voix. Il était si désespéré… »

« Je ne sais pas qui a raison ou pas, Quiet. Mais je pense que tu dois tout de même t'excuser auprès du professeur Snape. »

« Je ne sais pas comment », Harry semblait dévasté.

« Dis-lui : je suis désolé. C'est plutôt approprié. »

« Parfois désolé semble être le mot le plus difficile du monde. C'est comme avouer que tu as tort. Mais je n'avais pas tort à propos d'Ares. »

« Mais tu avais tort avec ton père. »

Hermione avait raison. Mais Harry ne fut pas capable de parler à Severus. Ils passèrent la soirée dans un silence total, à part lorsque Severus l'informa des détails de sa retenue avec Rusard. Harry haussa les épaules avec une fausse indifférence, mais il bouillait à l'intérieur.

Et cette nuit-là, il eut une vision, encore.

Une vision, où les Mangemorts et Voldemort interrogeaient un homme sur quelqu'un d'autre. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre le nom de la personne qu'ils cherchaient, il observa juste la torture, tremblant violemment.

Il ne connaissait pas l'homme, et après quelques minutes, il fut sûr qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait plus jamais. Harry voulait sortir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était emprisonné dans sa vision et obligé d'observer la torture qui n'était que trop similaire à ses expériences précédentes.

« Non, non, non », Marmonna-t-il silencieusement alors qu'il regardait la torture.

« Où est-elle ? » Demandait parfois Voldemort.

Harry essaya de fermer les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas. Stupides visions. Où était Severus ?

« Tu nous le diras, fais-moi confiance. Nous avons plein de moyens de te persuader… »

« Non », murmura-t-il.

Harry était emprisonné.

Il voulait désespérément se libérer.

Il ne pouvait pas.

« Où est-elle ? »

'Dis-lui, dis-lui !' Hurla-t-il, de douleur, à l'homme. 'Il va te tuer si tu ne le fais pas !'

« Non », après un moment, il parvint à dire ce mot. « Non. »

'S'il te plaît.'

« Non. »

'Dis-lui !'

« Non. »

Où était Severus dans cet enfer? Le laisserait-il ici ? Avec le Bâtard Suprême ? Dans un manoir si semblable à Nightmare Manor ?

Alors qu'Harry regardait l'homme avec pitié, il réalisa qu'il commençait à sentir les sorts, les tortures comme s'il était là, comme s'il était à la place de l'homme blessé. Sa respiration devint saccadée, son cœur s'accélérait de panique. Comment est-ce que cela pouvait arriver ?

Il gémit de douleur et commença à transpirer.

Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Il avait mal.

Tout faisait mal.

Il ne voulait plus sentir ça. Plus jamais.

Pourquoi devait-il tout de même le sentir ? Pourquoi ? Il cria la question.

Il se sentit déchiré en deux quand Voldemort lança le Doloris sur eux.

Mais il ne hurla pas.

Seulement quand Avery arriva.

Non.

Sa peau s'embrasa.

NON !

Plus jamais !

* * *

Le chapitre arrive donc avec un peu de retard... Prenez-le comme un cadeau de Noël... Oui, c'est n'importe quoi, mais bon... Sinon, les réponses aux reviews arriveront ce soir ou demain. C'était les RaR ou le chapitre... On a pensé que vous préféreriez le chapitre... 

Joyeux Noël!


	8. Réconciliation

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 8 - Réconciliation

Severus se figea quand il entendit le cri inhumain provenant de la chambre. Il était assis devant la cheminée, étudiant les potions du livre trouvé par Hermione, et pensant parfois à Harry et à leur conversation du soir précédent.

Il ne savait pas précisément comment réagir, les paroles d'Harry l'avaient blessé.

Peut-être qu'Harry avait raison et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer dans sa vie.

Mais il voulait seulement le protéger…

Il serait tellement facile de détester le garçon après tout ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était celui de Quietus. Et c'était Quietus. Avec juste un caractère un peu plus mauvais que lui.

Il était injuste avec la retenue. Harry courrait vers lui. Non, pas vers LUI, se corrigea-t-il. Il cherchait le Maître des Potions de l'école. Et pas Severus. Grande différence !

Albus avait tort. Harry ne l'aimait pas. Il ne le détestait pas non plus, mais il ne l'aimait sûrement pas. Son cœur se serra. Et il se sentait si ridicule. N'était-ce pas la même chose ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il des sentiments du stupide garçon ?

Ce n'était pas un stupide garçon. C'était Harry. Il ne pouvait toujours pas le considérer comme autre chose que son fils.

Et bien, ils avaient eu une dispute de famille…

Mais généralement, les fils aimaient leur père. Et Harry ne l'aimait pas. Bien que, parfois, il pouvait croire qu'Albus avait raison. Alors… pourquoi avait-il dit cela sur fautes ?

Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Mais le hurlement trop familier l'en fit sortir immédiatement.

Il connaissait ce cri. Nightmare Manor, séparation. Harry avec Avery, seul…

Il sauta sur ses pieds et cassa presque la porte dans sa précipitation pour arriver au lit d'Harry.

« Harry, Harry, réveille-toi ! » Appela-t-il en lui secouant les épaules. « REVEILLE-TOI ! »

Le hurlement s'arrêta quand Harry ouvrit les yeux.

« Severus ! » Cria-t-il et il sauta dans ses bras. « Severus. » Il saisit les robes de l'homme et se pelotonna contre sa poitrine, tremblant.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il aperçut le sang sur les vêtements d'Harry. Il serra Harry dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux avec précaution. Harry se nicha encore plus contre lui.

« Severus. » Dit-il encore. Il était sauvé.

« Tu saignes… » La voix de son beau-père semblait effrayée.

« C'était Avery. » Dit Harry d'une voix faible et tremblante. « Et Voldemort. Ils torturaient un homme et j'ai senti tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait… »

« Je vais les nettoyer… » Commença Severus, mais Harry secoua la tête.

« S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. » Marmonna-t-il, d'un air malheureux. « Pas encore. »

Severus acquiesça et prit Harry sur ses genoux.

Quand ses tremblements cessèrent, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Severus.

« Je suis désolé, Severus. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'étais grossier et injuste. Je sais que tu essayes de me protéger, mais je suis juste un adolescent stupide… »

« Ssh, Harry. Reste calme. Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de cela. »

« Mais si. » Protesta Harry d'une voix faible. « Je dois te dire que je te suis vraiment reconnaissant d'être là pour moi. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. »

« Tais-toi. » Lui sourit gentiment Severus.

« Mais… »

« Tais-toi. » Dit-il à nouveau, « Ou je t'emmène directement chez Madame Pomfresh. »

Harry lui sourit faiblement en retour et ferma les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas furieux contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Marmonna-t-il.

« Non, je ne le suis pas. Mais je dois te laver et changer tes vêtements. Tu es plein de sang. »

Harry acquiesça et Severus l'amena à la salle de bains. Il enleva les vêtements du garçon et suffoqua d'horreur. Harry était toujours trop maigre et trop osseux, il pouvait compter ses côtes, qui ressortaient de sa peau pâle. Pâle, et pleine des coupures – maintenant à moitié ouvertes et suintantes.

« Tu ne manges toujours pas assez. » Enonça-t-il tristement.

« J'essaye. » Chuchota Harry. « Mais je ne peux pas. »

« Tu le dois. »

« Je sais. »

Harry voulait se laver lui-même. Il se sentait extrêmement inconfortable à l'idée que Severus l'aide, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même. Tout lui faisait mal, les coupures brûlaient douloureusement. Il se sentait étourdi et il avait également un horrible mal de tête. Avec tout cela, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était s'asseoir dans le bain, les mains reposant faiblement à son côté, il était simplement incapable d'ouvrir le robinet ou de saisir le savon, qui s'échappait toujours de ses mains. Severus, après avoir récupérer le savon à l'autre bout de la salle de bains pour la troisième fois, se fatigua des tentatives pathétiques d'Harry pour se nettoyer et il le lava avec précaution, avec tendresse.

Il tremblait lorsque Severus nettoyait les coupures et enlevait le sang. Finalement, Harry ne put plus retenir ses larmes et son corps fut secoué par des sanglots silencieux.

Severus se figea au milieu d'un mouvement.

« Je t'ai blessé ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement et, luttant contre les sanglots, il bégaya, « C'est moi qui t'ai blessé. J'étais cruel et j'avais tort. » Des larmes énormes frappèrent la surface de l'eau.

« Calme-toi. Pas de mal de fait. » Dit Severus avec précaution.

« Je sais que je t'ai blessé et tu es pourtant tellement gentil avec moi. Je ne le mérite pas… »

« Tu es un stupide adolescent, comme tu le dis. Je n'ai pas pris tes paroles trop durement. » C'était un mensonge flagrant, mais pour l'instant, il trouvait plus important de calmer Harry que de lui dire la vérité.

Mais Harry n'était pas convaincu.

« Tu semblais dévasté. Et si même moi j'ai pu voir ton désespoir, tu devais être extrêmement triste. »

Severus soupira. Apparemment, il arrivait de moins en moins à tromper le garçon. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient et apprenaient à mieux se connaître, la possibilité de se tromper mutuellement diminuait rapidement. Il retourna son attention vers le dos d'Harry.

« Et bien, ce n'était pas un sentiment plaisant… » Admit-il doucement. « Peut-être que je ne devrais pas t'aimer tellement… »

Harry ne réagit pas, baissant simplement plus la tête avec culpabilité.

Severus se leva, laissant Harry dans la salle de bains alors qu'il allait dans son laboratoire pour prendre des potions pour les blessures du garçon. Après être revenu, il les nettoya et les mouilla avec précaution, puis il souleva le garçon dans ses bras et le rapporta dans la chambre.

« Je peux marcher, Severus. » Protesta faiblement Harry.

« Je ne te laisserai pas. » Lui répondit-il et il le mit sur son lit. Harry était trop ensanglanté pour dormir dedans. « Tu dois encore dormir avec moi, je suis désolé. Ton lit n'est pas approprié au sommeil. »

« C'est bon. » Murmura Harry en se roulant en boule. Severus soupira et replia étroitement la couverture autour de lui. Puis, il alla dans la salle de bains, nettoya le désordre et s'habilla pour la nuit. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Harry était déjà à moitié-endormi. Il tremblait légèrement de douleur. Severus se glissa à côté de lui et caressa légèrement sa tête. Harry se rapprocha et se pelotonna contre lui.

« Merci… » Marmonna-t-il, puis il ajouta, « 't'aime aussi. », à l'homme pétrifié.

Severus le regarda, incrédule. Harry n'avait sûrement pas prévu de lui dire ça. Il dormait déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais alors, Harry ouvrit les yeux et eut un demi-sourire.

« B'nuit. »

Ecoutant la douce respiration d'Harry, Severus repensa aux deux derniers jours.

Albus avait-il raison ?

Intérieurement, ça le réchauffait et… autre chose sur lequel il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt. Non, pas de l'amour : son amour pour le garçon était assez évident pour lui. Quelque chose comme du bonheur ? Non. C'était encore plus que du bonheur. Il était absolument ravi. La petite andouille précieuse et impertinente était parvenue à s'installer trop profondément dans son cœur. Il voulut étreindre Harry, mais il eut peur de l'écraser dans son excitation. Au lieu de cela, il passait parfois une main dans ses cheveux et touchait gentiment son front. Harry pouvait avoir de la fièvre à cause des blessures physiques.

Donc, il était heureux maintenant. Et il avait peur du futur.

Dans sa vie, le bonheur n'avait jamais duré longtemps. Au contraire. La crainte de perdre Harry commençait à grandir à l'intérieur de lui. Ce n'était pas une petite chance. Pour Voldemort, il était le fils du traître - un excellent outil pour un possible chantage. Pour les camarades d'Harry, il était le fils de leur professeur le plus détesté, et le fils d'un Mangemort. Et, par-dessus tout, il était toujours Harry Potter, le sauveur supposé du monde sorcier. Il pouvait presque voir les mains essayant de lui enlever Harry, réclamant sa vie…

Son bonheur était toujours comme ça. Mélangé à de la tristesse, à de la peine et à de la culpabilité.

« Quietus, si tu peux m'entendre où que tu sois, alors s'il te plait, aide-moi à le garder vivant, pour lui donner tout ce qu'il mérite. Aide-moi ! »

Et comme une réponse, la pensée lui vint : il amènerait Harry au cimetière, et il lui montrerait toutes les tombes qu'il aimait. Y compris celle de Quietus.

* * *

« Non, Quiet. Tu restes au lit aujourd'hui. Je ne te laisserai pas aller en cours. J'en ai déjà parlé à Albus et il t'a excusé pour tes leçons. » 

Severus se tenait sur le lit d'Harry d'une manière menaçante, les mains sur les hanches, avec son rictus habituel sur le visage.

« Severus, s'il te plait. » Harry se redressa. « J'ai double cours de Défense et je ne peux toujours pas créer le bouclier le plus simple. »

« Je te l'apprendrai cet après-midi. Mais tu ne peux pas sortir du lit, sauf pour aller aux toilettes, compris ? »

« Et… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pendant toute la journée ? »

« Tu peux lire ou écouter de la musique, si tu veux. » Severus examina son front une dernière fois. « Je reviendrai ici pour déjeuner avec toi. Ne met pas les quartiers sans dessus-dessous, s'il te plait. »

« Très bien, père ! » Le salua Harry avec espièglerie.

« Idiot… » Severus sortit de la pièce, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui, assez vite pour cacher son large sourire à l'impertinent garçon. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher : Harry lui avait fait plaisir avec sa remarque espiègle. Il souriait toujours lorsqu'il partit pour la Grande Salle.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise habituelle à côté de Mrs Figg et commença distraitement à étaler la confiture sur son toast, méditant toujours sur les paroles d'Harry - incluant celles de la nuit précédente, lorsque soudainement, il sentit qu'un silence inhabituel était tombé sur la salle. Il leva la tête curieusement pour faire face à presque trois cents étudiants les yeux écarquillés, le regardant ouvertement.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris. Que se passait-il ?

« Je suis heureux de te voir sourire, Severus, mais je pense que tu peux arrêter. » Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient plus que jamais. « Tu as presque mortellement choqué la population de l'école. »

La raillerie du Directeur ne fit qu'augmenter son amusement mais il essaya de retrouver son expression habituelle, sans émotion. C'était dur.

« Pourquoi, Albus ? Je trouve que ça lui va mieux que les rictus. » Ajouta McGonagall et Snape rougit d'embarras. Mais, au moins, il put arrêter de sourire comme un imbécile.

« Minerva, s'il te plait. » Gémit-il de colère. « Ma réputation… »

« Ah, ton toi acerbe proteste contre les sentiments humains. » McGonagall lui fit un sourire moqueur et se pencha plus près. « Mais je ne pense pas, Severus, que ce serait un tel désastre si ta réputation de 'bâtard' graisseux et à mauvais caractère étaient ruinée une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Minerva ! »

« Très bien, très bien. » Le professeur de Métamorphose s'appuya de nouveau sur sa chaise. « Garde tes sourires méprisants et ton air menaçant si ça te rend heureux. » Elle haussa les épaules pour clôturer le dialogue.

La conversation était trop basse pour que les étudiants puissent en entendre un mot, mais ils virent la courte discussion et commencèrent à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que McGonagall a pu dire au bâtard pour le faire rougir ? »

« Pourquoi Snape souriait-il ? »

« Ont-ils eu une dispute avec McGonagall ? »

« Il a prévu quelque chose pour le cours de potions, c'est sûr… »

Mais deux d'entre eux se regardaient, inquiets.

« Où est Quietus ? » Demanda Hermione à Neville qui avait aussi l'air nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas. » Chuchota-t-il en retour alors qu'il examinait la table des Serpentards pour la cinquième fois. « Il n'est pas là. »

Leur inquiétude augmenta.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'ennuyait. C'était une idée stupide de la part de Severus de rester dans le lit toute la journée, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas protester contre cela. Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il se demandait si Severus pourrait lui pardonner ses paroles déplacées et cruelles. Il se fâchait toujours tellement rapidement et oubliait si lentement. Il soupira et espéra que Severus ne serait pas fâché contre lui pendant trop longtemps.

* * *

Harry put retourner en classe deux jours plus tard. Neville et Hermione étaient clairement soulagés lorsqu'ils le virent entrer dans la salle de Métamorphose, au contraire des autres Gryffondors, qui lui lancèrent juste des regards méprisants. Harry, ne s'occupant pas d'eux, se glissa dans sa chaise à côté de Neville. 

« Cours particuliers de potions, ce soir à 18 h. » Chuchota-t-il au Gryffondor.

« Ensemble ? »

« Bien sûr. » Harry lui jeta un regard sérieux. « Et je veux m'excuser, Neville. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Tu ne m'as pas blessé. Je pense que tu avais tes propres problèmes à résoudre. » Le garçon rondouillard lui fit un grand sourire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et McGonagall commença la leçon. Harry avait toujours suspecté que le professeur l'appréciait, mais cette fois elle était excessivement amicale envers Harry. Cela agaça infiniment Ron, et, après que le cours, il ne manqua pas d'arrêter Harry dans le couloir et de le menacer verbalement de nouveau. Cependant, Harry n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec lui, ainsi il croisa juste les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit que Ron ait fini son discours. Puis, il acquiesça.

« Très bien, Weasley. Je ferais attention à ne pas vous toucher, toi ou ta petite amie, à ne pas croiser ton chemin et à ne pas te parler. Et, s'il te plait, je te demande de faire la même chose, à part la partie sur la petite amie. Ok ? Donc, s'il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Tu es un lâche. » Cracha Ron et il le laissa sur place.

Harry fut pris au dépourvu par cette remarque, mais il ne le montra pas. Quand Ron disparut, il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

Plus tard, à la bibliothèque, il raconta à Hermione leur courte conversation.

« Tu es sûre je ne briserai pas votre… relation par hasard ? » Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Je t'ai déjà donné la réponse. Et à propos de la potion ? »

« Le livre sur les loups-garous ? »

« Oui. »

« Père l'étudie toujours et il a commandé quelques ingrédients manquants à Pré-au-Lard. » Dit Harry avant d'ajouter. « Oh, et je te laisserai dans une demi-heure. Je vais en cours de soutien de potion avec Neville. »

« Oh, donc vous avez finalement fait la paix ! »

« Oui. » Approuva Harry, embarrassé.

« C'était il y a deux jours, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda soudainement Hermione.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec surprise.

Hermione ricana d'une manière typiquement féminine.

« Ton père est un plutôt un bel homme quand il sourit. »

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha alors qu'il regardait Hermione. Il la regarda bouche bée et les ricanements d'Hermione se transformèrent en un petit rire, mais comme Harry ne pouvait pas sortir de son état de transe, elle éclata de rire.

« Quand… a-t-il… souri ? » Parvint Harry à bégayer après un moment.

« C'était au petit déjeuner, et tout le monde l'a vu. Il y avait un silence dans la Grand Salle comme je n'en avais jamais vu depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Puis, McGonagall lui a dit quelque chose et il a réellement rougi. »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de rejoindre Hermione : il éclata également de rire. Severus - souriant, puis rougissant…

« Je pense que McGonagall lui a dit la même chose que toi. » Il sourit d'une manière extravagante. « Severus, tu es tellement beau quand tu souris, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas plus souvent ? » Il imita si bien la voix du professeur de Métamorphose qu'ils rirent encore. « Je lui dirai. »

« Non. » Hermione était terrifiée par l'idée. « Il me tuerait. »

« Oh, et bien… »

Il souriait toujours alors qu'il ajoutait les ingrédients à la potion, dans la salle de classe, plus tard dans l'après-midi. Neville travaillait à l'autre bout de la pièce, parce que la potion qu'ils concoctaient était explosive et que Severus ne voulait pas risquer la vie d'Harry. Cependant, les cours particuliers se passaient sans problèmes et ils préparaient tous les deux correctement la potion.

« Nettoyez vos chaudrons et vous êtes libres. » Dit Severus après qu'ils aient mis la potion en bouteille.

Harry et Neville apportèrent leurs outils à l'évier pour les laver. Harry replia ses manches alors qu'il commençait à frotter et il ne réalisa pas que Neville ne lavait pas. En fait, il ne bougeait même pas. Lorsque Harry leva les yeux vers lui, il put voir le regard de Neville fixé sur ses avant-bras. Harry suivit son regard et pâlit.

Les coupures. Les coupures rouges semblant maintenant récentes. Neville les regardait.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Il remit ses manches sur ses bras et sortit le chaudron de l'évier, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Quietus. » Commença Neville, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Je suis désolé, Neville, mais je ne peux vraiment pas te dire. » Il regarda son ami d'un air suppliant. « S'il te plait, ne me pose pas de question. »

« Mais… »

« S'il te plait. » La voix d'Harry était faible et rauque. « Je ne peux pas te dire. Pas maintenant. »

« Est-ce que ton père est au courant ? »

« Neville, s'il te plait… »

Ils se regardèrent. Après quelques instants, Neville acquiesça lentement avant de quitter la salle et Harry.

Celui-ci s'effondra sur le plancher.

Neville les avait vues. Il avait oublié de lancer les glamours. Severus serait de nouveau furieux contre lui quand il le découvrirait. Comment pouvait-il être si négligent ? Qu'est-ce que Neville pensait de lui maintenant ?

Il se ressaisit et finit de nettoyer. Il mit tout en ordre avant de partir. Il ne savait pas comment le dire à Severus. Il essaya de rentrer le plus tard possible.

Puis, il ne le lui dit pas. Ce n'était si important.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ares les rejoignit à la bibliothèque. Il ne dit pas un mot, s'asseyant juste à la table et sortant ses livres. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogatif, puis regarda Harry, et quand ce dernier acquiesça, elle haussa les épaules et se replongea dans le livre. 

A partir de ce jour, ils travaillèrent à trois.

La semaine suivante, il brassait sa première potion auparavant inconnue correctement, avec Neville. Ce soir-là, il demanda à Severus s'il pouvait l'aider dans les recherches sur les loups-garous et il accepta, un peu surpris.

Il excellait en Arithmancie et en Sortilèges, et même la stricte McGonagall le félicita après la transformation réussie des pommes de terre en frites. Ils apprenaient les métamorphoses ménagères de base cette année.

Il avait également prit du poids.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de visions et seulement un cauchemar.

Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas conjurer un simple bouclier, alors que le reste de la classe travaillait déjà sur des boucliers plus forts et plus compliqués. Il avait vraiment honte, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire rien ; à chaque fois que Mrs Figg dirigeait sa baguette vers lui, il devenait totalement impuissant. Après un moment, le professeur lui demanda de faire des recherches sur le sujet à la bibliothèque, elle ne voulait apparemment pas attirer l'attention de la classe sur l'incapacité d'Harry.

Ca aurait été trop suspicieux. Pas qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle l'avait fait, bien sûr. Mais elle ne confrontait plus Harry à ce sujet.

C'était la veille d'Halloween qu'eu lieu le premier match de Quidditch. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Harry ne l'attendait pas. Ca signifiait que les séances de travail commun avec Hermione à la bibliothèque étaient sur le point de se terminer. Ron aurait plus de temps et elle avait même prévu de passer les après-midi avec son petit ami plutôt qu'avec Harry et Ares. Harry comprenait son souhait, mais il se sentait déçu. Avec la compagnie d'Hermione, il avait l'impression que tout dans sa vie était à sa place, il avait l'impression d'être lui-même.

Et bien, Ares était aussi un bon ami, mais il était beaucoup plus silencieux et plus fermé qu'Hermione - et Harry ne le connaissait pas autant qu'il connaissait la jeune fille.

C'était un beau dimanche. Lumineux et plus chaud que d'habitude. Après le petit déjeuner, les étudiants commencèrent à sortir - et Harry ressentit une telle déception et une telle tristesse qu'il put à peine bouger.

Il aimait le Quidditch. Il aimait la tension, les dernières minutes avant le jeu avec les conseils d'Olivier – et bien, il avait déjà gradué, mais Angelina, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait sûrement des choses sages à dire avant que ça commence… Et voler - son passe-temps favori, la chose qu'il faisait le mieux.

Il ne voulait pas participer comme un simple observateur. Sans mentionner qu'il ne savait pas où s'asseoir : parmi les Serpentards avec Severus ou parmi les Gryffondors avec Hermione et Neville… Il frissonna à cette pensée. Il décida de rester derrière. Quand Ares se leva après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, il resta assis.

« Tu ne veux pas venir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. » Répondit-il catégoriquement.

« Veux-tu que je reste avec toi ? » Ares le regarda curieusement.

« Non, Ares. Tu peux y aller. Je sais que tu aimes le Quidditch. Je ne veux juste pas y aller. »

Ares soupira et jeta un regard rêveur dehors. Apparemment, il avait un dilemme interne à propos de ce qu'il devait faire. Mais l'arrivée du Directeur régla son dilemme.

« Quietus, puis-je te parler ? En privé. » Ajouta-t-il et il sourit à Ares, qui acquiesça et partit pour le terrain de Quidditch.

Dumbledore s'assit à côté de lui à la table des Serpentards. Harry regarda rapidement autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls dans la Salle.

« Est-ce que c'est si dur ? » Demanda gentiment le Directeur et Harry acquiesça. « Tu sais, Quietus, nous ne pouvons généralement pas obtenir ce que nous voulons. Au contraire. »

« Je sais, monsieur. » Harry dirigea son regard sur son assiette vide. « C'est simplement… c'est tellement injuste. Pourquoi moi ? Toujours moi ? »

« Les forts sont toujours censés porter les fardeaux des faibles. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le vieil homme, et il réalisa soudain qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Maintenant, il pouvait voir les rides de fatigue et de tristesse sur le vieux visage, il pouvait sentir le fardeau peser sur ses épaules âgées.

« Ne pensez-vous jamais à… tout abandonner, à arrêter de combattre et à vous retirer ? » Demanda-t-il, se sentant un peu impertinent. Etait-ce ses affaires ?

Peut-être que ça l'était, car Dumbledore ne refusa pas de répondre.

« J'y ai pensé par le passé, quand j'ai connu ton père. Il était plus fort que moi, et j'étais prêt à lui donner tous les soucis et toutes les responsabilités qui étaient placés sur moi, mais il est mort. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« S'il était si puissant, pourquoi a-t-il laissé Voldemort le tuer ? »

« Il voulait sauver Severus. Il trouvait plus important d'amener son frère à la lumière que de devenir le chef du Côté Lumineux. Et, » Ses yeux regardèrent le plafond enchanté sans le voir, « Il a toujours refusé d'être considéré comme fort. Il ne s'est jamais considéré comme fort. Comme moi, quand j'avais son âge. » Il tourna son regard vers Harry, « Et comme toi. Sais-tu que tu me le rappelles ? »

« Pas seulement vous. » Marmonna Harry d'un air malheureux. « Même le professeur Binns me confond avec lui. Sans mentionner les autres professeurs, sauf le professeur Figg et le professeur Vector qui n'enseignaient pas ici il y a quinze ans… »

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

« J'ai entendu ton histoire avec le professeur Binns. » Dit-il. « Tu as avoué être relié à un certain gobelin, du nom de Godric… »

« Oh, non. » Rougit Harry. « Le Foutu. »

« Langage, Quietus. » Dumbledore leva l'index d'une manière professorale.

Harry s'étrangla de rire : « C'était le nom de famille de Godric. »

Le directeur se joignit à son rire.

« Et à propos de notre ami commun ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Qui ? »

« Severus. Il semble plus heureux dernièrement. »

« Vraiment ? » Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira. « Je pensais que c'était juste mon imagination. »

« Il n'y a plus autant de plaintes contre lui. Les élèves disent qu'il est plus facile avec eux. »

« Je ne le ressens pas. » Dit Harry sérieusement. « Dans mes classes, il martyrise toujours les Gryffondors, sauf Neville et Hermione… »

« Parce qu'ils ne t'acceptent pas. »

« Je sais. Mais à cause de ça, je ne peux pas voir la différence. »

« Te traite-t-il de la même manière que les autres ? »

Harry ferma les yeux pensivement.

« Je ne peux pas le juger. Le changement est trop grand et trop brusque. »

« Quel changement ? »

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Entre ma quatrième et ma cinquième année. Maintenant, il ne veut plus me faire expulser ni me faire boire des poisons pendant les leçons. »

« Donc, il est facile avec toi. »

« Juste normal, pas facile. » Corrigea Harry et ils commencèrent à parler de leur recherche avec Severus sur le traitement des loups-garous. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que quelqu'un s'arrêtait à côté d'eux.

« Il semble que nous avons une équipe tellement faible cette année, que même sans le célèbre Potter parmi eux, les Gryffondors nous battent sans problème. » Fulmina Severus et il prit un siège à côté d'eux. « De quoi parliez-vous ? »

« Ta recherche. » Harry le regarda.

« NOTRE recherche. » Le corrigea Severus et il lança un regard fier au Directeur. « Quietus est un excellent collègue. »

« Assistant. » Protesta Harry.

« Ne le croyez pas, Albus. C'est juste un imbécile impertinent. » Sourit-il fièrement et il passa un bras autour de l'épaule d'un Harry réticent. « Mais un magnifique talent en potions. »

Harry rougit violemment et essaya de retirer le bras de Severus de son épaule, embarrassé.

« Je ne suis pas un talent, Se… père. » Se corrigea-t-il lorsqu'il vit les étudiants revenir du terrain. Il essaya de nouveau d'enlever sa main, mais alors qu'il attrapait son sourire fier et le joyeux scintillement dans les yeux du Directeur, il eut une idée. Laissant le bras de Severus sur son épaule, il se pencha plus près de Dumbledore.

« Savez-vous, Professeur, que les filles disent que père est plutôt beau quand il sourit. » Dit-il l'air de rien.

Le moment suivant fut sans prix. Dumbledore éclata de rire tellement fort que tout le monde dans le hall se tourna vers eux curieusement. Le sourire sur le visage de Severus se figea et son rougissement dépassa même les plus fortes prévisions d'Harry. Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour regagner son masque - au moins partiellement, car il souriait toujours, bien que cette fois son sourire soit un peu mauvais.

« Ah bon ? » Severus se tourna curieusement vers Harry. « Et que disent-elles de toi ? Que dit ton fan club ? »

« Je n'ai pas de fan club. » Marmonna Harry embarrassé, rougissant encore et jetant un regard désapprobateur au directeur riant.

« C'est simplement une question de temps et bientôt je serai incapable d'éloigner les filles en extase de nos quartiers. »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds.

« Attend que je t'attrape ! » Il agita la main vers lui de manière menaçante.

« J'ai terriblement peur de toi, jeune homme. » Ricana le bien connu Maître des Potions, croisant les bras en attendant.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Quoi que tu penses. »

« Nous verrons. »

* * *

Après dîner, Harry alla à la bibliothèque pour retrouver le livre de Métamorphose qu'il avait oublié Vendredi. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots avec le livre en mains, il s'interrogeait sur le changement extérieur de Severus – par rapport à lui. Pas par rapport à lui en tant qu'Harry Potter, mais en tant que son supposé fils. Cela faisait deux mois que l'école avait commencé et c'était la première démonstration d'émotions que Severus lui avait adressé. En classe il était toujours impartial avec Harry, essayait même d'éviter de lui parler et, s'il devait s'adresser à lui, il ne disait jamais son nom, juste ce qu'il voulait et c'était tout. 

Mais aujourd'hui… Severus s'était assis à coté de lui, l'avait presque enlacé devant toute l'école et avait même vanter ses mérites au Directeur. Harry s'avoua que même s'il avait été très embarrassé, il y avait eu ce sentiment de joie – en omettant que Severus s'était comporté comme un père plein de fierté.

Il sourit.

Soudainement, sa vie ne paraissait plus si dure à vivre.

BOUM.

Quelque chose heurta le sol et quelqu'un grogna de douleur.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plait », entendit-il.

Harry oublia immédiatement sa bonne humeur. Il sortit sa baguette et s'avança sur la pointe des pieds.

C'était Seamus, allongé au sol, en sang.

Seamus ? Que faisait-il ici ? Il devrait être dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en train de fêter la victoire contre les Serpentards avec les autres.

« Silencio » Murmura une voie étrangère et Harry n'entendit plus un son. Mais à présent, il apercevait la silhouette. Elle était dans l'ombre, vêtue d'une cape, le capuchon rabattu sur sa tête. Ce pouvait être n'importe qui. La silhouette leva sa baguette et la pointa sur un Seamus blanc comme un linge.

Harry se figea. Et s'il voulait le tuer ?

Ses pensées se déchaînait dans sa tête. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était trop loin pour les atteindre à temps.

Puis il eut un déclic. Un charme protecteur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire le plus simple d'entre eux ! Et à présent il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus puissant que ce stupide Clipeus.

Il avait fait des recherches sur les charmes protecteurs pendant un mois. Il en connaissait beaucoup. Il connaissait leur usage et la théorie derrière leur conjuration. Il devait juste en lancer un – probablement le plus puissant. Il ne patienta pas plus longtemps.

« Thorax ! » Cria-t-il avec détermination, pointant sa baguette sur Seamus.

Une lumière bleue jaillit du bout de sa baguette et entoura immédiatement Seamus. Harry courut vers lui.

La silhouette encapuchonnée tourna des talons et disparut dans le couloir obscur. Harry s'en fichait. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'un Seamus sanglotant.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas », murmura Seamus, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. « Il m'a attaqué dans l'obscurité et m'a battu avec des sorts que je connais pas… »

Harry examina les blessures.

« Tu dois aller à l'Infirmerie », dit-il fermement et il l'aida à se lever, glissant un bras en-dessous de ses épaules. « Où étais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils avançaient cahin-caha vers l'Infirmerie.

« A Pré-Au-Lard », Gémit Seamus.

« Pour avoir de la Bièraubeurre ? » Harry agita la tête. « Je suis sûr que les jumeaux Weasley en auraient eu assez. C'était totalement inutile de t'y risquer. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

Harry se frappa mentalement. Il jetait presque ses secrets par la fenêtre. Beau travail !

« Je suis en bons termes avec eux », dit-il, en se forçant à rester calme. « Tu n'y es pas aller pour de la Bièraubeurre alors. »

« Non », Seamus secoua sa tête. « Je voulais juste… voir la tombe d'Harry. »

Harry eut besoin de toutes ses forces pour rester debout. Sa tombe… Il n'était pas mort et avait déjà une tombe à Pré-Au-Lard. Merveilleux. Il grimaça.

Et le contact physique le rendait de plus en plus malade. Mais l'Infirmerie était proche, et là-bas il pourrait laisser Seamus. Une minute. Juste une minute.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était… que cette lumière bleue dans le couloir ? » Demanda soudainement Seamus.

« Un charme de protection. Le Thorax. C'est l'un des plus puissants. »

« Mais… tu ne pouvais même pas faire le plus simple d'entre eux en cours ! » Dit-il surpris.

« Je sais, mais comme la baguette n'était pas pointée vers moi, mais vers toi, j'ai pu me concentrer suffisamment pour le conjurer », expliqua faiblement Harry.

Ils avaient atteint la porte de l'Infirmerie.

Harry étendit Seamus sur un lit et se dirigea vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh, mais la voix de Seamus l'arrêta.

« Hé, Quietus ! »

Il se retourna, agacé.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel bâtard avec toi », dit-il à voix basse.

Harry leva la main pour dire que c'était rien, mais Seamus continua.

« Je ne pense pas que je t'aurais sauvé si la situation aurait été inversée, et je suis sûr que je ne t'aurais pas porté jusqu'à l'Infirmerie – et tu détestes tant être touché… »

Harry grimaça à nouveau, puis haussa les épaules. Apparemment Hermione n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

« Et bien, je l'ai fait, j'en suis désolé », dit-il finalement avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le bureau.

« Non », la voix de Seamus l'arrêta de nouveau. « C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai été injuste avec toi à cause de euh… la réputation de ton père et l'hostilité de Ron. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Excuses acceptées », lui sourit-il. « Mais laisse-moi appeler Madame Pomfresh. Je suis fatigué, je veux rentrer chez moi. »

« Très bien », Seamus lui sourit également. « Et merci. »

* * *

Le jour suivant fut calme. 

Seamus était toujours à l'infirmerie mais pendant la nuit, il avait raconté son histoire au Directeur qui avait décidé d'agir aussi vite que possible.

Au premier cours, les professeurs prirent les baguette des étudiants pour les examiner à l'aide du Priori Incantatem, mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à trouver laquelle avait servi à attaquer Seamus, néanmoins, celle de Terry Bott manquait. Celui-ci disait qu'il l'avait perdu pendant le match de Quidditch et avait insisté sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas attaqué Seamus. Ses camarades étaient contre lui : il était rentré dans son dortoir bien après minuit.

Il y eu une grosse dispute dans la salle des professeurs au sujet du garçon, mais Dumbledore l'avait défendu – innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire – comme le dit plus tard Severus à Harry. Harry sourit en se remémorant quand, quelques années plutôt, la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte et que Snape – non, Severus, qui avait été le bâtard sournois Snape – les avait suspectés. Severus, apparemment ne semblait pas s'en rappeler.

Severus était complètement convaincu de l'implication de Terry dans les évènements de la nuit et, même si Harry lui donnait raison, il ne pouvait néanmoins pas comprendre pourquoi la défense de Terry était si faible et si stupide. Il avait sûrement compris les conséquences d'un tel acte. Harry ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

« Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre a utilisé sa baguette », il résuma son débat intérieur à Severus.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard pensif.

« Il n'était pas dans son dortoir à ce moment-là ! »

Harry s'agita, mal à l'aise.

« Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence. »

« C'est trop troublant, pourtant. »

Harry acquiesça.

« C'est là le problème. Il n'est pas stupide. C'est un Serdaigle ! »

Severus sourit.

« C'est une autre forme d'intelligence. Celle d'un Serpentard. »

« Donc c'était l'un de tes Serpentards ! »

« Hé, Quiet, tu sautes aux conclusions ! »

Harry haussa les épaules et laissa tomber le sujet.

Le jour suivant, Seamus put sortir de l'infirmerie.

Il pouvait prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis.

Mais il n'alla pas s'asseoir à sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondors. A la place, il alla voir le Directeur et lui chuchota quelque chose. Dumbleodre lui sourit et hocha la tête de manière rassurante. Seamus sourit.

« Je vous demande votre attention ! » Dumbledore éleva la voix.

La Grande Salle devint silencieuse et tous regardèrent le Directeur et Seamus.

« Peut-être ont-ils trouvé le coupable », marmonna Ares à Harry. Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas. J'ai une autre idée… »

Le Directeur continua.

« Mr Finnigan veut dire quelque chose », dit-il avant de se rasseoir.

Seamus s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

« Je voulais… » Il toussota et s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge. « Je voulais juste remercier Quietus Snape pour m'avoir aidé. », dit-il et il se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Il avait totalement oublié ce qu'il voulait dire. « Ehem… Donc… Merci », il rougit et se précipita à sa place.

« Quel honte ! » Ares lança un regard acéré à Malfoy et continua à l'imiter. « Un Serpentard protégeant un Griffondor ! »

« Il n'est pas un Serpentard », grogna Malfoy.

« Je plains vraiment tes camarades, Malfoy. Etre dans la même maison que toi… une vraie honte… »

« Je me plains moi-même, cousin. Etre de la même famille que toi… est beaucoup plus désolant. »

Le silence tomba sur la table des Serpentards. Tout le monde les regardait à tour de rôle. Harry put entendre un 'cling' lorsque quelqu'un laissa tomber son couteau dans son assiette.

Harry regarda curieusement Malfoy. Quelquefois, il détestait ces trucs des sorciers de la haute-société, et leur stupide endogamie

« Juste au deuxième degré, Malfoy. Dieu merci. »

« Alors tu es au courant… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je vois que quelqu'un t'a conseillé de te comporter plus gentiment avec moi. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard haineux, mais il ne dit rien.

« Eh bien, je dois y aller, je suis désolé », il se tourna vers les Serpentards. « Le spectacle est fini, vraiment désolé. A la prochaine représentation, je pense, » Puis il se pencha vers Ares. « On se voit en Arithmancie. »

Ares opina et Harry partit pour son cours de Sortilèges.

Quand il entra, tout le monde le regarda avec acceptation.

« Salut, Quietus », dit Neville.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête et s'assit à sa place.

« Hé, merci », c'était Dean. Parvati et Lavande qui lui souriaient avec chaleur.

Tout le monde semblait finalement l'accepter.

Tout le monde, sauf un.

Ron était assis sur sa chaise, ses bras croisés, et regardait Harry avec une haine telle qu'Harry était sûr qu'il n'en avait jamais montré même pour Malfoy.

Il sentit que sa victoire était complètement inutile.

Il ne regagnerait jamais l'amitié de Ron.

Amitié… C'était comme s'il était resté sur le quai, en train de regarder un gros bateau, baptisé Ami, avec Ron à bord, qui s'éloignait pour ne plus jamais revenir.

* * *

Harry et Severus se sont réconcilier et Severus sourit... Comme quoi, tout est possible... Et une petite métaphore pour terminer le chapitre. C'est joyeux, non? 

Bonne année!


	9. Une visite à la maison

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 9 - Une visite à la maison

Harry courait vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il devait parler à Hermione le plus tôt possible, et il savait qu'il pouvait la trouver dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, étudiant avec Ron - ou dans le cas de Ron : prétendant étudier.

Oui, Ron serait là, Harry en était sûr, mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait dire la bonne nouvelle à Hermione immédiatement. Leur travail n'avait pas été inutile, Severus avait trouvé la bonne potion (ou plutôt : les potions) et, lors de ses dernières visites à St Mangouste, Lupin avait commencé à aller de mieux en mieux, à tel point que les médecins le relâchaient dans quatre jours ou moins. Harry avait sauté de joie quand Severus était revenu de l'hôpital la nuit dernière, il avait été mortellement fatigué par le travail tenace des jours précédents (et la plupart du temps, des nuits), mais il avait réussi. Lupin avait fait ses premiers pas vers une guérison complète et, pour la première fois en deux mois, il avait regagné conscience et avait parlé avec Severus.

« Amicitia. » Chuchota-t-il à la grosse dame, qui s'ouvrit, laissant Harry entrer.

C'était tellement semblable au sentiment qu'il ressentait quand il était encore dans cette Maison… Harry soupira mentalement et jeta un regard rêveur vers les dortoirs. Ron et lui, amis…

Harry n'avait toujours pas abandonner l'idée de regagner son amitié. Et bien, peut-être que Ron lui avait fait et dit beaucoup de choses méchantes, mais le roux était toujours accablé, Harry pouvait le sentir, car il lançait souvent des regards douloureux à la place vide de son ami décédé pendant les cours, car il n'essayait pas de commencer une nouvelle relation, sauf avec Hermione - mais c'était une autre question. Hermione n'était pas une amie, mais une petite-amie et c'était une énorme différence.

Même son comportement répugnant envers Harry l'isolait de ses camarades de classe, qui soutenaient maintenant 'Quietus' lors de leurs querelles habituelles. Harry ne le voulait pas, il pouvait se défendre, donc il chassait les camarades inquiets lors de leurs disputes.

« Salut, Quietus, qui cherches-tu ? » C'était Neville.

Harry sourit au garçon qui n'était apparemment pas plongé trop profondément dans son travail.

« Hermione. » Dit-il en souriant. « J'ai quelques nouvelles vraiment bonnes pour elle. »

« Quoi ? »

Harry croisa les bras et jeta un regard sérieux à Neville.

« Et bien, et bien, M. Londubat ! Nous sommes curieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'imitation d'Harry du professeur Snape était presque parfaite, sauf pour le sourire méprisant - il ne pouvait pas le faire aussi professionnellement que Severus.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, Quietus ! Ne me fait pas peur, s'il te plait ! » Ricana Neville, et même Parvati leva la tête et sourit. « Et Hermione n'est pas là, elle et Ron sont partis à la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre il y a vingt minutes. »

« Viens alors, trouvons-la. Je ne veux pas me répéter. »

Neville posa son livre sur la table avec soulagement et suivit Harry hors de la salle commune.

« Hé, Quietus, pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas pousser tes cheveux ? Tu ressemblerais encore plus au professeur Snape. » Dit soudainement Neville. « Et ton imitation serait bien plus vraisemblable. »

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Neville.

« Une seule mention de gras et je te jette un sort ! » Il leva sa baguette magique d'un air menaçant. Neville l'écarta simplement.

« Comment oserais-je dire des choses comme ça ? Je veux vivre suffisamment longtemps pour avoir mon diplôme ! » Il secoua la tête. « Donc ? Pourquoi les gardes-tu courts ? »

« Je n'aime pas les cheveux longs. Et, mais ceci est un secret, Neville, » Il fit un clin d'œil à son ami, « Je pense que père serait plus… humain avec les cheveux plus courts. Ou moins bâtard, si tu préfères. Sa coupe de cheveux est une catastrophe. »

Ils se sourirent.

A la bibliothèque, il y avait juste le groupe habituel de Serdaigles et quelques Serpentards qui saluèrent Harry avec précaution, mais ni Hermione ni Ron n'étaient là.

« Si vous cherchez Hermione, elle est partie il y a quelques minutes. Je pense qu'elle et Weasley voulaient être seuls. » Ares se dirigea vers Harry et sourit à Neville pour le saluer. Le garçon rondouillard cilla de surprise. Un Serpentard – gentil ?

« Oh. » Dit Harry alors que Neville était amusé, lui trouvait que ça avait l'air plutôt stupide.

« Peux-tu venir dans notre salle commune après le dîner ? J'ai quelques questions sur le devoir d'Arithmancie. » Ajouta Ares.

« Très bien. » Acquiesça Harry avant de partir avec Neville. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il irait dans la salle commune de Serpentard, mais il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Elle était trop hostile et semblable aux cachots. Ares connaissait sa réticence et appréciait qu'il ait toujours accepté de le rejoindre quand il le lui avait demandé.

« Pourquoi es-tu ami avec des Serpentards ? » Neville posa la question qui le tracassait après qu'ils aient quitté la bibliothèque. Harry s'arrêta, soupira et se tourna vers son camarade.

« Neville, mon père est le directeur de cette Maison. Je prends mes repas avec eux. Je les connais et je peux voir que, malgré les préjugés et les suppositions, il y a quelques bons types, comme il y en a de mauvais dans toutes les autres maisons. »

« Mon père était un Gryffondor… »

Il y eut un silence inconfortable.

« Trouvons une salle de classe vide, et je vais te dire la nouvelle. Hermione attendra jusqu'à demain. » Dit finalement Harry. « Je ne veux pas être tué par son féroce petit-ami. »

Ils sourirent à nouveau et étaient sur le point d'entrer dans la salle d'Arithmancie, qui était là, quand une voix forte interrompit leur conversation. Elle provenait de la pièce où ils voulaient entrer.

« Ne peux-tu pas le voir, Herm ? Comment ? Tu es tellement intelligente, et TU ne peux pas le voir ! Merde, je ne peux pas le croire ! »

« Tu exagères, Ron. Quietus est… »

« Quietus ! Le bâtard graisseux a donné le nom de son complice de frère à son dégoûtant bâtard de fils choyé et arrogant… Non, Hermione, entre nous deux, c'est toi qui ne peux pas comprendre ce qui se passe. »

Harry se tendit et il serra les poings. Ron était assez doué pour blesser toutes les personnes à qui il tenait en une seule phrase : son lointain père, Severus. Et même lui était blessé. Il n'était pas comme Ron le décrivait !

« Tu es injuste. » Vint la voix d'Hermione. Elle était une véritable amie.

« Je peux voir à travers lui. Au contraire de toi. Il essaye d'enter furtivement dans notre maison, dans notre classe avec ses manières innocentes, souriant timidement, protégeant les Gryffondors attaqués dans les couloirs et les rues vides, il essaye de gagner notre confiance, comment ne peux-tu pas le voir ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il fait ça ? Pourquoi ? » La voix de Ron devint de plus en plus forte tandis qu'il continuait. Les dernières phrases avaient été dites tellement fortes qu'il était impossible de ne pas les entendre, cependant, Harry et Neville se tenaient toujours dans le couloir. « Ne peux-tu pas penser qu'il essaye de se glisser discrètement dans notre confiance, dans notre cercle, dans notre côté, comme son père l'a fait, ce meurtrier condamné, qui a laissé Harry mourir et qui entraîne maintenant son fils à se comporter comme Harry ! Ne peux-tu pas le voir ? Ce dégoûtant bâtard se comporte comme Harry ! Tout ce qu'il fait est comme lui ! Ses gestes, ses paroles, son comportement ! Et pourquoi ? Pour nous détruire en volant la mémoire d'Harry, pour nous tromper en prenant ce qu'était la place d'Harry dans nos vies ! Puis pour nous tuer comme son père a massacré la moitié de ma famille ! »

« Ron… » La voix d'Hermione était à peine audible.

« Oui, il l'a fait ! » Cria Ron. « Percy a vu ses dossiers au Ministère ! Il a assassiné une famille entière, deux parents et deux enfants, des ENFANTS, Hermione ! Et maintenant, il enseigne ici et il entraîne son dégoûtant fils contre nous ! Et Dumbledore le croit, et les défend lui et son fils, et maintenant toute la maison de Gryffondor le croit, sauf moi et même toi tu veux que j'accepte ce bâtard gluant et sournois, mais je ne le ferais pas ! Jamais ! Tu dois prendre une décision ! Tu peux me laisser et rester avec lui ou tu peux me soutenir, mais dans ce cas, reste loin de lui ! S'il te plait. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton suppliant. « J'ai déjà perdu Harry. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi… »

A ce moment là, Harry ne put pas le supporter plus longtemps. Appuyant ses mains contre ses tempes douloureuses, il se tourna pour s'éloigner aussi loin que possible de la salle de classe. Ce n'était pas facile. Ses jambes étaient comme si elles étaient en compote, sa tête lui faisait mal, et sa vision était floue. Après quelques pas chancelants, il sentit qu'il allait s'effondrer. Il tendit la main vers le mur et s'y appuya, cherchant l'équilibre, quand il sentit un bras le soutenir.

Sans le réaliser, il accepta l'aide, et suivit son guide, les yeux étroitement fermés.

Il ne voulait pas voir. Ni penser.

Les paroles de Ron le brûlaient de l'intérieur, le coupaient, comme l'outil favori d'Avery, mais c'était bien plus douloureux - sans le réaliser, Ron l'avait vaincu dans deux domaines : Ron avait remarqué, ce que personne d'autre n'avait fait, que Quietus était Harry, d'un autre côté il avait dit à Hermione la vérité à propos de Severus, la chose même qui étouffait, torturait, hantait son beau-père, le fait qu'il ait assassiné des gens, et c'était la raison principale pour laquelle il avait toujours refusé d'être heureux. Il disait qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur. Et à présent, Harry pouvait parfaitement comprendre les sentiments de Severus, et il était abattu et effrayé.

Severus avait-il vraiment mérité d'être malheureux et de mourir à la fin ? Une faute comme la sienne ne pouvait-elle pas être pardonnée et oubliée dans cette vie ? Quinze ans de solitude, trois ans d'espionnage, des douzaines de personnes sauvées, un essai d'auto sacrifice pour sauver Harry lorsque Voldemort voulait le tuer, deux semaines de tortures humiliantes et douloureuses à Nightmare Manor n'étaient-ils pas assez pour effacer sa faute ? Etait-il vraiment et complètement maudit une fois pour toutes ?

Harry ne voulait pas le croire. Il voulait croire que Severus serait pardonné et qu'il pourrait de nouveau se sentir humain au lieu d'une ordure, comme le disait Ron - les paroles de Ron qui étaient tellement identiques au propre sentiment de Severus !

Et il avait appris que les victimes de Severus étaient de la famille de Ron.

Tout s'assembla dans l'esprit d'Harry à ce moment précis. La haine de Ron, ses protestations contre lui, les regards noirs de la famille Weasley à Severus. Oui, Harry pouvait comprendre le comportement de Ron même avant d'avoir surpris la conversation, mais maintenant, il pouvait également l'accepter. Ron avait raison, et s'il regardait les choses du point de vue de Ron, il agissait bien aussi. Ou pas bien, mais comme Severus agissait envers Ares - et les parents d'Ares n'avait jamais tué un membre de la famille Snape.

« Mon dieu, quand vous pensez que ça ne peut pas être pire, il s'avère toujours que ça le peut. » Murmura Harry dans sa barbe.

« Shh, Quietus. » Neville le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise dans une autre salle vide.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

« Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas ? Tu as entendu la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

« N'importe quoi. » Le visage de Neville se fendit en un demi-sourire. « Ce n'était pas la vérité. C'était seulement la version de Ron à propos de ce qu'il pense être la vérité. J'ai ma propre version. » Il s'assit à côté d'Harry.

« Qui est ? » Harry ne put empêcher sa voix d'être à nouveau sarcastique.

« C'est simple. Toi et ton père êtes corrects pour moi. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne le crois pas. Peut-être que je peux croire que tu es bien avec moi. Mais mon père… tu as entendu Ron… »

« Et j'ai entendu ma grand-mère aussi. » Soupira Neville en jetant un regard douloureux à Harry.

« Ta grand-mère ? » Harry était surpris. En quoi la grand-mère de Neville était-elle impliquée dans tout cela ?

« Elle me raconte toujours des histoires sur la cruauté de mon père. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais sûr qu'elle mentait. Maintenant, je suis sûr qu'elle ne le faisait pas. Jamais. Tu te rappelles du jour où tu m'as sauvé de Terry ? »

« Oui. » Chuchota Harry.

« Ce jour-là, Terry m'a dit la vérité. Sa vérité. Que mon père avait torturé sa mère qui n'était pas un Mangemort, qui était seulement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle était juste suspectée. Mais mon père l'a presque tuée. Il était une pathétique esquisse d'être humain, rien de plus. Mais ton père est une autre question. Je suppose qu'il a été accusé d'être un Mangemort, comme la mère de Terry, et que mon père l'a interrogé de sa manière habituelle, et que sous la pression, il a avoué tout ce que voulait son tortionnaire. Ca doit être pourquoi il me déteste avec passion… »

A présent, les mains d'Harry tremblaient et il fut soudainement incapable de respirer. La bonne volonté de Neville rendait juste les choses plus insupportables et compliquées. Des conclusions, encore. Des demi-vérités.

Et Neville sacrifiait ses propres sentiments juste pour qu'Harry se sente mieux. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry, et Harry lui devait la vérité.

Mais comment pouvait-il dire à Neville ? Ce n'était pas son passé, pas ses secrets, mais ceux de Severus. Mais Neville était tellement ouvert avec lui. Il montrait de l'inquiétude envers lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas révéler le passé de Severus. Harry voulut soudainement crier de détresse aussi fort que possible.

Mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il ferma étroitement les yeux et prit quelques profondes respirations.

« Au moins, je peux comprendre les sentiments de Ron. » Dit Harry après un long combat interne. « Mais, excuse-moi, Neville, j'ai des choses à faire dans la salle commune de Serpentard, et je ne veux pas non plus manquer le dîner. »

« Bien, vas-y alors, je pense. On se voit demain. »

Harry entendu le soupçon de déception dans la voix de Neville mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Finalement, il allait perdre tous ses possibles amis à cause de ce stupide secret. Il détestait le secret de sa vie. Et, par-dessus tout, il devait être d'accord avec Ron pour sa haine envers Quietus.

Ron agissait comme il le devait.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il put presque sentir la tension quand il entra. Personne ne parlait, mais le silence complet trahissait qu'il y avait une querelle plutôt violente juste avant qu'Harry entre et que c'était son arrivée qui l'avait interrompue. Quand ils virent que c'était juste Harry, le bruit recommença.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'Ares.

« Zabini. » Sourira-t-il tristement. « Malfoy a décidé de lui apprendre quelques petites choses. Apparemment, il a été désobéissant ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Désobéissant ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de choc. « Pourquoi devrait-il obéir à Malfoy ? »

Ares haussa les épaules : « Il ne devrait pas. Cependant, il le fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense qu'il veut leur prouver qu'il est digne d'être à Serpentard. »

Harry n'aimait pas la situation, mais quand ils cessèrent de crier sur Zabini et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs, poussant le garçon visiblement figé devant eux, il ne put pas prétendre être indifférent. Ares le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit tes affaires. » Il donna un coup de coude à Harry qui regardait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant ? » Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Je pense qu'ils vont le battre un peu. » La voix d'Ares était détachée. Harry put sentir son sang bouillir.

« Comment peux-tu être si indifférent ? C'est ton camarade de maison ! Et… » Il ne put pas finir.

« IL a choisi cette voie. IL a voulu être un serviteur. Donc IL doit en supporter les conséquences. »

« Non. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça. Je demande comment tu peux être un tel bâtard pour ne pas l'aider… » Il lança un regard désespéré à Ares et se leva.

« Attend, Quietus. » Dit Ares en tirant Harry vers sa chaise. « J'ai pris ma décision lors de ma première année. Ce n'était pas simple, j'ai dû payer pour ça, mais je l'ai néanmoins fait. Et il y a des gens comme moi. Janus, par exemple. Tu n'as pas besoin de joindre un groupe ici. Mais si tu décides de le faire, tu dois supporter les conséquences de ta décision. »

Harry regarda Ares, contemplant ce qu'il avait entendu. Et bien, ce n'était définitivement pas la Tour de Gryffondor. Apparemment, ici il y avait d'autres règles. Il sentit un court moment d'incertitude. Mais, lorsqu'il entendit le premier cri étouffé provenant des dortoirs, il n'hésita plus. Il tira sa baguette et courut vers la porte du dortoir.

« Arrêtez ! Maintenant ! » Beugla-t-il comme le faisait Severus.

Dans la salle sombre, il pouvait voir deux silhouettes debout et une troisième allongée sur un lit, observant le 'travail' des deux autres.

« Sort, Snape. » Claqua la voix de Malfoy. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de ta présence. »

« Laisse-le tranquille, Malfoy ou je te jette un sort. »

« Ce n'est pas ta maison, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Si je me souviens bien, mon père est le directeur de cette maison, donc ce sont mes affaires. »

« Inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de Malfoy était pleine de sarcasmes. « Non, Snape. Sort maintenant. Je me moque de tes liens de parenté. » Et il fit un geste vers ses compères qui se tournèrent vers un Zabini gémissant doucement pour continuer leur travail.

« Stupéfix ! » Hurla Harry en pointant les deux idiots.

« Comment oses-tu... ? » Commença Malfoy en se rapprochant d'Harry.

« Comment oses-TU ? » Demanda Harry en retour et, au moment suivant, il éclata.

Apparemment, tout ce qui était arrivé dans l'après-midi était trop. Les nouvelles de Severus, la révélation de Ron, l'essai de réconfort raté de Neville, les paroles indifférentes d'Ares - quand il regagna son contrôle de soi, il se trouvait sur le sol, les épaules fortement plaquées par Ares. Draco était assis sur un lit, appuyant un grand mouchoir plein de sang sur son visage.

Et Severus se tenait devant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant, sans remarquer Harry étendu tout près, ce pour quoi il était vraiment reconnaissant.

« Votre fils m'a frappé au visage, professeur. » La voix de Malfoy était pleine de haine. « Il a menacé de me tuer. »

« C'est dommage que je n'ai pas réussi, sale bâtard. » Grogna Harry en luttant pour s'éloigner du contact d'Ares.

Severus réalisa à ce moment là qu'il était aussi dans la pièce.

« M. Nott, bougez de là, maintenant. » Ordonna-t-il sèchement. Lorsque Ares laissa les épaules d'Harry, celui-ci se redressa. « Explique-toi. » Severus le regardait froidement.

« Il demandait à ses amis de taper Zabini. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter. Il ne l'a pas fait. Nous nous sommes battus. »

« TU as commencé ! » Cria Malfoy.

« Silence ! » Leur beugla Severus. « Est-ce vrai, M. Malfoy ? »

Le blond se leva et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec impertinence. Il n'était pas aussi menaçant qu'il le voulait, il avait un oeil au beurre-noir et son nez saignait toujours.

« Quoi ? Que votre fils voulait me tuer ? » Cracha-t-il.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Je vous parlais de Zabini. » Severus, au contraire, était menaçant.

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

« Il a proposé de travailler pour moi. Il a raté son rôle. Je lui ai donné la punition appropriée. »

« L'esclavage n'est pas autorisé à Poudlard, M. Malfoy, pas même dans la Maison de Serpentard ! » La voix de Snape était plus furieuse que jamais.

« Vous ne sembliez pas contre, l'année dernière. » Lui sourit Malfoy d'un air moqueur.

« C'est 50 points en moins pour Serpentard, M. Malfoy. Et une semaine de retenues avec M. Rusard. Venez dans mon bureau demain après le déjeuner pour voir les détails. » Son regard était froid alors qu'il regardait le blond. « Et la prochaine fois que j'entends parler de vous utilisant vos camarades de classe comme esclaves ou serviteurs, vous serez expulsé. Et je ne sais pas si vous pourrez trouver une autre école où aller, M. Malfoy. Durmstrang ne vous attend pas, je pense. »

Le cœur d'Harry commença à battre plus vite. Seuls eux trois savaient de quoi parlait Severus.

« J'enverrai une lettre à votre père. Je lui ferai savoir que vous avez encore attiré l'attention sur vous en vous battant avec votre… cousin. »

Le moment suivant, Malfoy pâlit tellement qu'Harry pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il se mordit les lèvres et se détourna de son professeur.

Severus le regarda juste fixement.

« Comprenez-vous ? »

« Oui. » Dit Malfoy et il ajouta, « Monsieur. »

Severus se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

« Quant à toi, nous fixerons une retenue avec Hagrid. Je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à nettoyer ses… animaux. » Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Et maintenant, viens. »

Harry se leva et suivit l'homme jusqu'à leurs quartiers.

Quand ils arrivèrent et que Severus eut fermé la porte derrière lui, il se dirigea vers sa chaise favorite, et s'assit face à Harry.

« Explique-toi. »

« Quoi ? » La voix d'Harry semblait fatiguée. Et bien, il était fatigué. Mortellement. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire à Severus. Il n'était certainement pas prêt à révéler une partie des conversations de l'après-midi. Surtout pas les remarques de Ron à propos de son… passé.

Severus le regarda à travers le rideau de ses cheveux graisseux. Il lui lança même un regard noir, furieux.

« Tu n'es pas ce genre de lutteur. Pourquoi t'es-tu battu avec Malfoy ? Et si tu avais décidé de l'attaquer, pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé un sort ou un charme ? »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Tu ne le croiras pas. » Soupira-t-il « Mais je n'ai même pas pensé à utiliser ma baguette. J'ai perdu le contrôle quand je les ai vus frapper Zabini. »

Il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu caches quelque chose. » Dit Severus, cette fois beaucoup plus calme.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Severus. Pas encore au moins. » Ajouta-t-il quand il vit l'agacement apparaître sur le visage de son oncle. « Désolé. C'est trop… personnel. »

« M. Weasley, je suppose ? » Il y avait de la haine pure dans sa voix.

Harry secoua la main.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. S'il te plait. »

Ils se regardèrent intensément, mais ce fut Severus qui abandonna finalement.

« Très bien. Mais tu sais, tu peux me le dire si quelque chose te dérange. »

« Je sais. Et je pense que je te dirai tout, mais pas maintenant. » Acquiesça Harry en espérant qu'il pourrait se faire aux choses qu'il avait entendu. Toutes. Ca semblait pour l'instant impossible.

Il ne put pas dormir cette nuit non plus. Il réussit à tromper Severus qui ne s'endormait jamais avant Harry, mais cette fois Harry avait besoin de temps pour penser. Pour penser et repenser.

Ainsi, sa façade disparaissait. Au moins Ron avait remarqué quelque chose. Pas Hermione, mais maintenant que Ron avait attiré son attention sur les similitudes, il était fort possible qu'elle comprenne. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Nier jusqu'à la fin. Rien d'autre.

Quant à Severus – c'était un sujet plus difficile. Harry connaissait parfaitement son passé, leur captivité commune avait fait partager à Severus ses secrets avec Harry. Mais jusqu'ici, ces secrets et ces fautes étaient sans-noms et donc, ils étaient neutres dans un certain sens. Cette fois, cependant, il avait fini par connaître au moins quatre d'entre eux. Quatre. Une famille. Deux adultes et deux enfants.

Foutu enfer.

Il n'était pas fâché contre Severus, il n'était pas non plus désillusionné. Il ne savait simplement pas comment juger toute la chose.

Il aimait l'homme. Son oncle. Son père. Et il lui avait pardonné ces choses, les fautes de Severus contre lui. Mais comment pourrait-il pardonner les autres choses ? Ce n'était pas à lui de pardonner cette fois. Et ça rendait les choses beaucoup plus compliquées.

Severus rêvait, désirait le pardon, Harry le savait, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner à lui-même. Même si toutes les personnes mortes qu'il avait tuées ressuscitaient soudain et lui disaient qu'elles lui pardonnaient, il ne se pardonnerait pas. Et maintenant venait Ron et… et…

Mais Severus ne les avait pas tués pour le plaisir ou pour s'amuser. Il avait tué parce qu'on lui avait ordonné de le faire - il y avait une guerre et on lui avait donné un ordre. Et il avait besoin de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il avait choisi le mauvais côté.

Il avait expliqué cela à Severus plusieurs fois, mais il avait toujours répété :

« C'était ma décision de rejoindre ce bâtard. »

Il avait beaucoup d'excuses, mais Severus n'en avait jamais accepté aucune.

« C'était ma décision. »

UNE mauvaise décision ! Une qu'il avait fait pour satisfaire ses parents. Pour leur faire plaisir et être accepté.

« Tu étais un enfant. »

« Je n'en étais pas un. J'étais suffisamment adulte pour réfléchir et prendre ma décision. Je l'ai fait, et je l'ai mal fait. »

Et cette fois, comme les silhouettes des victimes de Severus commençaient à prendre forme, à se personnaliser dans l'esprit d'Harry, il commençait à comprendre. Pour lui, c'était une question morale. Pour Severus, c'était la réalité.

Et pour Ron aussi.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit finalement, ses rêves furent mouvementés et agités. Mais il n'eut pas de cauchemar.

Le lendemain était vendredi.

Harry redoutait d'aller aux cours et de faire face à Ron et à Hermione, et même à Neville, mais il le fit néanmoins. Il essaya d'être invisible et il était plus silencieux que jamais, cependant, la première leçon était Histoire et le professeur Binns commença à nouveau une discussion avec Harry. Il répondit aux questions du fantôme sans grand enthousiasme et fut soulagé quand le cours prit fin.

Il voulait s'échapper de la salle juste lorsque la leçon se terminait, mais Hermione l'attrapa et l'arrêta dans le couloir.

« Quiet ? »

Harry se retourna timidement et déglutit. Il n'avait pas peur d'Hermione, il avait peur de voir la méfiance et le rejet dans ses yeux. Mais il ne les vit pas.

« Parvati m'a dit que tu me cherchais hier. »

Oh, c'était ça.

« Oui. Je voulais juste te dire que père a trouvé la potion pour Lupin et qu'il sortira de l'hôpital dans quelques jours. Il a même repris conscience. » Il fixa fermement son regard sur ses pieds.

« Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Je savais qu'il la trouverait ! Il est un excellent Maître des Potions après tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry était choqué. Il attendait n'importe quoi sauf ça de la part d'Hermione. Hermione félicitait Severus après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille… Soudain, il réussit à ouvrir la bouche.

« Quand je te cherchais hier, j'ai surpris ta conversation avec Ron. »

Hermione pâlit visiblement.

« Tu as entendu ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Et j'ai décidé de mettre fin à notre amitié. Je ne veux pas briser ta relation. Je t'éviterai autant que je le peux. »

« Tu ne le feras pas et… »

« Si. Je suis fatigué de ces soupçons et de ces jugements. Dis à Ron que je ne te rencontrerai ni n'étudierai plus avec toi et dis lui qu'il a raison, j'ai vraiment voulu gagner son amitié et celle de sa maison, mais maintenant - je ne le veux plus. Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Ou de ce que tu penses de moi. » Dit-il et il s'éloigna de la jeune fille en colère presque en courant. Il ne voulait pas commencer une dispute et attendre que Ron la finisse. La seule personne qu'Harry décida de ne pas abandonner était Neville, comme il vit qu'il était la seule personne à qui il s'était ouvert. Harry s'inquiétait pour Neville depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de sa vie chez lui et, malgré le continuel secret d'Harry, ils étaient devenus une sorte d'amis.

Harry vit, il n'était pas aveugle, qu'Hermione essaya de l'attraper toute la journée à l'immense agacement de Ron, mais Harry ne lui donna pas la chance de parler. Il utilisa tous les talents pour se déplacer subrepticement et fouiner qu'il avait et parvint à l'éviter.

Le week-end était un week-end à Pré-au-Lard, mais Severus dit à Harry après le dîner qu'ils iraient à St. Mangouste à la place et qu'ils amèneraient Lupin au Manoir Snape pour que son ami prenne soin de lui. Harry était tellement heureux qu'il en oublia même ses problèmes.

« Quel était exactement son problème, Severus ? » Demanda-t-il, car maintenant Severus connaissait la réponse, alors qu'ils faisaient face à l'hôpital le lendemain.

« Ses pairs l'ont presque mangé. » Il eut un sourire en coin. « S'il avait été un humain, il serait mort. S'il avait été un simple loup-garou, il serait mort. Mais il n'est pas un simple loup-garou, parce qu'il a bu de la Potion Tue-Loup pendant des années et que ça a changé la fonction de ses organes. Donc il a survécu, mais à peine. Il était dans le coma et nous avions besoin d'une potion qui pouvait surmonter les effets de la Tue-Loup ainsi que ceux des morsures des autres loups-garous. Ce n'est pas une simple potion, pas du tout, et Lupin va me détester, parce qu'il doit la prendre tous les deux ou trois jours pour pouvoir rester conscient. Mais en retour, il pourra prendre sa forme quand il le veut. »

« Wow ! Ca signifie qu'il est devenu un animagus ! »

Severus lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Il ne sera jamais juste un animagus. Il sera toujours un loup-garou et il se transformera à chaque pleine lune comme il le faisait. Mais ses transformations seront plus faciles et il pourra aussi la faire volontairement. »

« Aura-t-il toujours besoin de prendre la Potion Tue-Loup ? »

« Non, juste les nouvelles potions. N'est-ce pas assez ? »

« Bah. Si. » Sourit grandement Harry.

Puis, ils discutèrent des ingrédients et des méthodes de préparation, et Harry fut surpris de pouvoir comprendre l'essentiel des paroles de Severus. Et bien, il y avait toujours des lacunes dans sa connaissance des potions, mais les derniers mois d'étude continue avaient portés leurs fruits. Même Severus fit une courte remarque à ce sujet.

« Tes notes se sont admirablement améliorées. Ces heures à la bibliothèque avec Miss Granger. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui rougit violemment.

« C'était moi et pas elle qui étudiait tout ceci et lisait tous ces livres. Oui, elle était là, mais j'étais celui qui l'a appris. »

« Oh, donc tu abandonnes finalement le comportement 'Je suis stupide et sans-talents' et acceptes le fait que tu ferais un très bon Serdaigle. »

« Je ne suis pas un Serdaigle ! » Coupa Harry.

« Mais tu pourrais l'être. » Severus haussa les épaules et laissa tomber le sujet. Ils se tenaient devant le lit de Lupin.

« Bonjour, Lupin. Je suis heureux de te revoir conscient. »

« Alors, c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? » Fut la réaction de Lupin. Réaction triste et amère.

Severus était déconcerté : « Quoi ? »

« Harry est mort. »

Harry bougea inconfortablement et fixa fermement l'extrémité du lit de Lupin.

Severus approuva.

« Et j'ai fait la paix avec Bl… Patmol. » Ajouta calmement le Maître des Potions. Il utilisait le surnom de Black car celui-ci était toujours en fuite.

Lupin se redressa instantanément avec un petit hoquet.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous avons été dévastés par sa mort et nous avons décidé de ne pas continuer les vieilles querelles et de ne plus nourrir les anciennes animosités. Il vit à présent dans mon Manoir avec cette petite fille que tu as sauvée. »

« Oh, Anne. » Sourit largement Lupin. « Qu'a fait Patmol quand il a appris son nom ? »

« NOUS étions choqués, Lupin. » Lui assura-t-il.

« Oh. » Lupin jeta un regard plein d'excuses à l'homme. « Désolé. Je n'ai pas réalisé… »

« C'est bon. »

Lupin lança à ce moment-là un regard pensif à Harry. Ce dernier salua son ex-professeur poliment.

« Bonjour, monsieur. »

« Je suppose que c'est ton fils, Severus. » Lorsqu'il reçut un signe d'approbation, il continua. « Il ressemble à ton frère. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Remus Lupin. »

« Quietus Snape, monsieur. »

Il pâlit.

« Est-ce une blague, Severus ? »

« Non. C'est mon fils et j'ai voulu l'appeler d'après la seule personne digne de ma famille, Lupin. Il va à Poudlard en ce moment, mais finissons cette conversation et allons à la maison rencontrer de vieux amis. »

* * *

Toute la journée, Harry put sentir les yeux de Lupin posés sur lui. Harry voyait qu'il voulait lui parler, et il n'avait rien contre une conversation, mais Anne l'avait capturé dès l'instant où ils avaient franchi les portes du Manoir et ne l'avait pas laissé seul depuis.

« Je vais à une école ici, à côté du Manoir Snape, et Siri m'accompagne souvent à l'école en tant que Patmol. Il est très joli », Harry cilla à cette remarque. Sirius ressemblait à un Sinistros et était tout sauf joli. « Il a même essayer de m'enseigner la magie, mais il n'a pas pu. Je suis pas une sorcière, je lui ai dit, mais il dit toujours qu'un Black ne peut pas être un simple Moldu. Il est aussi un Black, tu le savais ? » Comme Harry acquiesça, elle continua joyeusement. « Je t'ai dit que j'avais un chien là-bas, à mon ancienne maison, et il est tellement comme lui ! Et il peut faire plein de choses avec sa baguette, il a même peint mes cheveux en violet ! » Il rigola. « Comme une fois Erica l'a fait à son père, quand elle était en colère… »

« Qui est Erica ? » Harry réussit par miracle à poser une question pendant le monologue d'Anne.

« Oh, Erica était une fille de la rue où je vivais. Elle a ton âge », elle sourit à Harry, « Mais elle est pas aussi calme que toi… »

« C'était une sorcière ? » Demanda soudainement Harry.

Anne secoua la tête.

« Non. Je pense qu'elle avait juste mis quelque chose dans le shampoing de son père. »

Shampoing. A la mention de shampoing de la part d'Anne, Harry se mit à penser à d'autres chose, tout en écoutant le bavardage sans fin de la petite fille. Anne ne s'arrêtait pas et Harry n'eut pas le cœur de l'interrompre avant le soir quand Sirius ordonna à Anne d'aller au lit, pour son plus grand chagrin.

« Je veux rester avec Quietus. Il est si rarement là ! »

« Nous restons jusqu'à demain soir. », lui dit Harry. « Maintenant, va au lit et sois sage ! »

Anne soupira de façon théâtrale et s'en alla.

Sirius emmena Severus et Fletcher modifier le système de défense du Manoir. Harry resta seul avec un Lupin curieux.

« Je ne savais pas que Severus avait un fils », dit Lupin quand ils furent enfin seuls après cette longue journée.

« Personne ne le savait, monsieur. », Harry haussa légèrement les épaules. « Il a gardé le secret pour tout le monde. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour me protéger. »

« De Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui ? » Demanda Lupin.

« Vous pouvez l'appeler Voldemort, monsieur. J'y suis habitué. Et j'ai été élevé par des moldus. Cela ne me dérange pas. »

« Donc tu connais la relation entre Severus et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Il n'a aucune relation avec lui, monsieur », siffla Harry avec colère. « Certainement pas après cet été. »

« Je sais », répondit calmement Lupin. « Je pensais à son passé. Et à sa réputation. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en moque. Et si je n'avais pas été au courant de sa réputation avant, les autres me l'auraient fait savoir à la rentrée. »

« Des préjugés ? »

« Et des conclusions. Et des attentes. Et de la haine, particulièrement de la part des euh… proches d'Harry Potter » Harry s'interrompit. « Ce n'est pas important. »

« Il s'agit de Ronald Weasley ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas une surprise. Je suppose que les Weasley ont finalement dit à leurs enfants ce qui est arrivé à l'autre partie de leur famille et pourquoi ils voulaient tant d'enfants. »

« Quoi ? » Harry n'avait pas compris la dernière phrase.

« Après l'extermination des familles d'Arthur et de Molly, ils ont décidé d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants, pour avoir une grande famille. »

Harry se frotta le front avec fatigue. Apparemment, le passé fixait le présent. A ce mouvement, Lupin s'agita.

« Vous me rappelez quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui. »

« Mon oncle ? » Devina Harry. Il avait été comparé à son père par presque tout les adultes qui l'avaient rencontré. Mais Lupin secoua sa tête.

« Non, sûrement pas. Néanmoins, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Mais tes gestes… »

Très bien. Harry était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à rester longtemps avec Lupin. Il était sûr que son ex-professeur aurait découvert son secret en un rien de temps.

« Tu es à Serdaigle, non ? »

« Je n'ai pas été reparti », répondit fermement Harry. 'Non. Je suis un Gryffondor' pensa-t-il pour lui.

Lupin lui jeta encore un regard pensif.

« Je vois. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas plus ce soir-là. Harry était sûr que Lupin avait tout trouvé à présent.

Il avait raconté ses soupçons à Severus.

« Il sait. »

« Non. Il a des intuitions et des doutes, mais il ne sait pas. »

Harry ne pouvait pas dormir. Il était extrêmement fatigué, mais le sommeil l'évitait.

« Quelque chose te dérange », dit calmement Severus après avoir écouté les remues de Harry pendant deux heures. « Tu as eu un cauchemar ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

Harry n'était pas sûr de sa réponse. Et de la cause. Il resta donc silencieux.

« La même chose qu'il y a deux jours ? » Vint la question suivante.

« Oui », la voix de Harry était éraillée.

Les tactiques de Severus étaient très performantes quand il devait l'interroger.

« C'était Ron. »

« Oui. »

« Il t'a offensé. »

« Et bien, pas vraiment. J'ai juste surpris une conversation entre lui et Hermione. »

« Ron a parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non », mentit Harry. Il n'était pas près à en parler. Pas maintenant. « Il a dit que je voulais prendre la place d'Harry et ses amis pour m'infiltrer dans le coté Lumineux et les trahir. »

Severus gloussa.

« Et bien, tu veux la place d'Harry, non ? Néanmoins je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il aurait été le premier à voir les similitudes entre toi et l'ancien Harry. »

« Tu les vois ? » Demanda curieusement Harry.

« Oui, pour moi tu es presque le même. Mais Albus dit que tu as changé. Je ne peux pas juger. Je te vois tous les jours, je te vois changer et modifier ta vie, donc je m'habitue progressivement aux changements. Albus, au contraire, te voit rarement, donc pour lui les changements sont énormes et soudains. J'ai eu du mal à lui montrer que ce n'est pas arriver tout d'un coup. »

« Mais je n'ai pas changé », dit Harry stupéfié.

« Si, Quiet. Et pas seulement pour tes notes. Tout ton comportement. Je pense que tu grandis », il lui sourit. « Et heureusement. Je pense que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle Miss Granger n'a pas encore découvert la vérité. »

« Mais si j'ai grandi, pourquoi ai-je besoin de toi pour mes stupides problèmes ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'en occuper tout seul ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Au contraire. Tu fais toujours de ton mieux pour les résoudre tout seul, mais tu ne devrais pas. Je suis là pour t'aider. »

« Les adultes n'ont pas besoin d'aide. »

A ce moment-là, Severus éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas d'un rire joyeux, mais plutôt triste.

« Loin de là. »

Harry le regarda, incrédule.

« Tu te moques de moi. Tu ne parles pas de tes problèmes avec moi. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce serait sage. Tu es… euh… mon neveu et mon fils adoptif. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon qu'un parent confie ses problèmes à son enfant. J'ai des amis si je veux parler. »

Severus soupira. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Il avait presque laisser ses sentiments lui échapper. Le garçon aurait sûrement eu une attaque de panique s'il avait dit 'mon fils'. La jalousie lui serra la gorge. Il était jaloux de Potter. Et de Quietus. Tout les soi-disant pères de Harry. Et il avait honte de sa jalousie.

Harry le regarda, troublé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Severus. Il était trop jeune ? Il n'était pas digne de confiance ? Sûrement.

Severus ne lui faisait pas confiance. Malgré ses paroles, il le considérait comme un garçon stupide, et sa pathétique explication sur les parents et les enfants avait tout empiré.

Et il y avait les paroles de Ron aussi.

Il avait eu raison en décidant de ne pas parler de ces remarques à Severus. Il pouvait les supporter tout seul. Il n'avait pas besoin du mépris de Severus en plus du reste.

Non, il n'avait pas raison, pensa-t-il. Severus ne l'avait jamais méprisé. Il l'avait toujours traité comme un adulte. Mais alors pourquoi ne parlait-il pas à Harry de ses problèmes ? Pourquoi l'écartait-il ? C'était encore le problème de l'amitié, réalisa Harry, mais jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours pensé à ses amis de cette façon : un partage mutuel. Et c'était son plus grand problème – il ne pouvait pas partager beaucoup, donc ils ne pouvaient pas devenir ses vrais amis, a part, peut-être, Neville.

Il remonta la couverture jusque sous son menton et l'enveloppa autour de lui. Il sentit la tristesse émerger dans sa poitrine mais il ne s'autorisa pas à pleurer. Les adultes ne pleuraient pas. Les adultes.

Mais il n'était pas un adulte.

Et Severus disait qu'Harry l'était.

Son trouble avait atteint sa limite. Il ne savait plus quoi de penser de lui-même.

Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser à propos de Severus.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu!

La suite, vendredi prochain.


	10. Questions et réponses

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 10 - Questions et réponses

« Nettoie l'enclos des lutins et tu es libre. » Lui sourit Hagrid. « Tu peux utiliser la magie. » Ajouta-t-il et il laissa Harry seul avec les animaux paresseux et indifférents.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Severus, comme toujours, avait tenu sa promesse de lui donner une retenue, il ne pouvait jamais en louper une. Il avait déjà eu quatre retenues cette année : la première pour l'explosion pendant le cours de potions, la seconde pour le nez cassé de Ron, celle-ci, la troisième pour avoir couru dans les couloirs, et la quatrième pour la correction bien-méritée de Malfoy. Harry avait réalisé avec surprise qu'il avait plus tendance à enfreindre les règles et à être agressif que l'ancien Harry. Il n'avait jamais frappé personne avant et maintenant, en deux mois, il s'était battu deux fois.

Il n'aimait pas cette tendance. S'il n'était pas suffisamment prudent, il devrait vraiment aller à St Brutus pour apprendre à se contrôler. St Brutus - penser à l'école le faisait penser aux Dursley. Il ne retournerait probablement jamais à Privet Drive, il ne reverrait jamais la famille qui le méprisait, qui l'ignorait et le traitait comme un monstre, comme un bon à rien. Le contraste entre eux et Severus était si fort qu'Harry était devenu honteux à la pensée que son beau-père voulait le chasser de sa vie. Severus ne le chasserait jamais. Au contraire, Severus le laissait entrer, l'aimait, prenait soin de lui, lui parlait, lui achetait des vêtements, des livres, un nouvel assortiment de préparation de potion ('Pour les experts et les maîtres des potions avancés' était écrit sur la boîte, Harry avait même demandé à Severus s'il l'avait acheté pour lui), de la bièraubeurre et des bonbons chaque fois qu'ils allaient à Pré-au-Lard, veillait sur son sommeil, le consolait après ses cauchemars, l'aidait dans ses études s'il en avait besoin, et par-dessus tout, il était fier de lui devant toute l'école.

Il avait été stupide de penser que Severus avait prévu de le chasser.

Mais il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui n'était pas dit et ça dérangeait énormément Harry.

Harry rajusta ses robes alors qu'il se tournait pour nettoyer la cour après avoir fini l'abri. L'air était clair, mais un vent glacial et acide soufflait du nord. C'était la dernière semaine de novembre.

Alors qu'il quittait le bâtiment, ses yeux aperçurent une mince silhouette debout dans le fond de la cour. L'homme ou la femme s'appuyait sur la barrière pour se reposer, sa tête était couverte d'une capuche et était appuyée contre le bois froid de la barrière.

Harry oublia son travail et fit un pas vers la silhouette épuisée, s'éclaircissant le gorge avec précaution.

« Uhm. Je peux t'aider ? »

La tête se détacha de la barrière et les yeux se fixèrent sur Harry. C'était la sœur de Janus, Leah. Alors qu'ils se regardaient, Leah rougit violemment et évita son regard aussi vite que possible. Harry fut embarrassé par un sentiment soudain et incertain, comme celui qu'il avait ressenti l'année précédente, à chaque fois qu'il avait vu Cho.

« Non, merci. » Chuchota la jeune fille, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Harry secoua vaguement les jambes, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni comment continuer la conversation ou s'il devait tout simplement la continuer. Mais Leah le regarda à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une expression sérieuse.

« Je nettoie la cour des lutins. » Il haussa les épaules. « Retenue. »

Cette fois, la jeune fille le regarda directement, apparemment abasourdie.

« Retenue ? Toi ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Qui te l'a donnée ? »

« Le professeur Snape. » Sourit Harry.

Le mouvement de recul de la fille se transforma en une profonde perplexité.

« Tu plaisantes. »

« Pas du tout. » Harry avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Je me suis battu avec l'un de ses précieux Serpentards. »

« Oh, ça ! » Leah fit un faible sourire. « Janus me l'a dit. Tu t'es disputé avec Malfoy à propos de Zabini, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vois que tu as des espions parmi les Serpentards. »

« Juste comme mon frère a son espion parmi les Poufsouffles. » Cette fois, le sourire de Leah en était un véritable. « Et tu as tes agents secrets à Gryffondor et à Serpentard. »

« N'oublie pas Serdaigle ! » Rit doucement Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le professeur Flitwick est le directeur de cette maison. »

« Il travaille aussi pour toi ? »

« Oh, oui. Son but principal dans la vie est de persuader père de me mettre dans sa maison. » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et, se penchant plus près d'elle, il chuchota doucement. « La seule chose qui me manque est un agent double à Poufsouffle. »

« Alors je dois vous informer, M. Snape, que vous ne trouverez personne parmi nous qui travaillera pour vous. Notre maison est bien connue pour notre loyauté. »

« Loyauté, je comprends. Mais à qui ? »

« Je suis loyale à tous ceux que je respecte ou que j'aime. »

« Et comment te sens-tu dans ta maison ? »

« Je respecte ses traditions. » Dit Leah d'un ton totalement sérieux.

« Tu es sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Toujours. »

Harry sourit d'un air mauvais.

« Et à propos de ce petit rire nerveux dans la serre pendant les cours de Botanique ? »

Leah rougit à nouveau, ses taches de rousseur brûlaient sur son visage pâle, ses yeux bleu profonds brillaient de chagrin. Elle baissa la tête et ses cheveux tombèrent devant son visage, ils étaient de couleur acajou et soyeux.

Le moment suivant, Harry se dit qu'elle était belle. Puis, le moment suivant, il devint si inconfortable avec ses sentiments qu'il se recula et bégaya timidement.

« Désolé, je dois finir mon travail. » Et il tourna les talons, la laissant seule.

Un bruit l'arrêta. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Leah rentrer dans la cour.

« Je peux t'aider ? » Demanda-t-elle et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

* * *

Il respirait toujours de manière saccadée quand il arriva à la maison. Il souriait largement, se sentait surexcité et plein d'énergie de sorte qu'il voulait sauter ou courir ou se battre avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui… 

Severus, au contraire, n'était pas heureux.

« Demain, les Aurors vont venir et vérifier de nouveau les étudiants. » Dit-t-il fortement. Harry pâlit et le sentiment heureux précédent disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

« Mais M. Patil sera encore là, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry avec espoir.

« Non. » Severus secoua la tête. « Il est à l'étranger. Il est parti en France pour une réunion internationale. »

Harry trembla. Ca avait l'air très mauvais.

Quand les Aurors avaient vérifié les étudiants en septembre, Patil, en tant qu'employé du Ministère s'était occupé de tous les interrogatoires des Serpentards, y compris de celui d'Harry, principalement à la demande de Severus. De cette façon, tous avaient évité les situations inconfortables et la dureté inutile. Ca avait été pourquoi Harry avait passé les vérifications si rapidement.

Harry trébucha jusqu'à la chaise et s'effondra dessus.

« Donc, nous pouvons nous attendre au pire… » Soupira-t-il. « Et il y a encore le problème de mes coupures. Qu'est-ce que je dois leur dire ? Accident ? »

« Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux. » Le Maître des Potions regarda ses mains d'un air fatigué. « Comme nous l'avions convenu la dernière fois. »

« D'accord. » Harry le regarda intensément. « Tu es nerveux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Ils vont molester ma maison ainsi que toi. Je voudrais que ça soit terminé. »

« Moi aussi. »

La nuit suivant les mauvaises nouvelles fut à nouveau épouvantable, pleine de craintes, puis de cauchemars, et tandis qu'Harry s'était suffisamment calmer pour dormir normalement, il eut également une vision ignoble. En conséquence, Severus et lui dormaient debout le lendemain matin. Harry put à peine s'habiller et il décida même de manquer le petit déjeuner, à cause du tremblement de ses mains. Cependant, la première moitié de la journée se passa de manière normale, la maison de Gryffondor était la dernière à être examinée, et le tour des cinquième année arriva après le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques dans l'après-midi. Pendant ce temps, Harry se calma, il déjeuna et parla même à Severus, qui l'assura de la relative gentillesse des Aurors aujourd'hui.

Il était presque détendu quand son tour arriva. L'inspection eut lieu dans une salle de classe vide au troisième étage, près du bureau du Directeur. Ils attendaient leur tour dans le couloir, discutant, et les tours passaient rapidement. Apparemment, les Aurors voulaient en finir au plus vite, donc ils lançaient simplement le sort de Revelo, posaient quelques questions simples et c'était tout.

Harry bailla et était à moitié endormi quand il entra finalement.

Deux Aurors étaient assis derrière une table dans la salle sombre éclairée seulement par une torche qui était placée de façon à laisser dans l'ombre les silhouettes assises. L'une d'elles griffonnait d'une manière ordonnée sur un morceau de parchemin, l'autre sirotait une tasse de thé.

« Nom ? » Demanda l'homme en train d'écrire.

« Quietus Snape. » Répondit Harry avec obéissance.

L'homme leva le regard de son parchemin et le regarda.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

De nouveau, Harry devait faire face à la haine, à la haine pure, non dissimulée, comme celle de Ron. Oui, celle de Ron, et ce n'était pas une simple coïncidence.

Devant lui était assis Percy, sa bouche se courbant lentement en un sourire sinistre.

« Snape. » Répéta-t-il.

L'autre Auror laissa presque tomber sa tasse de surprise. Harry le reconnu aussi, il avait reçu son diplôme un an avant Percy, il était un préfet de Serdaigle pendant sa septième année, mais Harry ne se souvenait pas de son nom.

« Etes-vous par hasard relié à Severus Snape ? » Lui demanda l'homme. L'œil de Percy cilla avec impatience.

Harry savait exactement ce qui allait se passer.

« Oui. » Dit-il, résigné.

« Le fils de notre Mangemort local. » Chuchota Percy à l'autre garçon, assez fort pour qu'Harry comprendre.

« Mon père n'est PAS un Mangemort. » Siffla Harry et ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement.

« Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours, M. Snape. » Percy fronça les sourcils. « Vos manches. Rempliez-les. Maintenant. »

Harry n'aimait pas le ton de commande, mais il ne protesta pas. Ce serait inutile et il voulait sortir de la pièce le plus tôt possible. Il regarda ses bras en attendant. Pour l'instant, ils semblaient normaux et impeccables, mais quand le Revelo les frapperait, toutes les cicatrices deviendraient visibles, clairement visibles. Harry ne les avait pas vues depuis trois semaines, la dernière fois était quand Severus les avait vérifiées une semaine après sa vision avec Avery. Il soupira et leva la tête, attendant.

« Revelo. » Dit l'ex-Serdaigle.

Lentement, les lignes roses commencèrent à apparaître sur ses bras comme les dessins à l'encre sur la Carte des Maraudeurs après l'utilisation du bon mot de passe. La seule différence était que les coupures d'Harry ne formèrent pas la carte exacte du métro de Londres comme la célèbre cicatrice de Dumbledore sur son genou gauche le faisait, et encore moins celle de Poudlard. Ses cicatrices étaient des souvenirs et des rappels de choses plus importantes, qu'Harry avait appris à Nightmare Manor : l'importance de la dignité, de l'humanité, du refoulement, de l'oubli, de la tradition, de l'amour et de la famille ; les cicatrices qui le liaient à Voldemort comme son autre cicatrice sur son front, maintenant cachée par ses cheveux, pour lui rappeler et l'empêcher d'oublier…

« D'où viennent ces cicatrices ? » Demanda Percy, le visage insondable. Mais son ton ! Du sadisme clair.

« C'est un accident de voiture. Le pare-brise s'est cassé et est tombé sur moi. »

Harry lui-même n'était pas sûr que ça soit suffisamment convaincant.

« Quand ? » Coupa la question suivante.

« Cet été. »

« Vraiment ? Elles guérissent étonnamment lentement ! »

Harry put entendre l'incrédulité dans la voix de Percy. Il baissa la tête et dirigea ses yeux vers le sol.

« J'ai été traité dans un hôpital moldu. »

Percy fit un pas vers lui.

« Donne-moi ton bras. » Ordonna le jeune Auror d'un ton catégorique.

Harry soupira et obéit.

« Elles me semblent plutôt récentes. » Un rictus méprisant apparut sur le visage de Percy. « Depuis combien de temps te coupes-tu ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en comprenant.

« Je ne me coupe pas. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. »

« Ah bon ? Voyons-voir. Tu as dit que le pare-brise était tombé sur toi. Je suppose que tu as d'autres cicatrices alors. »

L'embarras d'Harry devint de la honte.

« Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde. » Gémit-il la gorge serrée.

« Enlève tes vêtements ! » Hurla Percy agressivement.

« Non. »

« Enlève-les MAINTENANT ou j'utiliserai la force. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me donner des ordres comme celui-ci. » Dit Harry et il se demanda s'il avait vraiment connu ce garçon auparavant. Et bien, Percy avait toujours été étroit d'esprit et strict, mais Harry ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir vu agressif ou abusif. Peut-être parce qu'avant il n'était pas le fils de Snape pour lui, et Percy ne connaissait pas non plus le passé de Snape. Sans mentionner que Percy n'était pas un Auror avant, et la formation du Ministère pouvait corrompre tous ceux qui n'étaient pas assez humains pour résister à la puissance offerte de contrôler les autres.

« Ici, je suis le représentant du Ministère et ton père est un Mangemort. Tu es soupçonné de poursuivre son activité, donc je peux te donner des ordres si je le juge nécessaire et je le fais. »

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et, levant la tête, il regarda Percy droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'enlèverai pas mes robes. Mon père n'est plus un Mangemort depuis plus de seize ans et vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser… » Il ne put pas continuer. Un coup violent sur son visage l'envoya par terre. Lorsqu'il porta la main vers sa bouche, il sentit quelque chose d'humide. Du sang. Il leva le regard avec crainte.

Etait-ce réellement le Percy qu'il avait connu pendant des années, dont la famille avait toujours été comme la sienne ?

Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait causé ce changement soudain ?

Harry secoua la tête pour éclaircir sa vision, mais il se sentait étourdi.

« Donc ? Vas-tu enlever tes robes ou dois-je continuer… » Siffla Percy, menaçant.

Harry se releva et épousseta ses robes. Dignité, se rappela-t-il.

« Je ne le ferai pas. Et je vous signalerai au Ministère. » Dit-il calmement.

« Oh, tu le feras ? Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Au moins, ton cas sera complètement examiné. »

Le sang quitta le visage d'Harry. Non. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces examens.

« Bien. Enlève tes vêtements maintenant ou c'est moi qui le ferai, mais alors tu ne pourras plus jamais les porter. » Dit Percy en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Harry ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder Percy aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait dans cette situation.

« Stupefix ! » Dit Percy et le sort frappa Harry à l'estomac. Il tomba à genoux et sentit, engourdit, que l'homme lui retirait ses robes. Il trembla. Il faisait frais dans la pièce et il était agenouillé, exposé et à moitié nu devant deux paires d'yeux curieuses et cruelles.

Quand Percy se pencha plus près et fit courir sa main le long d'une grande coupure, Harry gémit de dégoût.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » Siffla-t-il.

« Je peux te faire tout ce que je veux. » Il se tourna vers l'autre garçon, « Les coupures sont récentes, juste comme je le suspectais. Pas plus vieilles qu'un mois. »

Harry fut effrayé. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il allait être découvert en un rien de temps.

« Explique. Maintenant. » Percy lui lança un regard noir, mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'ouvrit même pas la bouche. Il n'avait plus d'idée.

« Est-ce qu'il te reste de Veritaserum ? »

« Oui, mais juste une demi fiole. Les Serpentards ont bu tout le stock. »

A présent, Harry était complètement paniqué. Il se sentait comme un animal emprisonné, et il pouvait toujours à peine bouger à cause du sort d'étourdissement. Il rassembla toute sa volonté et se leva.

« Je pense que mon interrogatoire est terminé. » Dit-il en faisant un pas vers la porte.

« Tu as tort. » A présent, les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers lui.

Une longue bagarre commença. Harry luttait pour garder sa bouche fermée, les autres voulaient qu'il l'ouvre pour verser le liquide dans sa gorge. Harry leur donnait des coups de pied, les pinçait, les frappait pour se défendre, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus forts et, après un moment, il fut étendu sur le sol, les épaules plaquées douloureusement contre les pierres. Harry grimaça lorsque la pierre sale et glacée toucha sa peau nue, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, même pour un instant.

Percy s'agenouilla sur sa poitrine tandis que l'autre garçon saisissait sa mâchoire.

Harry se battit désespérément. Il sentait que son destin approchait. La fiole était si près… et la main sur ses joues atteignait lentement ses objectifs. Percy approcha le flacon de son visage. Puis, ayant une idée soudaine, il balança la tête en avant et, avec ce mouvement, fit tomber la fiole des mains d'un Percy qui ne se doutait de rien.

La fiole tomba sur la pierre, cependant, elle ne se brisa pas, son contenu coulant doucement.

Alors, un grincement de porte interrompit la lutte inégale. Harry jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoir à l'homme qui entrait, mais cet espoir disparut lorsqu'il le vit. C'était l'Auror officiel qui dirigeait toute la procédure.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« M. Snape ici-présent ne veut pas prendre le Veritaserum. » L'ex-Serdaigle se redressa. « Et nous avons essayé de le convaincre. Mais il a cassé la dernière fiole. »

« Imbéciles. » Crache l'homme plus âgé. « Bougez-vous M. Weasley. Vous auriez dû l'assommer, puis verser le sérum dans sa bouche. Qu'elle était la question que vous vouliez poser ? »

« Il s'est contredit quand je l'ai interrogé sur ses cicatrices. Il a dit qu'elles avaient au moins six mois, mais je les estime à un mois, pas davantage. »

L'Auror saisit négligemment l'épaule de Harry et le souleva.

Harry renonça à résister. Il ferma les yeux et serra fortement les lèvres.

« Garçon impertinent. » Dit-il avec colère. Harry trembla d'une douleur émotive soudaine. C'était le jeu favori de Severus de l'appeler garçon ou gamin impertinent. Sa remarque ne blessait jamais Harry. Elle était toujours reliée à quelque chose de bon. Severus… Il était certainement avec ses Serpentards maltraités, se dit Harry et il se sentit bien. Dans un petit moment, lui aussi pourrait être avec lui, écoutant ses paroles apaisantes, calmantes. « Répond à la question de M. Weasley ! »

Jamais, pensa Harry. Il mourrait avant de leur révéler son secret.

Une claque s'abattit sur son visage et Harry chancela tandis qu'il perdait l'équilibre, mais il n'eut pas d'autre réaction.

La claque fut suivie de plusieurs autres jusqu'à ce que l'Auror se lasse de leur manque d'effet.

« Okay, mon garçon, je te lance un sort si tu ne réponds pas. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer au sort, mais il ne réagit toujours pas. C'était bien pire que ce qu'il avait prévu. Le vieil homme était sur le point de lui jeter un sort. Severus avait dit il y a bien longtemps que les tortures du Ministère n'étaient pas meilleures que celles de Voldemort.

Harry sentit les larmes piquer ses paupières fermées. Il avait tout fait pour éviter la torture du Ministère et maintenant, ici, elle allait arriver et tous ses efforts devenaient vains. Il avait perdu ses amis, son nom, son passé pour la garder loin de lui et il avait échoué.

Ce furent ses dernières pensées avant le sort de Tormenta.

Et après quelques longs moments d'agonie incroyable, le monde devint noir.

Harry tomba sur le sol, sans connaissance.

* * *

Neville bougea sur sa chaise alors qu'il attendait que Quietus sorte de la salle. Il y était déjà depuis vingt minutes et ça commençait à le déranger. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? 

Parfois, il jetait un coup d'œil à Hermione qui semblait au moins aussi nerveuse que lui et, après un moment, elle laissa son petit ami souriant d'un air suffisant et s'assit à côté de Neville. Celui-ci jeta un long regard pensif à Ron. Ils étaient amis il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais maintenant, il détestait presque le roux. La manière dont il traitait Quietus était scandaleuse. Quietus était un garçon calme, silencieux, comme son nom, qui essayait d'éviter d'être le centre de l'attention, mais était toujours prêt à aider si quelqu'un se tournait vers lui pour avoir un appui ou de l'aide, d'ailleurs, il avait fait la chose que Neville pensait impossible pour n'importe qui : il avait adoucit le comportement aigre et cruel du Maître des Potions amer. Neville n'aimait toujours pas le grand homme sombre et ricanant, mais parfois, il parvenait à voir son côté humain, principalement dans la manière dont il traitait son fils, et il avait changé d'avis à propos du professeur. Snape était toujours un bâtard, mais il n'était plus insupportable.

Il avait une fois été invité à boire quelque chose avec les deux Snape à Pré-au-Lard aux Trois Balais. Il se souvenait de sa nervosité alors qu'il faisait des efforts pour convaincre Quietus de la stupidité du plan, mais il avait échoué - et il avait passé deux heures plutôt plaisantes avec eux, principalement en regardant et en appréciant leurs chamailleries en silence. Ils étaient un exemple parfait d'un père et d'un fils, avait-il remarqué et, secrètement, il avait envié leur relation. Il avait toujours voulu un père, mais il n'en avait jamais eu, et sa grand-mère n'avait jamais manqué de lui répéter à quel point son père avait été une créature dégoûtante et inhumaine.

Oui, Snape, le bâtard ricanant avait visiblement changé et Neville saluait ces changements avec joie.

Il en était même venu à apprécier le Serpentard, Ares, qui était l'autre ami de Quietus. Le père d'Ares était un Mangemort, maintenant dans la nouvelle prison du Ministère, à Liberty (c'était une autre île près de celle d'Azkaban, qui n'était plus utilisée depuis que les Détraqueurs avaient rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui) après que sa magie lui ait été retirée (c'était une punition presque aussi grave que le Baiser du Détraqueurs). La cour l'avait condamné à l'emprisonnement à vie. Neville ne connaissait pas l'histoire d'Ares, Quietus non plus ne la lui avait pas raconté, mais à la place Neville l'avait lu dans la Gazette. Après l'article, le Serpentard avait apparemment attendu son mépris et son dégoût, mais en vain. Neville se moquait de leurs pères, le sien n'était pas un humain brillant non plus. Quelques jours plus tard, Ares l'avait rejoint pendant d'un cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et depuis lors ils étaient en de bons termes. Neville s'interrogeait parfois sur la situation de Quietus : il avait deux amis, un fils de Mangemort et un fils d'Auror, beau mélange !

Mais Quietus était toujours dans la pièce et, finalement, ce fut Hermione qui lui demanda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils font avec lui ? »

Bien sûr, Neville ne savait pas mais après les histoires de sa grand-mère sur le travail des Aurors, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sa nervosité ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque le vieil Auror, un des anciens amis de son père, entra dans la salle.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient agrandis par la peur et l'inquiétude pour Quietus.

« Neville, nous devons faire quelque chose. » Dit-elle finalement. « J'ai peur qu'ils… le blessent. »

Neville cilla avec incrédulité.

« Pourquoi le blesseraient-ils ? Les Aurors ne sont pas durs avec des enfants, sauf pour ceux des Mangem… »

« Quietus est l'un d'eux. » Chuchota Hermione si silencieusement que seul Neville l'entendit. Le garçon pâlit.

« Son père… tu veux dire que… mais… il est profes… »

« Il l'était, il y a presque vingt ans. » Expliqua Hermione avec hâte. « Il ne l'est plus, il était un espion même pendant la guerre précédente, mais peut-être que les gens du Ministère… »

Neville ne pouvait pas bouger. Quietus était… Snape était… Foutu enfer. C'était la raison du constant secret ! Et la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise entre Ron et Hermione… C'était logique. L'étrange comportement de Quietus après ça… Et Neville était sûr que même Ares ne le savait pas. Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées. Mais… il était, il se sentait trahi. Il avait partagé tant de choses avec Quietus ! Et…

Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas à Quietus de révéler les secrets de son père.

Snape… un Mangemort. Pendant un instant, il détesta de nouveau l'homme avec passion. Le foutu bâtard ignoble ! Comment avait-il osé le traiter comme… ?

Alors ça lui vint à l'esprit. Suspecté. Les donjons du Ministère. Tortures. Son père.

Et maintenant, ils blessaient Quietus. Ils blessaient le fils pour la faute du père.

Ce n'était pas juste !

L'instant suivant, il partit en courant du couloir. Il courut jusqu'à la gargouille pour appeler le Directeur, mais lorsqu'il se tint devant la statue, il se rendit compte, irrité, qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

Que devait-il faire alors ?

Il devait le dire Snape. Mais Snape était… Aucune importance. C'était à propos de son fils et non de lui.

Il se retourna et se précipita vers les cachots. Les couloirs étaient vides car c'était la dernière heure de cours de sorte qu'il pouvait courir sans risquer de se cogner dans quelqu'un, sauf, naturellement, Rusard.

Ou plutôt, Miss Teigne. Neville, dans sa course, ne remarqua pas à temps la chatte au milieu d'un sombre couloir avant d'avoir déjà trébuché contre elle. La chatte miaula douloureusement et cracha vers Neville, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il se releva et fila vers son but. Avant qu'il ait atteint les cachots, il se rendit compte que Rusard hurlait et lui courait après.

« Hé, garçon ! Arrête-toi ou tu seras expulsé avant le dîner ! Comment oses-tu donner un coup de pied à Miss Teigne ! Arrête ! Arrête, espèce d'impertinent… ! »

Il n'entendit pas la suite, car il atteignit la porte de la salle de potion et l'ouvrit brusquement.

Un professeur de Potion profondément irrité se tenait en face de lui.

« M. Londubat ! Depuis quand est-ce que… » Mais il ne put pas continuer.

« Quietus ! » Cria Neville nerveusement. « Il est dans la salle depuis quarante minutes… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer.

« Le cours est terminé. » Siffla Snape alors qu'il bondissait hors de la salle. Il écarta un Rusard protestant et marcha sur la queue de Miss Teigne dans sa hâte. Neville le suivit.

« Ils l'ont appelé il y a quarante minutes, et M. Bamberg les a rejoints il y a environ vingt minutes… J'étais inquiet… Ils ne le blesseront pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« M. Londubat, s'il vous plait, aller chercher le Directeur au lieu de bégayer des stupidités. » Aboya Snape, interrompant le bafouillage nerveux de Neville.

« J'ai essayé. Mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe. » Dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

« Le mot de passe est Fudge. Maintenant, vite ! »

Mais Neville n'eut pas besoin d'appeler le Directeur. Ils se rencontrèrent exactement devant la salle de classe. Les deux adultes se jetèrent un coup d'œil et ils crièrent en même temps :

« Aperio ! »

« La version plus forte d'Alohomora. » Expliqua Hermione à Neville.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement avec un bruit fort.

« Expelliarmus ! » Fut le sort suivant qu'ils jetèrent, puis Snape courut le premier dans la pièce. Dumbledore si dirigea vers les trois Aurors. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand Snape cria du coin.

« Il est inconscient, Albus ! »

Pendant ce temps, Neville et Hermione se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, scrutant l'intérieur. Ce qu'ils virent arrêta presque leurs cœurs. Quietus était étendu sur le sol, à moitié nu, sa peau pâle marquée par des cicatrices et des coupures entrecroisées, son visage plein de sang, ses cheveux humides de sueur. À leur grande surprise, Snape s'assit sur le sol sale et froid et mit le garçon sur ses genoux. Son visage jaunâtre était plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux sombres brillaient étrangement. Des larmes ? Il ne semblait rien remarquer excepté son fils, donc Neville, après un court regard sur lui et sur le Directeur alla chercher Madame Pomfresh.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Fut la première question de l'infirmière. Quand Neville lui dit ce qu'il avait vu, la femme saisit seulement quelques rouleaux de compresses stériles et une bouteille de potion calmante, rien d'autre. Neville était stupéfié par cela, mais il ne dit pas un mot, suivant l'infirmière qui maugréait en silence.

« Des Aurors, merveilleux… Trois enfants à l'Infirmerie, et maintenant le quatrième… Bon travail… ! Inquisition espagnole… »

Pendant le temps qu'ils mirent à atteindre la salle, Neville apprit qu'aujourd'hui trois Serpentards (un première année et deux troisième année) avaient fini à l'Infirmerie avec un léger choc et que Madame Pomfresh suspectait que Quietus avait aussi eu un choc. Neville doutait de la conclusion de l'Infirmière, mais il n'osait pas dire un mot de protestation : vu ses fréquents incidents, ses relations avec la femme étaient fréquentes et essentielles, donc il décida de ne pas s'y opposer.

Elle entra dans la pièce sans jeter un coup d'œil aux trois Aurors qui avaient à présent une dispute féroce avec le Directeur. Elle s'accroupit à côté du Maître des Potions et, à la surprise de Neville, versa la moitié de la bouteille dans la gorge de l'homme abasourdi. Au moment même où la prise du professeur sur Quietus se relâchait, elle examina le garçon.

« Il a refusé de répondre à une simple question ! » Le vieil Auror était furieux. « Il s'est même contredit ! »

« Que lui avez-vous demandé ? » Interrogea le Directeur, menaçant.

« A propos de ses cicatrices. Il a d'abord dit qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture cet été, puis j'ai vu que ces blessures n'étaient pas plus vieilles qu'un mois ! » C'était maintenant Percy qui expliquait, les bras croisés avec nervosité. Il n'était pas habitué à discuter avec Dumbledore.

Le Directeur se tourna vers l'Infirmière.

« Et bien alors, je pense que nous pouvons interroger un professionnel à propos de ces cicatrices. Poppy ? »

Lorsque l'infirmière leva la tête, Neville put voir un choc évident sur son visage. Elle eut même besoin de quelques instants pour regagner sa capacité de parler.

« Ses… ses cicatrices… » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, « Oui, il les a eues cet été. Mais il a eu un accident de potion il y a trois semaines, ce qui a causé la réouverture de ses coupures heu… cicatrices. »

Les yeux de Neville s'élargirent de surprise. Il n'y avait pas eut d'accident de potion il y a trois semaines !

Mais Dumbledore acquiesça.

« S'il te plait, continue Poppy. Quel est le problème maintenant ? »

« Légère douleur corporelle, quelques contusions, des lèvres fendues provoquées par plusieurs claques et un grand nombre de commotions intérieures générales provoquées apparemment par un Doloris ou un Tormenta. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le Directeur.

« Vérifiez leurs baguettes, M. le Directeur. » Dit-elle sombrement.

« Laquelle est la vôtre, M. Bamberg ? » La voix de Dumbledore était glaciale et coupante. Au même instant, Snape souleva Quietus et, en compagnie de Poppy, ils se dirigèrent vers l'Infirmerie.

« Celle en chêne. » Aboya l'Auror. « Et il n'est pas nécessaire de vérifier. J'ai jeté le Tormenta sur le garçon. »

« Un Tormenta ? Juste parce qu'il avait honte de ses cicatrices ? » Cria Neville totalement incrédule.

« M. Londubat, s'il vous plait. » Etonnamment, le Directeur lui sourit, « C'est entre moi et ces messieurs. Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici. Et merci de votre aide. »

Neville acquiesça et quitta la salle en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Ils ont jeté un sort de torture sur un enfant. » Hermione secoua sa tête. « Ils sont fous. Je ne suis pas surprise que Madame Pomfresh ait été si choquée. »

Neville se gratta le cou nerveusement. Ils étaient seuls, mais il se pencha néanmoins plus près d'elle.

« Hermione, les cicatrices de Quietus datent vraiment d'un mois ! Je les ai vues quand nous avons nettoyé la salle de potion après une séance de cours particuliers il y a quelques semaines. Elles étaient rouges et avaient l'air fraîches… J'ai alors pensé qu'il se coupait, mais maintenant je peux voir qu'il en est entièrement couvert… »

« Je ne sais pas, Neville. » Répondit lentement Hermione. « Peut-être les as-tu vues après cet accident de potion… »

« Il n'y a pas eu d'accident ! »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Son père est le Maître des Potions de l'école et dernièrement ils expérimentaient divers ingrédients pour la potion du professeur Lupin. Il aurait pu y avoir dix accidents sans que tu le remarques ! »

« Mais alors… pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il ne voulait pas que j'en parle au professeur Snape ? Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas simplement dit la vérité ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux pensivement.

« Je pense que je connais la raison, Neville. Il s'inquiète à propos de son père. Je pense qu'il a été maltraité enfant et que maintenant, il a peur que si quelqu'un découvre cet accident, son père soit blâmé pour ça, et qu'il doive retourner dans sa famille. »

Neville pâlit incontestablement.

« Il a été maltraité… »

« Tu te rappelles de son évanouissement dans la classe de Défense ? Je pense que c'était une conséquence directe des précédents abus. »

Ils restèrent debout en silence pendant un moment. Puis Hermione soupira.

« Allons à l'Infirmerie alors. »

La scène qui les attendait là-bas était plus étonnante que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu aujourd'hui. Snape était assis sur le lit de Quietus, son fils sur ses genoux ; et il berçait calmement la garçon apparemment conscient et en larmes et, en même temps, il se disputait avec l'infirmière.

« Bien sûr que je vais le ramener chez moi. Je ne dormirai pas ici, et il n'a plus besoin de vos soins. Il va s'en tirer. »

« Mais Severus… »

« Non, Poppy. Je vais le ramener. »

« Les effets secondaires du sort… »

« Je peux les gérer. C'est moi qui est fait vos potions si je me souviens bien et je sais très bien ce que je dois lui donner. »

« Mais vos cours… »

« Je me fiche de mes cours. Albus s'en occupera s'il veut. Je veux être avec lui. Il a eu un fort choc émotionnel. Je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul, et sûrement pas ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » leur demanda-t-il soudain avec colère.

Neville fit un saut en arrière.

« Nous voulions voir Quietus », répondit Hermione.

Snape acquiesça.

« Je pense qu'il s'est endormi », il allongea le garçon sur le lit et le borda soigneusement. « Pouvons-nous sortir ? Je ne veux pas le réveiller. »

Il acquiescèrent en silence. Quand il furent dans le couloir, Snape se tourna vers eux.

« Je vous remercie de votre aide, et particulièrement vous, Mr Londubat », soupira-t-il. « Cependant, si vous aviez agi peut-être un peu plus vite… »

Neville déglutit et baissa la tête.

« Je… j'ai juste… je n'ai pas pensé que… jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione dise… » Marmonna-t-il, mais il n'osa pas finir sa phrase.

« Mr Londubat ? » Snape semblait impatient. « Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais vu à l'Infirmerie l'année dernière. Votre bras, je veux dire », Hermione rougit et regarda ses chaussures.

« Et puis je me suis souvenu de ce que ma grand-mère me disait sur mon père et j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne fassent du mal à Quietus », finit tout à coup Neville.

Snape les fixa, ébahi.

« Alors, vous savez que je suis un Mangemort et que vous avez tout de même décidé d'aider Quietus. » Ils opinèrent.

« Pourquoi ? » Le visage de Snape était maintenant inexpressif.

« Il n'est pas son père », Neville haussa les épaules et, après avoir réalisé ce qu'il avait dit et à qui il s'était adressé, il rougit et ferma la bouche.

Snape, cependant, eut un petit rire silencieux, mais il ne commenta pas la remarque de Neville.

« Et nous avions découvert que vous étiez un espion… » Ajouta Hermione, mais Snape l'interrompit.

« Qui… ? »

« Harry », Hermione baissa la tête. « Dumbledore lui avait dit que vous étiez un espion pour nous. »

« Je vois… » Snape acquiesça et se tourna vers la porte. « Merci encore. Et Mr Londubat », il attendit que Neville le regarde, « Je ne sais pas ce que votre grand-mère vous disait. Mais vous n'êtes pas non plus votre père. A présent, je veux juste vous demander une chose », le Maître des Potions sourit faiblement. « La prochaine fois que vous voyez un épouvantard, ne m'habillez pas dans cet insupportable accoutrement de sorcière décrépie, si c'est possible. »

Neville resta bouche bée pendant une minute. Snape – en train de lui sourire et de faire une plaisanterie ? C'était sûrement la fin du monde. Mais il reprit contenance et sourit largement.

« Eh bien, professeur, je ne pense pas que mon épouvantard prendra votre apparence. La prochaine fois, j'habillerais ma grand-mère avec votre tenue. Cela vous va ? »

« C'est d'accord, Mr Londubat. »

* * *

La pierre tombale était vieille, usée et pleine de fissures, le nom était à peine lisible, mais Harry savait ce qu'il était écrit. 

ooo

Quietus Snape

1960-1979

ooo

« Rien d'autre ? », il se tourna vers Severus.

« Rien. Il n'aimait pas les épitaphes stupides. »

Ils se tenaient là, regardant songeusement la stèle. Le vent froid et cinglant agitait leurs capes (Harry en portait une similaire à celle de Severus) et leur piquait les yeux, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier.

Harry était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. C'était la tombe de son père. Et il n'arrivait pas à se sentir triste, juste à être déçu de ne pas avoir eu la chance de le connaître, tout comme son père n'avait même pas eu la chance d'apprendre son existence.

Il soupira et se pencha sur la tombe. Il retira ses gants et écarta la neige du pied de la tombe. Il posa les bougies qu'il avait acheté à Pré-Au-Lard sur la pierre.

« Incendio », prononça-t-il pour les allumer.

Quand il revint près de Severus, l'homme le prit tout d'un coup dans ses bras, si fortement que pendant un moment Harry crut qu'il allait étouffer.

« Parfois, j'ai tellement peur de perdre », murmura l'homme d'une voix tremblante. « S'il te plait, sois plus prudent. Tu m'as fait tellement peur. »

« J'essayerais, Severus », marmonna Harry à travers ses vêtements. La démonstration de sentiments de Severus l'alarma. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, c'est juste que… regarde les dates. Quietus a vécu seulement 19 ans. Tu en as presque 16. Je veux que tu m'enterres près de lui si je meurs. D'accord ? »

« Ne meurs pas tout de suite, s'il te plait. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir prochainement, je voulais juste dire que je ne voulais pas t'enterrer. »

« Tu ne le feras pas. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se rendirent sur la tombe des Potter.

ooo

Harold Winston Potter

Armena Helena Potter

James Alfred Potter

Lilian Potter

Harold James Potter

ooo

« Des noms et des dates. C'est tout ce qu'il reste après la mort ? » La question de Harry était faible et incertaine.

« Non », Severus secoua la tête. « Non. Bien plus. Toi, par exemple. Toi, tu es resté après leur mort : Quietus, James, Lily, et les vieux Potter. »

« Et cela vaut toutes ces morts ? »

« Je peux seulement te dire mon opinion, Quiet. Mon opinion très égoïste. Je pense que le fait que tu existes vaut toutes les choses possibles. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« N'ose même pas répéter ça. N'ose même pas en douter. Tu as compris ? »

« Je n'ose pas comprendre. »

Ils retournèrent à Poudlard un peu plus tard.

« Merci, Sever »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir montrer. Pour avoir partager. »

« C'est ta famille. »

« Et par moi, c'est aussi la tienne. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Bien que je n'ai jamais cru qu'un Potter serait de ma famille. »

« Pour ne pas parler d'être apparenté à un certain Maître des Potions… »

« C'est si dur ? » La voix de Severus semblait préoccupée.

« Tu es fou. Bien sûr que non. Eh bien, je te dois un autre merci. »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Pour m'avoir sauvé de Poppy », expliqua Harry.

L'homme soupira profondément.

« Elle connaît notre secret. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Elle me l'a dit aujourd'hui. De te montrer aussi la tombe des Potter. »

« Mais… comment. »

« Elle a vu tes coupures. Je pense qu'elle t'a reconnu soudainement. Je suis sûr qu'elle a même fait un test sanguin pour vérifier sa théorie. »

« Tu n'es pas inquiet ? »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. C'est mieux comme ça. Elle ne le dira à personne, et elle pourra mieux te soigner si besoin est. »

« Alors nous sommes quatre maintenant. »

« Oui, nous sommes quatre. »

* * *

Et voilà : on arrive à la moitié de cettte partie... Et il se passe des petites choses... 

Une toute petite question : vous avez pas aimé le 9? Parce que 4 reviews...

Sinon, une mauvaise nouvelle... Vous avez peut-être remarqué que les chapitres s'allongent. Donc forcément, il faut plus de temps pour les traduire... Ce qui veut dire que c'est dur de tenir le rythme de un chapitre par semaine. _- La personne au troisième rang est priée de ranger son arme, merci. - _Donc, au moins pendant quelques temps, on va passer à une publication de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines...

REVIEWS!


	11. Vacances et annonce de nouvelles

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 11 - Vacances et annonce de nouvelles

« Je ne peux toujours pas le croire, Quietus ! Ils ne m'ont même pas touché alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'était mon père ! Ils m'ont juste jeté ce foutu Revelo, et c'est tout ! » Ares secoua la tête avec incrédulité, le regard fixé sur Harry.

C'était le premier après-midi où Harry pouvait sortir de son lit. C'était le même dimanche après-midi où Harry et Severus étaient allés visiter le cimetière, et le lendemain serait son premier jour de cours depuis l'interrogatoire des Aurors. Harry suspectait donc qu'il y aurait quelques autres conversations comme celle-là les jours suivants.

Neville se décala et n'osa pas regarder ses amis. Harry soupira.

« C'était quelque chose de… personnel. Contre mon père. »

« N'importe quoi. » Ares frappa la table avec son poing. « Ce bâtard de Weasley n'est pas normal, il a toujours été un stupide rat de bibliothèque arrogant, mais quelques petits harcèlements pendant les cours de potion ne peuvent pas avoir un effet aussi mauvais sur lui pour qu'il te batte ! »

« Non. Ce n'était pas les cours de potion. C'est autre chose, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. » Harry lui jeta un regard d'excuse. « C'est… »

Ares arrêta Harry d'un léger contact sur son bras. Harry tressaillit, mal à l'aise. Ares retira rapidement sa main et se pencha en avant.

« Ainsi ce qu'a dit Ronald Weasley à propos de nos pères est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry le regarda méfiant.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Lors du premier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, il a rabaissé nos pères. Pas seulement le mien, mais le tien aussi. Est-ce parce que tous les deux sont… » Il déglutit. « Tu sais à quoi je pense. »

Harry rétrécit les yeux.

« Severus n'est pas un Ma… »

« Chut, Quiet. » Siffla Neville avec inquiétude. « Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la bibliothèque. » Puis, il se tourna vers le Serpentard. « Oui et non. Son père espionnait Tu-Sais-Qui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été découvert cet été. Mais le Ministère n'est rien d'autre qu'une bande d'idiots sans cerveaux et pleins de préjugés, et il en va de même pour les Aurors. »

Harry regarda Neville, abasourdi. Il savait. Mais comment ? La compréhension éclaira le visage d'Ares.

« Ainsi c'était pour ça que ton père t'éloignait de moi ! » Il fronça pensivement les sourcils. « Et peut-être qu'il a quelques griefs personnels contre mon père après ses expériences de l'été. Et bien, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et comment il avait été capturé en compagnie de Potter. Il a certainement essayé de sauver le précieux sauveur de notre monde… »

Harry pâlit, cependant, Neville devint rouge à cause de la colère.

« Ne pa-parles pa-pas d'Harry co-comme ça ! » Bégaya le garçon au visage rond, les yeux scintillant dangereusement. « Ce n'était pas qu-quelque chose qu'il voulait ! Et il ne s'est jamais comporté comme ça ! C'est seulement tes préjugés de Serpentard qui font que tu penses à lui de cette manière ! »

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Ares ne discuta pas. Au contraire, il se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur la table.

« Très bien, je comprends. Alors, explique-moi, comment était-il ? »

Neville opina et Harry voulu disparaître de chagrin.

« Tu ne lui as jamais parlé, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Neville.

« Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par lui. » Sourit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je supposais qu'il était la version Gryffondor de Malfoy. »

Cette réalisation frappa Harry avec force. Il n'entendit même pas les paroles de Neville à son propos. Lui et Malfoy – semblables ? Mais il n'avait jamais été un idiot aussi arrogant, un gardien d'esclave, un bâtard choyé et cruel comme Malfoy !

« Pourquoi penses-tu que… il était comme Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-il soudain, interrompant Neville. Il avait presque dit 'j'étais comme Malfoy'.

Neville ferma la bouche et regarda Ares qui haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« A cause de ses adorateurs et de ses amis, et parce qu'il était toujours si foutrement gêné. Et il était aussi partial envers les Serpentards que Malfoy l'est envers les Gryffondors. Il ne nous a même jamais remarqués, nous, les Serpentards normaux, dans les salles de cours, seulement Malfoy, et il n'a jamais fait aucun effort pour nous connaître ou au moins se présenter. »

« Et bien, ça va pour presque tous les Serpentards et tous les Gryffondors. » Ajouta doucement Neville. « Je ne peux pas me souvenir de t'avoir jamais vu commencer une conversation avec l'un d'entre nous. »

« C'est dans ce genre de moment que je suis heureux de ne pas avoir été réparti. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour éviter une possible querelle. « De cette façon, tout le monde peut me détester à cause de qui je suis et non pas à cause de la maison à laquelle j'appartiens. »

« Ou à cause de qui est ton père. » Ares ne put réprimer un grand sourire.

« Oh, et bien… Mais avoir le professeur Snape comme père a aussi ses avantages. » Harry leur fit un clin d'œil. « De toute manière, le Directeur a dit que je ne serai plus examiné seul. Lui ou père seront là avec moi. Il a même rapporté au Ministère que les Aurors ont employé un sort de torture sur un étudiant. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! » Applaudit Neville. « Hermione s'inquiétait pour toi… »

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit.

« Et à propos de Weasley ? Comment a-t-il supporter l'inquiétude de sa petite amie ? »

Neville jeta un regard incertain à Ares, puis il soupira.

« Je pense qu'aucun Gryffondor ne te racontera jamais l'histoire et certainement pas Hermione… Mais ce jour-là, après que nous soyons revenus de l'Infirmerie, il y avait une dispute dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Une dispute vraiment… répugnante, je dois dire. C'était Ron qui l'avait commencée. Il a hurlé sur Hermione et moi et nous a appelé des traîtres. Puis, toute la maison s'est jointe à la querelle et… » Neville massa ses tempes avec détresse, « Ron a dit que ton père était un Mangemort et un traître, et que tu étais son agent chez les Gryffondors… Foutu enfer. Il y a eu un silence si profond que j'ai pensé que j'étais devenu sourd. Je ne pouvais pas non plus dire un mot. Puis, dans le profond silence, Hermione a dit à Ron qu'il n'était qu'un gamin égoïste ou quelque chose comme ça, mais Ron l'a coupé et lui a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, Quietus… alors elle a giflé Ron au visage et lui a dit que c'était assez et que c'était fini aussi. Ca s'est passé il y a quatre jours. Depuis, je ne les ai pas vus ensemble. »

Le visage d'Harry devint d'une étrange couleur verte.

« Elle a cassé leur relation ? » Demanda-t-il à Neville d'une voix tremblante.

« Ca en a l'air… »

« Et maintenant, tous les Gryffondors savent à propos de papa… » Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ses épaules tremblaient. « Et ils pensent que je sors avec Hermione aussi… Et elle a quitté Ron à cause de moi… »

« Ce bâtard idiot de Weasel… » Grogna Ares, les dents serrées.

« Du calme, camarades. Je suis sûr que la plupart des Gryffondors pensent que Ron exagérait à son sujet. Tout le monde sait combien il déteste Snape et toi. » Leur dit Neville calmement.

« Mais si même toi, Neville, tu peux voir qu'il n'exagérait pas, alors je suppose que tout le monde le sait aussi. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire sèchement Harry. Mais Neville ne s'occupa pas occupé de son ton.

« Non. J'en suis sûr seulement parce qu'Hermione me l'a dit quand tu étais… interrogé et que nous avons décidé de trouver un adulte pour aider. » Admit-il. « Et plus tard, Snape a confirmé les paroles d'Hermione. »

« Severus t'a délibérément admis qu'il… » Harry était complètement horrifié.

« Oui. Et il m'a demandé de ne plus l'habiller dans les robes de ma grand-mère si je rencontre accidentellement un épouvantard… »

* * *

« Tu commences à t'adoucir avec les étudiants. Et ta réputation ? » Demanda Harry quand il entendit Severus entrer dans la chambre, la nuit. 

« Je pensais que tu serais déjà endormi. » Maugréa-t-il en réponse.

« Je t'attendais. »

« Tu aurais pu venir me voir dans mon laboratoire pendant l'après-midi. »

« Tu détestes être dérangé quand tu travailles. »

« Bien sûr que oui. » Bailla-t-il, « Mais tu peux me déranger quand tu veux. C'est mieux que de m'attendre au lieu de dormir. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette remarque à propos de ma réputation ? »

« Neville a avoué que tu lui avais souri et que tu avais même dit une plaisanterie. »

« Quelle sera ma punition pour ça ? » Severus se tourna sur le ventre. « Mais dis-le moi vite avant que je m'endorme. »

Harry ne répondit pas, soupirant simplement. Severus se réveilla soudainement.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« J'ai peur des cours de demain. » Dit faiblement Harry. « Ron a dit à toute la maison de Gryffondor à propos de ton passé. Je ne peux pas imaginer leur réaction. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me détestent encore. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils te méprisent. Et je ne veux pas tout recommencer. Je suis malade de ces nouveaux départs. »

Severus tendit un bras et secoua gentiment l'épaule d'Harry.

« Tu ne dois pas tout recommencer, Quiet. Tu as Neville et Hermione dans la maison de Gryffondor et ils ne te laisseront pas, et peut-être que ça sera la même chose pour M. Finnigan. Tu ne peux pas perdre Ron encore plus, et la sympathie des autres n'est pas aussi essentielle. Quant à moi, je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent de moi ou de mon rôle, donc tu ne dois pas te tracasser avec ma réputation ou mon acceptation. »

« Mais je veux qu'ils t'acceptent ! » Hurla Harry avec désespoir.

« Ils ne le feront pas. Pas tous, au moins. Tes amis m'acceptent, n'est-ce pas assez ? »

Harry marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Etait-ce un 'non' ? » Demanda Severus et, comme Harry ne répondait pas, il tendit de nouveau la main vers le lit d'Harry et le poussa sur le côté d'un air joueur.

« Oui. Non. » Grogna Harry et il s'éloigna du doigt qui lui faisait des chatouilles.

« Ton vocabulaire me stupéfie. » Dit-il ironiquement, mais il redevint sérieux. « Ecoute, Quiet. Ton acceptation est absolument suffisante pour moi. Absolument. » Il bailla à nouveau. « C'est beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai eu pendant des années, de toute manière. » Un autre bâillement se joignit au sien. « Maintenant, dort. Je serai là si quelque chose va mal. »

« B'nuit, papa. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce.

* * *

Toute la matinée, Harry lutta pour éviter Severus. Il était toujours embarrassé par son lapsus de la nuit précédente, et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment réagir si Severus l'appelait pour lui demander des comptes ou s'il lui demandait simplement s'il avait prévu de l'appeler comme ça. D'ailleurs, la journée était sur le point d'être l'une des pires depuis septembre, réalisa Harry lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle le matin. 

Il y eut un silence soudain et presque toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Harry pâlit, mais le visage de Severus garda son masque impassible habituel. Le professeur jeta un regard sans expression aux étudiants les observant et s'assit tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers Ares. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que quelques regards le suivaient, mais il les ignora délibérément.

« Je tuerai ce bâtard de Weasel, je le promets. » Furent les premiers mots d'Ares.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, mais intérieurement, il se sentait reconnaissant pour ces paroles. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il put voir que plusieurs Serpentards le regardaient avec attente, même les yeux de Malfoy rencontrèrent les siens pendant un court instant.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas manger correctement, et les événements des jours précédents ne l'aidaient pas à récupérer son appétit. Au contraire. Ainsi, après quelques bouchées, il abandonna et se sauva presque du hall.

Il attendit jusqu'au dernier moment avant d'aller en Métamorphose. Il entra dans la salle avec le professeur et, fixant le sol, il se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Neville. La leçon se passa dans le silence, mais quand McGonagall les relâcha, elle fit signe à Harry.

« M. Snape, s'il vous plait. »

Harry s'arrêta et avança jusqu'au bureau du professeur.

« Oui, Madame ? »

« J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, et votre père m'a dit que vous le saviez également. »

Harry acquiesça simplement.

« Je suis sûre que vous êtes inconfortable avec les cinquième année de Gryffondor, ainsi j'ai pensé que nous pouvions changer votre emploi du temps et que vous pouviez suivre les cours avec une autre maison, si vous le voulez. »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Serait-ce mieux s'il décidait de se joindre aux Poufsouffles ? Ou aux Serdaigles ? Maintenant, il n'était plus aussi inconfortable avec la maison des Aigles qu'il l'était avant, mais était-ce nécessaire ? De changer, de recommencer ? Stupide.

« Je ne pense pas que ce serait plus facile, Madame. Et je me sens bien avec les Gryffondors. »

« Très bien, M. Snape. Je voulais juste aider. »

« Merci, Madame. » Sourit légèrement Harry avant de suivre ses camarades au cours suivant. Dans le couloir, Hermione l'attendait.

Le sourire d'Harry devint forcé.

« Hé, Hermione, j'ai dit que je ne sortirais pas avec toi si Weasley te quittait. » Dit-il avec espièglerie, mais son ton était amer.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je suis toujours avec Ron. » Hermione haussa les épaules et lança un regard rassurant à Harry. « Nous avons juste eu une petite coupure dans notre relation. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? » Lorsque Hermione acquiesça, il continua. « Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Je ne veux pas que tu casses avec Ron heu… Weasley juste à cause de moi. »

Hermione le regarda, ses yeux brillant avec colère.

« Ce qu'il a fait est presque impardonnable, Quiet. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça devant toute la maison, et si j'avais décidé de casser avec lui, ça n'aurait pas été à cause de toi. Cette démonstration l'a rendu moins digne de confiance à mes yeux. Il savait que ton père avait été un espion pendant des années. C'était seulement pour se venger qu'il a dit cela et qu'il a agit comme un bâtard depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Et il y a des moments où tu dois mettre ta vengeance de côté, et cette fois c'était le cas. Ta situation est suffisamment dure sans ses stupides provocations, sans mentionner celle du professeur Snape. » Hermione secoua la tête. « Et il n'a certainement pas le droit de dire quelque chose sur vous deux après tout ce que son frère et ses collègues t'ont fait. »

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ces événements pour l'instant.

« Allons-y maintenant ou nous serons en retard pour la prochaine leçon. » Dit-il finalement.

Les jours suivants réfutèrent les craintes d'Harry. La majeure partie des Gryffondors ignorait les remarques injustes de Ron, et presque tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait que, même si Snape était un Mangemort, son fils n'avait pas mérité le traitement des Aurors. La tension dans les cours de Potion était la plus forte, mais excepté Ron, personne ne montrait de l'animosité envers Harry. Pas même Leah qui devenait rouge à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, mais qui lui souriait néanmoins.

« Elle en pince pour toi. » Remarqua Neville pendant un cours de Botanique et Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« Elle a un goût horrible alors. » Harry prétendit être indifférent, mais intérieurement il se sentait heureux et étrange.

Il décida même d'acheter quelque chose à la jeune fille pour Noël quand il alla à Pré-au-Lard le samedi suivant. Cette fois, il voulait y aller seul, mais les jumeaux l'attrapèrent à nouveau quand il partait et se joignirent à lui.

« Hé, Quietus, nous voulons t'assurer que nous pensons toujours que Ron est un stupide bâtard. » Sourit George d'un air moqueur.

« Et ça vaut aussi pour Percy. » Acquiesça Fred. « Mais nous espérons que tu ne nous rejetteras pas à cause de l'énorme stupidité des membres de notre famille. »

Harry leur jeta un regard sérieux.

« Vous savez que Ron a raison à propos de mon père. » Répondit-il tranquillement. « Lui et Percy ont tous les droits de le détester ainsi que… »

« Peut-être qu'ils ont le droit de détester ton père, mais tu n'es pas ton père, Quietus. » L'interrompit Fred. « C'était évident dès le premier moment où nous t'avons vu. Et Snape n'est pas non plus un si mauvais type. Nous sommes sûrs que s'il y avait des problèmes avec lui, ni Dumbledore, ni le Ministère ne le laisserait enseigner. Et maman et papa ont même dit à Percy, quand il nous a raconté à propos de Snape cet été, que les choses que Percy avait lues dans les dossiers avaient été avouées sous des pressions physique et émotive dures, ce qui rend leur véracité incertaine, et même si elles sont vraies, c'était il y a plus de quinze ans, et Snape a fait beaucoup de choses nobles après cela. Il a changé de côté volontairement, il a sauvé de nombreuses vies et il a essayé de sauver Harry aussi. »

« Oui, et maman a dit que Snape avait payé le prix fort. » Ajouta George. « Il a perdu toute sa famille, ses parents et son frère, il ne pouvait pas t'élever, il a même été à Azkaban pendant six mois. »

« Sans mentionner ces quatre mois qu'il a passé dans la prison du Ministère. » Ricana amèrement Fred. « Quand je pense à l'heure que tu as passée avec les trois Aurors, je suis malade. Et il a été obligé de passer des mois là-bas… »

« Il a dit que le traitement du Ministère était pire que celui de Voldemort. » Chuchota Harry, les yeux fixés au sol.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un long moment. Ils marchaient en silence.

« Et bien, désolé. » Dit finalement Fred, « Mais j'ai des choses à faire ici. Angelina m'attend aux Trois Balais… »

« Vas-y alors. » Dit George. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle se reporte sur moi. »

« Idiot. » Sourit largement Fred avant de les quitter.

« Où allons nous maintenant ? » Demanda finalement Harry.

« Chez l'Apothicaire et acheter des cadeaux ? »

« D'accord. » Répondit Harry. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même acheter quelques cadeaux là-bas. Avoir un Maître des Potions dans la famille signifiait qu'il pouvait trouver des cadeaux même chez l'Apothicaire.

* * *

Harry enferma les cadeaux dans son bureau et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise avec contentement. Il avait finalement trouvé les cadeaux parfaits pour tous ceux à qui il voulait offrir quelque chose : une grande et précise encyclopédie d'Arithmancie pour Hermione (il avait dû lutter contre la tentation de garder le livre pour lui), un grand volume illustré sur les plantes rares pour Neville et un journal intime enchanté pour Ares, parce qu'il ne pouvait presque toujours pas partager ses pensées et ses problèmes avec les autres, car Harry et Ares n'avaient pas parlé des problèmes de la famille d'Ares depuis cette nuit fatidique où Harry avait fini par blesser Severus, et Harry pensait qu'il pourrait au moins partager ses secrets avec le journal intime. Il n'était pas comme le journal de Tom Jedusor : c'était un livre psychologiquement enchanté qui aidait son utilisateur à surmonter ses problèmes. Il avait acheté quelques jeux moldus 'normaux' et beaucoup de friandises magiques pour Anne, et quelques livres pour Sirius et Remus. 

Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'interroger à propos du présent de Severus et il avait été sur le point d'abandonner et d'acheter simplement des ingrédients rares de potion et quelques livres, mais ses yeux avaient aperçu une belle horloge dans un magasin. Ses yeux avaient scintillé d'excitation quand il avait expliqué à l'assistant ce qu'il voulait, et cela avait pris presque deux heures pour l'obtenir, mais ça valait la peine d'attendre. Il sourit alors qu'il glissait l'horloge à côté des livres.

Il attendait Noël.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentait chez lui - dans sa maison, avec sa famille. Ils étaient assis à table dans la salle à manger du Manoir Snape : Lupin, Black, Anne, Fletcher, Severus et lui, ils parlaient tous civilement, presque amicalement avec les autres, le doux bourdonnement des conversations entourait et embrouillait Harry, mais il s'en moquait. C'était la meilleure transe qui donnait une impression de sécurité et l'enveloppait comme une étreinte. Il avait même faim et mangeait normalement, bien que la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait consommée n'avait toujours pas atteint son niveau d'avant la captivité. 

« Oncle Severus dit que tu es le meilleur étudiant de l'école. »

Harry était assis à côté d'Anne qui bavardait, mais il ne lui prêtait pas vraiment attention, essayant d'écouter Sirius et Severus qui parlaient des Aurors et de leur comportement inadmissible, mais cette phrase le fit regarder Anne avec effroi.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

Anne sourit largement.

« Hier, oncle Severus m'a posé des questions sur mes études et mes notes, et il a dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que je sois la meilleure, comme tu l'es dans ton école. »

« Il t'a parlé ? » Demanda Harry curieusement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Remmy a eu l'idée de me donner des potions pour me rendre capable d'utiliser de la magie. Pas d'en faire, juste de l'utiliser. Donc, il a dit qu'il y avait une potion qui pouvait faire ça et il a dit qu'Oncle Severus est un Maître des Potions et qu'il peut la préparer. Je suis allé le voir et nous avons parlé. Il a même pris du sang de mon doigt et je n'ai pas pleuré ! » Elle montra fièrement son index bandé à Harry. « Et je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières. » Elle se pencha vers Harry. « Est-il toujours si sérieux ? »

« C'est un professeur, Anne. Les professeurs sont généralement sérieux. »

« Non. » Elle secoua la tête, ses couettes volant autour de son visage. « J'ai beaucoup de professeurs, mais ils ne sont pas aussi sévères que lui. J'ai même pensé à colorer ses cheveux en violet ou en rose pour le faire rire, mais Remmy dit que je ne peux pas le faire sans magie. Pourtant, Erica l'a fait… »

Harry se souvint soudain de leur conversation.

« Erica était cette fillette dans ta rue. »

« Oui. Mais elle ne vivait pas là. Elle disait qu'elle habitait en Amérique avec ses parents, mais ses grands-parents vivaient dans notre rue. Elle passait justes les vacances avec eux. Pourtant, ses grands-parents étaient des gens très gentils. Ils ont dit qu'Erica et ses parents avaient déménagé en Amérique quand Erica était bébé. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Il attrapa encore quelques mots de la conversation des adultes : ils parlaient d'Harry. Il gesticula avec embarras. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que tout le monde sache à propos de sa rencontre avec les Aurors, mais grâce à Fletcher, dont la meilleure amie était Mrs Figg, comme Harry l'avait appris il y a quelques jours, ils étaient déjà au courant, ils demandaient des détails, et jetaient parfois un regard pensif à Harry, qui faisait de son mieux pour sembler indifférent à leur examen minutieux.

Il espérait fortement qu'il ne devrait pas parler personnellement des événements, mais Lupin l'arrêta à la fin du dîner et ils restèrent seuls dans la salle à manger.

« La dernière personne que Severus a semblé aimer, réellement aimer, était son frère - avant toi. » Dit soudainement Lupin.

Harry stoppa son mouvement. Il était sur le point de se lever quand les mots le prirent par surprise. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et tourna les yeux vers Lupin.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Je pense que c'est évident. Je suis son fils. »

Lupin agissait très étrangement depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital. Suspectait-il quelque chose ?

« Je suis simplement heureux. » Lupin posa ses coudes sur la table et mis la tête sur son poing, son regard ne quittant pas Harry un seul instant. « Il était terriblement seul. Peut-être parce que tu lui manquais aussi. Et je pense qu'il partage beaucoup plus avec toi qu'il ne le faisait avec son frère. »

La dernière phrase était trop soudaine et trop inattendue, la suite d'une partie précédente de leur conversation. Harry le regardait maintenant sans retenue.

« C'était des périodes difficiles pour lui. Il était un Mangemort, mais il aimait aussi son frère et il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Il les ignorait, lui et ses activités, pour le garder en sécurité. »

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Demanda Lupin.

« Partiellement, oui. Il l'a dit avec d'autres mots dont je ne me souviens plus. »

« Et comment te sens-tu à propos de lui ? De son passé ? »

Harry tapota pensivement son menton.

« Fondamentalement, je m'en moque. Pas seulement parce que je l'aime, mais parce que je pense qu'il l'a payé assez cher. Oui, il a commit plusieurs fautes en tant que Mangemort, mais il a également sauvé beaucoup de vies. Et il a choisi la solitude et le regret au lieu de retourner à une vie normale. » Il secoua la tête désespérément. « Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais eu une vie normale. Une vie heureuse. »

« Non, il n'en a pas eu. Il était aigri et malheureux. » Approuva Lupin.

« Il se déteste toujours. » Ajouta doucement Harry. « Il ne peut pas se pardonner. Je souhaite qu'il le puisse… »

* * *

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je me pardonne ? » Demanda Severus dans la pièce grise. Il n'y avait pas d'obscurité dans la chambre, Harry ne pouvait toujours pas supporter le noir, et il ne pensait pas qu'il réussirait à le faire. 

« Tu as écouté ma conversation avec Lupin ? » Harry s'assit et regarda Severus avec colère.

« On peut dire ça », répondit-il calmement. « Je n'en avais pas l'intention, et j'ai seulement entendu tes dernières phrases sur tes sentiments vis-à-vis de moi. J'étais un peu… choqué, je pense. »

« Choqué ? » La voix de Harry était incrédule. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu confies ton affection pour moi à tout le monde ? » Le ton de Severus était étrange, et Harry regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir son expression.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Lupin de m'aime pas et tu lui as dit que tu m'aimes et que tu souhaites que je me pardonne – en risquant de perdre toute sa sympathie… »

« Severus ! » cria impatiemment Harry, interrompant l'homme. « Premièrement, je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste. Il a même dit qu'il était content que tu m'ais et que tu semblais plus heureux depuis quelques temps. Et puis je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent de moi quand je dis que je t'aime. S'ils veulent m'aimer, alors ils devront me prendre comme je suis. Et je t'aime, et ils devront l'accepter ou ils iront voir ailleurs ! »

« Tu es fou Quiet. Je ne suis pas assez important pour que tu perdes la sympathie des gens juste à cause de moi… »

« Oh, je vois, je dois te renrde les encouragements que tu m'as donné la nuit où tu m'as accepté dans la famille Snape. Je vais le faire alors, écoute. » Il éleva la voix, « Severus, tu es plus important pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre dans ma vie. »

« Quiet… » La voix de Severus dérapa.

« Tu vas pleurer ? » Harry était maintenant moqueur.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Cria Snape avec indignation. Puis il s'assit et soupira profondément. « Quand tu m'as appelé 'papa' il y a quelques jours , tu le voulais ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, ses pensées tournant dans sa tête. Que devait-il répondre ? La vérité ? Quelle serait la réaction de Severus ? Est-ce qu'il rejetterait ses sentiments ?

Il eut soudain envie d'éclater de rire. Il pesait ses mots comme s'il devait répondre à une question d'une fille sur ses vrais sentiments. C'était ridicule, décida-t-il.

« Bien sûr que je le voulais. Je ne t'aurais pas appelé comme ça si je n'en avais pas eu l'intention. », son ton était naturel, peut-être légèrement trop joyeux.

Severus ne réagit pas pendant un long moment. Il se pencha sur l'oreiller et remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Harry sortit sa baguette de sous son oreiller et alluma quelques torches de plus. Pas trop, parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas embarrasser encore plus Severus, mais l'obscurité était énervante dans une conversation si importante.

« Harry je dois te dire quelque chose », Commença-t-il et Harry devint nerveux. C'était la première fois depuis deux mois que Severus l'appelait par son vrai nom. « Je veux que tu me comprenne, et je te demande de me laisser te raconter toute l'histoire et de ne pas m'interrompre. D'accord ?

« D'accord », Harry trembla de nervosité.

Severus relâcha ses genoux et s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

« Peut-être te souviens-tu ce qui est arrivé quand je t'ai vu dans le Grand Hall à Nightmare Manor », sa voix était froide et distante.

« Oui. Tu étais figé », Acquiesça Harry.

« C'est vrai. J'étais figé, j'étais choqué, et je me sentais malade, pas parce que je t'avais reconnu au premier instant, mais parce que j'ai vu un enfant… » Harry pouvait voir ses mains se serrer alors qu'il parlait. « Un enfant, encore. Et je n'ai pas pensé à Quietus. Il n'était pas un enfant quand Voldemort l'a attrapé, il était aussi grand que moi. Mais un enfant, un vrai – encore. Encore, parce que ma première victime en tant que Mangemort était un enfant, même deux enfants, un frère et une sœur … » Sa voix tomba, mais Harry resta silencieux. Severus lui avait demandé de ne pas l'interrompre et il devait lui laisser l'opportunité. L'opportunité de s'ouvrir, de se purger via une confession. Même s'il pouvait sentir quelque chose comme de la panique s'élever en lui en écoutant Severus.

« Tu dois savoir que je n'étais pas le seul et unique espion de Voldemort dans cette guerre, et ce n'était pas seulement Dumbledore qui avait des espions. Le Ministère avait ses propres agents travaillant pour Voldemort, cependant, pas parmi les favoris. Il y avait un homme, appelé Thomas Galvany. C'était un Serpentard, il avait été diplômé trois ou quatre ans auparavant, et s'était marié à une Gryffondor dont je me souviens plus du nom. Il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre été découvert et Voldemort avait décidé de nous prévenir en lui donnant une punition exemplaire en face de tous ses serviteurs. Il a enlevé sa famille et lui, et le premier cercle a torturé les enfants de Galvany pour les briser, lui et sa femme », A cet instant, Severus commença à trembler, mais Harry n'osa pas le toucher, le troubler dans son récit.

« Les deux enfants furent torturés de façon impitoyable. Je… je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir te dire précisément ce qu'ils leur ont fait. Je pense que tu le sais très bien. Les parents… oh, Harry, je ne peux pas le dire ! » S'écria-t-il brusquement. « J'étais terrifié et j'essayais de m'expliquer pourquoi Voldemort faisait cela. Cette fois-ci, je l'ai cru. Galvany était un traître. Je pensais qu'il l'avait mérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié pour lui et ses enfants. J'étais troublé. Et puis Voldemort m'a appelé et m'a demandé si je voulais le rejoindre, être marqué. J'ai dit oui et il m'a ordonné d'utiliser des Impardonnables sur les enfants pour lui montrer ma loyauté. », Severus enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Bon Dieu, je me sentais si faible et si déchiré. Il y avait au moins une centaine de gens qui me regardait avec impatience, mes parents parmi eux, des gens à qui j'avais toujours voulu me joindre et mes parents, ceux dont je voulais qu'ils soient toujours fiers de moi. Mais je ne pouvais simplement pas continuer à torturer les enfants. Ils étaient agonisants de toutes façons. Je leur ai jeté l'Avada Kedavra. Sur les deux », Les mots de Severus devenaient de moins en moins intelligibles au fur et à mesure que ses frissons augmentaient.

« Je les ai tués. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas satisfait. Il était enragé. Il m'a ordonné de torturer la femme. Et j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait. Tout. Je lui ai jeté le Doloris, je l'ai battue et je l'ai violée. Et je l'ai tuée. Et enfin, après des heures de torture, j'ai aussi tué Thomas. Voldemort m'a marqué cette nuit-là. Et ma vie s'est achevée. » La patience d'Harry était à bout. Il grimpa sur le lit à coté de Severus et lui toucha l'épaule, mais l'homme tressaillit et s'écarta. « Ne me touche pas. N'essaye pas de me consoler. Je ne le mérite pas. Ton père est Quietus ; je l'ai torturé lui aussi. Ou James ; que j'ai toujours haï. Pas moi. Tu es aussi bon qu'eux. Tu ne peux pas être de moi. Je ne peux pas être là pour toi. Je ferais tout pour t'aider, mais je ne peux pas être ton père. Je ne peux être le père de personne » Avec ceci, il tourna le dos à Harry et se recroquevilla dans une position fœtale, tremblant toujours.

Harry soupira et remit sa main sur ses genoux.

« Je veux que tu te souvienne de nos jours heureux », commença-t-il calmement. « Quand tu as dit que si tu te punissais en t'isolant, tu me punissait aussi. La situation n'a pas changé, Severus. Je sais que mon père biologique était Quietus. Je sais que mon beau-père était James. Mais ils sont morts. A Nightmare Manor, tu m'avais aussi promis d'être là pour moi, comme un parent. Quand Dumbledore nous a demandé de prétendre être père et fils, tu as dit que tu aimais l'idée que je sois ton fils. Depuis on a vécu ensemble. Et toi – tu as été un vrai père pour moi. Dans tout les sens du mot. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi et tu m'aides. Parfois je pense que tu me considère vraiment comme ton fils… »

« Je le fais. »

« Alors ? »

« COMMENT PEUX-TU NE PAS COMPRENDRE ? JE NE PEUX PAS ËTRE TON PERE ? POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU ! TU ES LE FILS DE QUIETUS ? PAS LE MIEN ! » Cria Severus avec colère, un profond rictus ancré sur son visage.

Soudain, il y eut du bruit dans le couloir. Snape s'immobilisa, mais il réagit vite. Il agrippa sa baguette et, avançant vers la porte, l'ouvrit brusquement.

Le couloir était vide.

« Peut-être un elfe de maison », Harry inspira profondément alors que Snape haussait les épaules.

« Peut-être », acquiesça-t-il. Il ferma la porte et jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce. « Ou n'importe qui », dit-il.

Mais l'interlude l'avait assez calmé pour qu'il s'excuse.

« Je suis désolé, Harry », murmura-t-il avec tristesse.

« Pas de mal fait », Harry lui lança un regard pensif. « Mais je pense que c'est toi qui ne comprends pas les choses. NON ! » Cria-t-il avec colère quand Snape ouvrit sa bouche. « Laisse-moi finir. Je connais très bien ton passé. C'est fini. Tu as assez souffert ces quinze dernières années. Comme moi. Notre situation n'a rien à voir avec le mérite. Tu ES un père pour moi. Ce n'est pas une possibilité. C'est une réalité. Je t'ai appelé 'papa', parce que je l'ai accepté, je t'ai accepté. Et n'oublie pas : j'ai été torturé il y a quelques jours juste parce que tu es mon père. Je pense que ce que j'ai souffert me donne le droit de te considérer comme mon père si je veux. Et je le veux. »

« Mais je… » Commença faiblement Severus. Mais cette fois, Harry l'interrompit.

« S'il te plait ne me rejette pas ». Il déglutit. « S'il te plait. »

« Je ne peux pas et je ne te rejetterai jamais, Harry. Je n'ai pas dit tout ça parce que je veux te rejeter. J'ai juste… juste… » Il s'arrêta à mi-phrase. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre ? »

« C'est toi qui n'arrive pas à comprendre, Severus. Le passé est fini, même si tu veux le ramener. Tu ne peux pas. Tu as un présent et un futur à vivre et tu dois m'élever correctement. C'est ton rôle maintenant. Tu ne peux pas t'appesantir sur le passé.

« Je ne pense pas que tu es besoin d'être élevé. Tu es un adulte maintenant. »

« Non. J'ai toujours besoin de quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer, pour m'aider. J'ai toujours besoin d'une famille, qu'on m'a toujours refusé. J'ai assez souffert d'être ton fils pour avoir le droit de l'être. »

Severus ne dit rien, mais s'assit à coté de Harry et lui posa un bras sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent assis là un long moment avant d'aller au lit.

* * *

'Tu es le fils de Quietus, pas le mien !' Les mots se répétaient encore et encore dans la tête de Black. 

Le fils de Quietus.

Le frère de Severus. Le parfait, le glorieux, le généreux Quietus. La célébrité de Poudlard, le meilleur étudiant du siècle, le bâtard souriant.

Apparemment, il était le même que son frère sournois.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Lily avait décidé de se marier avec James. C'était la petite amie de Quietus. Mais maintenant, tout était clair.

Ce bâtard l'avait trompé. Et ce… ce garçon était la preuve de cette trahison. Elle avait appris au sujet du garçon et brisé leur relation. Et comme cela arrivait souvent, Lily avait demandé de l'aide à James.

Le bâtard !

Et son frère ragoûtant couvrait toujours sa trahison, si longtemps après. Pourquoi ? Pour conserver la bonne réputation du glorieux Quietus Snape.

La rage bouillait en lui. Il était assis dans le salon regardant le feu, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

C'était le passé.

Il avait fait la paix avec Snape.

Son 'fils' était un bon garçon.

Quietus était mort.

Snape aimait Harry. Il avait même essayer de le sauver.

HARRY !

Le garçon qui aurait dû être l'enfant de Lily et Quietus mais il était celui de James, un signe de trahison au lieu du véritable amour – Lily n'avait jamais été amoureuse de James. Harry le résultat de la pitié de James et de la vengeance de Lily. Pauvre gamin.

Et il avait aussi pitié pour ce Quietus. Il n'était pas responsable de la trahison de son père et maintenant, il était forcé de vivre avec le ragoûtant frère du bâtard souriant qui le rejetait.

Black se pencha ne avant en prenant sa décision.

Cet enfant ne méritait pas d'être rejeté. Il méritait un père, et s'il voulait que ce bâtard sournois soit son père, alors il méritait Snape comme père.

Il parlerait à Snape.

Dès qu'il le pourrait.

* * *

Alors? Verdict?

La suite dans deux semaines!


	12. Cadeaux de Noël

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 12 - Cadeaux de Noël 

Le matin suivant, Harry dormit tard et n'apparut pas au petit déjeuner. Il sortit de la chambre vers environ 11 heures du matin, trop paresseux pour retirer son pyjama et s'habiller. Après une courte querelle avec Severus, il changea finalement d'avis et de vêtement, et s'assit pour faire ses devoirs de vacances. Il voulait en finir le plus tôt possible, car il avait vu quelques livres à l'air intéressant dans la bibliothèque du manoir et il ne pouvait pas attendre pour les lire.

Personne n'interrompit ses études. Cependant, Lupin leur dit, à lui et Anne, au déjeuner, qu'ils iraient tous les trois au Chemin de Traverse et dans le Londres moldu le lendemain pour faire quelques courses : Anne et Harry avaient besoin de nouveaux vêtements et Severus refusait de les accompagner. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos de la potion de Lupin et de quelques autres tâches pour Madame Pomfresh et il partit vers son laboratoire où il passa tout l'après-midi. Harry le rejoignit après le dîner, mais ils ne parlèrent pas, travaillant en silence.

Severus souffrait toujours des effets de sa confession, Harry pouvait le dire par la manière dont il le regardait ou dont il lui donnait les courtes instructions, et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Ses confessions étaient non seulement dures à écouter, mais sûrement aussi difficiles à se rappeler et à dire, et Harry était absolument sûr qu'il était la première personne à qui Severus avait raconté en détails cette rencontre fatidique et douloureuse. Et à présent, il avait le même problème qu'Ares avait eu après leur conversation dans le couloir vide : il était effrayé par sa propre franchise, il était terrifié par son attitude sans défense et il avait honte devant Harry.

Mais Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne montrer aucun sentiment envers lui, pas même de l'acceptation, qui pourrait embarrasser l'homme encore plus. A la place, il essayait de faire comme si rien d'important ne s'était passé et que rien n'avait changé – et bien, rien n'avait changé, vraiment.

Donc, ils travaillèrent en silence toute la soirée.

Quand Severus le renvoya finalement et commença à nettoyer, Harry alla prendre un bain et saisit son livre de Métamorphose Avancée pour lire quelques pages avant de s'endormir. Il alluma deux torches à la tête du lit et s'assit confortablement. Severus ne vint pas avant longtemps et Harry tomba finalement endormi avec le livre dans ses mains, la tête appuyé contre le mur.

* * *

Il était dans un endroit très sombre ; seule une torche éclairait la grande salle. Voldemort était assis dans son habituelle chaise aux allures de trône et une silhouette mince et encapuchonnée était agenouillée devant lui, parlant d'une voix rauque et faible, de sorte qu'Harry ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme.

« Je veux le fils du traître. Rapidement. » Le ton de Voldemort était bas et menaçant. A ce moment là, Harry comprit de qui parlait la conversation, même s'il en avait manqué la première partie. Lui. Encore une cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Et alors tout le monde recevra la punition appropriée. Je te donnerai le droit de le tuer et tu pourras ensuite être marqué. »

« Oui, maître. » Dit la silhouette.

« Tu peux partir maintenant. » Lui ordonna Voldemort.

« Oui, maître. » De nouveau la même réponse tandis que la personne encapuchonnée se levait et se dirigeait vers les portes. Avant de sortir, la silhouette s'inclina profondément et ferma doucement la porte.

Quelque chose était bizarrement familier dans ce mouvement, mais Harry ne pouvait pas trouver quoi. Il connaissait cette personne, il en était entièrement sûr, mais il ne le ou la reconnaissait pas. Cela lui retourna le cœur, et il sentit le besoin de vomir de nervosité, mais une autre silhouette sortit des ombres. C'était un homme mais il portait les vêtements habituels de Mangemort, ainsi Harry ne pouvait pas non plus le reconnaître. Il avait les cheveux bruns et une taille normale, cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans ses mouvements.

« Notre espion à Poudlard a rapporté que le fils du traître avait été harcelé par quelques Aurors du Ministère. Son père était extrêmement inquiet de son bien-être, donc je suis certain que notre plan fonctionnera parfaitement. En capturant le fils, nous pouvons atteindre le père. »

« Et tu as dit que le garçon faisait confiance à notre jeune agent. » Un rictus ironique apparu sur le visage de Voldemort.

« Oui, mon seigneur. » Harry put sentir l'homme sourire même s'il ne voyait pas son visage. « Notre espion a également rapporté que le jeune Snape est sur le point de devenir ami avec notre agent, ce qui facilitera également notre travail. »

« Excellent. » Sourit Voldemort, satisfait. « Et à propos de notre… mission intercontinentale ? »

« Je ne connais pas les détails, mon seigneur, mais Crabbe est ici pour vous faire un rapport… »

« Juste un rapport ? »

Le sourire de Voldemort se transforma soudainement en un rictus furieux.

« Fais-le entrer. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il suspectait ce qui allait se produire le moment suivant, et il avait raison. Après que le 'Doloris !' soit hurlé, tout se transforma en une douleur chauffée à blanc, et tandis qu'il pouvait entendre les cris et les sanglots désespérés de Crabbe, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas crier et sangloter non plus…

Une main forte saisit son épaule.

« Quietus ? »

Harry fut soudainement déconcerté. La voix n'était pas celle de Severus. Elle était familière, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Le moment suivant, il s'écarta violemment de la poigne et, avec un petit cri, il sauta du lit enroulant étroitement ses bras autour de lui.

« Quietus ? » Répéta la voix avec précaution. « Qu'est-ce qui… »

« Où est Severus? » Harry put entendre sa propre voix, faible et distante. « Où est-il ? »

« Je l'ai vu dans la bibliothèque. Veux-tu que je l'appelle ? »

« Oui, monsieur, s'il vous plait. » Soupira Harry et il ouvrit les yeux, regardant le visage de Lupin.

« As-tu eu un cauchemar ? » Demanda le loup-garou en voyant Harry regagner son calme.

« S'il vous plait, appelez-le. » Répéta Harry, tournant son regard vers le sol.

Lupin soupira et quitta la salle. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un Severus fortement nerveux. L'homme ne fit pas attention au fait que Lupin était avec lui ou qu'il pouvait le voir ; il se dépêcha vers un Harry effrayé et tremblant et l'étreignit. Harry se détendit dans l'étreinte et même les effets secondaires du mauvais sort disparurent doucement après quelques minutes. Il put sentir des bras forts le ramener dans son lit et resserrer la couverture autour de lui, et il sentit Severus s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » Demanda de nouveau Lupin. « Des cauchemars ? »

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Lupin. » Dit brusquement Severus avec colère.

« Il se tordait comme s'il était sous Doloris. » Soupira Lupin. « Etait-ce Voldemort ? »

« Sors. » Cracha Snape avec encore plus de colère qu'auparavant. « Comme je viens de te le dire, ce n'est pas tes affaires, Lupin. »

« Peut-être que je pourrais apporter quelques potions anti-douleur ou relaxantes. » Proposa Lupin.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention qu'il fasse une overdose, Lupin. Il n'a pas besoin de potion. »

« A-t-il souvent ces cauchemars ? » Demanda le loup-garou.

« Non, mais… »

« Alors pourquoi crains-tu qu'il fasse une overdose ? »

« SORS ! » Hurla Snape, les yeux brillant dangereusement.

« Severus, s'il te plait. » Harry se redressa et regarda les deux adultes. « Je vais bien, monsieur. J'ai juste eu un accident de voiture cet été et, parfois, j'ai quelques cauchemars à propos de ça. » Expliqua-t-il à son ex-professeur aussi sérieusement qu'il le pouvait. En même temps, il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de mentir.

Lupin acquiesça, incertain, et Harry pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas convaincu par l'explication. Néanmoins, il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Harry se rallongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux avec fatigue.

« Notre plan a échoué. Voldemort est à nouveau après moi, mais cette fois il veut me tuer parce que je suis ton fils. Le fils du traître, comme il dit. Il a des agents dans l'école, je pense qu'un d'entre eux fait parti du personnel. » Marmonna-t-il tristement. « Je ne pourrais jamais vivre une vie normale, apparemment. » Il tourna le dos à Severus et se roula en boule. « Ne veux-tu pas faire un rapport au Directeur ? »

« Plus tard, Quiet. » Dit Severus en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit si urgent. Et je ne veux pas te laisser seul maintenant. »

« Merci. » Marmonna Harry.

Mais la conversation qui suivait toujours les visions ou les cauchemars d'Harry n'eut pas lieu cette fois. Ils restèrent juste assis en silence, comme la nuit précédente, écoutant la respiration régulière de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'endorme.

* * *

Severus regarda le chaudron, comptant les gouttes de jus de mandragore ajoutées à la potion. Il se maudissait intérieurement car c'était la troisième fois qu'il ratait la potion ce matin, bien qu'il ne puisse pas dire pourquoi il échouait. Le jus des mandragores ? L'absinthe ? La griffe de Croup ? Il avait déjà fait cette potion deux fois auparavant et il n'y avait eu aucun problème. Il voulait que la potion devienne d'une couleur vert clair, comme les yeux d'Harry, pensa-t-il, mais à la place, pour la troisième fois, elle devenait d'un brun laid et puait. Cette fois, Severus jura fortement tandis qu'il versait le contenu dans l'évier.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour dissiper la puanteur de la pièce qui lui nouait l'estomac et, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement, il regarda sans expression le jardin couvert de neige. Le grand chêne était maintenant seul, au contraire de l'été où Harry avait passé presque tout son temps libre à lire ou à rester assis là, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux, les yeux montrant de la crainte et de l'incertitude. Ces yeux, qui pendant les premiers mois d'école, avaient été à nouveau remplis de vie et de confiance - ces yeux, qui avaient encore montré la crainte d'être rejeté. Damnez le garçon ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ?

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il savait parfaitement pourquoi les potions avaient été ratées toute la matinée. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer correctement sur son travail. Les paroles et les yeux d'Harry l'assaillaient à tout moment, ses paroles matures et sages, et il était obligé d'y penser et de les répéter encore et encore.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment un garçon pouvait être si réfléchi et si intelligent. Comment pouvait-il comprendre des choses mieux que lui. Il sentait la vérité de ses phrases, et il en avait entendu certaines de nombreuses fois auparavant, Albus les utilisait pour le prévenir de ne pas nourrir les anciennes culpabilités et les vieilles douleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les ressentir. Il était coupable. Le temps seul ne le purifierait pas. Il avait tué des personnes et il ne pourrait jamais être pardonné. Dumbledore et Harry avaient tort. Ils n'avaient jamais commis quelque chose d'assez grave pour pouvoir comprendre. Ils étaient purs et immaculés, au contraire de lui, le Maître des Potions graisseux, méchant et coupable de Poudlard.

Ils ne comprendraient jamais.

Il ne pouvait pas être le père du garçon. Il avait été trop arrogant quand il avait pensé à Harry comme à son fils. Non. Le garçon était le fils de Quietus. Il n'était pas comme Severus Snape.

Il secoua la tête - peut-être pour l'éclaircir ? - et retourna son attention vers la potion. Lupin en avait besoin, s'il voulait que le loup-garou reste humain au lieu de se transformer en animal de manière permanente. Depuis que les loups-garous de Voldemort l'avaient mordu, il était sur le point de devenir un loup-garou permanent, pas seulement le temps de la pleine lune. C'était aussi son invention, celle de Severus, pensa-t-il tristement. Il avait inventé la Fusion de Loup-Garou, comme il l'appelait, qui avait causé ce changement anormal des organes des loups-garous, qui avaient transformé Lupin en un loup-garou permanent pendant des mois, de sorte que personne n'avait pu lui rendre visite. A la fin de septembre, il avait trouvé le premier médicament contre son propre poison, mais sans l'aide d'Harry et d'Hermione Granger.

Un coup à la porte interrompit ses pensées.

« Entrez. » Dit-il nerveusement. Il ne voulait parler à personne pour le moment.

« Salut, Severus. »

« Black, oh non. » Il secoua la tête. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler à cet imbécile de chien. Alors qu'il regardait le beau visage, il sentit le besoin urgent de reporter leur paix à plus tard et de le jeter hors de son laboratoire. Mais pour le bien d'Harry, il se composa une expression impassible et désigna à son ex-ennemi la seule chaise de la pièce.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Black. Crache le morceau et part. »

Cependant, Black ne sembla pas vouloir se dépêcher.

« Sirius. Pas Black. » Rappela-t-il à Snape en souriant d'un air moqueur. « Tu te souviens sûrement de notre… »

« Oui. » Coupa Snape impatiemment. « Que veux-tu, SIRIUS ? Mais dit-le rapidement si tu veux que ton ami loup-garou ait sa potion à temps. »

« Poli comme toujours, Severus. » Les yeux de Black brillaient dangereusement. « Je suis ici pour te parler de ton fils. »

La main de Snape se figea dans l'air. Il tourna lentement le regard vers Black, ayant de mauvais pressentiments à propos de la suite.

« Ou le fils de ton parfait frère ? » Continua Black sur un ton de plaisanterie.

« N'ose pas ! » Grinça-t-il à l'Animagus, les dents serrées. « Laisse-le en dehors de ça ! »

« Le jeune Quietus est son fils, pas le tien, n'est-ce pas ? » Black ne fit pas attention à la colère de Snape.

« Comment… »

« Tu lui as hurlé cela de toutes tes forces il y a deux jours, si je me souviens bien. » Un rictus mauvais apparut sur le visage de Black.

Severus baissa sa main et, s'appuyant sur son bureau, il tourna le visage vers Black.

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Laisse tomber maintenant ou… » Snape ne finit pas la phrase ; il ne pouvait trouver aucune bonne menace sur le moment.

« Ou quoi, Snape ? Tu n'aimerais pas qu'un autre être humain découvre le petit secret de ton parfait frère ? Qu'il n'était pas meilleur que toi ? »

Le moment suivant, Snape attrapa le bras de Black et pointa sa baguette sur son cou.

« Ecoute, maudit chien. J'ai fait la paix avec toi juste à cause d'Harry. Mais si tu oses de nouveau insulter mon frère, mon frère MORT, Black, je jure que je te tuerai comme tu le mérites à l'instant même. »

« Lâche mon bras, Snape. » Lui siffla Black d'un air menaçant. « Et je ne suis pas celui qui insulte ton précieux frère, Snape. C'est toi qui as dit au garçon… Non, pas dit. Qui lui a crié que tu n'étais pas son père, mais que Quietus l'était. Et je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Lily avait épousé James alors qu'elle était sortie avec Quietus pendant des années ? »

Snape comprit brusquement. Black n'avait pas entendu toute leur conversation, juste une partie, une très petite partie en réalité et, cependant, sa conclusion était plutôt troublante pour Severus ; c'était mieux que la vérité.

Ainsi, Black croyait que son frère avait trahi Lily.

Il lâcha le bras de Black et, tournant les talons, il marcha de nouveau jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte.

« Donc, tu viens pour insulter mon frère, Black ? Pour apprécier la connaissance qu'il n'était pas meilleur que toi, qui a essayé de le tuer ? » Il se retourna et pointa son index vers l'autre homme. « Quoi qu'il ait fait, je ne te laisserai pas l'injurier et l'insulter librement, je le jure. »

« Oh ? Donc maintenant, tu dis que je suis un assassin, n'est-ce pas ? Etrange, très étrange, Snape. » Les yeux de Black se rétrécirent de colère. « Tu as crié à ce… ce garçon que TU étais un meurtrier, donc que TU étais indigne d'être son père ! »

Snape fit un pas vers Black et, rapprochant son visage, il siffla avec colère.

« Pourquoi ? Tu savais ce que j'étais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas jusqu'à ce printemps, Snape. »

« Tu savais que j'étais à Azkaban. »

« Je le savais. J'y étais aussi, en tant qu'innocent. »

« Innocent. » Renifla Snape et son visage se fendit d'un sourire mauvais. « Après deux tentatives de meurtre. »

« Je n'ai tué personne, Snape ! »

« Mais tu as essayé. Ce n'était pas grâce à toi si tes victimes ont survécu. » Il s'arrêta et regarda Black directement. « Je n'étais pas aussi chanceux, Black. Mes victimes sont mortes. Toutes. » Avec cela, il retourna à la fenêtre.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Snape qui empêcha Black de réagir immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Culpabilité ? Honte ? Haine ?

Black enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Soudainement, il avait honte. Il n'était pas venu pour hurler, pour se disputer avec Snape, mais pour lui montrer que ce garçon avait besoin de lui - et après cette fatidique rencontre avec les Aurors, le jeune Quietus méritait d'être appeler le fils du bâtard si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait tellement.

Et la sincérité dans la voix de l'autre le conduisit dans d'autres pensées. Snape lui avait avoué ses meurtres. Ses fautes.

'Je n'étais pas aussi chanceux, Black. Mes victimes sont mortes.'

La réalisation était trop soudain et le prit complètement de court.

'Je n'étais pas aussi chanceux.'

Et si Quietus était mort ?

'Chanceux.'

Que se serait-il passé alors ? Auraient-ils été expulsés ? Auraient-ils été condamnés à l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban, sans chance d'être de nouveau libres ? Seraient-ils morts ou seraient-ils devenus fous là-bas, pleins de culpabilité ?

Aurait-il pût survivre à la prison redoutée en sachant qu'il avait tué quelqu'un ? Avec le souvenir de cela ? Avec l'expression déçue de Dumbledore, avec la haine d'Anne, le rejet de son père, assit là sachant qu'il n'avait pas été pardonné ?

'Chance.'

Et si Snape avait été tué par Lupin ?

Il n'aurait pas été blâmé pour cette faute, ça aurait été Lupin qui aurait été condamné à l'emprisonnement à vie ou même à mort.

'Je n'étais pas aussi chanceux.'

Black se leva.

« Severus. Je m'excuse pour mes paroles. Elles étaient inappropriées. Et je m'excuse pour ton frère. Je… je ne pouvais pas… Je ne savais pas, simplement… » Sa voix se brisa.

Snape le regarda sans le croire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu bredouilles, Black. » Dit-il avec colère.

« Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas différent ou meilleur que toi, Sn… Severus. Et… peut-être que j'avais tort à propos de toi et de Quietus. Cependant, j'aurais dû le savoir. Anne t'a toujours aimé et t'a toujours fait confiance, même lorsque tu l'as quitté, elle était sûre que tu reviendrais. »

« Je ne suis pas RE-venu, Black. J'étais sombre depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'ai changé de côté quand Quietus a été tué par les mains de Voldemort. Mes parents l'ont condamné à mort. Ils l'ont amené là-bas. » Ses poings s'étaient serrés tandis qu'il parlait. « Et maintenant, j'aimerais changer de sujet si c'est possible. Dis-moi rapidement pourquoi tu es venu et pars. »

Black soupira.

« Je suis venu pour Quietus. Non, pas ton frère. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant les doigts de Snape devenir blancs tellement ils étaient serrés, « Mais le garçon. Son fils. Ou… ton fils. »

« Je n'ai pas de fils, Black. Bien que je doive prétendre être son père sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. Et à cause de ça, je ne veux PAS que tu mentionnes cette information à quelqu'un. Pas même à ton ami loup-garou. »

Black se dirigea à côté de Snape et, suivant son regard, il jeta un coup d'œil au jardin blanc.

« Il veut être ton fils, tu sais. Et il a gagné le droit d'être appeler ainsi s'il le veut. Et… tu en as gagné le droit aussi. Vous vous aimez, vous prenez soin l'un de l'autre et vous avez besoin de l'autre. »

« Il est trop bon pour être appeler mon fils, Black. » Répondit sérieusement Snape, mais sa voix manquait de sa froideur et de sa méchanceté habituelles alors qu'il parlait à l'Animagus. Elle semblait plutôt fatiguée.

Black se gratta pensivement le menton.

« Ce gosse - me rappelle Harry, tu sais. Peut-être parce qu'ils ont tous les deux été élevés par des moldus ? Je ne sais pas, Severus. Mais je peux voir qu'il aspire désespérément à avoir une famille, un père pour le respecter et le suivre… » Il baissa la main, incertain. « Il fait tout pour gagner ton amour, ton respect… »

« Sirius, je l'aime comme tu dis et je le respecte, seulement… » Severus s'interrompit, mais Black ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

« Oui, tu le fais de ta stupide manière, Snape, et je suis sûr que tu essayes de faire de ton mieux. Mais tu dois l'aimer à SA manière, comme IL le veut. Accepte-le, ses sentiments, sa reconnaissance. Je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas digne de cela, peut-être que tu ne l'es vraiment pas, mais il n'est pas question de ce que TU mérites. IL le mérite. Et – c'est suffisant. »

Les deux hommes étaient debout et ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, Black se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour partir, mais avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il se retourna vers Snape.

« Fais-le pour Harry, si tu l'aimais vraiment. » Il inspira profondément, prenant de l'air pour la phrase suivante. « Et encore désolé. Je ne blesserai plus jamais la mémoire de ton frère. Il était meilleur que moi. J'étais injuste avec lui - et injuste avec toi. Désolé. Et… Je ne parlerai de ça à personne. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, mais il ferma la porte doucement.

Severus ne pouvait pas bouger. Il regardait juste la porte fermée fixement et d'un air stupide et, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pouvait trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ses sentiments - ni envers Black, ni envers Harry.

* * *

Harry entra en courant dans le salon, surexcité, avec un nouveau hibou dans les mains.

« Hé, Severus, regarde ce que le professeur Lupin et Sirius m'ont acheté ! » Sourit-il largement. Il n'était pas censé avoir son cadeau avant le dîner de la soirée, mais il avait convaincu Lupin qu'il avait besoin du hibou pour envoyer ses cadeaux à ses amis, et finalement l'homme avait abandonné et Harry pouvait soulever fièrement son nouveau hibou, avec une once de pardon pour Hedwige, qui était la chouette d'Hermione depuis que le Directeur la lui avait donné - comme il avait donné le balai d'Harry à Ron après l'enterrement. Les autres affaires, moins reconnaissables, étaient restées à Harry : sa malle - qui avait été faite personnellement par A. H. Potter, la grand-mère par alliance d'Harry, Dumbledore lui avait montré sa signature sur le fond, la cape d'invisibilité à la plus grande colère de Snape, sa carte (cependant, il n'avait toujours pas révélé son secret à Severus - Harry ne voulait pas qu'il l'utilise contre les étudiants qui erraient dans les couloirs la nuit), et également sa vieille baguette.

Après la rencontre malheureuse avec les Aurors, Severus avait ordonné à Harry de garder secrètement sa baguette originale sur lui, dans ses robes. Il avait ensorcelé la baguette pour qu'elle soit invisible - même le sort de Revelo ne pouvait pas la révéler - et depuis, Harry portait toujours deux baguettes sur lui, ce qui lui donnait un agréable sentiment de sécurité.

« Magnifique hibou, Quietus, mais je ne crois pas que tu étais censé le recevoir avant ce soir. »

« Je sais, je sais, je veux juste envoyer mes cadeaux à Hermione, Neville, Ares et… » Harry rougit soudainement et ajouta rapidement, « Les autres. »

Severus leva un sourcil.

« Qui sont ces 'autres', Quiet ? »

Harry, déterminé, dirigea son regard sur ses pieds et ne répondit pas.

« Quiet ! J'ai demandé quelque chose ! » Severus se pencha et mit ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air menaçant.

Harry se sentit inconfortable. Lupin et Anne les regardaient curieusement et il ne voulait vraiment pas que quelqu'un sache à propos de Leah et de ses sentiments envers elle. A la place, il tourna les talons et se sauva du salon vers sa chambre, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Severus hurler après lui dans l'escalier, mais il s'en moquait. Pourquoi devrait-il savoir ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires, et certainement pas après le traitement plutôt froid des jours précédents.

Il avait peur que Severus le suive dans la chambre et lui demande des comptes, mais il ne vint pas pendant un certain temps et, après dix minutes, Harry se calma assez pour emballer tous les cadeaux et pour les donner à Arthur (c'était le nom du nouveau hibou), qui disparu bientôt dans l'obscurité naissante du soir.

Il se sentait toujours inconfortable quand Lupin l'appela pour le dîner. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec quelqu'un le soir de Noël, et certainement pas avec Severus. Il aimait l'homme et il savait parfaitement que ses sentiments étaient partagés, et il pouvait comprendre son malaise après leur discussion d'il y a quelques nuits. Donc, il décida de montrer de la bonne humeur même si quelqu'un d'autre le regardait d'un air méprisant et lui lançait des regards noirs.

Mais, apparemment, personne ne voulait ruiner la bonne humeur du repas avec des querelles ou des disputes, donc le dîner se passa bien avec l'habituel bavardage d'Anne, les plaisanteries de Black, les remarques à moitié mauvaises de Severus, le sourire silencieux de Lupin et les discours sérieux de Fletcher. Puis, ils allèrent dans le salon où l'arbre de Noël se tenait en les attendant et, au moment suivant, tout le monde était occupé par les petites boîtes et les colis sur lesquels leurs noms étaient écrits. Anne était la plus heureuse, et elle criait souvent de bonheur lorsqu'elle voyait un nouveau jouet ou un autre bonbon.

Snape semblait un peu choqué par ses cadeaux - Harry était presque sûr qu'il n'en avait pas reçu depuis des années – et, au bout d'un moment, ses yeux étaient brillants. Harry aperçut même une larme solitaire couler alors qu'il ouvrait le cadeau d'Harry – l'horloge.

L'horloge avec deux aiguilles : Quietus et Severus étaient inscrits dessus, et quelques remarques : Cours, Maison, Amis, Danger, Mort et BS – en référence au Bâtard Suprême. Pour le moment, les aiguilles étaient dirigées sur 'Maison'.

Severus ne bougea pas, regardant juste intensément l'horloge - il avait l'air un peu distant tandis qu'il caressait sa surface avec précaution, apparemment profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry commença à déballer ses propres cadeaux – principalement des livres et des bonbons. De manière surprenante, il reçut de la part d'Hermione la même encyclopédie d'Arithmancie que celle qu'il lui avait achetée et il se sentait soudainement nerveux à la pensée qu'il avait voulu la garder pour lui. Au moins, de cette manière, ils seraient tous les deux heureux avec le même livre. Le cadeau de Neville était aussi un livre : 'Sorciers sombres dans les révoltes des gobelins et des trolls au Moyen-Age' - et Neville avait marqué quelques endroits où étaient mentionnés les noms Snape, Noblestone - et même Londubat. Il y avait eu une guerre pendant laquelle un Noblestone avait combattu avec un Londubat contre quelques sorciers lumineux, et à la fin, ils s'étaient mariés - cependant, la famille Londubat n'était pas noble, juste une famille roturière de sang pur, mais Harry remarqua, satisfait, qu'il était également relié, bien que de loin, à Neville, et pas seulement à Malfoy. Malheureusement, Draco Malfoy était un parent plus proche que Neville, mais il cherchait du réconfort dans le fait que Neville était aussi relié à lui.

Ouch ! Neville était aussi relié à Malfoy !

Et bien, Ron lui avait dit il y a bien longtemps que toutes les familles de sorciers étaient reliées car il n'y avait pas assez de sorciers dans le monde et c'était encore plus vrai pour les familles de sang pur. Sans mentionner le fait que cette tradition était beaucoup plus importante au Moyen-Age que maintenant.

Puis, il déballa un autre livre d'Ares (Techniques de défense et leur étude), mangea deux Chocogrenouilles (il donna les cartes à Anne qui les collectionnait), il joua une partie d'échecs sorciers avec Black (c'était un cadeau de remplacement de leur part pour le hibou), naturellement, il perdit la partie, et finalement il commença à déballer le dernier paquet qui venait, il en était sûr, de Severus. Il contenait deux choses : un énorme volume de 'Tout sur les Potions de Soin' et un livre gris d'aspect ordinaire, qui était entièrement vierge. Harry leva les yeux vers Severus, mais il jouait aux échecs avec Anne à ce moment-là, essayant d'expliquer les différents mouvements et tactiques à la fillette surexcitée.

Harry retourna son attention sue le paquet et ses yeux aperçurent une enveloppe qui y était glissée. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et il vit un parchemin soigneusement plié, avec l'écriture de Severus.

Il lut :

Cher Quiet,

Joyeux Noël.

J'espère que tu aimes le livre de potions - peut-être que ça a l'air d'un cadeau un peu égoïste de ma part, mais je ne peux pas me renier. Tu comprendras et tu le trouveras extrêmement utile lors de tes prochains cours de potions de l'année, j'en suis sûr.

L'autre livre était le journal intime de Quietus. Je n'ai jamais essayé de l'ouvrir, ça m'a toujours semblé être comme une intrusion dans son intimité, et ce sentiment s'est juste accentué après sa mort, mais je pense qu'il t'aidera à mieux le connaître - peut-être même mieux que je l'ai jamais fait, et cela pourrait aussi diminuer entre toi et lui cette distance qui te dérange extrêmement.

Severus

(Papa)

Pendant un moment, Harry était tellement choqué qu'il ne pouvait même pas respirer. Non, ce n'était pas à cause du journal intime de son père biologique.

C'était la dernière ligne, le mot entre parenthèses, qui avait certainement été ajouté après à la lettre : la nuance de la couleur de l'encre était légèrement différente que le reste, mais c'était néanmoins écrit par Severus.

Papa.

Harry n'osa pas lever la tête. Il regardait juste le mot, ne voulant pas donner à Severus une chance de retirer ce simple mot, qui était plus précieux à Harry que tous les autres cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. C'était un signe clair de l'acceptation finale de Severus, de son attention, qui scellait presque tous les évènements de l'été et tous les faits qui s'étaient passés pendant la première moitié de l'année scolaire. Il avait été orphelin pendant trop longtemps, n'ayant pas personne à qui se référer comme à ses parents – et, à présent, il avait finalement reçu la permission de la personne qu'il considérait comme son père depuis des mois.

« Tu es bien silencieux, Quietus. Il y a un problème ? » Il entendit la voix inquiète de Lupin à côté de lui.

« Non. » Il leva la tête et regarda le loup-garou. « Il n'y a rien. Je pensais juste… aux choses qui me sont arrivées ces dernières semaines. »

« Le problème entre toi et Severus ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Qu- quoi ? » Balbutia-t-il.

« Il semble qu'il y ait eu une sorte de tension entre vous deux pendant quelques jours. » Expliqua Lupin.

« Oh, je vois. » Dit Harry. « Non, pas vraiment. Nous avons eu une petite querelle à propos de… chose et… et bien. »

« Je comprends. » Acquiesça Lupin. « Et maintenant, son cadeau vous a réconcilié ? »

« Heu… oui… Oui, en gros. » Sourit largement Harry. « Et merci pour le jeu d'échecs. C'est dommage que je sois un horrible joueur. Tout le monde peut me battre facilement. Particulièrement Seve… papa. » Il lança un regard à Severus qui perdait une partie contre Anne. « Il aime beaucoup jouer, et depuis que je vis avec lui, il joue souvent avec moi. Je pense que je ne suis pas aussi vif aux échecs. »

« Désolé. Je n'avais pas prévu… »

« C'est bon, je sais. Il ne s'est rien passé. Et je l'aime. Peut-être que dorénavant, je serai obligé d'apprendre à mieux jouer. »

« Tu jouais aux échecs Moldu aussi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est pareil que les sorciers. La seule différence est que les pions moldus sont immobiles et ne veulent pas vous imposer leur volonté. »

Ils sourirent.

« As-tu souvent des cauchemars ? » Demanda soudainement Lupin.

Harry lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches.

« Je ne suis pas censé en parler. » Dit-il avec une voix un peu plus froide.

Lupin ne répondit pas, souriant juste calmement.

« J'ai entendu que tu as appelé Severus 'papa'. C'était la première fois. »

Harry bougea inconfortablement sous le regard connaisseur de Lupin.

« Nous ne vivions pas ensemble avant cet été. » Il lui répéta le mensonge habituel. « Je ne l'avais jamais appelé père ou papa avant. J'ai dû m'habituer à l'idée. »

Lupin acquiesça.

« Et bien, je pense que je vais aller au lit. Je suis assez fatigué. » Dit finalement Harry, et il attrapa les livres avant de partir vers l'escalier.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il posa toutes les affaires sur son bureau et, après un rapide passage dans la salle de bains, il se mit en pyjama et alla au lit. Il n'était plus entièrement éveillé quand Severus arriva, mais il sentit l'homme s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

« Harry, je le pensais sérieusement », dit-il à voix basse, « Cependant, je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas quoi croire ou pas, mais j'étais… J'ai juste… » Il ne put continuer.

L'instant suivant, Harry se releva et sauta sur Severus, criant dans ses oreilles.

« Tu es un bâtard égoïste et mesquin, rien d'autre ! M'acheter un livre de Potions à Noël rien que pour avoir un assistant plus doué ? »

Ils tombèrent sur le sol en riant.

« Je n'en ai pas fait un secret », marmonna Severus derrière Harry, qui était assis sur sa poitrine.

« Tu n'es qu'un Serpentard bourreau d'esclaves, rien d'autre », grogna Harry.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

« Je suis un petit Gryffondor égaré et faible dont le méchant directeur des Serpentards profite honteusement. »

« Un Gryffondor FAIBLE ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur moi, alors ? »

« Je m'assois. »

« Et tu me plaques au sol.»

« Exact. »

« Libère-moi. Je voulais te parler sérieusement. »

« Je n'aime pas quant tu parles sérieusement. Après tu ne me parles plus pendant des jours. »

« Harry, s'il te plait. Ce que j'ai partagé avec toi n'était pas facile à se rappeler et je veux que tu le prennes plus au sérieux. »

L'once de douleur dans la voix de Severus fit arrêter Harry. Il se leva et aida l'homme à se relever.

« Je pense que j'étais juste… un peu enthousiaste, Severus. J'étais si content de lire… ta lettre. »

Snape sourit.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu te rappelles de mon anniversaire ? »

Severus acquiesça.

« C'était mon meilleur anniversaire. Et maintenant – c'est mon meilleur Noël. »

« Est-ce Quietus. ? »

« Non », l'interrompit Harry. « C'est toi. Bon Dieu, je n'y ai jamais pensé avant, mais je vais te le dire : je suis fier d'être appelé ton fils ».

« Tu es fou. »

« C'est peut-être un héritage familial. »

« Insolent. »

Harry tira la langue à Severus et s'allongea sur le lit.

« B'nuit, papa » Dit-il pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, tentant sa chance.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Harry grogna de colère. Severus soupira et abdiqua.

« Très bien, très bien. Bonne nuit, fils. »

Aucun des deux ne fut capable de trouver le sommeil avant longtemps.

Juste deux mots.

Mais ils voulaient tout dire pour eux.

* * *

Quelques minutes après le départ d'Harry, Black libéra Snape de la petite fille et la mit au lit. Snape partit et Fletcher s'excusa rapidement. Lupin resta seul dans la bibliothèque. Il agita sa baguette et éteignit la plupart des torches. Dans la semi-obscurité, il se détendit et réfléchit aux évènements de la semaine dernière.

Quietus. Le fils de Severus était un garçon étrange. Beaucoup plus étrange que son père ou son oncle. Il était très intelligent, mais il était aussi prudent que Lupin, cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Lupin avait des raisons d'être prudent avec tout le monde : la principale était sa lycanthropie, mais pourquoi ce garçon devait-il être si retenu et si prudent ?

Ses yeux parcoururent pensivement la pièce.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda soudainement Black de derrière.

« Rien », il haussa les épaules. « Je réfléchissais juste. »

« Je vois, » Dit Black, en contournant le canapé pour s'asseoir à coté de Lupin. Avant de se poser, il vit un parchemin près de son ami. Il le ramassa et le lui donna.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce n'est pas à toi ? » Demanda Black en retour.

Lupin haussa les épaules et ouvrit le papier plié. Ses yeux le parcoururent rapidement.

« Non, c'est à Quietus », dit-il avant de le poser sur la table à café.

« Le premier Snape sympathique que j'ai rencontré », dit Black.

« Nan ». Lupin secoua la tête. « Son oncle était un bon gars aussi. »

« Tu es cinglé ? » Black le regarda avec une incrédulité prononcée. « Snape n'a JAMAIS été un bon gars ! »

« Tu parles de quel Snpae ? Je pense qu'on en connaît trois. »

« Severus, bien sûr », grogna Black.

« Severus ? Je pensais à Quietus, le frère de Severus. »

Black devint soudainement embarrassé et détourna sa tête. Le loup-garou le regarda suspicieusement.

« Hey ! Tu me caches quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Black tressaillit légèrement.

« Euh. Dans un certain sens. Oui. Mais » Il ne poursuivit pas. Il se leva et quitta précipitamment la pièce.

Ce n'était cependant pas nécessaire. Tout d'un coup, tout se mit en place dans l'esprit de Lupin.

'Son oncle était un bon gars.' _–_ 'Snape n'a JAMAIS été un bon gars !'

Le journal de Quietus _–_ 'cela pourrait aussi diminuer entre toi et lui cette distance qui te dérange extrêmement.'

'Severus (Papa)'

Le jeune Quietus n'était pas le fils de Severus. C'était celui de Quietus.

Mais Quietus sortait avec Lily quand le garçon était né. Quel âge avait ce garçon ? Se demanda Lupin. Il était dans la même année que Neville, Hermione et Ares – la cinquième année – l'année d'Harry. Il avait le même âge qu'Harry.

Harry. Le garçon ressemblait terriblement à Harry. Les mêmes mouvements, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes expressions. Le même courage, le même comportement, peut-être un peu plus timide, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose de terrible. Il avait des cauchemars aussi. Et il avait des phobies, comme s'il avait été maltraité avant.

Putain de merde !

Maltraité – cauchemars avec Doloris (ce qui signifiait Voldemort) – le même âge, les mêmes gestes, Quietus, Lily, les expériences d'Harry avec Voldemort cet été – la mort d'Harry.

Putain de merde !

Le jeune garçon n'était pas le fils de Severus.

Il était le fils de Quietus, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était aussi le fils de Lily, qu'il avait le même âge qu'Harry, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était Harry. Il n'était pas le fils de James, James ne faisait qu'aider Lily quand ils s'étaient mariés, deux mois après l'enterrement de Quietus.

Putain de merde ! Dumbleodre avait eu une brillante idée pour protéger Harry _–_ et sauver Severus de sa solitude aussi. Il les avait forcés à se comporter comme père et fils, ce qui n'était probablement pas difficile après les évènements de cet été.

Quel développement intéressant ! Lupin se sourit largement. Dumbleodre avait créé un plan astucieux pour se débarrasser du bâtard dégoûtant une fois pour toute _–_ il avait fait croire qu'Harry était mort et il avait préparé Harry contre lui alors que Voldemort pensait être tranquille.

Oui, Dumbledore était malin.

Et il devait se la fermer pour ne pas le trahir.

Lupin continua ses réflexions dans la pièce obscure, et son rire troublait de temps à autres le silence.

* * *

Eh bien voilà, le petit douzième, dégustez-le, le cadet arrivera dans deux semaines !

Pour ceux qui ont la chance d'être en vacances, ne bossez pas trop; et pour ceux qui ont la malchance de ne pas encore être en vacances, n'y pensez pas trop !


	13. Chute

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 13 - Chute 

31 juillet 1975

Salut,

Si tu lis ces lignes, ça signifie que tu es mon fils (ou ma fille) et que je suis mort. C'est vraiment étrange d'écrire tout ça, mais je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre mon trouble. C'est comme laisser une lettre d'adieu après un suicide, et je n'ai jamais voulu me suicider, donc je n'ai jamais écrit de lettre d'adieu. En gros, ça veut dire que je n'ai aucune expérience. Donc, s'il te plait, pardonne mon embarras et les déclarations peut-être parfois troublantes, j'écris ceci pour laisser quelque chose derrière moi si mes soupçons deviennent vrais.

Donc, mon cher héritier (oh, mon Dieu, je peux à peine croire que j'ai écrit ce mot !), j'espère que ce journal t'aidera à connaître et à comprendre des choses à propos de toi et de moi, si jamais tu lis cela.

Généralement, je me considère comme un homme sérieux et sobre ('garçon' serait peut-être mieux si l'on considère mon âge) et ce journal est certainement la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais fait dans ma vie. Mais depuis que mon professeur profondément dépréciée, Mme Trelawney m'a fait sa prédiction, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser encore et encore et, ayant quelques soupçons sur sa véracité, j'ai finalement décidé de bouger, d'écrire un journal.

Peut-être que c'est idiot et que je fais ceci seulement pour moi, mais j'ai le sentiment incertain que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant.

Donc, je commence ce journal avec sa prédiction pour que tu comprennes de quoi je parle.

Ca s'est passé pendant mon examen de Divination à la fin de ma quatrième année. J'étais assis en face d'elle, regardant dans une boule de cristal et je me forçais à y voir quelque chose, quand elle est soudainement tombée dans l'inconscience (le subconscient ?) et est entrée en transe. Sa voix est devenue lente, profonde et totalement méconnaissable, et elle ne semblait plus être elle-même. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant.

Elle a dit (je cite ses paroles aussi précisément que je peux) :

'A travers la mort, tu donneras la vie ; par ton amour, ton aimée vaincra ton ennemi. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra quand son temps sera venu et ton héritier devra faire face à la mort pour l'éliminer et rester.'

Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'elle (ou sa prophétie) me suggère, mais j'ai le sinistre pressentiment que ça ne signifie rien de bon. Il y a trop de morts et je n'aime vraiment pas que la défaite de Voldemort repose sur les épaules de mon aimée (et sur celles de mon héritier – c'est à dire les tiennes). Je pourrais l'éliminer personnellement, ce serait vraiment bien, mais ces paroles ne semblent pas me donner une chance de le faire.

Je suppose qu'ils parlent de ma mort et je ne suis pas très enthousiasmé par cette idée. J'ai 15 ans et demi en ce moment et j'espère que cette prophétie concerne ma vieillesse, quand j'aurai une femme et des enfants. Mais je ne crois pas mes souhaits. Il semble que je vais mourir jeune, et que je laisserai une veuve et au moins un enfant derrière, et ça m'effraye presque à mort. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Au cas où mes soupçons s'avéreraient vrais, je laisse ce journal, avec une lettre pour Severus (j'espère qu'il survivra à ma mort) pour qu'il te le donne, afin que toi, mon dernier héritier, tu me connaisses et me comprennes. Cependant, j'espère que je pourrais te connaître personnellement et que tout ce journal sera inutile.

J'ai peur que cette prophétie ne soit pas agréable pour toi non plus, le dernier mot de Trelawney - et je suis malheureusement sûr que je m'en souviens parfaitement - était 'rester' au lieu de l'apaisant et calmant 'vivre', ce qui m'indique ton sort malheureux et inévitable, bien que j'espère avoir tort à ce sujet. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meure, excepté le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, et j'espère ardemment que la vieille chauve-souris avait tort et que sa prophétie était n'importe quoi.

J'espère. 'Et l'espoir n'est pas honteux' comme il est écrit quelque part dans la Bible moldue.

Je n'ai pas honte de ne pas vouloir mourir. Mais j'essayerai de l'accepter quand le temps sera venu.

Severus dirait que je suis un imbécile s'il lisait ça, et peut-être a-t-il raison.

Je suis un imbécile ; j'ai toujours été un imbécile, toute ma vie, un excentrique dans ma famille, dans ma maison et dans mon année. Je suis maintenant un futur cinquième année de Serdaigle à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas de véritable ami à l'école, excepté Lily, mais elle est plus une partenaire qu'une amie, je pense. J'ai un frère plus âgé, un garçon désagréable et désordonné, un futur dernière année de Serpentard, Severus. Nous avons deux parents qui ne nous aiment pas vraiment, ils veulent seulement que nous rejoignions leur Seigneur des Ténèbres et que nous suivions leur voie stupide et mauvaise.

J'espère que ta situation est meilleure. Que tu as plus d'amis et que ta famille (ta mère, donc ma femme - oh, comme c'est étrange d'écrire cela !) te traite mieux que mes parents me traitent. Je suis sûr que Severus t'adore, car il est bizarrement mais fortement obsédé par moi. Je peux le comprendre ; je l'aime aussi. C'est une personne merveilleuse, mais stupide, tu peux toujours compter sur lui, il sera toujours là pour toi, même s'il semble parfois un peu inamical.

J'ai enchanté ce livre pour que seul mon héritier et moi puissions le lire. Ca ressemble à un simple livre vide qui te montre son secret juste quand tu l'ouvres pour le lire. C'est un sort utile que Lily m'a appris. Tu devrais la connaître, elle a un talent inné en Sortilèges ! Ainsi, personne d'autre ne peut le lire. Juste nous deux.

Je ne sais pas quoi écrire de plus. Tu apprendras les autres détails de ma vie dans les prochains passages, donc je m'arrête ici pour l'instant.

Ton père (c'est complètement ridicule !) : Quietus.

* * *

Harry posa le journal. Il lisait le premier passage pour la troisième fois, mais il sentait toujours que cela l'effrayait mortellement, comme ça avait effrayé Quietus. 

La prophétie de Trelawney était trop affreuse. Sans mentionner l'explication de Quietus. Et Quietus avait correctement expliqué la première moitié, qui se rapportait à lui. Il avait suspecté qu'il allait mourir jeune et il avait eu raison. Il avait suspecté qu'il laisserait un enfant derrière lui, et il avait eu raison. Ca signifiait qu'il pouvait avoir raison quand il supposait que son héritier mourrait aussi.

Harry frissonna.

Quand Severus, pour la première fois, lui avait parlé de la prophétie, dans les cachots de Nightmare Manor, Harry était arrivé à la conclusion que le 'face à la mort' signifiait leur capture et leur évasion. A présent, il avait l'horrible impression qu'il avait eu tort. Cette chose 'face à la mort' était toujours devant lui.

Harry soupira et ferma le journal. Il avait décidé que c'était assez pour le moment, qu'il relirait ces passages plus tard, et qu'il chercherait la signification des prophéties et des prédictions à la bibliothèque dès qu'il pourrait trouver du temps. Et il trouverait le temps : c'était à propos de sa vie et de sa mort ; il devait être aussi sûr que possible sur ce sujet.

Il décida même de ne pas le mentionner à Severus car il serait paniqué par cette révélation, et que c'était peut-être totalement faux, donc pourquoi l'inquiéter avec de stupides suppositions comme celles-ci.

Il remit le livre dans son sac, à côté de ses manuels scolaires, et il sortit son essai de potions pour le vérifier à nouveau. Il était aussi long que Severus l'avait exigé, et portait sur l'utilisation magique et non-magique de Camomille dans les potions de soin, sujet ennuyeux, mais ça l'aidait à arrêter de penser à son futur destin.

Camomille. Potions de soin. Potions. Severus. Nightmare Manor. Voldemort.

Un agent autour de lui. Un agent parmi ses amis.

Quietus avait probablement raison.

Dieu ! Il allait mourir. Peut-être avant son dix-neuvième anniversaire. Avant son père.

Concentré sur l'essai ! Pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'attarder sur des prophéties floues, qui étaient faites par cette pitoyable chauve-souris de professeur de Divination !

Mais sa prophétie était vraie. Cette prophétie était vraie. Même Dumbledore la considérait comme telle.

La main d'Harry tremblait.

Ca avait dû être horrible pour son père, son père de 15 ans, d'arriver à cette conclusion. Harry pouvait maintenant parfaitement sympathiser avec lui. Harry ressentait la même chose. Il avait 15 ans et demi, comme lui, mais Harry savait avec précision à qui il était sur le point de faire face.

Des yeux rouges. Un sourire mauvais. Des mains osseuses distribuant des ordres, de minces lèvres blanches murmurant leur satisfaction au travail de douleur de ses serviteurs.

Severus, sanglotant et gémissant sous ses sorts. Lui, criant avec peur.

Harry ne voulait pas lui refaire face. Il ne voulait pas porter ce fardeau. Il était un juste un garçon. Rien d'autre. Pourquoi les adultes s'attendaient-ils à ce qu'il accomplisse ce devoir extrêmement répugnant ?

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains et inspira profondément.

Non, décida-t-il. Les questions stupides ne résoudraient rien. Il devait agir. Il devait étudier, se préparer pour ce jour, pour être capable de faire face à son ennemi, au meurtrier de ses parents et de le supprimer de la Terre une fois pour toutes.

Même si c'était un destin funeste, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter et de l'accomplir.

Il serra les dents avec détermination et força son attention à retourner sur son essai. Il devait apprendre autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui serait utile dans sa décision.

* * *

« Quietus. Bien que je pensais que tes notes ne pouvaient pas être meilleures, tes résultats ce mois-ci me stupéfient. Tu auras tes BUSEs avec mention, j'en suis sûr. » 

Harry était abasourdi lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers Severus. Ils étaient assis dans les tribunes de Serpentard, parmi les spectateurs, attendant que le match de Quidditch Gryffondor - Serdaigle commence. Harry était pétrifié comme il regardait la silhouette volante de Madame Bibine, et ce fut la voix de Severus qui le sortit de sa stupéfaction.

« Huh ? » Demanda-t-il sans conviction. C'était le premier match de Quidditch qu'il avait décidé de voir, il n'était même pas venu voir les entraînements de Quidditch. Tout cela était encore douloureux. Il aimait le Quidditch. Voler était comme respirer. Il se sentait libre et léger comme l'air. Il aimait le défi des matchs. L'excitation, la légère crainte. Il était venu juste parce que ses camarades de classe le lui avaient demandé, particulièrement Seamus, le nouvel attrapeur.

Il aimait tout le jeu et, maintenant, tout cela lui manquait terriblement. Les pratiques quotidiennes lui manquaient aussi. Il détestait ce style de vie : assis et lisant sans pratiquer aucun sport, non pas à cause de son poids, mais à cause du manque de mouvement. En réalité, il n'avait même pas de problème de poids, au contraire, il en perdait encore. Heureusement, Severus ne le remarquait pas, du moins pas encore, et ainsi il ne le questionnait pas au sujet de sa rechute.

« J'ai dit que j'étais fier de toi. Tes notes sont étonnantes. » Lui sourit Severus. « Mais pourquoi as-tu décidé de t'asseoir à côté de moi ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'asseoir avec tes amis ? »

« Merci. » Harry lui sourit en retour. « Et pour le fait que je m'asseye à côté de toi, je trouve ça plus sûr. N'importe quoi peut arriver lors d'un match de Quidditch et je ne sais toujours pas qui est sur le point de… me remettre à… tu sais qui je veux dire. »

Severus le regarda.

« C'est la première fois que tu l'appelles Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Je ne l'ai pas appelé Tu-Sais-Qui, j'ai simplement utilisé une proposition subordonnée, comme tu le sais parfaitement. » Dit Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Severus leva un sourcil.

« En effet. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Papa. Tu imites le professeur Snape ! »

Severus eut un petit sourire moqueur et, se penchant en avant, il chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Je vais te dire un secret. Je suis le professeur Snape. »

« Je ne te crois pas. » Dit Harry. « Tu es bien mieux que lui. »

« Vraiment ? Alors, une retenue pour impertinence envers un professeur. » Il s'appuya en arrière. « Demain. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

« Je le suis totalement. »

« Avec Rusard ? Hagrid ? McGonagall ? »

« Avec moi. »

« Avec Neville ? »

« Non. » Dit sérieusement Severus. « Les cours particuliers de potions sont terminés pour vous deux. A présent, même Neville pourra répondre aux exigences des examens, donc je ne trouve pas nécessaire de passer plus de mon temps libre à préparer des potions stupides. A la place, tu m'aideras pour les potions pour Madame Pomfresh. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça. Et quelque chose lui vint soudainement à l'esprit.

« Papa ? »

« Hmm ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour poser sa question, mais au moment suivant, il ne fut plus capable d'entendre sa voix. Les joueurs sortaient l'un après l'autre des vestiaires, marchant vers Madame Bibine qui arbitrait. Elle se tenait au milieu du terrain, attendant les deux équipes, son balai à la main.

Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ses paroles, mais il les connaissait par cœur. Elle demanda aux joueurs un jeu loyal et leur ordonna de monter sur leurs balais. Ils s'exécutèrent.

Puis, Madame Bibine souffla un coup fort dans son sifflet argenté et le jeu commença.

De nouveau, Jordan faisait le commentaire pour le match avec les habituelles corrections de McGonagall.

Harry fit juste signe à Severus et, essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus la foule, il lui cria 'plus tard !'. Severus acquiesça et ils tournèrent leur attention sur le terrain.

La première personne que vit Harry fut Cho et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas pensé à elle pendant des mois, il ne l'avait même pas remarquée cette année. Soudainement, il se sentait embarrassé et coupable. C'était juste trop facile de l'oublier - après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait avec la mort de Cédric. Harry ferma les yeux et trembla légèrement. Il ne pouvait plus entendre les commentaires de Jordan. Le monde entier devenait flou pour lui, et il regrettait d'être venu pour voir le match. Il ne voulait pas être là. Et il ne voulait être nul part. Cette vie était trop dure à supporter. Harry aurait aimé s'appuyer contre Severus pour avoir un peu d'aide et d'assistance, mais la simple pensée le faisait rougir - lui, s'appuyant contre Severus au milieu d'une foule de Serpentards ! Qu'est-ce que cela ferait à la réputation de Severus ? Sans mentionner celle d'Harry ou plutôt celle de Quietus.

Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour voir le match, évitant autant que possible de regarder Cho. A chaque fois que ses yeux l'apercevaient, une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l'assaillait. 'Tue l'autre !' et il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il se détestait pour sa faiblesse. Il ouvrit les yeux et se força à observer le match encore et encore.

L'équipe de Gryffondor était aussi bonne que l'année précédente. Les Poursuiveurs jouaient en totale harmonie, les deux batteurs, les jumeaux Weasley étaient rapides et précis, Seamus cherchait le Vif d'Or - cependant, il n'était pas suivi de près par Cho, au contraire d'Harry.

Et Ron - Ron volait sur le vieil Eclair de Feu d'Harry. Celui-ci pouvait sentir la transpiration de ses mains. Ses sentiments envers Ron avaient commencé à changer. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de toujours le vouloir comme ami. Etait-ce la faute de Percy ? Ou celle de Ron ? Harry ne pouvait pas répondre à ses propres questions. Il ressentait juste de l'amertume quand il regardait son ancien ami.

Soudain, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Pendant un court instant, Harry pensa que Ron lui ferait signe ou lui sourirait, leurs regards étaient tellement intenses. Mais alors, l'expression de Ron se changea en un rictus et Harry y sentit la haine pure. Simplement merveilleux. Ron, assis sur SON balai et lui souriant d'un air moqueur. La vie était belle, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry jeta un regard aux Gryffondors qui étaient debout et sautaient d'excitation. Le match était très intense et équilibré, Harry pouvait voir que les Attrapeurs détermineraient le résultat final. La maison de Serpentard autour de lui criait et braillait tandis qu'ils supportaient à voix haute l'équipe de Serdaigle. Les seules exceptions étaient Ares et Severus.

Harry ne pouvait toujours pas entendre normalement. Il observait seulement le match dans une bulle de silence alors que les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor se passaient le Souafle, évitant avec un vol gracieux les Cognards et les membres de l'autre équipe.

Un Cognard attaqua Angelina, mais elle l'esquiva et George arriva pour l'envoyer vers un Poursuiveur de Serdaigle qui, à ce moment-là, parvint à saisir le Souafle et à le contourner rapidement. Le Cognard resta derrière. George revint et le frappa avec force.

Puis, ça arriva.

Les yeux de Ron étaient sur le Poursuiveur de Serdaigle qui s'approchait, le regard fixe fixé sur le Souafle dans ses mains. Il était si profondément concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas le Cognard se précipiter vers lui à pleine vitesse.

George hurla quelque chose d'inintelligible, Fred couvrit ses yeux avec ses mains.

Angelina cria, Seamus regarda les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Tous les bruits disparurent et le temps sembla s'arrêter ou ralentir - le sentiment rappelait à Harry le moment où Peter Pettigrew lui avait jeté le Sort de la Mort.

Mais à présent, Harry était déjà sur ses pieds, sa main se déplaçant vers sa ceinture où se trouvait sa baguette.

Le moment suivant, le Cognard frappa la tempe de Ron. Il fut presque immédiatement couvert de sang, de sang rouge, frais et brillant. Une expression douloureuse apparut dans les yeux de son ami, puis son regard perdit son éclat et ses paupières se fermèrent avec fatigue.

C'était comme si ça se passait dans un rêve ou comme si Harry voyait un film au ralenti. Les mains de Ron lâchèrent le balai, il perdit son équilibre et il commença à dégringoler vers le bas, le balai glissant sous lui.

Et soudain, tout revint dans son état normal et bougea.

Harry sortit sa baguette et, la pointant sur la silhouette en train de tomber, il hurla de toutes ses forces :

« WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA ! »

C'était toujours le premier sort à lui venir à l'esprit. Heureusement. Le corps de Ron était maintenant comme soutenu par des cordes dans le ciel, immobile, le sang coulant prouvant seul qu'il existait un phénomène appelé la pesanteur.

« Tu peux le libérer, Quiet. Le Directeur s'occupe déjà de lui. » Harry entendit soudainement la voix de Severus et il sentit sa main sur son épaule.

Cela prit un long moment avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que disait Severus. Il baissa sa baguette, lentement, mais il ne relâcha entièrement son contrôle magique sur le corps de Ron qu'au moment où il le vit arriver sur le sol sans tomber. Il s'effondra sur son siège dans un léger état de choc.

Comme Severus enroulait son bras autour de son épaule, il put se sentir trembler violemment.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il entendit de nouveau la voix inquiète. Il acquiesça simplement en réponse ; il ne faisait pas encore confiance à ses cordes vocales.

Ils restèrent assis pendant un moment, sans bouger, Severus tenant Harry en silence. Quand il put finalement s'étirer et ouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut la joue rouge de Severus. Il laissa son beau-père jeter un regard aux environs étrangement silencieux.

Toute l'école les regardait. Tout le monde, sans exception. Severus, avec son regard noir et son rictus habituels essaya - sans succès - de les contraindre à détourner les yeux, mais ça n'eut un certain effet que sur les premières années et les plus jeunes Serpentards, les autres continuant leur observation choquée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils regardent ? » Chuchota nerveusement Harry.

« Toi. Et moi, évidemment. » Siffla Snape avec colère. Harry était heureux que la colère de Severus ne soit pas dirigée sur lui.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Déglutit-il.

Severus le regarda sérieusement.

« Tu étais extrêmement, incroyablement rapide, Quiet. Je n'ai jamais vu personne agir aussi vite, pas même le Directeur. Nous étions toujours sous le choc des événements tandis que tu étais déjà sur tes pieds, la baguette à la main et arrêtant la chute de M. Weasley. Tout s'est passé en cinq ou six secondes, pas plus. »

Harry secoua la tête pour l'éclaircir.

« Pour moi, ça a semblé beaucoup plus long. Presque des minutes. Juste comme… » Harry ne continua pas lorsqu'il remarqua les étudiants et les professeurs les regardant toujours. « Allons-y. Je déteste être regardé aussi intensément. Ca me rend malade. » Et il sauta sur ses pieds, se dépêchant vers la sortie des tribunes. Severus le suivit.

Son mouvement brisa le silence. Le bruit remplit le terrain de Quidditch et les tribunes : des questions et des remarques surprises. Pas simplement à propos de la réaction rapide d'Harry, mais aussi sur la réaction de leur méprisé Maître des Potions. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu toucher quelqu'un, sans mentionner l'étreindre ! Il se comportait comme un humain. Comme tout autre être humain sur Terre. Quelques étudiants étaient mortellement effrayés. D'autres étaient sous le choc.

En réalité, il y avait une seule personne, à part les professeurs, qui avait remarqué la vitesse de la réaction d'Harry. Mais elle n'était plus sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle suivait son petit ami sans connaissance vers l'Infirmerie, derrière Dumbledore.

* * *

« Severus ! » 

Severus leva les yeux vers Harry qui se tenait à l'autre extrémité de la table.

« Oui, Quiet ? »

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose. Avant le match. »

Pendant un instant, Severus ferma pensivement les yeux.

« Oh… Je me souviens maintenant. Je m'interrogeais à propos de tes notes. »

« Oui ? »

« Elles sont étonnantes. »

Harry soupira et s'assit sur le bureau, malgré le regard désapprobateur de Severus.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien d'autre qu'étudier. J'essaye de ne pas passer trop de temps avec mes prétendus amis, et tu travailles toujours. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? J'étudie. »

Severus soupira également.

« Tu essayes d'éviter tes amis à cause de la vision ? »

Harry renifla avec indignation.

« Tu peux dire cela. »

« Je vois. »

Ils se regardèrent, la tristesse étant presque palpable entre eux.

« Je suis désolé, Ha… Quiet. »

Harry ne répondit pas, prenant simplement une photo dans sa main. La photo était la favorite de Severus et se trouvait toujours sur son bureau. Ils étaient tous les deux dessus, jouant aux échecs, perdus dans leurs pensées, et aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué le Directeur entrer avec l'appareil photo. Severus aimait cette image, les silhouettes ne bougeaient presque pas, leur attention fixée sur l'échiquier. Ca les caractérisait tellement : la forte concentration, les expressions sérieuses, les mouvements calmes et silencieux. Harry était sûr que c'était la principale explication de leur coexistence paisible et presque sans perturbations. Harry ne dérangeait généralement pas Severus, il passait ses après-midi à la bibliothèque, après le dîner il l'aidait dans ses expériences, puis il lisait pendant que Severus notait des devoirs ou vérifiait des questionnaires, et ils avaient de longues et sérieuses discussions sur des sujets sérieux qui étaient généralement produits par les études d'Harry.

Et, parfois, ils jouaient aux échecs.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander. » Soupira finalement Harry. Severus, qui pendant ce temps-là était retourné à son travail de correction, leva la tête avec surprise, attendant qu'Harry continue. « Je voudrais que tu m'enseignes les Arts Sombres. »

Un choc soudain et total apparut sur le visage de Severus et l'homme respira bruyamment plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler.

« Quoi ? »

Harry ricana.

« Tu m'as entendu. Je veux étudier les Arts Sombres. »

« Non. » Dit Snape en serrant si fortement sa plume qu'elle se cassa en deux sous sa poigne. « Je ne t'enseignerai pas la Magie Noire. Jamais. Et n'utilise pas ce stupide mot 'd'art'. La Magie Noire n'est pas un art. Au contraire, c'est une arme. Une arme véritablement répugnante. »

Le rictus d'Harry s'élargit et il se pencha en avant.

« Mais je pense que je dois l'étudier, quelle que soit la façon dont tu l'appelles. J'ai besoin de l'étudier. »

« Ca n'a pas de sens, Quiet. Tu n'en as pas besoin et c'est tout. Je ne t'enseignerai jamais la Magie Noire. Et je ne te permettrai jamais de changer d'école, si tu veux suggérer cette stupidité. »

Harry avala sa salive et il considéra de nouveau soigneusement ce qu'il voulait dire - et particulièrement, comment.

« Ecoute, Severus. J'ai commencé à lire le journal de Quietus. »

Snape relâcha soudainement la plume brisée et regarda Harry – avec peur ?

« Comment peux-tu le faire ? »

« Il l'a écrit pour moi. »

L'effet de ses paroles fut immédiat et complètement choquant. La mâchoire de Severus se décrocha, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ils semblèrent être des puits noirs sans fin.

« C'est impossible. » Chuchota-t-il. « Il ne savait pas à propos de toi ! »

Harry acquiesça.

« Exactement. Il ne savait pas, mais il a commencé son journal après la prédiction de Trelawney. A cause d'elle, il supposait qu'il aurait un enfant et, s'il mourait, il voulait que son enfant le connaisse. Il a écrit qu'il t'avait donné une lettre avec ça. »

Severus secoua la tête, mais ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

« Non. » Dit-il finalement. « Il ne m'a pas donné de lettre. Peut-être parce que sa mort était trop soudaine, et qu'il ne savait pas non plus pour toi. Je l'ai trouvé parmi ses livres, et je savais que c'était un journal intime, il avait écrit dedans pendant des années, et je… » Severus soupira fortement. « Comment peux-tu le lire ? L'écriture était invisible. »

« Il l'a enchanté avec l'aide de Li… ma mère. Seuls lui et moi pouvons le lire. »

« Foutu enfer. » Murmura Severus. « Comme je déteste tous ces secrets et ces prophéties ! »

Harry eut envie de rentrer sous terre. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec Severus, la prophétie, après tout, prédisait sa propre mort.

« Il a également cité sa prophétie. Et ça dit que je suis celui qui est censé vaincre Voldemort. »

« Non. » La réponse de Severus fut immédiate et grave.

« Mais si. Ca dit 'ton héritier devra l'éliminer pour rester'. » C'était une version légèrement édulcorée de la prophétie car Harry ne voulait pas effrayer Severus avec sa possible mort.

Severus laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi toujours toi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas finalement un peu de paix ? »

Harry se figea, puis sourit tristement.

« Je suis le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, tu te rappelles ? La nouvelle célébrité de Poudlard ! Le fils du plus grand sorcier Lumineux du siècle ! » Ses paroles étaient tellement amères que Severus cilla avec confusion. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi désespéré auparavant.

« Je… je suis désolé, Harry. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la faute de cette vie. La faute de mon destin. Je ne sais pas exactement de qui c'est la faute, mais ce n'est sûrement PAS la tienne. »

Severus acquiesça plusieurs fois.

« Donc, c'est toujours à toi de le vaincre. » Snape n'attendit pas la réponse de Harry pour continuer. « Très bien alors. Je t'enseignerai la Magie Noire, mais pas la pratique. Juste la théorie. Je veux que tu la comprennes, mais tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je te transforme en un parfait Mangemort ! »

« Ca sera assez ? »

« Ca devra l'être. Tu ne peux pas vaincre l'obscurité avec l'obscurité. Tu pourrais devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres en faisant cela. Tu dois vaincre l'obscurité avec la lumière. »

« Donc, tu peux m'apprendre à comprendre la nature de l'obscurité. »

« Si tu insistes. »

« Je le fais. »

« Très bien alors, fils. Mais je ne suis pas heureux de ta décision. »

« Moi non plus. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

* * *

L'Infirmerie était trop lumineuse et trop aseptisée au goût d'Harry. Il haïssait cet endroit avec passion ; il y passait chaque année un certain temps. 

Il bougea lentement pour ne pas réveiller Ron au cas où il dormirait encore. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds vers le seul lit occupé et, en s'approchant, il put voir une tignasse de cheveux roux sur l'oreiller.

C'était Ron.

Harry s'insulta pour la centième fois pour venir déranger Ron, mais il espérait que peut-être que maintenant ils pourraient faire la paix ou au moins une trêve, après la chute malheureuse de Ron.

Harry savait parfaitement que tout le monde était au courant de son rôle dans le sauvetage de Ron, et il savait qu'Hermione avait déjà raconté à Ron ce qui était arrivé deux jours auparavant, pendant le match. (Elle lui avait dit que Serdaigle avait gagné, parce que Cho avait été la meilleure attrapeuse. Harry avait sourit fièrement, comme s'il avait été le petit ami de Cho ou encore Cho elle-même.)

Sa conversation avec Hermione n'avait pas été longue, mais elle l'avait remercié pour son intervention rapide et sa volonté à sauver celui qui le haïssait avec autant de passion que le faisait Malfoy. Harry n'avait pas dit mot pendant un long moment, juste soupiré, mais à la fin, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je l'ai fait pour toi, Hermione », Dit-il en souriant diaboliquement. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi. Tu n'es pas mon type. Je préfère les filles moins intelligentes. »

La réaction de Hermione n'avait fait que renforcer son sourire. Elle avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches, en colère.

« Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si tu étais le dernier homme sur Terre ! »

« C'est un soulagement, ma chérie », Harry s'était incliné, et tous deux avaient ri.

Harry sourit en repensant à la conversation. Hermione était toujours l'une de ses meilleurs amis.

Il s'approcha plus près du lit, prudemment.

Ron s'étira, il avait peut-être entendu les pas, et il tourna sa tête en direction d'Harry. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite le grand sorcier aux cheveux noirs : la lumière était trop forte et Ron eut besoin de temps pour éclaircir sa vision, mais lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière de la pièce, son expression, comme d'habitude, devint une affreuse grimace.

« Oh, je vois que mon sauveur est venu apporter la facture de son acte courageux », Le roux s'assit et jeta un regard haineux à Harry. « Je suis désolé, je ne te suis pas reconnaissant, petit Sournois. Je sais que je te dois une dette et je promets que j'essayerai de la payer, mais ne pense pas que je vais jamais changer mon opinion sur toi » Il plissa les yeux et siffla. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je ne te laisserais pas prendre la place d'Harry même si tout le monde, Hermione inclue, t'y autorise ! Jamais ! » Il cria le dernier mot avec exaspération et se rallongea. « Tu peux t'en aller, pauvre imitation d'être humain. Laisse-moi tranquille, et ne reviens jamais. »

Harry resta figé. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il n'arrivait pas à penser, il sentait son cœur se geler. Il leva sa main pour interrompre Ron, il ouvrit même la bouche, mais il était complètement incapable de parler, de faire quelque chose.

« M. Snape ? Venez, s'il vous plait », C'était la voix de McGonagall. La vieille sorcière était à la porte, regardant les deux ennemis. « Et vingt points en moins à Gryffondor pour vos paroles désagréables et inappropriées, M. Weasley. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part.

Harry marmonna un 'salut' incertain à Ron, mais il ne réagit pas, puis il suivit les robes rouges tourbillonnantes, se demandant si Severus avait appris le truc de la vieille femme. McGongall l'emmena au bureau du Directeur. Le mot de passe était toujours Fudge, et le sentiment de malaise grandissait à chaque pas que faisait Harry.

Il ne voulait pas être traité en héros pour son geste, et il ne voulait pas être interrogé sur la vitesse de sa réaction, tout ce qu'il voulait était retourner dans les cachots avec ses livres et lire – ou faire une potion avec Severus pour calmer ses nerfs douloureux.

Mais il n'y avait rien de ce qu'il attendait dans le bureau. Il n'y avait pas de questions, ni d'attentes, par contre, il y avait un grand groupe de roux qui l'étreignirent et lui serrèrent joyeusement la main.

Mais ils étaient tous très choqués, assuma Harry quand il reprit ses esprits. Le contact corporel était soudain trop important, et tout devint noir dans l'étreinte d'ours de Mrs Weasley. Ce fut Hermione qui sauva son corps mou des bras de la femme et leur parla de sa réticence à être touché avec l'aide des jumeaux.

Il s'assit enfin, et regarda sa première vraie famille. Il n'y avait pas toute la famille : Percy et Charlie n'étaient pas venus, mais Fred et Georges étaient là et souriaient largement, M. Weasley le regardait avec curiosité et acceptation, Mrs Weasley était toujours sous le choc de la réaction d'Harry à son étreinte, Bill le regardait avec prudence, et les deux filles lui souriaient largement.

Le tout n'était pas trop embarrassant, et Harry décida de tenter un petit sourire.

« Alors, Ronny a encore été un bâtard », Dit Georges pour ouvrir la conversation. Harry ne répondit pas, McGonagall cependant, renifla bruyamment.

« Après ce que j'ai entendu dans l'Infirmerie il y a quelques minutes, je pense que je peux comprendre la dispute que vous avez eue avec M. Weasley en septembre, M. Snape. C'était dans le même genre ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Nous avons nos différences, madame », dit-il finalement. « Je pense que c'est entre lui et moi, et je ne veux pas en parler en son absence. »

McGonagall leva un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Alors venez dans mon bureau vendredi, après le déjeuner. Nous parlerons ensemble avec M. Weasley. »

Harry fronça des sourcils, mais opina. Il n'était pas ravi de l'idée du professeur. Cette discussion ne pourrait qu'empirer les choses, il en était sûr.

« Nous voulions te remercier pour ta… euh… présence d'esprit. », Dit finalement M. Weasley. « Les jumeaux nous ont dit que tu avais agit vite et sans réfléchir. Cependant, comme ils l'ont dit –ainsi que ton professeur – vous n'êtes pas en bons termes. »

Harry ravala un rire.

« Ceci, M. Weasley, est un euphémisme. Cependant, j'ai essayé de chasser sa haine, mais il ne semble pas me pardonner d'être un Snape », il croisa ses bras et lança un regard attristé à l'homme.

« Après ce que t'a fait Percy, tu as tout les droits de les haïr, Ron et lui », ajouta Fred et les deux adultes rougirent.

« Charlie te passe le bonjour », dit finalement Bill. « Et nous voulons tous les deux nous excuser pour le comportement de Percy et de Ron. »

Harry baissa ses mains et les posa sur ses genoux.

« Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Et pour avoir sauvé Ron – je le ferais pour tout le monde. »

« Tu es sûr que tu es un Snape ? » Demanda soudainement Bill, clignant significativement de l'œil.

Harry vira au rouge.

« Je SUIS un Snape, et si vous vouliez dire que mon père n'est rien d'autre qu'une saleté de Mangemort qui a mérité chaque torture à laquelle il a dû survivre, alors je vous dis que vous avez tort ! » Harry sauta sur ses pieds, son visage grimaçant de courroux. « Peut-être qu'il n'est pas le meilleur homme au monde, mais il n'est pas une 'une saleté d'imitation ratée d'être humain' comme le dit toujours, de lui et de moi, votre précieux frère ! Il a même sauvé la vie d'Harry Potter de nombreuses fois, sans mentionner les personnes qu'il a sauvées en tant qu'espion ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire des allusions pareilles sur lui ! »

« Quietus ! » Le ton sérieux du Directeur interrompit la tirade de Harry. « Personne ne voulait blesser ton père. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Harry d'une voie acérée. « Je ne l'ai pas compris ainsi », mais il se rassit et lança un dernier regard haineux à Bill.

« Désolé », marmonna-t-il, embarrassé. « Mais tu sais… »

« Il sait », dit soudainement Hermione. Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise. « Il a une fois surpris ma conversation avec Ron, quand il… quand il m'a parlé de votre famille », elle déglutit nerveusement et se tut.

Le Directeur et McGongall se regardèrent, perdus.

« Je ne pense pas que père sache que vous étiez parents avec les Galvany », dit calmement Harry. « Quand il parle d'eux, il ne le mentionne jamais. »

« Ce n'était pas Thomas Galvany, mais sa femme. C'était ma sœur », dit tristement Mrs Weasley. « Mais ils étaient des Mangemorts. Tous les deux : Thomas et Nelly. Je… je ne voulais pas le dire à Ron ou aux autres mais ils… l'ont mérité, dans un sens. »

« Mais ta sœur… était à Gryffondor ! » Cria Ginny.

« Cela importe peu, vraiment, ma chérie », Mrs Weasley secoua la tête et son mari opina. « Vous-Savez-Qui avait et a encore des partisans dans toutes les maisons. »

Harry soupira.

« Ils ont été tués parce qu'ils étaient des espions pour le Ministère et que Voldemort les a découverts. »

« Mon chéri, tu n'as pas besoin de leur trouver des excuses », dit calmement Mrs Weasley.

« Je ne les excuse pas. Je répète seulement ce que j'ai entendu de Severus », dit calmement Harry et il résuma ne quelques mots ce qu'il avait entendu quelques semaines avant.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Severus entra dans le bureau.

Le silence devint encore plus profond et Snape resta sur le pas de la porte.

« Je dérange ? » Demanda-t-il après une longue pause.

Ce fut Harry qui s'avança.

« Nous parlions des Galvany », dit-il et il resta aux cotés du Maître des Potions pour montrer qu'il était prêt à le défendre dans une éventuelle dispute.

Mais personne ne dit mot.

« Ils étaient des parents de Mrs Weasley », continua finalement Harry. « C'est la raison principale de la haine de Ron. »

Snape acquiesça aux paroles d'Harry et regarda sans ciller le Directeur, comme s'il cherchait de l'aide.

« Personne ne te blâme, Severus », Dit Dumbledore, interrompant le long silence.

« Je me blâme moi-même, Albus », Grinça Snape, mais il ne bougea pas.

« C'était il y a longtemps. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ils seraient morts de toutes façons. Ils ont choisi leur chemin, ils étaient adultes, et ils auraient dû en connaître les conséquences », les paroles de Mrs Weasley étaient sérieuses et fermes.

« Leurs enfants étaient innocents. », Déclara Snape avec fatigue.

« Ils seraient morts de toute façon », dit M. Weasley.

« Peu importe. Je les ai tués, et personne d'autre. »

Ces paroles laissèrent un silence profond comme des pierres.

« Vous avez payé pour vos erreurs, Severus », soupira Mrs Weasley.

« Je ne pourrais jamais racheter mes FAUTES, Mrs Weasley », réagit Snape, mais il ne partit toujours pas. A la place, il se tourna vers Dumbleodre. « Albus, je pense qu'il est temps de vous donner ma démission. »

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi, Severus ? » Cria-t-il désespérément à l'homme.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit approprié que j'enseigne à des élèves dont j'ai tué des proches. Ma seule excuse, monsieur le Directeur, est que je ne le savais pas », il regarda le vieil homme avec détermination.

Il y eut encore un silence. Mais cette fois c'était encore plus profond et plus déroutant qu'avant.

Dumbledore regarda la famille choquée, et finalement ce fut M. Weasley qui ouvrit la bouche.

Dumbledore sourit à l'homme et se tourna vers Severus.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous planifiez, Albus, mais je veux dire quelque chose ». Il regarda le Directeur qui approuva. Mr Weasley continua. « D'abord, nous vous devons tous des excuses, à tous les deux, pour le comportement de nos deux fils. Ce que Percy a fait et ce que Ronald a dit est impardonnable, et aucun de vous n'a fait quelque chose contre eux ou ma famille, cependant, selon moi, vous en aviez toutes les raisons. Deuxièmement, vous, Severus, avez sauvé de nombreuses vies durant la première guerre, et je me souviens que c'était vous qui nous avez avertis de nombreuses fois quand Vous-Savez-Qui projetait des attaques sur les familles de Sang-Pur déloyales. C'est grâce à vous que nous avons survécu à la première guerre. Troisièmement, nous sommes bien conscients que vous avez sauvé la vie d'Harry bien des fois, et Harry était pour nous un membre de la famille, un fils pour moi », il s'arrêta et inspira profondément avant de poursuivre. « De toute façon, si vous quittiez l'école maintenant, vous seriez en danger et votre fils serait seul ici, sans votre aide. Sans mentionner que Dumbledore devrait trouver un autre Maître des Potions qualifié en milieu d'année scolaire, dont les opinions soient irréprochables et dont les compétences soient convenables, non seulement pour enseigner, mais pour réaliser les potions nécessaires à l'Infirmerie et à l'Ordre. »

Dumbledore sourit à l'homme et se tourna vers Severus.

« Arthur a raison, Severus. Je ne peux pas accepter ta démission. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Nous avons besoin de toi jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie. »

Snape ricana

« Alors vous voulez que je reste ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, monsieur le Directeur ? »

Dumbledore gloussa, et quelques Weasley sourirent.

« N'es-tu pas un peu trop pessimiste, mon ami ? »

Severus tressaillit légèrement, mais ne sourit pas.

« J'étais sérieux, Albus. »

Harry se tourna et lui prit le bras.

« M. Weasley et le Directeur étaient sérieux eux aussi. Nous avons besoin de toi ici », dit-il, puis il ajouta avec incertitude. « Papa ? »

Quand Snape ne montra aucun signe de résignation, Mrs Weasley s'avança.

« La guerre est ici. Nous avons besoin d'apprendre à pardonner et à oublier pour nous unir contre notre ennemi commun. Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant. Votre place est ici. Je, nous vous pardonnons. Severus », dit-elle et elle tendit sa main.

« Si vous insistez », dit-il amèrement et il serra la main offerte.

Et ensuite, arriva ce que Harry était sûr de ne jamais voir : tous les Weasley présents s'avancèrent et serrèrent la main du Maître des Potions.

Une bataille était gagnée.

* * *

Et comme promis, le chapitre 13 est au rendez-vous !

Le prochain arrive, comme d'habitude, dans deux semaines!


	14. Discussions sérieuses

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 14 - Discussions sérieuses

« Demain c'est le week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Ca te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ? » Demanda Ares en étalant du beurre sur son habituelle biscotte du matin.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, s'interrogeant. Pouvaient-ils y aller ensemble ? Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'il observait le brun à côté de lui.

« Papa veut que je l'aide à préparer des potions pour l'Infirmerie. » Dit-il finalement, et c'était vrai : lui et Severus avaient vraiment prévu de faire des potions curatives ce week-end. « Mais je lui demanderai. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement. Il avait besoin de plus de temps pour prendre une décision et ça lui semblait une bonne manière de l'obtenir.

« Je vois. » Dit Ares, la déception transparaissant dans sa voix.

Harry soupira mentalement. Ares ne voulait jamais aller à Pré-au-Lard, et maintenant, il aimerait y aller avec Harry de toutes les personnes ! Il bougea inconfortablement.

« J'étais à la maison pendant les vacances de Noël. » Ajouta Ares l'air de rien, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever un regard inquiet vers lui.

« Oh. » Ares n'était pas en contact avec eux depuis que son père avait été arrêté en tant que Mangemort. « Et que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Ares haussa les épaules.

« C'est une longue histoire. » Il mordit dans sa tartine. « Et je ne veux vraiment pas te le dire devant toute la maison. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, et remarqua que personne ne les regardait, ni ne les écoutait.

« Personne ne fait attention. » Il tourna son visage vers Ares.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. » Son expression devint ferme et, ouvrant son livre d'Arithmancie, il y plongea le visage. Son comportement disait clairement à Harry : 'Laisse-moi tranquille !'

Harry soupira, cette fois plus fortement.

« Ecoute, vraiment je… » Commença-t-il, mais Ares l'interrompit.

« Je veux relire le chapitre avant la leçon. » Murmura-t-il sans quitter et le livre des yeux.

Harry sentit une forte douleur à l'estomac alors que celui-ci se nouait en réponse aux paroles d'Ares. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de blesser ou d'offenser l'autre garçon, mais il avait réussi. Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Sa vision l'avait suffisamment prévenue de ne pas faire d'actions soudaines et dangereuses, il n'était pas prêt à faire face au monstre aux yeux rouges - pas encore, du moins. Lui et Severus n'avaient même pas commencé les cours de Magie Noire.

Ares ne dit pas un mot pendant toute la leçon d'Arithmancie et, après qu'elle fut finie, il se dépêcha vers sa classe de Métamorphose, laissant Harry avec Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Défense.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Ron. » Soupira Hermione quand ils furent seuls dans le couloir vide. « Il est toujours tellement méchant avec toi. Et ce qu'il a dit dimanche… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Laisse-tomber. Je m'en moque. De toutes façons, aujourd'hui je dois aller dans le bureau de McGonagall pour parler avec Ron et elle. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, crois-moi. Cependant, je suis tout à fait sûr que le professeur ne le laissera pas m'insulter comme d'habitude. »

« Il est un tel bâtard avec toi ! »

« Oui, il l'est. » Harry s'arrêta et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'une centaine de discussions puissent le changer. Il a décidé qu'il me détesterait toujours, et c'est tout. Pendant un certain temps, j'ai pensé que je pourrais avoir sa… sympathie si je ne pouvais pas avoir son amitié, mais il ne m'a jamais donné une petite chance de l'obtenir. Je suis juste un Snape dégoûtant et aspirant Mangemort pour lui, il ne peut pas voir à travers mon nom et sa haine irrationnelle. A présent, j'ai renoncé à son amitié, totalement. »

Hermione acquiesça, et mit une main sur le bras d'Harry. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent avec stupéfaction lorsque Harry ne tressaillit pas en sentant le contact. Hermione sourit chaleureusement.

« Je suis heureuse que le professeur Snape n'ait pas donné sa démission. Il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est avec toi, tu sais. Il n'est plus aussi partial et injuste qu'avant. »

« Il n'est plus un espion, Hermione. »

« Oui, mais… ce n'est pas seulement cette histoire d'espion. Il semble plus calme… plus heureux. Tu sais, la première fois que je l'ai vu comme autre chose que notre professeur détesté, c'était à l'enterrement d'Harry. Il était complètement brisé alors. »

Une lueur de douleur apparut sur le visage d'Harry et il ne put pas répondre. Soudainement, l'image d'un Severus agenouillé et pleurant lui apparut et son cœur s'arrêta pendant un instant. Qu'est-ce que sa VRAIE mort lui ferait ? Survivrait-il à une nouvelle perte d'Harry - mais cette fois irréversible et définitive ? Harry ferma étroitement les yeux.

« Quietus ? » La voix d'Hermione était clairement inquiète. « Quelque chose va mal ? »

Harry, ne pouvant toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, secoua juste la tête. Il n'y avait pas 'quelque chose' qui allait mal. 'Tout' allait mal.

La main d'Hermione sur le bras d'Harry se resserra, et elle toussota légèrement.

« Harry a été torturé et tué là-bas. Et Severus se blâme pour cela. Il ne peut pas se pardonner pour quelque chose qu'il a fait. Cependant, pendant toute sa vie, il agissait sous la contrainte, même lorsque Potter a été attrapé. C'était la faute de Potter, toute la situation, pas celle de Severus. Potter a agi de manière irresponsable quand il a quitté la maison de son oncle, et c'était sa faute s'ils ont tous les deux étés horriblement torturés. » Harry ne put pas continuer. Les images des nuits précédentes l'assaillaient hargneusement et agressivement. Ca avait été la première fois dans leur relation quand le cauchemar de Severus d'il y a cinq nuit avait réveillé Harry et Harry avait tenu Severus, il avait réconforté l'homme tremblant et à moitié-conscient et, depuis lors, chaque nuit avait été remplie de cauchemars et de larmes - et Harry pouvait voir que les cauchemars de Severus étaient la plupart du temps à propos de Nightmare Manor et de leur captivité commune.

Hermione scruta le garçon troublé devant elle.

Quelque chose était trop surprenant, trop personnel dans son comportement, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Comme si c'était lui qui se blâmait, cependant, il n'avait pas été là, il n'avait rien fait. Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues du garçon, mais il ne les remarquait pas, se tenant juste là, les épaules tremblantes. Soudain, Hermione mis son bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry et le tira plus près d'elle dans une étreinte réconfortante. Harry, dans sa stupéfaction, accepta le contact amical et appuya sa tête contre son épaule, se battant contre les sanglots qui étaient sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine.

Cette fois encore, il ne se retira pas du contact corporel. Mais aucun d'eux ne le remarqua.

« Nous devons y aller, Quiet. Nous allons être en retard. » Murmura-t-elle dans les oreilles d'Harry après quelques minutes paisibles.

Harry acquiesça et se retira de l'étreinte, ses yeux encore rouges de ses larmes libérées.

« Oui, nous devons y aller. » Approuva-t-il et il se pencha pour prendre son sac.

Mrs Figg était déjà là quand ils entrèrent dans la salle. Elle leur jeta un regard froid.

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre retard, Mlle Granger et une retenue pour vous, M. Snape, avec M. Rusard. » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le professeur n'aimait pas Harry cependant, après sa confrontation avec Severus, elle n'avait jamais plus essayé de l'attaquer - en réalité, elle l'ignorait complètement pendant les cours de pratique, mais elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui donner une retenue. Harry sourit intérieurement. Qu'importe à quel point Mrs Figg essayait d'empirer sa situation, elle n'était pas aussi bonne à cela que Severus l'avait été envers 'Potter' lors des quatre premières années. Elle n'avait pas la méchanceté ni la pratique raffinée pour le faire.

Il soupira, la salua poliment et s'assit sur sa place habituelle à côté de Neville. Etrangement, la froideur du professeur soulageait sa tristesse, et il ne se sentait plus aussi malheureux. Lors des derniers mois, il n'avait eu des retenues que pendant ses cours, pensa-t-il.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer une magie très complexe et très dure, mais en même temps très utile. Comme vous le savez tous, cet été, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est revenu, et l'une des premières choses qu'il a faites a été de persuader les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban de le rejoindre. Ainsi, dans les prochaines années, nous devrons également leur faire face, partout où nous irons. Pour cela, nous devons apprendre le sort qui nous donne la possibilité de les tenir éloignés de nous et de sauver nos vies dans des situations extrêmes. Savez-vous de quel sort je parle ? »

Bien sûr, pensa Harry, mais il ne leva pas la main. Il avait décidé qu'il ne connaissait pas le sortilège de Patronus. Non, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Pas du tout. Et non, il ne pouvait pas le créer. Et non, la forme de son Patronus n'était pas un cerf. Pourquoi le serait-il ?

Mais les mains de Ron et d'Hermione étaient levées.

« M. Weasley ? » Le professeur désigna le roux.

« Le Sortilège de Patronus, Madame. » Répondit Ron poliment.

« Bien, vous avez répondu à la question brillamment, dix points pour Gryffondor. »

« Professeur ? » Demanda soudainement Hermione. « Pourquoi apprenons-nous ce sort pendant le cours de Défense ? C'est un charme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le professeur leva un sourcil.

« Très bonne question, Mlle Granger. Oui, c'est un charme, et bien sûr, vous l'apprendrez aussi en Sortilège. Le professeur Flitwick vous enseignera la théorie, et nous ferons la partie pratique pendant nos cours. D'autres questions ? »

Harry soupira profondément et fixa son regard sur le bureau devant lui. Ses notes dans cette matière n'étaient pas vraiment épouvantables, mais elles étaient ses plus mauvaises à cause de ses difficultés à créer un bouclier pour se protéger. Harry avait déjà découvert qu'il n'avait aucun problème pour protéger les autres avec son bouclier, mais le professeur n'était pas satisfait de ses résultats.

Et à présent, le Sortilège de Patronus. Il ne pourrait même pas créer un faible Patronus s'il ne voulait pas se révéler. Non seulement Ron et Hermione connaissaient son Patronus, mais presque toute l'école l'avait vu lors du match de Quidditch où Malfoy et ses copains avaient fait leur stupide blague.

Merde. Il était maudit cette année, Harry en était sûr. Sans mentionner le futur… Le futur proche, dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Harry remarqua soudainement un morceau de parchemin devant lui. Il lut :

'Quel est le problème ?'

Harry griffonna sous la première ligne :

'Ron.'

Neville écrivit la question suivante.

'Je peux voir que quelque chose t'inquiète. Tu as pleuré ?'

'Pas tes affaires.' Fut la réponse rude et embarrassée d'Harry.

Neville lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

'Que penses-tu d'une promenade à Pré-au-Lard demain ?'

Harry se figea. D'abord Ares, et maintenant Neville. Rien ne facilitait son choix.

'Sais pas encore. Laisse-'

« M. Snape. » Ronronna une voix lente devant lui. La respiration d'Harry s'arrêta, et il leva la tête.

« Professeur ? »

« Donnez-moi ce parchemin. » Dit-elle. Quand elle vit Harry rester immobile, elle cria impatiemment « MAINTENANT ! »

Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul et, baissant de nouveau la tête, il remit le parchemin au professeur. Il attendit pendant une minute la réaction de la femme, mais rien ne se passa. Puis, ses pas s'éloignèrent. Elle retourna à son bureau et y posa la feuille.

Harry fut heureux quand la leçon se termina finalement.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Quiet ? » Snape remua sa potion avec précaution jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne d'un orange profond. Comme Harry ne répondit pas, Severus, regardant toujours intensément sa préparation, ajouta : « C'est Ron, n'est-ce pas ? » 

Harry haussa les épaules et prit un couteau pour couper en tranches les veracrasses.

« Je suppose que la conversation avec Minerva ne s'est pas bien passée. »

« C'est un euphémisme. » Murmura Harry, en colère. « Mais au moins, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de la victoire de ta maison à la fin de l'année. »

« Combien de points… ? »

« Soixante-dix, au total. Cependant, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis resté assis là, comme un idiot, et Ron et McGonagall se criaient dessus comme si je n'étais pas là. Ce n'était pas agréable, je peux te l'assurer. Finalement, j'ai demandé au professeur si ma présence était nécessaire et, après qu'elle m'ait donné une retenue avec Rusard pour mon impertinence, je suis parti. »

Snape haussa un sourcil.

« Félicitations ! Deux retenues en une journée ! »

« Mais quelle journée, Severus ! » Soudainement, Harry sourit largement. « Imagine, Hermione m'a touché et je ne me suis pas reculé ou plus exactement, je n'ai même pas tressailli ! »

La cuillère s'arrêta dans la main de Severus et il regarda Harry avec surprise.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! » Dit-il et le sourire d'Harry se refléta sur son visage. « Tu commences à guérir, j'espère. »

« Je pense que j'ai juste commencé à faire confiance à Hermione plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, excepté toi, bien sûr. Elle est la seule amie à propos de qui je sois totalement confiant. »

« Et les autres ? » Demanda Severus, son visage de nouveau plongé dans son chaudron.

Harry lança les plantes coupées à Severus, prit un petit chaudron et commença à faire chauffer l'eau pour l'infusion à base d'asphalte.

« Fait attention, la dernière infusion était un peu épaisse. » Le Maître des Potions lui jeta un coup d'œil. « J'ai dû augmenter la quantité des autres ingrédients afin de la préparer correctement. Je l'ai presque ratée. »

« Neville et Ares veulent tous les deux m'accompagner demain à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne sais pas si je peux leur faire confiance. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais, je le voudrais, mais… je suis juste trop paranoïaque. C'est de famille ? » Il fit un clin d'œil à l'homme qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Quietus n'était pas paranoïaque. »

« Tu es ma famille aussi. » Expliqua lentement Harry comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant. « En plus, Quietus était paranoïaque. Il ne laissait juste personne le voir. »

La main de Severus trembla légèrement.

« Tu lis toujours son journal ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est très… intéressant. » Harry ne semblait pas heureux.

Cependant, Severus ne le poussa pas à continuer. Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un moment.

« Je ne comprends pas Ron. » Dit Harry après avoir baissé le feu sous le chaudron fumant. Il s'effondra dans une chaise et leva les yeux vers le visage de Severus. « Tu sais, je pensais qu'après… qu'après les événements de dimanche, il ne me détesterait plus autant qu'avant. » S'étrangla-t-il.

Severus ne répondit pas pendant un long moment. Il mit les derniers ingrédients dans l'infusion d'Harry et la mélangea à la potion dans son chaudron. Puis, il la mit de côté et s'assit en face d'Harry.

« Je pense que je peux te l'expliquer. » Commença-t-il en regardant sérieusement Harry dans les yeux. « Mais je ne sais pas s'il est bon ou non de te le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis jaloux ou quelque chose… »

Harry posa ses coudes sur la table et appuya sa tête sur ses poings.

« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles me mentir. »

Snape secoua la tête.

« Non, juste… écoute, c'est difficile de parler de ça. C'est la chose pour laquelle je t'ai détesté… J'ai détesté le fils de James Potter. » Il déglutit d'embarras, mais le visage d'Harry ne se tordit pas de fureur ou de déception. « Quand il m'a sauvé la vie après la blague de ton parrain, je lui en voulais plus que jamais. Quand ton pire ennemi te sauve la vie et que tu lui dois la vie… c'est un sentiment écœurant. Tu à l'impression que tu aurais mieux fait de mourir ou quelque chose. » Il se tut finalement.

« Mais pourquoi, Severus, pourquoi me déteste-t-il ? » Cria Harry désespérément. « Je pense que je comprends ce truc de haine, mais je ne peux pas comprendre POURQUOI il a choisi de me détester juste quand il m'a vu au Chemin de Traverse ? »

Severus ricana, mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas dirigé vers lui.

« Il me déteste, Harry. Il me déteste parce que j'ai survécu et pas son ami. Parce que j'étais toujours cruel envers son ami - envers toi, Harry - et que j'ai échoué à te sauver, car j'ai vraiment échoué, c'est de la chance et une autre dette de vie qui t'ont sauvé… Donc, c'est une sorte de vengeance. Vengeance sur moi à travers toi. »

« Et bien, j'ai pensé la même chose. » Approuva Harry. « Et que penses-tu que je puisse faire pour le convaincre… »

« Tu ne peux rien faire, Quiet. » Dit doucement Severus. « Je suis désolé. »

« Toi ? JE suis désolé, Severus. » Dit Harry et ils se levèrent pour continuer leur travail.

Il était plutôt tard quand ils retournèrent à leurs quartiers, mais à leur grande surprise, deux personnes les attendaient dans le couloir : le Directeur et Lupin.

« Bonjour, Severus. » Lupin avait un sourire en coin. « Je suis venu pour mes potions. »

« Je les aurai envoyées demain de toute façon. » Murmura Snape, ses yeux scintillant de colère tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte des quartiers. Avec un vague geste de la main, il conduisit les invités dans le salon. « Alors ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda-t-il lorsque ses invités furent assis.

« Nous sommes venus pour le thé, Severus. » Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient dans la lumière de la torche.

Harry eut un sourire malicieux et s'assit dans son fauteuil favori, prenant une tasse chaude dans la main. Le loup-garou le regarda.

« Bonjour, Harry. » Dit Lupin sans cérémonie.

Harry et Severus se figèrent dans leurs mouvements.

« Foutu enfer, Albus. » D'étouffa finalement. « Pourquoi le lui avez-vous dit ? »

« Il n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire, Severus. » Affirma Lupin, « Je l'ai découvert moi-même. »

« Tu ne peux en parler à personne ! » Lui dit brusquement Severus. « Ca le mettrait en danger ! » Ajouta-t-il et soudainement, une chose lui vint à l'esprit. « Est-ce que ton stupide chien d'ami le sait ? »

« Severus ! » Crièrent Harry et Dumbledore à l'unisson.

Lupin jeta un regard glacé à son ex-collègue.

« Bien que je ne pense pas que vous ayez le droit de lui cacher, je ne lui ai pas dit – pour le Directeur, Severus. Sirius s'inquiétait profondément pour Harry, et il ne s'est toujours pas remis de sa peine, mais j'ai pensé qu'Albus avait ses raisons - et il m'a déjà expliqué pourquoi il est si important de ne pas le dire à Sirius. Cependant, je voulais voir Harry et offrir mon aide pour tout ce dont vous avez besoin. »

Snape renifla avec indignation.

« Merci, mais nous n'avons besoin d'aucune aide, Lupin. Particulièrement pas de la tienne. » Ses yeux se rétrécirent de haine. « Et particulièrement pas pour Quietus. Tu n'es pas son parrain ou de sa famille, donc tu peux le laisser tranquille. »

« Severus, je suis toujours dans la pièce. » Harry posa la main sur le bras de Severus qui tourna la tête vers le garçon. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si impatient et si grossier. Le professeur Lupin m'a aidé de nombreuses fois dans le passé, et je lui fais confiance. »

« Il est presque aussi irresponsable que ton parrain, Quiet. Rappelle-toi ta troisième année. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Black était innocent. Au contraire, il était sûr de la culpabilité de son ami, et pourtant, il n'a pas aidé correctement à ta protection. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, et maintenant, je suis plutôt anxieux à son sujet. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de moi ainsi, Severus. Je me souviens parfaitement que tu traitais Harry comme de la merde ces dernières années et… »

« Oui, je sais, j'avais tort, mais j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour sauver sa vie alors que tu t'inquiétais de ton ami et de toi-même ! »

« C'est moi qui ai aidé Harry à créer un Patronus. »

« Et c'est toi qui as oublié de prendre ta potion quand tu as décidé de suivre les gosses dans la Cabane Hurlante ! Tu aurais pu les tuer ! »

A ce moment-là, ils étaient tous les deux debout, le visage rouge de colère et ils se criaient l'un sur l'autre par-dessus la table basse.

« Tu as presque tué Sirius ! » Hurla Lupin tellement fort qu'Harry grimaça.

« Pour sauver Harry ! Je n'étais pas au courant de son innocence ! » Les yeux de Snape brillaient dangereusement, et l'une de ses mains passait dans ses cheveux graisseux. Puis, il s'arrêta soudainement. « Mais je pense qu'il est inutile de rappeler tous ces événements. Tu connais notre secret. » Il soupira fortement.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, mais aucun d'eux ne continua à crier. Harry secoua la tête avec soulagement.

« Merci d'arrêter cette querelle stupide. » Il regarda Severus, puis Lupin. « Et je vous assure tous les deux que je vous fais confiance. » Ajouta Harry frottant ses yeux brûlants avec ses mains. « Et je dois être d'accord avec Severus. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, du moins pas maintenant, et nous ne pouvons pas dire la vérité à Sirius. Je sais qu'il m'en voudra énormément quand il l'apprendra, je peux comprendre vos raisons, professeur, mais Sirius doit toujours faire face au Ministère et je pense que vous connaissez leurs méthodes d'interrogation… »

Lupin acquiesça.

« Oui. Sirius m'a raconté des histoires à ce sujet. »

Snape baissa la tête, et ses lèvres disparurent presque alors qu'il les serrait. Harry le regarda avec inquiétude. Il se souvenait parfaitement des remarques de Severus - mais alors, Severus le regarda, et Harry comprit que l'homme était amer à propos de lui, et de sa précédente rencontre avec Percy et ses compagnons. Il pâlit légèrement. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler ces événements, l'impuissance, la peur, la douleur.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Les paroles de Lupin le sortirent des ses souvenirs inconfortables. « Je ne le dirai pas à Sirius, je le jure. J'attendrai que vous lui disiez quand il sera temps. »

Après que Lupin et Dumbledore soient partis, Harry alla au lit, mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il resta juste allongé sur ses draps, la couverture enroulée étroitement autour de lui contre l'air frais de la pièce et les yeux fixés sur le plafond, sur ses lignes bien connues qui formaient des silhouettes dans l'imagination d'Harry. L'une d'elles ressemblait à un lion la gueule ouverte, comme s'il rugissait. Harry sourit en se rappelant la réaction de Severus quand il lui avait montré le lion imaginaire sur le plafond du Directeur de la Maison du Serpent. L'homme avait protesté pendant de longues heures – ça s'était passé après un cauchemar excessivement horrible et Harry n'avait tout simplement pas pu se rendormir.

Harry détestait dormir. Harry détestait les nuits. Parfois, il sentait qu'il détestait toute sa vie.

A une heure du matin, il décida de lire au lieu du d'essayer de dormir sans y parvenir. Il quitta la chambre et, prenant le journal de son père, il s'étendit sur le canapé.

* * *

31 juillet 1976 

Quel anniversaire répugnant que ce jour ! Je ne peux pas imaginer que quelque chose de bon puisse jamais se produire ce jour-là ; je peux voir que mes peurs et la prophétie de Trelawney sont sur le point de se réaliser : je vais bientôt mourir. Severus a rejoint Voldemort.

Seigneur, j'ai toujours voulu, espéré, supplié pour que ce jour ne se produise pas, et maintenant… Je suis maintenant chez les Potter. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans le même appartement que dans celui où était Sever – je lui ai laissé une lettre pour qu'il sache que je suis venu ici. Peut-être aurais-je dû rester avec lui ? Je ne sais pas.

Je me suis levé tôt ce matin et je suis allé dans la cuisine pour prendre un peu de thé. J'ai trouvé Severus, dormant sur le canapé du salon, dans ses habituels vêtements noirs. La soirée précédente, il était allé à une fête, du moins il a dit que ce serait une fête. Je ne sais pas quand il est rentré à la maison.

Donc, il dormait là, gémissant parfois d'une douleur évidente.

Il pleurait dans son sommeil. Il pleurait et suppliait désespérément quelqu'un de lui pardonner.

Il se tournait et se retournait.

J'ai voulu aider. Je me suis accroupi à côté de lui et j'ai mis ma main sur son front. Il avait de la fièvre. J'ai mouillé un mouchoir et je l'ai étendu sur son front et sur ses poignets.

Puis… Bon Dieu, c'est si dur de l'écrire ! La première chose que j'ai vue, c'est que ses vêtements étaient pleins de sang. J'ai pensé qu'il était blessé. J'ai retiré ses robes jusqu'à ce qu'il porte une chemise à manches courtes et un pantalon - et… et j'ai vu la Marque Sombre, brûlée dans sa chair ! Le tatouage était frais, il était évident qu'il avait été initié par Voldemort cette nuit-même.

Je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai ressenti, comment je me suis senti. Je fondu en larmes à ce moment-là. Je me suis mis sur mes pieds et j'ai emballé toutes mes affaires aussi vite que possible. J'ai dit à Sever il y a quelques jours que j'irai chez les Potter pour l'été. J'avais prévu d'y aller quelques jours plus tard : Sever et moi avions des billets pour un concert, demain. Mais je ne pouvais simplement pas rester là et attendre qu'il regagne conscience.

Je ne voulais pas entendre ses raisons, ses explications. Ce qu'il a fait – c'est fait, je ne peux pas le changer. J'ai perdu ma famille, mon meilleur ami, une fois pour toutes.

Harold a vu ma tension et ma distraction et il m'a appelé pour parler, mais j'ai refusé. Il n'aime pas Severus, et je ne veux pas lui donner une chance de blesser mon frère. Il a perdu, il a complètement perdu sa chance de vivre, je ne veux pas qu'Harold le méprise, le dise à James, en parle aux repas… Non, Severus est toujours mon frère.

Il l'est, n'est-ce pas ?

J'espère, je veux espérer contre tous les espoirs qu'il m'aime toujours.

Il le fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses. Il est probablement mort au moment où tu lis ces lignes ou enfermé à Azkaban. Si c'est la dernière possibilité, s'il te plait, rends lui visite pour moi ! Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que beaucoup le disent. Il a juste été trompé par nos parents ! Crois-moi !

A présent, Lily me manque. Oui, tu as raison, mais je ne lui ai toujours pas dit à propos de mes sentiments. Mais en ce moment même, elle me manque terriblement ! Je voudrais quelqu'un à côté de moi pour comprendre sans juger !

Oh, comme je déteste ce jour ! Je le maudirai toujours comme la pire journée. Le jour de la trahison de Severus.

Que pense-t-il de moi maintenant ?

Comment se sent-il ?

Est-ce que je le reverrai dans ma vie ?

* * *

Harry regarda la page, anéanti. Les larmes piquaient ses paupières. C'était le jour de son anniversaire. Le jour qu'il attendait toujours impatiemment. Et apparemment, c'était le dernier jour de liberté pour le jeune Severus Snape. 

La page avait été souillée par un liquide, Harry était sûr que c'était les larmes de Quietus. Il parcourut de son index les plis du papier et il sentit ses épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ces passages pour se calmer. Il sentait la peine de Quietus et il connaissait les sentiments de Severus – l'homme en avait déjà parlé à Harry. L'impuissance, la douleur que Snape avait ressentie quand il s'était réveillé ce jour-là, complètement seul – mais il ne pouvait pas changer les évènements de la nuit précédente : le meurtre des Galvany.

Severus avait immédiatement regretté la décision qu'il avait prise cette nuit-là. Mais il n'avait pas su quoi faire, comment s'en sortir.

Harry sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? » Murmura une voix fatiguée.

Harry secoua la tête en silence, mais il fixa ses yeux sur le journal. Severus serait inquiet de le voir pleurer.

« Je t'ai entendu pleurer », la voix basse de l'homme reflétait son inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry ne dit rien, il mit simplement le livre dans la main de Severus. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil.

« Je ne peux pas voir l'écriture, Quiet. »

Le garçon soupira et lut le passage. Quand il eut fini, il baissa le livre et regarda Severus.

« Crois-moi et crois Quietus, Severus. Tu as mérité ton bonheur et ta vie. »

Snape ne répondit pas mais tira juste Harry contre lui et l'étreignit avec force.

« Tu m'obliges à vivre, imbécile borné. »

« J'ai besoin que quelqu'un élève mes enfants si je meurs », murmura Harry dans la robe de nuit de Severus. Il put sentir le corps de l'homme se raidir contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Quiet ? » Severus l'éloigna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« La prophétie de Trelawney ne me laisse pas beaucoup de possibilité de vivre. »

« Quelle prophétie ? » S'emporta Severus.

« Celle où elle prédit la mort de ton frère, la mort de ma mère, et ma victoire momentanée contre Voldemort. La seconde partie est sur moi, il est dit que je devrais mourir pour détruire Voldemort. »

« Non ! » Le cri de douleur court, mais fort, interrompit Harry. Le visage de Severus devint anxieux et il rapprocha à nouveau Harry, l'étouffant presque. « Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! Jamais, Harry. Je ferai tout pour te garder en sécurité. »

« Je sais. Je ne veux pas mourir. Mais j'ai si peur… »

« Je ne laisserai pas Voldemort tuer mon fils ! »

Harry sourit faiblement en entendant Severus s'agiter pour le rassurer et le calmer.

Mais quelque part, au fond de lui il sentit la douleur augmenter en entendant ces mots et il n'osa pas imaginer ce que Severus ressentirait quand il perdrait, finalement, Harry.

* * *

« Hé, Quiet ! Tu as l'air fatigué », Harry entendit la voix d'Hermione alors qu'il luttait contre sa fatigue à la Bibliothèque. 

Il regarda la jeune fille, qui remarqua tout de suite ses yeux rouges.

« J'ai l'air fatigué parce ce que je suis fatigué », Harry fronça les sourcils avec agacement. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Etudier. La semaine prochaine il y aura un autre match de Quidditch contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle, et Ron est encore en train de s'entraîner au lieu d'étudier. Alors, je suis venue travailler avec toi. Je savais que tu serais tout seul ici de toute façon. Tes amis n'aiment pas travailler.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu as tort. Ares aide une quatrième année en Potions et Neville m'a promis de venir après que lui et le professeur Chourave aient fini leur travail dans les serres. »

Hermione gloussa.

« Ares aide quelqu'un ? »

Harry sourit et lança un clin d'œil.

« Pas juste quelqu'un, Hermione. Il aide Greta Lee de Gryffondor. »

« Cette petite blonde ? Je la connais. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait besoin d'aide… »

Harry secoua sa tête en roulant des yeux.

« Hermione, tu es longue à la détente. »

La jeune fille gloussa de nouveau et ouvrit son livre de Potions.

« Pouvez-vous m'aider en Potions, M. Snape ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton charmeur.

« Folle ».

« Hé, tu es le fils du Maître des Potions ! Je pense que tu es la personne la mieux placée pour m'aider ! »

L'instant suivant, la baguette de Harry était pointée sur le cou d'Hermione.

« Un mot de plus et je te jette un sort ! Tu es meilleure que moi en Potions à la grande peine de Severus ! Il ne rate jamais une occasion de me le rappeler ! »

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira.

« Vraiment ? »

Harry se pencha en arrière et son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bien sûr… que non. Il pense que je suis le meilleur étudiant de cette école dans toutes les matières, y compris les Potions. Et je pense qu'il a raison. »

« Et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? » Demanda Hermione, et même si Harry pouvait voir qu'elle avait regretté sa phrase avant qu'elle ne soit achevée, il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre en colère.

« La Magie Noire n'est pas un Art, Hermione. Et je suis meilleur, encore meilleur que tu le penses ou que le professeur Figg le soupçonne. J'ai déjà fait face à plus de choses que mes camarades ou qu'une stupide bonne femme obsédée par les chats, et j'y ai survécu ! » Cria Harry sans réfléchir.

Ils se défièrent pendant de longues minutes. La bibliothèque était silencieuse autour d'eux et tout d'un coup, Madame Pince apparut au bout de l'étagère, l'air indigné.

« Mr Snape, Miss Ev… Granger ! La bibliothèque n'est pas une place publique ! Vous dérangez vos condisciples. »

« Nous ne nous croyons pas sur une place publique, Madame », répondit Harry avec autant d'indignation que Madame Pinde. « Nous avons eu un désaccord – mais je promets que tout est réglé. Nous sommes désolés d'avoir troublé le clame de la Bibliothèque », il inclina la tête vers la vieille femme.

La politesse ne manqua pas son but. Madame Pince retourna à son bureau, souriant au comportement courtois du garçon.

« Elle m'a presque confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu as entendu ? » Hermione se tourna vers Harry juste après le départ de la bibliothécaire.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas remarqué. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de chats ? »

« Quels chats ? » Demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

« Tu as traité le professeur Figg de bonne femme obsédée par les chats. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

'Expériences personnelles', voulu dire Harry, mais il arriva à ravaler les mots avant qu'ils ne sortent.

« Je connais les professeurs mieux que toi. Et père n'arrête pas de me raconter des histoires sur eux », Harry se força à avoir l'air neutre.

Hermione lui jeta un long regard intrigué avant de se détourner.

« Et si tu m'accompagnais à Pré au Lard dimanche ? » Demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup. « Ron doit s'entraîner et je ne veux pas y aller toute seule. »

Le soulagement parcourut Harry. Hermione était une bonne excuse pour Neville et Ares – cependant, il ne savait pas comment réagirait Ron quand il en entendrait parler. Il partagea ses inquiétudes avec la jeune fille.

« Oh », Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il était un bâtard avec toi, et que s'il veut rester mon petit ami, il doit accepter que tu sois mon ami », Hermione était à présent sérieuse. « Il n'aime pas ça, mais après cette rupture en décembre, il ne veut plus rien risquer, alors il a accepté mon ultimatum. Je lui ai dit que s'il te blessait encore, je le quittais sur-le-champ. »

« Idiote », Harry sourit largement. « Je n'arriva pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant pour moi. »

Une once d'incertitude apparut sur le visage de Hermione. Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent d'incrédulité. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione si incertaine !

« Je ne sais pas Quiet. Ta présence est si… familière. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des années. Non. », Elle éleva sa voix en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche, « Je ne pense pas que tu sois semblable à Harry comme Ron le pense ou… et bien, tu ressembles à Harry et tu es très différent en même temps. » Ses épaules s'abaissèrent. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

« C'est bon », murmura Harry, embarrassé. Il leva sa tête, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Je vous dérange ? » Interrogea soudain une voix.

« Non », répondit franchement Harry. « Nous discutions juste de… » Il agita vaguement la main.

Janus s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je vois », dit-il. « Euh… je t'amène juste un paquet. »

Harry devient rouge d'embarras.

« Merci », arriva-t-il à prononcer d'une voix rauque. Etait-ce un cadeau de Leah ?

« De rien. Et un conseil », il se pencha sur la table, à hauteur du visage de Harry. « Si je te surprends près de ma sœur, je te jure que je te tuerai. »

« Quoi ? » Harry se sentit stupide. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens des paroles de Janus. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Leah ne sait pas pourquoi tu l'as évitée depuis des semaines. Eh bien », il regarda Hermione avec mépris, « Elle aurait dû. Et moi aussi. Mais elle te faisait tellement confiance. Comme moi. »

« Mais je n'ai pas… » Harry cherchait ses mots pour s'excuser, mais il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

« Laisse-la tranquille, Quietus. Ce paquet est ton cadeau. Elle te le renvoie. » Et il se redressa et partit.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière et ferma ses yeux.

Cela faisait mal, mais il comprenait la réaction de Leah. Son comportement froid et rejetant depuis les vacances d'hiver devait avoir blessé la jeune fille comme rien au monde. Mais il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher, il voulait juste être en sécurité, se protéger de Voldemort…

« Tu sortais avec elle ? » Entendit-il Hermione demander. Il secoua la tête. Sortir ? Non. Ils s'étaient à peine parler. Il y avait juste des regards et des sourires. Le seul signe de ses sentiments était un cadeau entre ses mains – mais maintenant, elle le lui avait renvoyé, montrant deux choses : en premier, elle avait ressenti quelque chose pour Harry. En second, elle était innocente. Et il l'avait repoussée.

Un éclair de sympathie le traversa. Il devenait vraiment aussi paranoïaque que Severus, si ce n'est plus. Il avait honteusement soupçonné la jeune fille, juste parce qu'il avait eu une vision floue sur quelqu'un, qui planifiait de l'offrir à Voldemort. Il n'était pas mieux que Ron. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais blessé ou insulter la fille, mais son comportement froid envers elle l'avait peut-être encore plus blessée que des mots pouvaient le faire.

Il avait un soupçon, et il avait agi sur cette impression, sans s'inquiéter de la vérité, comme Ron le faisait avec lui. Harry n'avait pas donné à Leah la chance de montrer son honnêteté, après sa vision il avait assumé que les personnes le plus probable de le trahir était Ares, Leah et peut-être Neville, mais maintenant, il réalisa qu'il était ami avec la plupart des Gryffondors et de nombreux Serpentards, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Il y avait trop de personnes pouvant être soupçonnées. Mais il avait sauté aux conclusions avant d'examiner leurs fondements.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Ron. Il n'était pas mieux que lui. Pas du tout.

Et à présent, il avait profondément blessé Leah, peut-être de manière irréversible. A son grand regret, il sentit qu'il voulait la jeune fille. Il voulait être près d'elle, lui parler, la voir… Mais il était trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être qu'il devrait demander de l'aide à Severus. Ils parlaient toujours de thèmes sérieux, comme Voldemort, le Ministère, les Aurors, Quietus, les prophéties effrayantes, le passé sanglant, le futur terrifiant – mais Harry ne savait rien sur les filles et les choses comme ça, et il ne vivrait sans doute pas assez longtemps pour avoir de l'expérience. Il avait besoin des conseils et des opinions de Severus.

Après quelques mots d'excuses, Harry quitta Hermione pour retourner dans leurs quartiers.

Il espérait que Severus aurait quelques idées.

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus! Remus avoue savoir la vérité et Hermione trouve que la présence de Quietus est "familière"... Ca avance, non?

La suite dans deux semaines!


	15. De nouveau à Pré au Lard

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 15 - De nouveau à Pré-au-Lard

« Alors, comment peux-tu résumer les différences entre la Magie Blanche et la Magie Noire ? »

Harry soupira et essaya de rassembler ses pensées sur ses lectures de la semaine dernière. Severus lui avait donné beaucoup de choses à lire et à apprendre sur la Magie Noire : deux livres entiers et plusieurs articles et traités. Il avait passé tout son temps libre à lire et à prendre des notes. Mais la quantité rendait maintenant son résumé plutôt difficile.

« Je pense qu'il y a une seule grande différence entre elles. » Parvint-il à dire après quelques minutes. « L'intention. »

« Très bien. Peux-tu me l'expliquer avec plus de détails ? »

« Bien sûr. Nous ne pouvons pas parler de formes Blanche ou Noire pour la magie, ce n'est pas la magie qui est Noire ou Blanche, tout dépend de son utilisateur. »

Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Et que dis-tu des Impardonnables, alors ? »

Harry le regarda avec surprise.

« Je les ai complètement oubliés ! »

« Et bien, essaye de trouver la réponse maintenant. Je suis sûr que tu as lu beaucoup de choses sur eux. »

« Oui, je l'ai fait… » Harry remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine et les serra contre lui. Ils étaient dans le salon de leurs quartiers, Harry était assis sur le canapé, tandis que Severus occupait son fauteuil brun favori. « Je pense que leur problème est que tu ne peux pas les utiliser dans des buts Lumineux. Je veux dire que tu ne peux pas atteindre des buts positifs avec eux. Ils peuvent seulement causer de la douleur ou la mort. »

« Et à propos de l'Imperium ? »

Harry ferma les yeux pensivement.

« L'Imperium est aussi une sorte de violence, je suppose. Le viol de la volonté. » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement. « Mais je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi le Tormenta est un sort Lumineux. Tu peux juste causer de la douleur avec ça ! »

« Une très bonne question, Quiet. » Approuva sérieusement Severus. « Tu n'as rien lu à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Dans les livres, ça parlait seulement des malédictions sombres, et je n'ai rien trouvé sur le Tormenta. »

« Parce que le Tormenta n'est pas un sort Sombre. »

Harry croisa les bras avec agacement et jeta un regard noir à Snape.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Le Tormenta était - ou plus exactement : est - un sort lumineux depuis des siècles. C'est juste à partir de ce siècle, pendant la guerre précédente, qu'il est devenu l'équivalent Lumineux du Doloris. A l'origine, il servait à des fins pédagogiques. »

« Oh, maintenant, je comprends les raisons de Figg pour me le lancer ! » Dit ironiquement Harry.

« Quiet. Tout d'abord : dans le passé, les punitions physiques étaient une partie essentielle de l'éducation. Deuxièmement : la formation d'Auror contient des entraînements physiques pour développer la résistance du futur Auror qui doit supporter la douleur aussi bien que l'épuisement, la renommée et d'autres choses. Le Tormenta est un instrument simple pour atteindre ces buts. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois toujours pas la différence entre le Doloris et le Tormenta. »

« Il y a beaucoup de différences. Tu sais, le Tormenta n'a pas d'effet secondaire physique, pas même en cas d'utilisations répétées, alors qu'un seul Doloris cause de légères blessures aux neurones et aux muscles. Sans mentionner que ces effets sont cumulatifs, ainsi l'utilisation répétée du Doloris peut causer des désordres physiques et mentaux sérieux, et souvent irréversibles. »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

« Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle tu me l'as jeté quand… ? »

Snape pâlit légèrement.

« En partie, oui. Mais il y a d'autres différences. Puis-je continuer ? »

Harry acquiesça simplement et Snape reprit.

« On peut se protéger contre le Tormenta, alors qu'il n'existe pas de bouclier qui puisse tenir contre le Doloris ou un autre Impardonnable. Tu peux utiliser un bouclier pour les affaiblir, mais tu ne peux pas les arrêter totalement. »

Harry se pencha en avant et approuva.

« Troisièmement : les effets de la malédiction de Tormenta ne peuvent pas être amplifiés, même avec l'emploi parallèle d'équipement ou de potions de torture. La malédiction n'a aucun effet sur le système neurologique du corps : après une certaine quantité de douleur, la victime perd conscience. Le Doloris, appliqué avec d'autres malédictions ou des potions, ne laisse pas la personne sous le sort tomber inconsciente. »

« Je vois. » Harry respira profondément. « Et pour les autres sorts de torture ? Je pense que j'en connais un bon nombre, je les ai testés personnellement. »

« Ecoute. L'utilisation de sorts de torture, y compris le Tormenta, quand ils sont jetés pour des buts autres que pédagogiques, est sévèrement puni, mais ils ne sont pas des Impardonnables qui sont punis par l'emprisonnement à vie ou le baiser du Détraqueur. Leur nature est beaucoup plus mauvaise et il est plus difficile de soigner les dommages qu'ils causent. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, Quiet. Je te donne un autre livre à lire pour la semaine prochaine. Ca aurait été le premier livre que je t'aurais fait lire si j'avais reçu ce foutu poste de Défense. » Murmura-t-il avec un rictus. « J'ai essayé de le recommander à Arabella, mais elle a ses propres idées… »

« Elle est plutôt bonne. » Dit sérieusement Harry. « Et bien, elle ne m'aime pas, mais elle est presque aussi bonne que l'était Lupin. Je ne l'ai jamais suspecté avant, quand j'étais dans sa maison avec les chats, mais… elle est très bien. »

Snape renifla, mais ne commenta pas les paroles d'Harry. Le silence entre eux s'accentua, et Severus se leva, alla vers l'étagère et y prit son livre. Mais juste avant qu'il puisse l'ouvrir, Harry décida de lui poser la question qu'il le tourmentait depuis une semaine.

« Severus, comment peux-tu persuader une fille que tu… l'apprécie ? »

Le livre tomba presque des mains de Snape. Il se retourna et son regard était plus horrifié que jamais auparavant. Harry lui fit un grand sourire idiot et gesticula, mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? » Interrogea Snape en retour.

« Et bien, je pense que c'est évident. » Dit Harry avant de déglutir. Son embarras augmentait à chaque instant. « Il y a une fille et- et je ne sais pas- je… » Il ne put pas continuer. Il devint complètement rouge et évita le regard de l'homme en face de lui.

Pendant le même temps, Severus parvint à regagner son calme et s'effondra dans sa chaise préférée.

« Ne pourrions-nous pas continuer le cours sur les Arts Sombres à la place ? » Demanda-t-il.

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha.

« Tu plaisantes ? » Dit Harry avec une incrédulité totale.

« Si tu veux des conseils professionnels pour la Magie Noire, je peux t'aider. Mais je ne pense pas que je sois la bonne personne pour répondre à ta question précédente au sujet des filles. »

« Tu préfères les hommes ? » Coassa Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Ne sois pas impertinent, Quiet. Je n'aime personne. Depuis une éternité. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Snape qui empêcha Harry de continuer à le taquiner.

« Désolé. » Marmonna-t-il. « Je… j'ai juste quelques problèmes et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils. »

« Concernant quoi ? »

« Concernant la fille que je suis parvenu à éloigner avec mon comportement. »

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« J'étais soupçonneux. » Dit tristement Harry. « Après ma vision, je suis devenu tellement paranoïaque que je l'ai éloignée. Je l'évitais et l'esquivais toujours et finalement, ça l'a énervée et elle m'a rendu mon cadeau de Noël par son frère. »

Severus arqua un sourcil.

« Ainsi, c'était le mystérieux 'autres' à qui tu voulais envoyer un cadeau avec ton nouveau hibou ! »

« Exactement. Mais je ne veux pas… la perdre. »

« Tu sortais avec elle ? »

« Non. Nous… tu sais… Juste des sourires et des choses comme ça. »

Snape sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Ca pourrait être une relation intéressante… »

Le visage d'Harry s'obscurcit.

« Ce n'est pas ridicule ! Ou pas plus que ton célibat ! » Dit-il et il tourna son regard vers le feu.

« Quietus ! »

Harry haussa juste les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas facile d'avouer que je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne, et tu te moques de moi ! »

Ce fut au tour de Snape de soupirer.

« Et bien, désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Harry le regarda.

« Je veux m'excuser aussi. »

« Excuses acceptées. » Dit Severus, « Et qui est la fille que tu veux gagner ? »

« Leah Moon, une cinquième année de Poufsouffle. »

« Oui, je la connais. Elle est plutôt maladroite en Potions. »

« Merveilleux. Bases-tu toujours ton opinion sur les résultats dans ta foutue classe de Potions ? »

« Non. » Sourit Severus d'un air moqueur. « Parfois je fais une exception, la plupart du temps si j'ai l'occasion de les voir ailleurs. »

« Très bien. Donc ton conseil est : oublie cette fille, elle est horrible en Potions, je ne donnerais jamais ma bénédiction à votre relation. »

« Tu es fou. Tu peux sortir avec elle si tu veux. »

« Mais ELLE ne veut pas ! »

« Ah, oui… » Severus se tapota pensivement le menton. « Tu devrais lui parler. »

« Janus m'a dit qu'il me tuerait si je m'approchais de sa sœur. »

« Ah, Janus ! »

« Ne me dit pas qu'il est brillant en Potions et qu'il a donc parfaitement raison ! »

« Tu es meilleur que lui, donc je suis de ton côté. » Les yeux de Severus scintillaient joyeusement. « Que dirais-tu d'une retenue avec elle ? Des tables et des chaudrons à frotter ? »

« Ce serait une situation très romantique. » Gémit Harry. « Une meilleure idée ? »

« Hé, je n'ai pas l'intention de superviser un nombre sans fin de retenues avec deux adolescents fous d'amour ! Je pense juste que ce serait une bonne chance de lui parler et de régler les problèmes. »

« Severus. Mon plus grand problème est que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. 'Désolé, mais je pensais que tu étais l'agent de Voldemort et donc je t'évitais' ? Ou quoi encore ? »

« Tu peux blâmer le comportement de Ron… »

« En disant : 'Hé, j'étais tellement bouleversé à cause de Ron que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'éviter' ? Pas très bon. Et Janus croit que je sors avec Hermione. »

« Et bien, elle… »

« Je sais ! Elle est excellente en Potions, elle serait mieux que Leah ! » Cria désespérément Harry.

« Non. Je pensais que tu pourrais lui demander. » Répondit simplement Snape. Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira.

« C'est une bonne idée. »

« Et quand tu auras trouvé quoi lui dire, je te donnerai cette retenue. D'accord ? »

Harry sourit avec soulagement.

« Parfait. »

* * *

Harry claqua le livre avec un bruit sourd. 'Voir dans l'obscurité' était son titre. C'était le livre que Severus lui avait recommandé. Après avoir fini le deuxième chapitre, Harry commençait à se sentir désolé que Severus n'ait jamais reçu le poste de Défense. Le livre était excellent, il répondait à beaucoup de questions - et en provoquait de nouvelles. Mais il avait toujours du travail à faire : l'essai de Sortilège d'abord, sur les charmes altérant la mémoire. 

Soudainement, il pensa à Lockhart. Ce serait un exemple parfait dans l'essai sur les effets du charme 'Obliviate'. Malheureusement lui, Quietus Snape, n'avait jamais rencontré l'homme et ne l'avait même pas vu s'effacer lui-même la mémoire avec la baguette cassée de Ron. Harry soupira et eut un sourire en coin, un autre exemple impossible lui vint à l'esprit. C'était la courte remarque de Severus sur l'abus de Whisky Pur-Feu. Et il y avait un autre avertissement du Maître des Potions à propos du sexe et de l'Oblivate, mais aucun d'eux ne s'adaptait à un devoir de Charmes, pensa amèrement Harry.

Mais alors, une autre conversation lui revint à l'esprit : la conversation que Severus et lui avaient eue à Nightmare Manor sur l'annulation des effets du sort de mémoire. Il frissonna en pensant aux paroles sérieuses de l'homme, de Severus qui sacrifierait son esprit pour Harry… C'était une possibilité redoutable. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la section de Sortilèges de la Bibliothèque. Il y avait beaucoup de livres - et beaucoup à propos des sortilèges d'altération de la mémoire, mais Harry ne trouvait rien sur la partie de la restitution. Il fit courir son index sur les tranches, lisant chaque titre attentivement. Parfois, il tirait un livre et le feuilletait, lisant les titres des chapitres, mais après deux longues heures de recherches, il ne trouvait toujours rien. Il soupira et il se tourna vers Madame Pince avec son problème.

« Je pense que vous pouvez les trouver parmi les livres médicaux ou peut-être avec les livres de psychologie - et vous ne devez pas oublier les livres de psychologie moldue, principalement ceux qui traitent de l'amnésie, » Et ainsi de suite, interminablement. En moins de dix minutes, Harry avait presque cinquante titres et Madame Pince lui avait permis d'emprunter trois livres des plus rares par respect pour son père.

Quelques minutes après qu'il se soit rassis avec les livres dans sa main, Neville arriva des serres.

« L'essai de charmes ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Mais nous avons presque deux semaines pour l'écrire ! »

« Et bien, j'ai trouvé un sujet qui m'intéresse. » Dit Harry et il désigna à Neville la chaise à côté de lui. « Ton devoir ? »

« Bien. » Dit Neville. « Sauf cette malédiction de Patronus. »

« C'est un charme. » Le corrigea Harry sans y penser.

« Tu ressembles à Hermione. » Se plaignit Neville. « Où est-elle ? » Ajouta-t-il soudainement.

« Sais pas. Au contraire de la croyance populaire, je ne sors pas avec elle. » Dit Harry avec colère.

« Je sais. » Répondit brusquement Neville. « Mais tu t'es comporté comme un bâtard ces dernières semaines. Un problème ? »

Harry lança un regard d'excuse à Neville.

« Désolé. Quelques mauvaises nouvelles, rien de plus. »

Neville acquiesça.

« Tu peux me dire ? »

« Pas encore. Je sais que je me suis comporté de manière dégoûtante les semaines passées, mais… mais, écoute, Neville, je ne peux pas te le dire. Peut-être plus tard. Je ne sais pas. »

« Je comprends, Quietus. » Dit Neville avec douceur. « Je ne pense pas ta situation soit facile et il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois prendre en compte, tu ne peux pas nous dire tout ce que tu veux. Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu dois nous éviter ! Je pense qu'Ares a besoin de toi, il cherche tout le temps une occasion de te parler, mais tu t'en moques ! »

« Je- je… » Bégaya Harry sans savoir quoi dire.

« Tu es encore incertain à propos de lui ? »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Je n'envie pas ta situation. » Dit finalement Neville. « Mais je ne pense toujours pas que ce soit une bonne idée de nous éviter. Ou de l'éviter. C'est comme si tu jouais avec nous. »

« Je déteste cette situation autant que vous. » Riposta sèchement Harry. « Mais ce n'est pas facile de décider. J'ai peur que Voldemort soit après Severus et… » Il regarda un Neville aux yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? »

« Tu- tu dis son nom ! »

« Père et le Directeur le disent aussi, et j'ai été élevé par des moldus qui n'ont pas peur d'appeler les choses par leur nom ! »

Neville se leva.

« Très bien. Si tu veux nous parler dans le futur… »

« Hé, Neville, assieds-toi. Ne t'en vas pas. Nous pouvons écrire cet essai de Charmes ensemble si tu veux. »

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes, mais finalement, Neville se rassit.

« Très bien. J'ai du temps libre maintenant. Bon, et je n'ai toujours pas fini cet essai de Potions sur les caractères curatifs de l'aconite. »

« Je peux te recommander un bon livre, si tu veux. » Harry déroula son parchemin.

« Pas besoin. J'ai plein de livres. J'étais juste trop paresseux pour le finir. »

* * *

Les Trois Balais étaient bondés cet après-midi là, mais Harry ne pouvait voir personne de l'école, excepté Hagrid dans un coin sombre, plongé dans une conversation avec un étranger. 

« J'espère que ce n'est pas un autre oeuf de dragon. » Murmura Hermione. Harry sourit en pensant à Norbert, le Norvégien à Crète. Hagrid avait toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de lier amitié avec des étrangers et de rassembler des animaux interdits. Il porta la bièraubeurre à ses lèvres et prit une chaude gorgée.

« Je pense que tu peux lui dire que tu ne voulais pas la mettre en danger. » Elle continua soudainement leur conversation. « C'est la raison la plus crédible. »

« Mais je ne veux pas lui parler de choses si sérieuses. Je l'ai dit seulement à toi, à personne d'autre. Si je lui dis que Vol- heu… Tu-Sais-Qui est après mon père et que Dumbledore pense que la méthode la plus probable est qu'il fasse du chantage à Severus en m'utilisant… »

« Mais pourquoi me l'as-tu dit ? Pourquoi me fais-tu plus confiance qu'à elle ? »

C'était une question totalement inattendue, de sorte qu'Harry ne put pas ouvrir la bouche pendant un moment. Hermione avait raison, lui en tant que Quietus Snape, n'avait aucune raison de lui faire plus confiance qu'à Leah, mais-

« Potter te faisait confiance, Severus me l'a dit. »

« Il aurait pu se tromper… »

Les yeux d'Harry étaient tristes alors qu'il les levait vers la jeune fille.

« C'est trop difficile de ne faire confiance à personne. » Dit-il doucement. Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer.

« Ouais. Mais… désolée, je dois aller… » Elle fit un geste vers les toilettes avec sa tête.

« Bien sûr, vas-y. Je t'attends. » Dit-il.

Il regarda Hermione alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la foule, quand une voix soudaine le sortit brusquement de sa légère transe.

« Snape, je veux te parler. Mais pas ici. »

C'était Ron. Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » Répondit Harry en tournant de nouveau son regard vers la foule.

« Mais moi si. En privé. Tu viens ou je dois faire du bruit ici ? »

Harry hésita pendant un moment, puis se leva.

« Bien. Tu as cinq minutes. »

« C'est suffisant. » Ron se tourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Harry le suivit rapidement. Quand ils furent sortis du pub, Harry s'arrêta.

« Parle. »

« Pas dans l'entrée. » Ron fit un geste dédaigneux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un groupe de sorciers à moitié ivres sortit en chancelant, faisant presque tomber Harry. Harry secoua la tête et se décala sans enthousiasme. En un instant, il se retrouva dans une allée sombre, face à face avec un Ron complètement furieux.

« Donc, c'est ton dernier coup ! » Lui siffla Ron. Harry recula, avec une expression surprise.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu veux tout, tout ce qui m'a appartenu ! Mon ami, ma maison, ma famille et maintenant ma petite amie ! »

« Je ne… »

« Ne me mens pas ! » Hurla Ron en colère. « Je vous ai vu ensemble. »

« Nous ne faisions que parler. Rien d'autre. »

« RIEN D'AUTRE ? Et à propos de toi l'embrassant après l'Arithmancie ? »

« L'EMBRASSANT ? » Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Je ne l'ai jamais embrassée ou encore plus : je n'ai jamais voulu le faire ! »

« Arrête de mentir, Snape. Il y a des témoins ! Vous étiez tellement enlacé que vous n'avez même pas remarqué que vous n'étiez pas seuls ! »

« Hé, Weasley. Tu te contredis toi-même. Bon, nous nous embrassions ou nous nous étreignons ? » Ricana-t-il vers le roux. « Ce n'est pas pareil ! »

L'instant suivant, une baguette était pointée vers son cou tellement agressivement qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

« Donc tu l'avoues ! »

« Je n'ai rien à avouer ! »

Ron recula, mais sa baguette était toujours dans sa main.

« Très bien alors. Tu le nies. Mais je ne te crois pas. Je ne te croirais jamais. Terry vous a vu, et après vous étiez en retard pour la cours de Défense. »

Harry déglutit quand il se rappela soudainement. Bon Dieu ! Qui aurait deviné les conséquences d'un simple acte amical ? Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Ce serait trop long à expliquer à un ennemi furieux et partial. Il croisa les bras et jeta un regard méprisant à Ron.

« Je n'aime pas ta petite-amie. Nous sommes seulement amis. »

« Dégoûtant Sournois. » Les doigts de Ron devinrent blanc tellement il serrait la baguette.

Harry chercha la sienne, mais ses doigts ne saisirent que de l'air.

C'était SA baguette que tenait Ron. Il pâlit.

« Rend-moi ma baguette, Weasley. »

« Pourquoi, petit Sournois ? Tu veux me jeter un sort ? Me torturer ? Me tuer après m'avoir tout volé ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais blessé ! » Hurla Harry avec impatience. « Rend-moi ma baguette ! »

« Et mon nez ? » Le taquina Ron avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tu m'avais provoqué ! »

« Comme tu m'avais provoqué! Tu n'as rien fait de toute l'année à part me provoquer continuellement ! » Lui dit brusquement Ron en se rapprochant. Harry voulu se baisser pour attraper son autre baguette qui était glissée dans ses bottes, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il regarda les yeux fous de son ex-ami et eut intérieurement un mouvement de recul. « Mais tu sais qu'heureusement, il y a des gens qui ne te croient pas. Qui voient à travers toi. »

« Qui sont… »

« Percy m'a raconté un détail intéressant à ton sujet. » Le rictus de Ron s'élargit et ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement. Harry commença à paniquer. « Tes petites cicatrices sur tout ton corps. »

Il poussa la poitrine d'Harry avec la baguette, et la déplaça vers ses épaules. Harry ne pouvait pas bouger, figer par la panique, et un sentiment de nausée le submergea. Ron toucha ses épaules et ses bras.

Il commença à neiger. Quelques flocons chatouillèrent son visage. Harry frissonna.

« Oh, tu n'aimes pas ça ! » Sourit Ron d'un air mauvais en se penchant plus près d'Harry. « Je peux faire plus qu'un simple coup de coude, tu sais… »

Harry pâlit et ferma les yeux d'horreur. Il se sentait comme s'il s'était soudainement retrouvé dans une chambre de torture, exposé et humilié, et totalement impuissant.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » Marmonna-t-il, mais il était sûr que Ron ne le relâcherait pas sans…

« Non. Je ne le ferai pas. »

La neige tombait de plus en plus. Il neigeait depuis cinq jours, donc elle couvrait tout et arrivait jusqu'aux genoux d'Harry. Alors qu'il chancelait en arrière, elle monta jusqu'à son pantalon. Il sentit la neige entrer dans ses bottes.

« Je me moque de cette pathétique dette de vie, Sournois. » Dit Ron alors qu'il déplaçait la baguette vers le cou d'Harry, jetant l'écharpe loin de lui. Le vent mordit la peau nue d'Harry.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » Répéta Harry, se détestant pour sa foutue faiblesse.

« Tu n'es plus si courageux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ton précieux père n'est pas là pour te sauver ! »

Un plus grand souffle de vent amena une grande quantité de neige dans le cou d'Harry.

« Revelo. » Murmura Ron d'un air sadique et Harry fut extrêmement reconnaissant au chapeau tiré sur ses yeux et couvrant la cicatrice sur son front. Mais Ron n'était pas intéressé par son front. Il examinait les lignes rouges apparaissant sur le cou d'Harry. « Jolies cicatrices, Sournois. »

La baguette suivait à présent le trajet des cicatrices. Le sang d'Harry se figea. Il ne pouvait même plus ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu sais qu'il existe une charmante malédiction, qui peut aller admirablement bien avec tes cicatrices. Veux-tu que je l'essaye ? » Demanda Ron, en regardant les pupilles dilatées d'Harry.

Harry secoua violemment la tête.

« Percy m'en a parlé. Mais je pense que je veux le voir en pratique. »

Les épaules d'Harry s'effondrèrent. Ron se pencha de nouveau vers lui et chuchota, comme s'il voulait lui dire un secret-

« Culter. »

Le Sort du Couteau. Harry se souvenait de lui, cependant, il ne l'avait expérimenté qu'une fois, par la main de Severus.

Ca avait été horrible, mais cette fois-là, il n'avait pas de cicatrices sur tout le corps, qui s'enflammaient à présent maintenant et Harry tomba à genoux d'une douleur soudaine et presque insoutenable.

Mais il ne donna pas à Ron la satisfaction de hurler, de pleurer de douleur. Il serra étroitement les dents et ouvrit les yeux. La neige sous lui était parsemée de sang. Ses coupures se réouvraient de nouveau.

Et Ron, immobile, ne voulait pas arrêter le sort. Harry, seulement à moitié conscient et brûlant totalement de douleur, rassembla toute sa volonté, tendit la main vers sa botte gauche et sortit sa véritable baguette d'un seul mouvement.

« Stupefix. » Coassa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il entendit le corps de Ron frapper le sol, mais la douleur ne diminua pas. Au contraire, il sentit ses vêtements s'imbiber de sang. Il chercha son écharpe et, d'un mouvement douloureux, l'enroula autour de son cou. Mais il était toujours incapable de se lever.

Harry rampa vers Ron, prit la baguette de son père de la poigne du garçon et glissa de nouveau l'autre dans sa botte gauche. Il s'assit sur ses talons.

« Ennervate. » Chuchota Harry en pointant Ron.

Ron remua et ouvrit les yeux. Alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était sans défense et que son ennemi était agenouillé devant lui, une baguette dirigée sur lui, il pâlit violemment.

« Je pourrais prendre ma vengeance maintenant. » Chuchota Harry, et il pouvait sentir qu'il perdait lentement conscience. « Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Tu es pire que Voldemort. Mais je ne dirai pas à Severus ce que tu as fait. Il te tuerait. Vraiment. Mais ne t'approche plus jamais, JAMAIS de moi. »

S'aidant de ses mains, il se leva. Le monde tournait autour de lui, mais il l'ignora. Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne sut pas non plus comment il arriva à l'entrée du pub.

Il sentit les bras de quelqu'un autour de lui.

« C'était Ron, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ne le dit pas à Severus, s'il te plait. Il le tuerait. S'il te plait. »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de la jeune fille.

Dans la sombre allée, Ron était assis dans la neige tourbillonnante, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où son rival avait été allongé.

C'était rouge. C'était furieusement rouge de sang.

Sang.

Sang partout.

Ron tendit la main et toucha l'endroit où son ennemi s'était agenouillé quand il avait repris sa baguette. C'était toujours chaud dans l'air glacial.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Soudainement, les événements de la dernière moitié de l'année commencèrent à remplir son esprit.

Il n'était pas mauvais. Il n'était pas injuste. Il n'était pas partial.

Il était maléfique, plus maléfique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

'Tu es pire que Voldemort.' Les mots se répercutèrent dans son esprit et il dut les approuver.

Quietus avait toujours été juste avec lui. Il avait essayé d'être son ami. C'était un garçon calme et timide, seuls ses préjugés lui avaient fait voir un intrus, un bâtard arrogant. Ses préjugés - envers son père !

Quietus avait sauvé Neville. Quietus avait sauvé Seamus. Quietus s'était battu avec Malfoy. Quietus l'avait sauvé, lui de toutes les personnes. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et ce qu'il lui avait fait. Après tout ce que Percy lui avait dit et lui avait fait. Comment pouvait-il traiter le garçon comme cela ? Comment pouvait-il être si cruel ?

Comment pouvait-il remédier aux problèmes qu'il avait créés, réparer les blessures qu'il avait causées ?

Quelque chose dans sa tête lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre.

Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être facilement réparée. Ou être réparée tout court.

* * *

« HAGRID ! » 

Le cri choqua les invités du bar. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent, les chopes de bièraubeurre s'arrêtèrent sur leur chemin vers les lèvres assoiffées. Une jolie jeune fille brune se tenait à l'entrée, un air terrorisé sur le visage.

« Hagrid, venez ! Vite ! »

Le demi-géant cilla au ton exigeant, mais il obéit néanmoins.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, 'Mione ? »

« C'est Quiet », expliqua-t-elle rapidement. « Il s'est évanoui. Perte de sang. Quelque chose est arrivé. », elle agrippa la main d'Hagrid et la secoua violemment. « Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plait ! »

« Je dois payer l'addition… »

« NON ! Venez, s'il vous plait », elle le secoua encore.

Hagrid jeta un regard d'excuse à Rosmerta, et elle acquiesça, en signe de consentement. Ils quittèrent le bar.

La neige autour d'Harry était rouge de sang.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Hagrid ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Nous devons l'amener à l'école aussi vite que possible ! Vous pouvez le porter ! » Hermione le sortit brutalement de sa transe. « Portez-le et venez ! »

Hagrid prit avec prudence le corps inerte dans ses bras et le souleva aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

« Ne vous préoccupez pas d'être prudent ! Il est inconscient, il ne sent rien ! » Hermione était impatiente. « Allons-y maintenant ! »

Mais ils avaient à peine fait un pas qu'une voix froide les arrêta.

« Où est Quietus ? »

« Dans mes bras, professeur », répondit Hagrid. « Il est inconscient. »

Snape chancela. Hermione agrippa son bras.

« Nous devons l'amener à Madame Pomfresh maintenant ! »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda le professeur à la fille en pleurs.

« J-je ne sais pas. J'étais aux toilettes. Je l'ai quitté pendant trois ou quatre minutes. Quand je suis revenue, il n'était plus là. Quelqu'un a dit qu'il avait juste voulu parler à quelqu'un, mais qu'il allait arriver. J'ai attendu dix minutes puis j'ai décidé de partir à sa recherche. J'ai quitté le pub et je l'ai trouvé à l'entrée, à moitié inconscient. Il s'est évanoui. J'ai appelé Hagrid », expliqua Hermione, cherchant sa respiration alors qu'ils se démenaient pour rester à hauteur du géant. Hermione était presque aveuglée par ses larmes, et ses pas étaient donc plus chancelants que ceux de Snape. Quand elle tomba finalement au sol, Snape l'aida à se relever et la força à prendre son bras.

Plus tard, Hermione ne put se souvenir des détails du trajet. Il y eut beaucoup de chutes, de vacillements, de larmes de tous, à part de Quietus, inconscient, il y eut aussi le vent froid et glacial, et surtout il sembla s'écouler des siècles avant qu'ils n'atteignent les portes de l'école.

Dans l'infirmerie, quelqu'un plaça une tasse de thé brûlante dans ses mains, on lui enleva son manteau et ses bottes trempées, elle renversa le thé brûlant sur les genoux de quelqu'un, et enfin elle pleura sur l'épaule d'un Maître des Potions très étonné. Ce dernier souvenir était le seul repère des évènements de cette nuit.

Il était un peu plus tard quand Quietus regagna conscience et marmonna quelque chose à Snape, qui ressemblait à 'Je dois être tué par Voldemort, Papa, ne t'inquiète pas', et Snape répondit quelques balivernes.

Plus tard, elle était étendue sur un lit, une couverture enveloppée fermement autour d'elle. L'infirmerie était sombre, et quelqu'un pleurait. C'était Snape, agenouillé à coté du lit ; sa tête appuyée contre la main de son fils. Quietus était encore inconscient. Hermione n'osa pas bouger de peur d'embarrasser son enseignant. Elle réfléchit à la place. A Quietus et à Ron. Surtout Ron.

Au matin, juste après que Madame Pomfresh lui ait donné l'autorisation de quitter l'Infirmerie, elle s'habilla et laissa l'enseignant hébété avec son fils toujours inconscient. Elle alla dans la Grande Salle, mais Ron n'était pas là. Seamus lui dit qu'il était toujours au dortoir.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé hier soir ? Je t'ai vu avec Snape et Hagrid et tu euh…donnais la main à Snape… »

« Oui », acquiesça avec ferveur Hermione. « Et Hagrid portait Quietus dans ses bras. Nous l'avons trouvé dans un bain de sang à coté des Trois Balais. »

Seamus pâlit, et Hermione vit Neville faire tomber sa fourchette.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas encore regagné conscience. Madame Pomfresh n'autorise pas les visites. Elle n'est pas sûr qu'il passera la journée. »

Ceci dit, Hermione se leva et marcha jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle se tenait en bas des marches menant au dortoir des garçons et cria de toutes ses forces.

« Ron Weasley ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Mais quand Ron apparut, elle lui prit le bras et quitta la salle commune. Elle poussa le garçon docile dans une classe vide et jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce.

« C'est fini, Ron. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable, et que Quietus survive ou non, je ne te parlerai plus jamais. Je te préviens. S'il survit, je ne parlerai pas à son père de ce que tu as fait, parce qu'il me l'a demandé, dans ses dernières paroles, mais s'il meurt, j'irai tout de suite voir le professeur Snape AVEC TOI, et je lui dirai toute l'histoire. MAIS POURQUOI LUI AS-TU FAIT CA ? » elle hurla ces derniers mots. « POURQUOI ? REPONDS-MOI ! »

Ron s'effondra sur une table, ses mains agrippant ses genoux.

« J'étais jaloux. Je pensais que tu me trompais. » Il n'osa pas regarder la jeune fille.

« SI TU PENSAIS CELA, POURQUOI NE M'EN AS-TU PAS PARLE D'ABORD ? J'étais ta petite amie, si je te trompais, ça aurait été MA décision d'abord, pas la sienne ! J'avais des comptes à te rendre, pas lui ! Que lui as-tu jeté ? »

« Le sortilège du couteau », déglutit Ron. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Un claquement sec retentit dans le silence. Le visage de Ron brûlait là où la main d'Hermione était tombée.

« Etait-ce la suggestion de Percy ? Etait-ce lui qui t'a dit le secret de Quietus ? Et tu l'as utilisé contre lui – une chose dont il n'était pas responsable, une chose pour laquelle il a tant souffert, et TU L'AS UTILISE CONTRE LUI ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je pensais que tu étais un être humain ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sortais avec un bâtard ! »

« Hermione, s'il te plaît… »

« Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas intéressé dans tes excuses pathétiques ! Plus maintenant ! Et si tu t'approches de Quietus, je jure que je te tuerai moi-même ! » Ceci dit, elle s'enfuit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle de façon retentissante.

Ron fixa la porte désespérément. Mais elle ne revint pas.

Elle ne revint jamais.

* * *

La porte de l'infirmerie grinça légèrement, et le son semblait hideux dans le silence. Harry pouvait voir une silhouette floue, assise à coté de son lit sur une chaise se tourner vers la porte avec colère et siffler. 

« Vous ne pouvez pas… » mais il ne finit pas.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda une seconde voix. Harry sentit la tension de la silhouette assise diminuer.

« Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il va mieux. Et je le pense aussi. »

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda timidement la voix. La silhouette floue opina, et la porte s'ouvrit plus grand.

Hermione entra dans la pièce.

Harry était un peu surpris par le comportement de Severus.

Severus se leva et approcha une autre chaise du lit.

Soudainement, Harry n'était plus sûr d'être tout à fait réveillé.

Hermione prit la chaise offerte et s'assit, appuyant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« J'avais si peur qu'il… » elle ne finit pas, elle frissonna à la place.

« Moi aussi », murmura Severus et Harry fut à nouveau hébété par leurs tons amicaux.

« Mais maintenant…il va survivre, hein ? » l'espoir perçait dans la voix d'Hermione.

« Bien sûr », Severus essayait de parler normalement, mais Harry trouvait cela plutôt raté.

Après une pause, Hermione ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« Merci. ».

« Pour quoi ? » La voix de Severus n'était vraiment PAS froide. Juste surprise.

« Pour m'avoir ramené. »

« Vous êtes revenue sur vos propres pieds, Miss Granger », Snape évita le remerciement. « Et je pense que je vous dois un merci. Si vous n'aviez pas réagi si vite… »

« Et nous sommes tous les deux redevables à Hagrid », Hermione interrompit son professeur. Severus devait vraiment être dans un état terrible, parce qu'il ne la réprimanda même pas pour son impertinence.

« Je pense que je vous suis redevable à tous les deux. », Harry mit fin à la courte dispute silencieuse d'une voix éraillée.

Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds.

« Tu es réveillé ! » crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Harry arriva à faire un demi sourire et essaya de s'asseoir.

« Reste tranquille. », Severus posa une main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa doucement.

« J'ai soif. », insista Harry.

Severus l'aida à s'asseoir, et Hermione apporta un verre d'eau. Quand elle essaya d'aider Harry à boire, il fronça des sourcils et prit le verre à la jeune fille.

Et – bien sûr – renversa son contenu sur ses genoux.

Hermione ricana, Severus sourit et Harry rougit.

« J'ai fait pareil hier », se souvint Hermione.

« Ce n'était pas la même chose, Miss Granger. Votre boisson était bouillante, et vous ne l'avez pas renversée sur vos genoux mais les miens. Vous m'avez presque castré. »

Il dit tout cela d'une voix mortellement sérieuse, mais Harry et Hermione ne purent retenir un rire.

« Hé, papa, tu as dit que… »

« N'ose même pas ouvrir ta grande bouche ! » Severus agita de façon menaçante son index. Harry haussa des épaules, et il but prudemment le second verre de la main d'Hermione.

Après qu'Harry se fut rallongé sur l'oreiller, l'expression de Severus s'assombrit et il croisa ses bras sur la poitrine, tapotant son bras avec ses doigts, nerveux.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira.

« Je ne te le dirai pas. C'était une erreur, et nous l'avons réglée. Je ne veux pas en reparler. »

« Quietus ! » dit Snape de façon menaçante.

« Non, Severus. Je ne te le dirai pas. »

« Tu défends quelqu'un. »

« Quelle observation évidente », Harry ferma les yeux. « J'ai fait une promesse, Severus. Je ne te le dirai jamais. Tu agirais précipitamment et sans réfléchir. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu ailles en prison. »

« Je… » commença Snape, mais Harry bailla fortement.

« Je suis fatigué », dit-il et il se tourna sur le coté.

Il sentit des mains prudentes le border, et il put entendre Hermione se disputer avec Severus, l'homme ayant besoin de sommeil et de nourriture, et il tomba endormi, rassuré de savoir que Severus avait résisté et restait avec lui.

Il n'était pas réveillé quand Hermione revint avec un plateau de nourriture et il manqua aussi la longue et silencieuse discussion qui prit place entre les deux.

* * *

En face de la gargouille, Ron attendait qu'un professeur lui donne le mot de passe du bureau du Directeur.

* * *

N'étripez pas Ron tout de suite, il peut encore servir... Si, si...Mais si vous voulez nous dire à quel point vous le détester, les reviews sont là pour ça... Et puis, si vous avez au contraire envie de lui dire qu'il a bien fait, ben, il y a un petit bouton en bas à gauche... ;-D

A dans deux semaines!


	16. Conséquences tragiques

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 16 - Conséquences tragiques 

Il y avait beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles le professeur Snape avait tort.

L'une d'elles était qu'il avait toujours sous-estimé Hermione Granger.

Mais il révisa brusquement son opinion à son sujet lorsqu'elle lui posa la première question après qu'Harry se soit rendormi.

Non, Hermione Granger n'était pas seulement une ennuyante petite je-sais-tout. Il avait eu tort quand il avait dit cela à Harry pendant leur captivité.

La première chose qui l'avait fait changer d'avis était le comportement mature de la jeune fille le soir précédent. Sans mentionner son comportement pendant la première moitié de l'année scolaire. Ce n'était pas des causes insignifiantes. Mais c'était la deuxième chose qui l'avait contraint à revoir son jugement. Ca avait été une simple question, mais ça l'avait assommé pendant de longues, très, très longues minutes.

C'était :

« Professeur, pourquoi prétendez-vous être le père d'Harry ? »

Il devait mentionner qu'elle avait lancé un sort de silence précédemment, donc personne ne pouvait les écouter discrètement.

Sa première pensée fut de nier la déclaration, mais la détermination et le sérieux dans sa voix l'empêchèrent de le faire. A la place, il soupira et se détendit. De toute manière, il semblait normal qu'elle connaisse leur secret.

« Je ne le prétends pas. » Dit-il simplement.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

« Vous… vous voulez dire que vous êtes son père ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule. « Mais comment… ? »

Le professeur secoua la tête comme pour l'éclaircir.

« Comment avez-vous découvert qu'il est Harry ? » Demanda-t-il en réponse.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'était pas très difficile. » Commença-t-elle, « Cependant, le fait que je l'ai vu être enterré de mes propres yeux m'a empêché de le réaliser pendant un long moment. Mais il y avait beaucoup de signes. Le premier d'entre eux était son comportement. Il est timide et il ne peut pas supporter d'être touché, et beaucoup d'autres choses qui prouvaient clairement qu'il avait été maltraité, bien que j'ai d'abord supposé, en me trompant, que c'était sa famille qui le maltraitait. Plus tard, je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait dû être maltraité magiquement, car il ne pouvait pas créer un bouclier. Puis, j'ai pensé à Vous-Savez-Qui, et j'étais tout à fait certaine qu'il avait maltraité Quietus, mais il y avait des problèmes avec le temps. Quand avait-il été maltraité ? Ca avait dû se passer après que vous et Harry vous soyez échappés - mais les Weasley vous ont vu au Chemin de Traverse quelques jours après que… » Elle fronça les sourcils. Snape acquiesça, amusé. La conclusion était parfaite. Hermione continua. « Il recherchait presque désespérément l'amitié de Ron et la mienne. Pourquoi nous ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'évident pour un Snape, et la réaction de Ron était une réponse vraiment naturelle à cela quand il a pensé que Quietus se faufilait parmi nous et nous espionnait. Et il était trop familier avec les Gryffondors. Il était trop familier avec tout le monde dès le premier instant. Et beaucoup d'autres choses. Crockdur l'a reconnu. Le Wingardium Leviosa. Je ne peux pas me rappeler de tout. »

« Mais quand l'avez-vous réalisé ? » Dit Snape curieusement. « Toutes ces choses se sont passées il y a des semaines. »

« C'était la nuit dernière. » Hermione ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. « Quand je vous ai vu pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était la clef pour comprendre, mais… ça l'était. Cependant, j'ai eu un sentiment étrange hier soir. » Elle ferma pensivement les yeux. « C'était notre conversation. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il me faisait confiance. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui faire confiance. C'était quelque chose qu'Harry aurait dit dans une situation semblable. Et, » Elle se gratta le cou, « Il y avait autre chose. J'ai vu Hagrid parler avec un étranger et j'ai mentionné Norbert… »

« Qui est Norbert ? » Snape fronça les sourcils avec suspicion.

« Un Norvégien à Crète. » Sourit légèrement Hermione. « C'était le dragon de compagnie d'Hagrid. »

« Dragon DE COMPAGNIE ? Mais la loi… »

« Nous l'avons dit à Hagrid, mais. » Hermione fit un geste désespéré de la main, « Il ne nous a pas écouté. Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Ca s'est passé pendant notre première année, et Quietus Snape ne pouvait pas savoir à propos de cela. Mais Harry Potter était là. Et quand j'ai mentionné Norbert, il a souri comme s'il connaissait l'histoire. Je suis devenue soupçonneuse à ce moment-là. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi avez-vous réalisé qu'il était Harry juste parce que vous m'avez vu pleurer ? »

Hermione s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Je vous ai vu à l'enterrement et la nuit avant ça. J'ai vu combien vous… preniez soin d'Harry. C'était probablement la conséquence de votre captivité commune, je ne sais pas. Et quand je vous ai vu pleurer, j'ai pensé que vous aimiez Quietus autant que vous aviez aimé Harry. Et il m'est venu à l'esprit que Quietus était tellement semblable à Harry, comme s'ils étaient la même personne. Puis, je me suis rappelé les sorts de famille ou plus exactement la procédure d'adoption qui donne à l'adopté la possibilité de devenir physiquement semblable à son beau-père ou à sa belle-mère, et tout s'est alors mis en place. Vous avez adopté Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce pourquoi vous prétendez être son père ? »

Snape ouvrit les yeux et regarda la forme endormie dans le lit. Il tendit la main et caressa légèrement le visage du garçon. Harry sourit dans son sommeil et rechercha le simple contact. Severus sourit en retour, et lissa la couverture autour des épaules d'Harry, bien qu'elle ne soit pas froissée.

Hermione ne le pressa pas. Elle attendait calmement la réponse.

« C'est James Potter qui l'a adopté, pas moi. » Dit finalement Snape.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent de compréhension.

« C'était Quietus Snape, n'est-ce pas ? Votre frère. »

Snape ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée, comme un poisson.

« Comment… ? »

« La bibliothèque. Madame Pince m'a confondue une fois avec la mère d'Harry, Mlle Evans. C'était sa mère. » C'était une conclusion, pas une question.

« Oui. » Parvint à hoqueter Snape.

« Je suis tellement désolée pour Quietus. Au lieu de deux parents décédés, il en a trois maintenant. Il se sent probablement encore plus orphelin qu'avant. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape regarda la jeune fille assise dans la chaise à côté de lui et l'examina complètement.

Il l'avait SERIEUSEMENT sous-estimée. Il devrait vraiment donner sa démission. Il avait appris à connaître seulement deux étudiants d'autres maisons, Harry et Miss Granger, et il apparaissait qu'il les avait tous les deux mal jugés. Ca pouvait signifier qu'il avait mal jugé beaucoup plus de ses élèves avant eux, juste à cause de ses préjugés. Il avait toujours accusé le directeur de favoriser les Gryffondors, mais il avait eu tort. Peut-être avait-il eu raison au tout début de sa carrière d'enseignement, mais Dumbledore avait beaucoup changé depuis lors dans le jugement des personnes - le Directeur l'avait même accepté, après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

C'était encore le blague mortelle de Black sur lui qui lui avait fait mal évaluer même Albus, juste parce que le vieil homme n'avait pas expulsé ce fichu chien.

« J'espère qu'il ne sent plus orphelin. » Dit-il finalement, tournant de nouveau la tête vers Harry. « J'espère… »

« Non, vous avez raison. » Vint la réponse rassurante d'Hermione. « Il vous considère comme son père, et il s'inquiète énormément pour vous. »

Ils ne continuèrent pas la conversation après cela. Severus était trop fatigué pour le faire et Hermione était apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle s'excusa et partit préparer ses cours du lendemain (il y avait un double cours de Potions parmi eux !) et Severus resta seul avec un Harry endormi.

Plusieurs fois, Madame Pomfresh leur jeta un coup d'œil et, une fois, elle apporta même une tasse de café à son collègue.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu, Severus. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Refusa-t-il simplement, et elle a accepta la réponse.

« Le Directeur veut vous parler à tous les deux dès que Quietus se réveillera. »

« Je vais le contacter par cheminée. »

Madame Pomfresh acquiesça et partit.

Severus but lentement le liquide chaud, savourant son goût avec chaque gorgée.

Parfois, il caressait la main d'Harry.

Il se sentait en paix. Bientôt, Harry irait bien.

* * *

Le monde était trop lumineux, pensa Harry lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'aveuglait, elle attaquait ses nerfs épuisés, et Harry sentait la douleur. Sa cicatrice le picotait aussi, et il fronça les sourcils comme il se rappelait soudainement une vision qu'il venait juste d'avoir. Les détails étaient flous et incompréhensibles, mais c'était quelque chose à propos de la fille que recherchait Voldemort, Goyle avait rapporté qu'ils avaient trouvé la ville où elle vivait. Puisque la fille n'était pas avec lui, Voldemort lui avait jeté le Doloris, ce qui avait de nouveau enflammé tout le corps d'Harry, et en soulevant un peu la couverture, il put voir des taches de sang un peu partout sur son pyjama. Ses coupures non-guéries s'étaient encore rouvertes, cependant, pas énormément. 

Ca faisait mal. Et il se sentait malade et nauséeux et il avait terriblement froid. Et Severus, qui n'était pas à l'Infirmerie à ce moment-là, lui manquait.

Harry frotta son front douloureux et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il était étrange que Madame Pomfresh ne soit pas venue voir comment il allait : l'état de sa gorge suggérait à Harry qu'il avait crié plutôt fort tandis qu'il souffrait de la vision.

Cependant, personne ne vint. Harry tira la couverture jusqu'à son menton et se pelotonna autant qu'il le pouvait, mais ça n'aidait pas. Il avait froid ; il commença à trembler. Les coupures sur son dos brûlaient agressivement. Les larmes lui remplirent les yeux.

« Severus. » Gémit-il doucement. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'entende, il rêvait juste de la compagnie rassurante et aimante de Severus.

Après quelques instant, Harry se tourna sur son côté gauche, car il y avait moins de coupures là et il se roula en boule, sifflant de douleur à travers ses dents serrées. Il replia la couverture autour de lui avec des mouvements maladroits, enterra sa tête dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Après un moment, il tira la couverture au-dessus de sa tête pour réchauffer l'air sous la couverture avec son propre souffle. Ca fonctionna un peu, mais son dos était glacé, et il pouvait même sentir le sang qui suintait à travers ses vêtements.

Où était Severus, maintenant qu'il avait tellement désespérément besoin de lui ?

Son tremblement s'accentua. Perte de sang, encore. Son combat avec Ron s'était produit il y a environ 30 heures, il avait à peine survécu à cette rencontre, et maintenant Voldemort parvenait encore à le torturer. Il enroula étroitement ses bras autour de ses genoux, serrer ses jambes l'aidant à surmonter la douleur physique qui l'assaillait, tandis que les répercussions du Doloris s'attardait dans ses membres.

Il était sur le point de tomber dans l'inconscience quand la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit.

« Severus ? » Chuchota-t-il avec espoir, mais quand il regarda les personnes qui entraient, il eut peur. La première personne qu'il vit fut le Directeur, suivi de près par Ron et Madame Pomfresh. Severus était juste derrière eux, avec Hermione qui essayait apparemment de calmer le professeur. Sans mentionner les deux parents Weasley, Lupin, Anne et un grand chien noir derrière le groupe.

Des visiteurs ! Ils pensaient qu'il allait bien ou au moins mieux. Et bien, ils avaient tort. Harry ferma les yeux et réprima un sanglot nerveux. Le groupe s'arrêta à son chevet, et Dumbledore lui sourit tristement.

« Quietus ? »

« Severus. » Parvint à chuchoter Harry. Il regarda l'homme de grande taille et leurs yeux se verrouillèrent.

Snape paniqua. Le regard d'Harry ne signifiait rien de bon. L'instant suivant, il était agenouillé à son côté, la tête au même niveau que celle d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Les coupures… » Harry ne put pas continuer, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Severus souleva le bord de la couverture et jeta un court regard dessous. Ce qu'il vit le fit devenir totalement blanc. « J'ai tellement froid. » Ajouta Harry sans faire attention aux autres.

Le Maître des Potions se redressa et les regarda.

« Albus, vous devriez partir. Quiet n'est pas bien. »

Le Directeur acquiesça et conduisit le groupe vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Quiet ? » Demanda Anne d'une voix légèrement craintive en regardant Lupin.

« Il est malade. Il a eu un accident. » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard meurtrier à Ron, qui pâlit et déglutit, son visage se tordant de douleur et de regret.

« Nous serons dehors. Appelle-nous quand vous serez prêts. » Dit Dumbledore et il ferma doucement la porte.

Hermione resta derrière, mais Snape ne s'en préoccupait apparemment pas. A la place, Severus glissa ses bras sous Harry et recueillit le corps fragile dans ses bras.

« Poppy, les potions habituelles. » Il regarda la Médicomage alors qu'il se rendait à la salle de bains avec Harry.

« Vision. » Murmura Harry dans son épaule pour que seul Severus puisse l'entendre. « Doloris, encore. »

L'étreinte se resserra autour de lui, et Harry sentit Severus ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains d'un coup de pied. L'homme regarda autour de lui, cherchant un endroit où mettre Harry en attendant qu'il ait ouvert le robinet, mais il n'en eut pas besoin : Hermione courut jusqu'à la baignoire et Harry entendit l'eau couler et sentit la vapeur chaude remplir l'air.

Pendant que l'eau coulait dans la baignoire, Severus le berçait lentement.

« Bientôt, tout ira bien. » Dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Hermione se tenait devant eux, regardant le tableau les yeux écarquillés, mais quand Madame Pomfresh arriva, elle fit sortir la jeune fille. Les deux adultes déshabillèrent Harry, Madame Pomfresh arrêta le suintement d'un sort rapide, et Severus le mit avec précaution dans l'eau chaude.

Harry se détendit dans la chaleur. Il était presque endormi quand ils le ramenèrent au lit, dont Hermione avait changé les draps.

« Quiet, tu ne peux pas dormir tout de suite. » Murmura Severus dans son oreille. « Il y a quelque chose que nous devons régler. »

« Pas maintenant. » Harry sentit ses lèvres trembler d'épuisement et d'embarras. « Je suis si foutrement faible… »

« Tu ne l'es pas, fils. »

Les mots semblèrent donner à Harry assez de force pour qu'il s'assoie, mais il s'appuya contre Severus, dont le bras entourait ses épaules d'une manière protectrice.

« Finissons-en. » Dit Harry fermement, mais d'une voix faible après quelques minutes.

Severus acquiesça et, libérant Harry, il alla appeler le groupe qui attendait. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie, Severus se rassit à côté d'Harry, et Ron s'avança, ouvrant la bouche, mais dès qu'Harry le vit, il secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois là. Sors. » Dit Harry en se serrant étroitement contre Severus. « Je me moque de ce que tu veux dire. »

Les expressions des adultes reflétèrent une parfaite compréhension. Même Mme Weasley acquiesça aux paroles d'Harry.

« Je veux m'excuser… » Se dépêcha de dire Ron, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par tes excuses. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Elles ne soulagent pas ma situation. Sors. »

« Quietus, s'il te plait. » Dit Ron d'un air suppliant. « Laisse-moi expliquer… »

« NON ! » Hurla Harry, mais il avait plutôt l'air faible. « Rien ne peut justifier ce que tu as fait ! Sors maintenant ! »

Mme Weasley saisit l'épaule de son fils et ils sortirent. Harry put entendre la femme hurler du couloir. Il tourna le visage vers Dumbledore.

« Que voulez-vous faire avec lui, M le Directeur ? » Demanda-t-il poliment, avant de bailler.

« Je devrais l'expulser. » Dumbledore le regarda, et quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux.

Lupin et M. Weasley acquiescèrent, le chien noir aboya, Severus grogna pour approuver, seule Anne ne fit rien. Harry lui sourit et secoua la tête.

« Non. » Dit-il calmement.

Des halètements indignés et des grognements agités remplirent la pièce. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Peut-être que cet accident a fait revenir Weasley à la raison… »

« Mais tu ne voulais pas lui parler ! » M. Weasley semblait étonné.

« Je ne le veux pas, vraiment, mais c'est une autre question. Je n'approuve pas son expulsion. Il a besoin d'une autre chance maintenant. »

Le chien grogna de désapprobation. Harry lui jeta un regard perçant.

« Tu ne peux rien dire, Sirius. Dans une situation semblable, tu as été pardonné. » Harry sentit le monde se brouiller autour de lui. Il remonta ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. « Je ne témoignerai pas contre lui. »

« Je pense que la discussion est terminée. » Dit Snape, allongeant Harry sur le lit avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. « Il est trop épuisé pour continuer. La chose la plus importante a cependant été réglée. » Le Directeur approuva. Snape se leva, mais la main d'Harry se glissa furtivement hors de la couverture et attrapa sa robe.

« Je suis heureux que tu n'ais pas ensorcelé Ron. » Marmonna Harry, à moitié endormi.

« Mais Black l'a presque fait. » Ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Snape. Le chien lui lança un regard noir.

Anne se rapprocha et se pencha vers Harry.

« Tu vas aller mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Harry ouvrit un oeil et tendit une main vers le visage de la fillette, la caressant maladroitement.

« Bien sûr, Anne. »

* * *

Les deux jours suivants furent trop remplis au goût d'Harry. Madame Pomfresh parvint à convaincre Severus qu'Harry devait rester à l'Infirmerie, et tous ses amis eurent la chance de lui parler, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se sauver. Son premier visiteur fut Ares, et plus tard Neville. Harry ne leur dit pas ce qui était arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, mais les deux le savaient, et ils lui assurèrent que ça ne se serait pas produit s'il y était allé avec eux. Harry acquiesça et approuva, parce qu'il ne voulait pas discuter. 

Heureusement, sa conversation avec Ares ne fut pas seulement à propos de l'accident d'Harry. Harry l'interrogea sur ses vacances d'hiver, continuant la conversation qu'ils avaient commencée il y a plusieurs jours, et Ares s'ouvrit à lui. Il lui parla de la réaction de sa famille à propos des allégeances de son père, du comportement de sa mère, et des attentes de sa famille envers lui.

« Ils blâment tous papa, pas parce qu'il s'est joint à Tu-Sais-Qui, mais parce qu'il s'est laissé attraper. Ils ne sont pas des Mangemorts, tu sais, mais presque tous soutiennent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ils s'attendent à ce que je fasse la même chose. » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire cet été. Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi. Plus jamais. »

Ares rappela à Harry ses propres étés et sa propre famille, et il pensa que peut-être que les Dursley n'étaient pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait pensé. A la fin de leur longue discussion, Harry suggéra qu'il se rende chez le Directeur ou chez son Directeur de Maison avec son problème - maintenant que la guerre avait commencé, ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de perdre un étudiant. Ares n'aima pas l'idée de parler au Directeur, mais il promit de voir Snape dès que possible. Harry fut soulagé, il était sûr que Severus trouverait un moyen de résoudre les problèmes d'Ares.

La conversation avec Neville fut plus dérangeante. Son ami savait avec certitude que Ron avait attaqué Harry et qu'il l'avait sérieusement blessé : il avait vu et entendu le comportement et les paroles agités d'Hermione au petit déjeuner précédent. Il dit même à Harry qu'Hermione avait cassé avec Ron, et qu'elle s'était retirée dans ses études à la bibliothèque, évitant totalement la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

« Ron reste juste assis sur son lit. Il a déjà manqué trois repas. Je pense qu'il se livre finalement à une petite introspection. Peut-être que c'est trop tard pour toi, mais espérons que ce n'est pas trop tard pour lui. » Dit Neville. « Je me demande pourquoi le Directeur ou ton père ne l'ont pas fait expulser. »

Harry haussa juste les épaules. Il ne voulait même pas penser à Ron. A la place, il changea de sujet et demanda à Neville ce qu'il projetait de faire dans son essai de Charmes sur les sorts altérant la mémoire. Neville avait choisi le difficile sujet des altérations partielles de mémoire - quand seulement un petit morceau de mémoire était détérioré ou quelques parties d'un certain souvenir. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment du sujet, et plus tard Hermione se joignit à eux, ajoutant sa part à la discussion. Elle apporta même quelques livres de la bibliothèque - Madame Pince les envoyait personnellement à Quietus.

« Ainsi, tu as jeté Ron. » Furent ses premiers mots quand ils furent seuls.

« Je suis finalement écœurée de lui. » Dit-elle fermement, mais le ton de sa voix était triste.

Harry la regarda.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, stupide bâtard ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Je sais, mais je suis quand même désolé. Je me sens désolé pour toi. »

« Je pense que tu peux être désolé pour toi-même aussi. » Dit mystérieusement Hermione.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

« Tu as perdu son amitié. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Je ne peux pas perdre ce que je n'ai jamais eu ! »

Hermione se pencha en avant.

« Harry, je… » Elle ne put pas finir. Harry sauta sur ses pieds, le visage pâle.

« Oh, mon Dieu. » Chuchota-t-il. « Ca ne peut pas être vrai… »

« Rallonge-toi, stupide bâtard. » Lui sourit Hermione de manière rassurante. « Ton père serait furieux contre toi s'il savait que tu es sorti du lit aujourd'hui. »

« Mais… mais tu… » Trembla Harry.

« Le professeur Snape sait que je sais. Je lui ai dit ainsi qu'à Dumbledore. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Harry ne put pas bouger, secouant juste continuellement la tête avec terreur. Hermione se redressa et le poussa dans le lit. Après une courte résistance, Harry se rendit et retourna dans le lit, tremblant toujours de choc.

« Je suis stupide. J'aurais dû attendu plus longtemps. » Se réprimanda doucement Hermione. « Tu as tes propres problèmes sans mon… »

« Non, Hermione. C'est bon. C'était juste un peu… inattendu, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » Soudain, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, et il pâlit violemment. « Est-ce… Est-ce que Ron sait ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non. Le Directeur m'a interdit de le dire à quelqu'un. Pas que je voulais le faire. » Dit-elle tristement. « Je ne peux plus faire confiance à Ron. Ce qu'il a fait… »

« Il pensait que tu le trompais. Avec moi. Tu dois lui dire que je n'ai jamais… » Commença Harry désespérément, mais Hermione fit un geste de la main dédaigneux.

« Non, Quiet. Je ne retournerai jamais avec lui. Quelque chose s'est… s'est brisé en moi. La confiance, le respect. Je… je ne pense pas que je puisse de nouveau être sa simple amie. Et… et comment te sens-tu ? » Elle regarda timidement Harry.

Les larmes remplissaient les yeux d'Harry, et il baissa la tête.

« J'ai peur de ressentir la même chose que toi… »

Il ne put pas continuer. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit. Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage jaunâtre, les yeux insondables.

« Black a été attrapé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les Aurors l'ont amené à Liberty. Le Directeur est maintenant suspendu. » Il déglutit. « Je crains que dès que le conseil d'administration l'apprendra, ils le remplaceront. »

* * *

Harry vida la terre autour de la datura et risqua un court regard de l'autre côté de la table. Le professeur Chourave les avait mis, Neville et lui, avec Hannah et Leah, et Leah travaillait en face de lui. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux soyeux en queue de cheval pour qu'ils ne la dérangent pas dans son travail dans la serre, mais de longues mèches s'en échappaient, tombant sur son visage et chatouillant ses joues. Harry pouvait à peine résister à l'envie de tendre la main et de replacer les mèches d'acajou derrière ses oreilles. 

Un coude le frappa dans les côtes.

« Quietus ! » Siffla Neville d'un ton d'avertissement.

Harry tourna rapidement le regard vers la plante, et il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Il se pencha sur la table pour prendre une fiole vide, et y versa un autre sac de terre. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper un autre pot afin de planter une autre datura, il vit du coin des yeux que Leah faisait la même chose. Avant qu'il puisse arrêter son geste, leurs mains se rencontrèrent.

Leah releva brusquement la tête et jeta un regard meurtrier à Harry, qui rougit de plus belle, si c'était possible.

« Dé-désolé. » Il déglutit et essaya de sourire. La réaction fut pire qu'auparavant. Le regard de Leah devint noir, et le cœur d'Harry se serra, mais ses yeux s'attardèrent sur elle pendant encore quelques instants. Finalement, il soupira et prit une autre poignée de terre.

Quelqu'un l'avait maudit, il en était sûr. Toute sa vie avait été misérable, et la suite n'était pas mieux.

Son parrain avait été amené à Liberty, la nouvelle prison sorcière, de nouveau sans procès, la Gazette lui consacrait presque toute sa une, ils écrivaient que la magie lui avait été retirée le jour où ils l'avaient attrapé, comme pour le père d'Ares, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Maintenant Sirius n'était plus qu'un simple moldu, et Dumbledore était suspendu à cause de ça, le verdict dans son cas serait rendu la semaine suivante… Il y avait des périodes dans sa vie où Harry sentait que trop de choses lui arrivaient. C'était une de ces périodes.

Severus lui avait même fait part de ses soupçons au sujet de l'identité du prochain directeur, et Harry devenait malade à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Lucius Malfoy en tant que nouveau Directeur de l'école. Draco Malfoy se comportait déjà comme si son père avait été élu, cependant, l'autre candidat pour le poste était le professeur McGonagall, et elle avait une chance égale de gagner face à Malfoy senior, du moins théoriquement. Mais Harry pouvait voir sur les visages des professeurs qu'ils partageaient les mauvais pressentiments de Severus et qu'aucun d'eux n'attendait avec impatience le changement. La tension pendant les cours atteignait les niveaux les plus élevés, et même Harry avait à peine pût survivre au double cours de Potions avec Severus, qui avait retiré cinquante points aux deux maisons (quarante à Gryffondor, dix à Serpentard, évidemment).

Harry avait gagné cinq jours de retenue dans la classe de Défense pour son incapacité à répondre à une simple question (Harry était totalement perdu dans ses pensées), et même Hagrid était tellement strict pendant son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qu'il avait retiré dix points à Serpentard pour le comportement de Zabini. Harry sourit à ce souvenir : depuis que Zabini avait appris que le possible successeur de Dumbledore était un Malfoy, il rêvait de regagner la confiance du fils. Stupide bâtard. Ces mois d'infidélité qui lui avaient été donnés par la dispute d'Harry ne seraient pas oubliés. Ares et Harry échangeaient des regards méprisants lorsqu'ils voyaient la lutte de Zabini. Zabini n'avait même pas essayé de rejoindre le fils de son Directeur de Maison ou de rester indépendant, comme beaucoup d'autres. Sa servitude était répugnante. Ares, au contraire, montrait sa fidélité envers 'Quietus' (et par Quietus envers Snape et Dumbledore) avec une franchise absolue, cependant, Severus lui avait dit qu'il devrait retourner chez lui pour les vacances d'été.

Une grave anticipation tombait sur l'école.

Et Leah ne montrait aucun signe de pardonner à Harry. Il était maudit, il en était sûr. Et bien, de temps en temps, il se rappelait l'attention de Severus ou l'amitié d'Hermione et même le comportement silencieux de Ron, et il était vraiment reconnaissant pour eux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir maudit.

Quand la cloche sonna, signalant la fin du cours, Harry se sauva quasiment de la serre. Il rentra presque dans Ron qui se tenait de manière indécise dans l'entrée, seul, car les Gryffondors l'ignoraient pour ce qu'il avait fait. Harry le contourna avec précaution, sentant le dégoût et l'embarras remplir sa poitrine à sa vue. L'humiliation qu'il avait traversée cette nuit était beaucoup plus forte que n'importe quelle douleur physique qu'il avait jamais dû souffrir. Harry pouvait presque sentir les taquineries du roux…

« Quietus. » Il entendit une voix incertaine derrière lui. Harry frissonna et continua sans un regard en arrière.

« Maintenant, je suis Quietus. » Se murmura-t-il à lui-même. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au 'dégoûtant, petit Sournois' ? » Seule la frustration le secouait, pas la rage.

Soudain, un bras le saisit. Harry cria avec peur, sursauta, glissa et tomba par terre. Juste au moment où son corps frappait le chemin recouvert de neige, il se tourna sur le dos, la baguette de son père en main pointée vers son attaquant. En vain. La baguette de Neville était déjà fermement dirigée sur le cou d'un Ron complètement horrifié.

« Ne le touche plus jamais sans sa permission, Ron. » Siffla Neville. Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa.

« Je… je voulais juste… »

« S'il ne veut pas te parler, tu ne peux pas l'y forcer. Tu ne peux rien 'vouloir'. »

Harry n'avait jamais vu Neville aussi déterminé. Il était presque… apeuré.

« M. Londubat ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez être en train de faire ? » Le professeur Chourave était furieuse. « Baissez cette baguette avant que vous ne blessiez M. Weasley ! Et dix points pour Gryffondor pour vous battre. »

« Professeur Chourave. » Harry sauta sur ses pieds. « C'était juste un malenten… »

« M. Snape ? » Elle lui jeta un regard froid. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vos explications. Allez-y, la pause est presque terminée. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Il acquiesça et se tourna, se dirigeant vers les portes de l'école.

« Merci, Neville. » Dit-il après qu'ils aient atteint la Grande Salle.

« De rien. » sourit Neville.

Harry pensa qu'il devrait réviser ce sentiment de malchance. Cependant, cela ne rendrait pas sa magie à Sirius. Sirius… après douze ans à Azkaban et deux petites années de liberté relative, à être en fuite, même sa magie lui avait été retirée une fois pour toutes. Très ressemblant au Ministère… Torturer et condamner des gens sans véritable procès, causer des dommages irréversibles à cause de préjugés aveugles…

Sirius avait sans doute été à nouveau torturé.

Dumbledore allait bientôt devoir partir.

Voldemort se réveillait, et il cherchait un nouveau moyen de l'atteindre.

Le futur patron de Severus serait la personne qui l'avait torturé si impitoyablement l'été dernier.

Entre-temps, Harry atteignit la porte de leurs quartiers. Il pressa son index sur le point blanc, et se dépêcha d'entrer, avide d'une pause.

Harry soupira et tira son livre sur les Forces du Mal de l'étagère. Il allait étudier au lieu de se laisser aller à l'énervement que lui procuraient les nouvelles.

Les lettres dansaient dans la faible lumière des torches, mais Harry ne voulait pas allumer plus de torches. La pièce ombragée était douillette et confortable – non, pas la pièce obscure, il haïssait la pénombre dans toutes ses formes, mais l'endroit ombragé. C'était si familier, cela lui rappelait leurs jours ensemble, qui les avaient transformés en famille.

Avec un soupir, Harry se força à se concentrer sur le chapitre, qui était sur les Impardonnables, leur histoire, leur utilisation et les possibles défenses. Harry savait qu'il n'y avait aucune défense possible, il fut donc interpellé quand il trouva un passage, qui disait :

'Il existe des moyens d'esquiver les trois Impardonnables, ce sont :

Une forte volonté et de la détermination contre l'Impérium.

Acceptation de la douleur et de la situation pour le Doloris.

L'amour et le sacrifice pour l'Avada Kedavra.

Les caractéristiques mentionnées ci-dessus, qui aident à esquiver les sort, sont les plus importantes caractéristiques d'un sorcier Lumineux.'

Il EXISTAIT des protections contre eux.

Harry trouva la première familière, et il sourit à son souvenir et à sa détermination. Il était effrayé et c'était la contrainte, plutôt que la détermination, qui l'avait poussé à aller jusqu'au bout du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Le second lui rappelait Nightmare Manor, quand Severus lui avait appris l'importance de la souffrance et de la douleur. Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'il n'avait sentit aucune douleur, pas du tout ! La douleur était toujours là, la seule différence était que son monde n'était pas concentré sur ce seul sentiment.

La douleur du Doloris était encore plus cruelle quand il se concentrait dessus. S'il l'ignorait autant qu'il le pouvait, cela semblait plus facile.

Mais le troisième, sur le sortilège de la mort, était entièrement nouveau. Ou… pas entièrement nouveau, à cause du sacrifice de sa mère, qui l'avait sauvé il y a bien longtemps. Mais comment pouvait-il être à nouveau sauvé dans un telle autre situation ? Est-ce que le sacrifice de sa mère le sauverait encore ?

Folie. Voldemort n'essayerait plus jamais de le tuer avec l'Avada Kedavra. Il pouvait torturer et tuer, il n'avait pas besoin de ces deux mots…

Il y pensait toujours quand Severus revint à la maison après dîner.

« Tu n'as pas mangé. », furent ses premiers mots, et il commanda un repas tardif d'un coup de baguette. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry ferma son livre et le posa sur la petite table, prenant une assiette de saucisses en échange.

« Je n'avais pas envie. Ce matin, Hermione m'a prêté sa Gazette du Sorcier, parce qu'elle a lu l'article sur Sirius », sa voix faiblit, et il sentit sa gorge le piquer. « Ils… ce qu'ils lui ont fait était peut-être pire que... que tout. Il est comme un moldu maintenant, et il est à nouveau en prison, et il était encore innocent. », sa voix se brisa, et il enfouit son visage dans ses paumes. Ses mains cependant ne s'arrêtèrent pas à sa figure mais continuèrent dans ses cheveux et Harry se les agrippa dans sa douleur. « Et il ne sait même pas que je suis vivant ! Il pense sans doute qu'il a échoué, que le fils de ses amis est mort… ils lui ont tout pris, tout. Et moi, Severus, je l'ai privé de moi aussi. », il ne pouvait plus continuer. Un sanglot parcourut son corps. « J'aurais du lui parler. », il toussa dans ses pleurs.

Des bras forts l'entourèrent.

« Je souhaite que ces derniers jours n'aient pas existé. », dit Severus d'une voix triste. « Nous ne pouvions rien faire pour sauver Black de son sort. Ils l'ont pris, et puisqu'ils ont voulu l'attraper pendant des années, ce fut la première chose qu'ils firent. »

« Il est seul maintenant… »

Tous les deux tressaillirent de sympathie.

« Où est le Directeur à présent ? » demanda finalement Harry.

« A mon manoir. Ils n'ont pas interrogé Bl… Sirius, donc ils ne savent pas que mon Manoir et le quartier général de l'ordre, et, avec un peu de chance, ils ne savent rien sur toi. » Quand Snape dit ces mots, ses bras serrèrent Harry encore plus fort. « Dieu merci. ».

« Mais… ils peuvent toujours l'interroger. », dit Harry. « Ils peuvent savoir à tout instant. »

« Oui, ils peuvent. », acquiesça Severus. « C'est pour cela que l'Ordre déménage. Même Lupin et Anne vont changer de maison. Ils iront avec l'Ordre. »

« Donc, le Manoir Snape va à nouveau être vide ? » le cœur d'Harry se serra à cette pensée. « Cela semble… si terrible. »

« Pour moi aussi. », Severus sembla amusé. « Je n'ai jamais cru que je trouverai triste que Lupin, Black et Fletcher quittent ma maison… » son expression changea soudainement. Il devint mortellement sérieux. « Quiet, notre situation sera beaucoup plus difficile. »

Harry leva les yeux, et les planta dans ceux de Severus.

« Dumbledore ne sera pas là pour nous. Il a ses propres responsabilités dans cette guerre. Le nouveau Directeur sera probablement, non pas Minerva, mais Lucius Malfoy. », Severus pâlit à la mention du nom, « Et cela va avoir des conséquences. Cela sera plus dur de rester en sécurité. Tu devras être encore plus prudent. Ne quitte jamais le périmètre de l'école. »

« D'accord. », promit solennellement Harry.

« Ne touche rien dont tu ne connais pas l'origine. »

« Ok »

« Ne te lie avec personne. Il y a toujours un espion parmi tes amis. »

« Je le sais parfaitement. », dit sombrement Harry.

« Je sais. Autres règles : n'irrite jamais Draco Malfoy. Il essayera de te faire payer ton comportement envers lui, et il aidera sans doute son père à t'amener à Voldemort s'il en a l'occasion. »

Harry opina, mais ses mains tremblaient. Tout ce que Severus disait semblait trop réel pour qu'il soit à l'aise.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme.

« Les mêmes règles, bien sûr. »

« Essaye de rester calme, Severus. Malfoy essayera de te tourmenter à la moindre occasion. »

« Je sais, Quiet. »

Harry opina.

« Tu sais, Hermione m'a demandé quel sera mon nom après la guerre. »

Severus était content du changement de sujet. Il sourit à Harry avec un léger intérêt.

« Et qu'as-tu répondu ? »

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas que je vivrai pour le voir… » Harry leva son livre au plafond, « Mais si je peux survivre, je garderai Quietus Snape. J'ajouterai seulement 'Harold' en second prénom, si possible. »

Severus lui lança un regard mitigé.

« Cela veut dire que tu ne veux plus être Harry Potter ? »

Harry détourna son regard du plafond.

« Ton frère est mon père. Tu es ma famille, non parce que tu m'as réintégré à la famille Snape, mais –mais… vraiment. Tu es mon père, n'est-ce pas ? Donc Quietus Harold Snape sera parfait pour moi. Cela résume tout ce qui était important à Quietus, à James, à toi et à moi. Tout. » Harry sourit à Severus. « De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un temps où je ne répondrai plus sous le nom de 'Harry'. C'est bon pour toi ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry. Je penserais toujours à toi en tant qu'Harry, de toute façon. »

« Vraiment ? Pas Quietus ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Question stupide. Je suis fou de TOI, HARRY POTTER, comme tu aurais dû le remarquer il y a longtemps. Ce n'est pas mon frère que j'aime en toi ou le dernier membre de ma famille, c'est toi, stupide idiot. Si tu choisis de garder le nom de Potter, je n'aurais rien contre. Ou même plus, si tu n'étais pas mon neveu, je serais toujours fier d'être ton père adoptif. »

« Tu… tu le penses vraiment, hein ? » sourit avec joie Harry. Toutes ses pensées dépressives s'envolèrent. « Hé, Severus, tu sais que je t'accepterais en tant que père adoptif même si je n'étais pas apparenté à toi ? »

« Tu acceptes le maître des Potions aigri et graisseux ? » les yeux de Severus brillaient de la même façon que ceux de Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr ! » s'écria Harry avec indignement.

« Et que ferais-tu si je redevenais tout d'un coup à mon ancien moi ? »

« Je trouverai le moyen de percer à nouveau tes murs. » dit Harry avec finalité, mais soudain, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit.

* * *

Alors, vos opinions sur ce chapitre? Bien? Pas bien? Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues!

La suite dans deux semaines!


	17. Directeurs

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 17 - Directeurs

11 février 1977.

C'était la faute de Severus. J'ai décidé de faire une recherche sur les Seigneurs des Ténèbres à travers les siècles, juste parce qu'il a rejoint le nouveau, Tom Jedusor, et il y avait beaucoup de faits surprenants.

Mais commençons par le commencement (par quel autre endroit de toute façon ?). La première chose que j'ai voulu savoir est si j'avais des ancêtres Seigneurs des Ténèbres ou pas. J'ai fait une recherche complète sur la famille Snape, parce que c'est la plus grande partie de la famille, mais j'ai dû déclarer que les Snape ne se sont tournés vers l'obscurité qu'après le 'Carnage d'Ipswich' en 1887, quand quelques Aurors ivres ont abattu la moitié de la famille de Snape à la suite d'une lettre mal comprise, et le Ministère (qui était vraiment semblable au Ministère d'aujourd'hui !) est passé sur toute la situation. Le reste de la famille, presque 20 personnes, a rejoint Sir Dranton (c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'époque), sauf un certain Severus Snape, le grand-père de mon père. Après la chute de Dranton, il est resté le seul Snape vivant : les autres étaient tombés pendant la guerre ou avaient été exécutés après. Il a eu quatre enfants, trois garçons et une fille, et seul un d'entre eux était sombre, malheureusement c'était mon grand-père, l'aîné, Severus, qui a eu un seul fils, mon père, Severus (j'espère que le nom de l'aîné de Sever ne sera pas Severus). J'espère que tu ne t'appelles PAS Severus. Et bien, tu es mon enfant et je suis le deuxième, pas le premier…

Donc je suppose qu'heureusement, la famille Snape n'a jamais donné un Seigneur des Ténèbres au monde. Tous les Snape sombres étaient de pitoyables serviteurs de prétendus seigneurs cruels et puissants. J'ai pitié d'eux, vraiment, juste comme j'ai pitié de Sever. C'est un idiot. Travaillant pour une société qui fabrique des potions de soins et, dans le même temps, tuant des gens… Non. Je ne veux pas penser à lui.

Voyons l'autre côté de la famille : les Noblestone. A une époque, c'était une énorme famille, avec de nombreuses relations dans le monde entier. Maintenant, mère est la dernière Noblestone vivante. Sa plus proche parente est Narcissa Lestrange, ma cousine, l'enfant de sa sœur décédée, (elle doit bientôt se marier avec Lucius Malfoy le 'Tueur Souriant') - et la famille Noblestone disparaîtra dans le néant après sa mort. Le seul reste à moitié vivant sera Saevus, le Baron Sanglant, hantant les couloirs vides de Poudlard, effrayant les petits première année… Une fin pathétique pour une noble et riche famille de sang-pur, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que Narcissa et Severus ont fini leurs études à Poudlard, Saevus est obsédé par moi, comme le seul membre de sa famille, me donnant des idées merveilleuses pour enfreindre les règles de l'école sans graves conséquences - si tu as besoin d'aide, demande-lui simplement, ta grand-mère était une Noblestone, donc il t'aidera certainement. Il peut même localiser Dumbledore dans l'école - je pense qu'il est à présent le seul véritable rival du Directeur (au moins pour errer dans Poudlard). Voldemort n'est rien d'autre qu'une pathétique esquisse de sorcier sombre en comparaison de Saevus, crois-moi.

Les Noblestone ont toujours été sombres. Mais il n'y avait pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres parmi eux, et ils étaient la plupart du temps neutres dans les guerres Ténèbres-Lumière des différents siècles. Et bien, certains d'entre eux se sont battu du côté sombre - mais il y en avait aussi d'autres du côté Lumineux, si leurs intérêts les liaient à lui. Et les intérêts de la famille étaient et sont toujours les premiers sur la liste pour les Noblestone. Il y a même un sort sur les membres de la famille : ceux qui sont reliés par le sang ne peuvent pas se nuire. Peut-être que ça te sera utile. Je suis sûr que l'héritier de Lucius se battra aussi contre le Côté Lumineux pendant ta guerre. Cet héritier sera ton cousin au second degré. De belles relations !

Donc, tu peux te calmer : nous ne sommes pas les héritiers inconnus d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je veux te demander : ne juge pas les autres familles sombres trop vite ! Nous sommes d'origine Sombre aussi. Donne-leur la chance de faire leurs preuves. Peut-être que même l'enfant de Lucius ne sera pas si mauvais… J'espère.

Mais sois prudent avec Lucius ! Je suis sûr qu'il vit toujours dans ton temps, je ne serais pas très surpris s'il était Ministre dans ton temps - il est très ambitieux après tout. Son père n'était pas un homme noble, juste un sorcier très intelligent et très riche, qui a épousé une fille noble et pauvre pour devenir noble. Il est adroit, mais insidieux, et il te haïra sûrement avec passion. Tu sais, il déteste l'idée du mariage noble-roturier (ridicule avec son origine, n'est-ce pas ?) et je ne pense pas que j'épouserai une fille noble juste pour être accepté par lui. Si Lily m'épouse, ta mère sera une sang-de-bourbe - une vraie honte pour ma famille, tu ne penses pas ?

* * *

Harry secoua la tête avec amusement. L'opinion de Quietus sur Lucius n'était pas très bonne. Que dirait-il s'il savait que l'homme serait le prochain Directeur ? Harry espérait toujours que le conseil d'administration élirait McGonagall, elle enseignait à Poudlard depuis plus de cinquante ans et elle avait été Directrice adjointe pendant de très longues années, donc elle serait la personne idéale pour le poste.

Mais Harry se rappelait avec précision du comportement du conseil d'administration envers Lucius Malfoy dans le passé. Ils étaient faibles et corrompus, et maintenant, leur animosité envers Dumbledore affaiblissait la chance de McGonagall. Cette dernière chose était de la faute de Fudge, évidemment. Le Ministre avait fait une déclaration sur Dumbledore dans la Gazette, dans laquelle il avait exprimé sa déception à propos du comportement négligent de Dumbledore en rencontrant un criminel infâme et poursuivi dans une ECOLE… L'article était dégoûtant, et il avait accentué le fait que le professeur McGonagall ait été une collègue de confiance du Directeur renvoyé et ainsi de suite…

Harry sentit la haine envers le Ministre. Fudge devrait maintenait savoir que Malfoy était un Mangemort ! Il avait interrogé Severus et même Nott au sujet de Voldemort, mais il ne croyait jamais ce que les personnes avouaient sous Veritaserum. Il était juste aussi paranoïaque que Voldemort à propos de la concoction. Fudge était presque matérialiste. Il ne croyait que ce qu'il pouvait toucher de ses propres mains ou voir de ses propres yeux, et si la chose touchée ou vue était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas sentir, il lui créait une bonne explication. Le cas de Malfoy était comme ça. L'homme était le bras droit de Voldemort ; le fait était attesté par plusieurs témoignages. Et Fudge s'en moquait. Il voulait croire à l'innocence de Malfoy, donc il le faisait.

Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait être fait contre la pure stupidité. Harry commençait à voir la vérité des habituelles tirades de Severus.

A présent, Malfoy aurait un pouvoir total sur l'établissement le plus important du Monde Sorcier : Poudlard. La maison d'Harry. Un abri pour beaucoup d'étudiants. Ce serait bientôt un énorme Nightmare Manor, Harry en était mortellement sûr.

Pour l'instant, McGonagall était la Directrice par intérim, les choses continuaient comme avant et l'hiver laissait lentement place au printemps. Les examens approchaient, parfois les professeurs oubliaient les possibles changements de l'avenir pendant qu'ils les mettaient sous pression. Harry parvenait à éviter les retenues et il était libre d'étudier pendant ses loisirs - il avait survécu à CETTE retenue aussi, cependant, les résultats n'étaient pas très brillants - ou plus précisément, Leah l'avait envoyé balader, juste après que Severus les ait quittés un moment pour donner sa chance à Harry…

Mais Harry ne renonçait pas au cas de Leah. Au moins, il pensait qu'il avait réussi à s'excuser pour son comportement après les vacances d'hiver.

La seule chose qui le dérangeait infiniment était le comportement sur-protecteur de ses amis. Ils accompagnaient Harry partout où il allait, vérifiant toutes les personnes à qu'il parlait, Neville et Ares semblaient s'être partagé les jours entre eux : le seul refuge existant était la bibliothèque - mais il y avait Hermione. Parfait système de gardes du corps !

Les réunions du personnel se multipliaient de manière significative, Severus passait cinq soirs sur sept dans le bureau de McGonagall, discutant des changements et des perspectives possibles après l'arrivée de Malfoy, mais Harry savait que lui et la Directrice s'inquiétaient également de la fuite dans le personnel. Harry et Severus tenaient compte de chaque membre du personnel jour après jour, s'interrogeant et argumentant sur le possible espion, mais ils n'avaient trouvé aucun indice pour les aider.

McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Trelawney, Vector, Sinistra, Figg, Hagrid...

Le suspect de Severus était Hagrid, et même Harry devait être d'accord avec lui sur le fait que c'était le plus probablement Hagrid qui laissait échapper les secrets du personnel à Pré-au-Lard après deux ou trois Whiskys Pur Feu. Harry avait avoué à Severus que cela s'était déjà produit au moins une fois, lors de sa première année…

Ce soir-là, les traits du visage de Severus étaient plus profonds que jamais quand il rentra finalement. La fatigue irradiait de tous ses mouvements, alors qu'il enlevait sa lourde cape, l'accrochait sur le porte-manteaux, qu'il chancelait vers le fauteuil, et s'y effondrait. Sans un mot, Harry conjura du thé d'un rapide mouvement de baguette, et mit une tasse dans les mains de l'homme.

« Alors c'est décidé, je suppose. » Dit finalement Harry d'une voix rauque.

Severus acquiesça simplement.

« Quand envahira-t-il le bureau ? »

« Lundi. » Fut la réponse courte.

« C'est demain ! » Cria Harry avec peur.

« Précisément. »

* * *

Lundi fut un cauchemar. Malfoy arriva juste après le petit déjeuner, donc les premiers cours furent officiellement annulés, et ils durent rester dans la Grande Salle pour écouter son discours. L'estomac d'Harry se noua douloureusement tandis qu'ils attendaient l'homme. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, ça avait été à Nightmare Manor, dans une salle de torture… Ses mains étaient glacées et il avait des sueurs froides. Pour détourner son attention des possibles événements des jours suivants, il examina attentivement ses camarades. A sa surprise, plus de la moitié de la Maison des Serpentards ne semblait pas très heureuse de l'arrivée de Malfoy. Au contraire, seule la troupe de Draco Malfoy criait victoire et échangeait des regards joyeux. Le visage d'Ares était tendu, Janus et ses amis chuchotaient nerveusement entre eux, et presque tous les septième année jetaient des regards furieux aux Serpentards plus jeunes. Harry savait qu'ils étaient les favoris de Severus. Aucun d'eux ne se tournait vers l'obscurité. Un tiers d'entre eux avait des Optimal dans leurs études, et de plus, ils avaient été les premiers à saluer Severus après les évènements de l'été. Les garçons imitaient son style de robe, et tous copiaient ses manières. L'année de Janus, la sixième, n'était pas entièrement lumineuse, et à partir de l'apparition de Malfoy, de la cinquième à la première année, l'influence du blond était indéniable. 

L'aversion des autres maisons était bien plus évidente, principalement chez les Gryffondors. Alors que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient assis en silence, le visage pâle, la table de Gryffondor était bruyante, les poings étaient serrés, les dents grinçaient, les visages étaient rouges de fureur.

Harry leva le regard vers la table des professeurs qui était décorée pour l'événement. Trois sièges vides étaient placés au centre de la table, entre McGonagall et Severus. Les professeurs essayaient de leur mieux de se comporter normalement, mais même leurs visages se tordirent quand Malfoy entra en paradant. Oui, paradant. Il ne fit pas qu'entrer ou marcher à grands pas, mais il parada de manière somptueuse avec Fudge à sa gauche et quelques autres représentants du Ministère. Arcus Patil était parmi eux ; il était la seule personne avec une expression sérieuse ou même triste.

Quelques Serpentards commencèrent à applaudir et les professeurs les suivirent avec un regard aigre. Fudge les salua, un sourire large d'un contentement évident sur le visage. Harry aperçut l'expression de Ron et, pendant une minute, il se sentit désolé pour leur amitié perdue. Ca aurait été tellement bien d'être assis à côté de lui, faisant des commentaires grossiers sur le groupe paradant, et levant les yeux au ciel suite aux réprimandes d'Hermione sur leurs manières enfantines - mais non, ils étaient séparés, et Ron était aussi seul qu'Harry l'avait été au début de l'année. A la place, c'était Neville, qui faisait ses observations et Dean riait nerveusement, alors qu'Hermione leur jetait un regard mauvais de temps en temps.

Harry retourna ses yeux vers la table de Serpentard et vit que beaucoup d'yeux étaient sur lui, sauf ceux des partisans de Malfoy, comme si ses camarades attendaient sa réaction ou sa direction ? Ce n'était pas entièrement impossible : il était le fils de leur Directeur de Maison après tout ! Il sourit d'un air méprisant et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Harry se rendait compte qu'il était presque identique à Severus avec ce geste, mais c'était son but principal. Beaucoup lui sourirent et imitèrent son geste. En quelques instants, la moitié de la table de Serpentard acclamait et applaudissait fortement, tandis que l'autre moitié était juste assise silencieusement, les bras croisés.

Alors que les yeux d'Harry erraient sur la table de Poufsouffle, il vit Ernie lui faire un grand sourire et croiser ses bras de la même manière. Lentement, presque tous les Poufsouffles l'imitèrent, ainsi que toute la table de Gryffondor… alors, à sa plus grande consternation, ses yeux aperçurent Terry Boot à la table de Serdaigle qui lui faisait un clin d'œil et pliait les bras.

Progressivement, les applaudissements disparurent et se transformèrent en un silence inconfortable. Harry sentit un coude dans ses côtes.

« Draco sait que c'était toi. » Siffla Ares dans ses oreilles. Harry haussa juste les épaules. Il vit Malfoy, Fudge et Patil se diriger vers la table et prendre place. Pendant un court instant, sa main se serra alors que Severus avait un petit mouvement de recul, mais heureusement, Patil occupa le siège à côté de lui, et non pas Fudge ou Malfoy. Harry et Severus se détendirent.

« Bonjour, tout le monde. » Malfoy salua l'école avec un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace. Ses auditeurs le regardèrent de manière hostile. Quelqu'un grogna à la table de Gryffondor, et des rires nerveux s'élevèrent de la même direction. Le visage de McGonagall s'assombrit d'inquiétude.

'Sois prudent avec Lucius !' Harry put presque entendre la voix inconnue de son père faire écho dans son esprit. Le Tueur Souriant - comme il avait appelé le bel homme aux cheveux argentés. Harry se rappelait trop bien de ce sourire dans les chambres de torture. Il comprenait l'inquiétude du professeur. Malfoy était trop dangereux pour qu'on joue avec lui.

Donc il resta silencieux, les bras croisés, regardant directement le Table Directoriale. Pendant ce temps, Malfoy continua.

« … J'espère que notre coopération sera longue et fructueuse… les erreurs de la précédente direction dans le choix questionnable pour les enseignants… une conduite moins libérale… des règles plus strictes… » Les mots et les phrases étaient comme une cascade, elles coulaient sans fin, toutes se dirigeant vers une direction : dictature. « … et, bien sûr, il ne pourra pas y avoir d'exception. Aucun étudiant ne sera pas réparti… »

La respiration d'Harry s'arrêta quand il releva brusquement la et regarda Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés. Le regard du nouveau Directeur était sur lui.

Harry frissonna. C'était la plus mauvaise nouvelle qu'il pouvait imaginer. Cela signifiait-il qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre avec Severus ? Très certainement. Soudain, il se sentit fatigué.

« La répartition de votre ami » Malfoy accentua le dernier mot avec sarcasme, « aura lieu aujourd'hui, avant le déjeuner, pour qu'il puisse ensuite prendre son repas à la bonne table avec ses bons camarades. »

Et il ne restait plus de temps, pensa Harry à moitié paniqué. Mais il reprit son expression neutre et haussa les épaules vers Malfoy. Peut-être que le changement lui servirait. Peut-être qu'il avait repoussé la ré-intégration dans une plus grande compagnie pendant trop longtemps et que ça serait utile de changer. Peut-être qu'il était temps de se débrouiller seul et d'apprendre à supporter ses cauchemars et ses visions. Peut-être qu'il était prêt à être vu et touché accidentellement par d'autres.

Harry lança un sourire rassurant à Severus, qui inclina simplement la tête en réponse. Ils auraient besoin d'un certain temps pour parler de la nouvelle situation.

* * *

« GRYFFONDOR ! » Hurla triomphalement le Choixpeau. La Grande Salle resta assise dans un silence abasourdi. Bien sûr, pensa Harry ironiquement. Il avait retiré l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Le Choixpeau l'avait immédiatement reconnu, McGonagall n'avait même pas eu à le poser sur sa tête. Il avait crié dès qu'il avait senti la présence d'Harry.

Harry recourba la bouche de dégoût. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter de ses souhaits avec ce foutu chapeau - il s'était mis d'accord avec Severus sur le fait que le meilleur endroit pour lui serait Serdaigle, et Harry était sûr qu'il s'adapterait aussi parfaitement dans cette maison. S'il avait été réparti à Serdaigle, il aurait même gardé ses sympathisants et ses amis de Serpentard. Que dirait Ares ? Comment se sentait-il ?

Harry regarda son ami, et Ares lui fit un signe de tête pour le rassurer. Et bien, il avait dit à Harry que la Maison de Serpentard n'était pas très sûre pour lui maintenant - mais peut-être que Gryffondor était un peu exagéré pour lui… Mais non, Ares ne semblait pas déçu. Au contraire.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Severus et écarta légèrement les bras pour lui montrer son impuissance. Severus lui lança un regard très Snapien et Harry l'entendit presque grogner 'Potter' avec agacement. Harry eut un grand sourire et se dirigea vers 'la bonne table avec les bons camarades' et s'assit automatiquement à son ancienne place habituelle entre Ron et Neville, face à Hermione.

Au moment même où il s'assit, la table de Gryffondor éclata en une énorme acclamation, et Dean Thomas se pencha vers Harry, lui hurlant dans les oreilles-

« Maintenant, même Gryffondor pourra gagner des points en Potions ! »

Harry secoua la tête avec amusement et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Après que le bruit se soit apaisé, Harry se leva et se tourna vers les autres tables.

« Je veux juste dire que, même maintenant, je suis avant tout un étudiant de Poudlard, votre camarade comme je l'étais avant. » Il regarda calmement les septième année de Serpentard, Janus, Ares et les autres. « Il y a une guerre, et nous sommes alliés dans celle-ci. Ne l'oubliez jamais. »

Juste quand il se rassit, Malfoy ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler en public, M. Snape. »

Harry lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des règles contre ça. »

« Vingt points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre impertinence. » Malfoy semblait satisfait. Il rêvait certainement de retirer des points à Gryffondor depuis des années. Harry manqua de s'étrangler. Toute cette situation était trop familière. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais été puni par un Malfoy auparavant. L'expression sévère de McGonagall le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et il haussa les épaules vers elle pour s'excuser et il suivit le regard du professeur fixé sur les sabliers géants au mur. Et bien, le comportement de Ron avait eu des conséquences épouvantables, pensa Harry, mais au moins sa perte n'était pas trop douloureuse, considérant que même les Poufsouffles avaient 113 points de plus que Gryffondor.

« Je suppose que cette année, Gryffondor ne peut pas gagner la Coupe des Maisons. » Murmura doucement Harry. « Et bien, au moins la victoire sera beaucoup plus savoureuse ! »

« Tu es fou, camarade. » Ricana Neville.

Harry tendit la main pour attraper le sel, et il cogna les livres d'Hermione.

« Ce double cours de Potions avec les Serpentards demain… » Il entendit quelqu'un se plaindre.

« Tu veux quelques Boites à Flemme ? » Demanda Fred en retour.

« … et j'ai eu un nouvel appareil-photo… » Expliqua Colin à quelqu'un avec enthousiasme.

Les conversations autour de lui le plongèrent dans une transe comme une berceuse. Tout était si familier. Si apaisant. Harry ferma les yeux de contentement. Peut-être que retourner à Gryffondor n'était pas la pire des possibilités, après tout.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione le traîna jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils glissaient dans la boue fraîche - le premier signe de l'approche du printemps. Ares se dirigea vers lui.

« Ca ne te gêne pas que je sois à Gryffondor ? » Harry le regarda sérieusement.

« Si ça ne te gêne pas que je sois à Serpentard… » Ares haussa les épaules.

« Rien n'a changé, Ares. Je suis toujours le garçon que j'étais ce matin. »

« Moi aussi. » Ares arqua un sourcil.

« Peut-être que tu devrais passer plus de temps à la bibliothèque. » Dit Harry.

« Peut-être que je le ferais. » Répondit mystérieusement Ares.

« Je n'aime pas les salles communes. Il y a trop de monde pour travailler. »

Ils ne purent pas continuer leur conversation. Une main attrapa Ares par derrière.

« Tu n'es plus autorisé à parler avec lui. » Dit Malfoy tandis que Crabbe tenait le bras d'Ares.

« Laisse-le tranquille. » Cracha Harry dangereusement.

« Tu ne peux pas me donner d'ordres, Malfoy. Ma famille est du même rang que la tienne. Même si la 'liberté' (1) de ton père est un peu différente de celle du mien. » Dit Ares avec colère.

Crabbe regarda Malfoy avec une expression absente. Le visage pâle du blond prit une horrible couleur rouge.

« Comment oses-tu insinuer… »

« Insinuer ? » Demanda Ares d'un air moqueur. « Je n'insinue rien. Mais dis-moi, Malfoy, pourquoi es-tu si dérangé par le fait que je parle à ton cousin ? Tu es jaloux ? »

« La ferme ! »

« Surveille ta langue, Malfoy ! Juste parce que ton père est… » Ron s'approcha d'eux, furieux, mais un geste d'Harry le fit taire.

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Weasley. » Lui siffla Harry. « Ne vois-tu pas que c'est un problème de Serpentards ? Retourne à tes Gryffondors. » Dit-il en l'éloignant. Le moment suivant, ses yeux étaient de nouveau sur Malfoy.

« Tu n'es pas un Serpentard, Snape. » Lui dit Malfoy en ricanant.

« Pourquoi pas ? Parce qu'un vieux morceau de tissu a des idées floues sur ma structure d'esprit, je n'en suis pas moins l'ami d'Ares et ton camarade qu'avant ! Ne sois pas ridicule ! »

La réponse d'Harry figea tous les spectateurs. Harry regarda autour de lui et haussa les épaules.

« Vous êtes stupides. Vous savez tous que je pourrais aller dans toutes les maisons. Toute cette histoire de maison n'a aucun sens ! »

Les bouches s'ouvrir pour protester, mais l'arrivée d'Hagrid interrompit heureusement la dispute, et personne ne voulut continuer après la leçon. Alors qu'ils retournaient à l'école, Harry rejoignit Ron aux portes du bâtiment.

« Weasley. » Dit-il froidement. Il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec lui. « N'interviens plus dans les affaires des Serpentards. Et principalement, n'interviens plus dans les affaires de Malfoy. »

« Je voulais juste te soutenir… »

« Tu ne penses pas que je suis plus capable de me défendre contre eux que toi ? Je sais ce qui va arriver. Pas toi. Reste loin des situations comme celles-ci. »

« Mais… » Protesta Ron, mais Harry n'attendit pas la fin.

« Je me moque de tes arguments, Weasley. Tu me dois plusieurs choses. Maintenant, je te demande de ne pas intervenir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un cadeau très cher pour ta vie. »

La voix froide d'Harry et son raisonnement firent taire Ron. Le roux acquiesça solennellement.

« Merci. » Dit Harry avant de partir.

* * *

« Si tu as des visions, viens me voir immédiatement. » Severus faisait les cent pas fans la pièce. « Si tu as mal, viens me voir immédiatement. Si tu as des cauchemars… »

« … viens me voir immédiatement. » Compléta Harry. « Je sais, Severus. »

« J'allumerai un feu permanent dans ma cheminée. Tu peux toujours venir, dès que tu en ressens le besoin. »

« Oui, et j'ai déjà emballé un pot entier de Poudre de Cheminette. » Harry commençait à se sentir étourdi à force de regarder Severus marcher de long en large. « Tu ne peux pas arrêter de marcher un instant ? » Grogna-t-il finalement.

Severus lui jeta un rapide regard, mais ne s'arrêta pas.

« Non, je ne peux pas. » Aboya-t-il.

« Je suis aussi nerveux. » Dit Harry.

« Je ne suis pas nerveux. J'ai peur. Tu n'es pas encore guéri et… »

« Severus, peut-être que ça me fera du bien. »

« Ou peut-être pas. »

« Mais je peux revenir à chaque fois que je le veux. »

« Sois prudent, Harry. » Le visage de Severus s'adoucit alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Harry. « Je- je… »

Harry se leva et, croisant le trajet de Severus, il se plaça sur son chemin.

« Tout ira bien, papa. » Dit-il en étreignant étroitement l'homme quand il se cogna contre lui.

« Ta malle… n'était pas bonne. Trop familière. J'ai mis tes affaires dans ma vieille malle… » Chuchota Severus dans les cheveux d'Harry.

« Coquille-N9, n'est-ce pas ? Harry lui donna un coup de coude joueur. « Et pour ma Cape d'Invisibilité ? »

« Je l'ai gardée. Je ne te la redonnerai pas. Mais… »

« Je sais. N'enfreints pas trop de règles. » Sourit Harry d'un air moqueur.

« Non. Essaye d'éviter les Malfoy. »

Harry le relâcha.

« Je viendrai ici tous les soirs après le dîner. D'accord ? »

« Harry, je… »

« Je sais. Je ferai attention. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous survivrons. »

Severus accompagna Harry à la Tour de Gryffondor. Le trajet fut lent et silencieux, la nervosité serait leurs gorges. Ce serait la première nuit où ils seraient séparés depuis août.

« Prends une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve aujourd'hui. La première fois est toujours la pire. Demain sera plus facile. » Dit finalement Severus alors qu'ils se tenaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« D'accord. » Réussi à dire Harry.

« Vas-y maintenant. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, papa. » Dit Harry avant de se tourner vers le portrait. « Brevi tempore. » Dit-il en se retournant vers Severus. Ils se sourirent.

« Je vois. Les Gryffondors sont optimistes, comme toujours… »

Severus lui serra l'épaule de manière rassurante et partit.

Harry entra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor avec un soupir. Son ancienne-nouvelle vie venait juste de commencer.

'GRYFFONDOR REGNE !' était écrit en grand sur le mur face à l'entrée. Ce fut la première chose que vit Harry quand il entra dans la pièce.

« Tu es finalement libre de ces imbéciles de Serpentard, camarade ! » Fred lui sauta presque dessus. « Bienvenue dans la meilleure maison de Poudlard ! »

Harry se tendit.

« Je suis toujours un Snape, Weasley. » Grogna-t-il.

« Que dit ton père maintenant que tu es un Gryffondor ? » Demanda Seamus.

« Et bien, c'était inattendu. Nous pensions tous les deux que j'irai à Serdaigle. » Harry sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Il était en colère ? »

« Pourquoi devrait-il l'être ? » Demanda Harry en réponse. « Nous pensons que c'est plus sûr pour moi que Serpentard avec les Malfoy. »

« C'est vrai que Malfoy est de ta famille ? » Demanda quelqu'un.

« Ouais. Et le Baron Sanglant aussi. » Sourit Harry, satisfait. « Bon, pouvez-vous me montrer ma chambre ? Je pense que les elfes de maison y ont déjà apporté mes affaires. »

« Bien sûr. » Seamus le conduisit vers l'escalier en spirale. « Ici ! »

La chambre était aussi confortable que dans les souvenirs d'Harry : une pièce ronde avec cinq lits à baldaquins de velours rouge-sombre. Sa malle avait déjà été apportée et se trouvait à l'extrémité de son ancien lit.

« C'était celui d'Harry. » Chuchota Seamus, et les autres garçons qui, pendant ce temps là, étaient entrés dans la salle l'un après l'autre, acquiescèrent. « Ca ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

La bouche d'Harry trembla.

« Non. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton hésitant. « Mais je ne sais pas si… si vous ça vous gêne. » Dit-il en regardant fixement Ron. « Je ne veux pas occuper sa place. Ni physiquement, ni mentalement. »

Ron se retourna et haussa les épaules.

« Si tu le prends, ce sera ta place. » Dit Ron d'une voix haut-perchée. « C'est bon pour moi. »

Les trois autres garçons les regardaient avec attente. Une légère tension s'attarda entre eux.

« Ce n'était pas mon choix de venir ici. » Dit finalement Harry. « Je préférerai être avec Severus dans les cachots. »

Tous bougèrent inconfortablement.

« Et bien… » Dit Dean après un long silence. « Nous aurons besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous y habituer, apparemment. »

La tension diminua. Les garçons commencèrent à se préparer pour aller au lit. Ron, se sentant évidemment mal à l'aise, quitta la pièce. Harry attendit soigneusement que la dernière personne ait fini de se laver ; il alla à la salle de bains plutôt tard. Il était toujours en train de prendre sa douche quand Ron entra.

Le roux fit de son mieux pour éviter Harry, sa vue dans la salle de bains était aussi choquante pour lui que pour Harry.

« Désolé, je ne… » Murmura-t-il, rouge d'embarras, mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase. « Oh, mon Dieu. » Dit-il à la place, le regardant, figé.

Harry suivit son regard et se maudit à voix haute.

Il avait encore oublié les charmes de camouflage. Ses cicatrices étaient visibles sur tout son corps nu.

« Pardonne-moi… » Parvint à coasser Ron. « Oh, mon Dieu, Quietus. »

Harry lui jeta un regard froid.

« Sors, Weasley. » Siffla-t-il, tirant sa serviette devant lui. « Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais… »

« Non. » Ron secoua la tête. « Je… non… » Il déglutit tellement fort qu'Harry pouvait parfaitement l'entendre. « Je te jure, je ne savais pas… je pensais… Percy disait… »

Harry était de plus en plus furieux. Sa serviette prenait l'eau sous la douche, et il se sentait de nouveau humilié et exposé. Même si les intentions de Ron étaient amicales ou qu'il essayait de s'excuser, la situation n'en était pas meilleure.

« J'ai dit sors ! » Hurla Harry.

« Quietus, s'il te plait. » Ron ne comprenait toujours pas la situation. Harry se demandait si Ron avait toujours été si stupide.

« S'il te plait quoi ? » Les mains d'Harry devinrent blanches alors qu'elles seraient la serviette trempée. « Tu m'as torturé pendant des mois. Tu m'as presque tué. Maintenant, tu m'observes ici, nu… Comment pourrais-tu m'humilier encore plus ? » Le sarcasme passa dans sa voix.

Ron frissonna, tourna les talons et sortit.

Harry eut des haut-le-cœur.

Stupide incident.

Et c'était seulement le premier soir.

* * *

Le jour suivant, il eurent un double cours de Potions avec les Serpentards. Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle, à coté de Neville et attendit nerveusement l'arrivée de Severus. L'homme avait manqué le déjeuner et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. Son estomac était serré et lui faisait mal. Il n'avait rien pu avaler et à présent, son estomac protestait vigoureusement. De la sueur froide perlait sur son front.

Cependant Severus semblait aussi grincheux et narquois que d'habitude quand il arriva finalement. Seuls les yeux de Harry furent capables de voir les traits tirés de son visage, les cercles autour de ses yeux noirs et les mouvements moins énergiques que ce qu'ils devaient être.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la Potion Fébrifuge, qui est une potion curative de base », Snape agita sa baguette et la liste des ingrédients apparut au tableau. « La méthode est à la page 203. C'est très simple à réaliser. », il se tourna vers la classe, « Elle prend moins d'une heure. Lorsque vous aurez fini, amenez-moi une fiole de votre potion et vous pouvez sortir. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Harry bailla d'ennui lorsque ses yeux parcoururent la recette. La potion était en effet très simple, la seule chose à laquelle le préparateur devait faire attention était l'ordre des ingrédients, rien d'autre. Il vit du coin de l'œil la figure de Neville s'illuminer – le garçon au visage rond n'aimait toujours pas les potions, cependant, il n'y avait plus eu d'accidents depuis plusieurs mois.

Harry ne se dépêcha pas. Il calculait que si tout le monde faisait sa potion dans les temps, il aurait quelques minutes pour parler à Severus et le questionner sur son absence durant le petit déjeuner. Il travailla donc extrêmement méticuleusement, ce qui était très lent et après vingt minutes, il fut satisfait : il était derrière Neville qui était le plus lent de la classe.

Severus commença à passer dans les rangs, commentant aigrement les travaux de Dean et de Lavande. Enlevant cinq points à Ron pour sa mauvaise méthode et encore cinq autres pour regarder Hermione. Harry roula des yeux en se penchant sur son chaudron, les choses ne changeraient jamais, apparemment. Cette pensée revint quand Malfoy et Bullstrode reçurent des compliments et des points (dix), cependant, Harry pouvait voir, que leurs préparations étaient assez pâteuses.

Hermione fut la première à avoir fini. Sa potion était parfaite, la couleur était d'un vert clair et la substance assez huileuse, pensa intérieurement Harry alors qu'elle posait une petite bouteille sur le bureau de Severus. L'enseignant y jeta un coup d'œil, puis dit quelque chose à voix basse à la jeune fille. Hermione acquiesça, et ne versa pas le reste dans l'évier, mais laissa plutôt son chaudron sur le bureau. Severus jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron d'Hermione et soupira profondément.

« Cinq points pour Gryffondor. », dit-il presque tristement. « Vous pouvez partir, Miss Granger. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Snape donnait des points à la maison du lion, Hermione recevait trente points dans tous les cours de Potions, mais les Gryffondors regardaient maintenant Harry comme la raison de la générosité de Snape.

A la fin, Harry réussit à être le dernier avec Ares qui avait des problèmes avec son travail, qui ne semblait être ni de la bonne couleur, ni de la bonne odeur, et Harry se demanda pendant un moment s'il l'avait fait exprès ou pas. Il mit sa fiole dans la main de Severus et lorsqu'il lui donna son accord, Harry alla dans le placard pour chercher de plus grandes fioles afin d'y verser sa potion et celle d'Hermione.

« Cinq autres points pour Gryffondor. », dit Severus avec un sourire, « Et deux autres pour m'aider à mettre en bouteilles. »

Harry le fixa d'un air interrogatif, et Severus cligna de l'œil.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné des points avant. », dit-il.

« Eh oui ! » s'exclama Harry et ils sourirent tous les deux. « Mais Serpentard a quand même eu huit points de plus. »

« Apparemment, l'inaptitude est un trait de Gryffondor… »

Harry ne put retenir un rire en jetant un coup d'œil à Ares.

« Peut-être peux-tu alors suggérer à Ares de rejoindre la bande des Gryffondors. »

Ares grogna, Severus sourit d'un air affecté.

« Il n'est pas inepte, il a juste quelques difficultés temporaires avec le processus de préparation du moment », dit le professeur.

« Temporaires ? » demanda Harry en fermant la dernière bouteille.

« Eh bien, peut-être qu'AUJOURD'HUI, il ne pourra pas finir la potion. »

« Et les œuvres de Crabbe et Goyle ? » Harry montra du doigt les deux potions violettes sur le bureau.

« Ils seront le sujet d'expérimentations futures. », dit Severus avec une expression sérieuse.

Ares abandonna finalement et laissa une potion bleue derrière.

« Il a mit la camomille et le sang de dragon dans le mauvais ordre », dit Severus en levant la petite bouteille et regarda à travers. « Erreur commune. »

« Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au déjeuner ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

Severus reposa la bouteille.

« La simple pensée de prendre mon repas à coté de notre nouveau Directeur a détruit mon appétit. » dit-il sèchement. « De toutes manières, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec lui hier soir. Je pouvais à peine me retenir de l'ensorceler. »

« Tu as pu dormir ? »

« Pas vraiment », Snape secoua sa tête. « Et toi ? »

« J'ai pris la potion. »

« Tu peux la prendre aujourd'hui, mais demain… »

« Je souffre de troubles du sommeil depuis un bout de temps, Severus. Je sais », grommela Harry. « Quelle était le sujet de cette discussion ? »

Severus marmonna entre ses dents et Harry dut lire les mots sur ses lèvres.

« Des règles ? Quelles règles ? » demanda Harry.

« Ses règles du jeu, Quiet. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne veux pas jouer à son jeu. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix », Severus posa une main sur son épaule. « Nous devons prétendre que nous jouons à son jeu. Nous devons prétendre que nous survivons. Fais attention, il ne t'attaquera pas de face. Il trouvera d'autres moyens. Ne lui donne pas la possibilité de t'attraper.

« Très bien, Severus. »

« N'oublie pas ton cours de Défense aujourd'hui. »

« Je n'oublierai pas. »

* * *

Etrangement, l'arrivée de Malfoy ne signifia pas une multiplication soudaine des points de Serpentard. Au contraire : l'apparition d'un autre élève brillant à Gryffondor (et le fils du directeur des Serpentards) fit qu'en deux semaines Gryffondor rattrapa son désavantage sur les Pouffsouffles. L'étudiant mentionné, cependant, n'était pas en si bonne forme. Il devint plus maigre, son visage était tendu, ses mouvements dévoilant sa fatigue.

Quand Severus le confrontait, l'explication habituelle de Harry était qu'il avait besoin de temps pour s'accoutumer à la situation et qu'il irait mieux dans quelques jours.

Avec Dumbledore en Directeur, cela aurait été certainement vrai. Mais la simple présence de Malfoy dans l'école donnait de sérieuses inquiétudes à Harry, inquiétudes qui pénétraient ses rêves, les transformant en cauchemars.

Le journal de Quietus n'allégeait pas ses pensées. Harry en lisait les derniers passages, et il ne s'y succédait que des évènements sombres : la désillusion sur le comportement du Ministère, les crimes des Aurors, le massacre de la famille Black (Quietus avait toujours espéré que Anne Black serait capable de détourner son frère de Voldemort), la mort du vieux Potter et d'autres personnes inconnues d'Harry, l'horizon assombri du monde sorcier, les attentes de Dumbledore, et l'incrédulité de Quietus à propos de ses capacités et de ses qualités – la seule chose heureuse qui était arrivé à son père était l'amour de sa mère, mais malheureusement Harry, ne connaissait que trop bien la fin du conte pour ressentir de la joie pour eux.

C'est tard, une nuit où il était incapable de se rendormir après un cauchemar, qu'Harry lut le dernier passage du livre.

Le dernier message… Quand ses yeux virent les pages vides et blanches après les lignes, il eut peur de lire les derniers mots de son père. Il était si habitué à lire ses notes, à partager ses sentiments, ses attentes, ses inquiétudes, ses joies, que finir le journal était comme regarder mourir Quietus Snape une seconde fois, mais cette fois pour de bon. Harry sentit à nouveau cette distance insupportable, qui les séparait, la distance, qui avait semblé s'évanouir durant les dernières semaines – et elle était là à nouveau, et Harry sut qu'elle resterait pour toujours.

Quietus Snape disparaîtrait comme James Potter et Lily Evans, le laissant seul maintenant. Harry était triste, mais il n'était pas exaspéré. Il était seul, mais il n'était pas isolé. Pensant à Severus, il regarda le dernier passage et commença à lire.

OOO

26 novembre 1979.

Je suis si heureux. Hier j'ai demandé Lily en mariage, et elle a dit oui ! Père m'a demandé de lui rendre visite dans deux semaines – je pense que sera l'occasion parfaite pour l'en informer. Il ne sera pas heureux, bien sûr, et il me déshéritera certainement, mais au moins je n'aurais plus à le voir régulièrement.

Sever, le serviteur stupide du Lord à l'esprit sombre aura du mal à respirer, j'en suis sûr, et peut-être sera-t-il si distrait que je pourrais enfin le battre (je n'ai aucune chance de le battre aux échecs sinon).

James semble heureux pour nous… Pauvre James ! Il est si généreux !

Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne pas mettre ses amis au courant. Je ne leur fais pas confiance. L'un d'eux vend des informations à Voldemort, j'ai surpris quelques indices de Severus durant nos parties d'échecs quotidiennes. Je suis sûr que c'est Peter, mais James et Sirius suspectent Remus. Peter est la dernière personne à laquelle on penserait. Mais crois-moi, les bons espions sont toujours comme ça. Si tu cherches un espion près de toi, soupçonne la personne apparemment la plus innocente et tu la trouveras !

Et… il y a autre chose. Hier, Lily m'a montré un livre sur les prophéties. Elle recherche le sens de ma prophétie depuis septembre, et maintenant, je partage ses résultats avec toi.

Je copie d'abord la prophétie :

'A travers la mort, tu donneras la vie ; par ton amour, ton aimée vaincra ton ennemi. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra quand son temps sera venu et ton héritier devra faire face à la mort pour l'éliminer et rester.'

Elle expliquait que j'allais mourir. Eh bien, je l'ai toujours su. Elle a dit que ma mort provoquera la vie de quelqu'un, cependant cette explication était assez floue pour elle. Ce sera Lily qui vaincra Voldemort, mais seulement temporairement, comme il est marqué très clairement dans la deuxième moitié. Nous aurons un enfant, mais ton destin n'est pas aussi défini que le nôtre. Tu peux choisir si tu veux le vaincre ou pas. Si tu choisis de le vaincre, pour sauver le monde de ce monstre, tu dois mourir. Je ne sais pas si tu connais le seul moyen d'éviter le sortilège de la Mort – c'est le sacrifice. Mais cela ne marche pas que pour le sortilège mortel mais pour aussi toute intention de meurtre. Seul le sacrifice volontaire est capable de sauver et de préserver notre monde. Apparemment ce sera TON sacrifice volontaire.

Le mot 'rester' à la fin de la prophétie est un autre sujet intéressant.

Je pense que tu peux commencer à écrire ton propre journal… si tu vois ce dont je veux parler…

* * *

(1) Référence à « Liberty », le nom de la nouvelle prison sorcière, qui signifie Liberté.

* * *

Et voilà donc la suite! En espérant qu'elle vous ai plu! 

A dans deux semaines!


	18. La retenue

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 18 - La retenue

Lorsque les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent, Harry parvint à passer plus de temps avec un Severus excessivement épuisé. Malfoy, ne voulant pas être démasqué, n'avait pas pris le risque de les attaquer ouvertement ; il se contentait de faire tout son possible pour rendre leur vie le plus semblable possible à un enfer. Severus avait passé presque tout son temps libre à surveiller des retenues et à étudier pendant des heures, à préparer des potions pour l'Infirmerie et à expliquer son passé et ses activités de Mangemort à des envoyés du Ministère.

A la fin du printemps, il était sûr que Malfoy se débarrasserait de lui après l'année scolaire. C'était une possibilité affreuse, mais ils essayaient de ne pas y penser. Principalement parce qu'Harry allait de mieux en mieux avec ses camarades de maison, même dans le dortoir et dans la salle de bains. Il était venu chercher du réconfort seulement deux fois, après deux visions extrêmement brutales, et ils n'avaient pas dormi une seule minute ces nuits-là : ils avaient parlés ou étaient restés assis dans le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux.

Ce n'était pas seulement Severus qui avait été écarté. A l'exception des professeurs Sinistra, Vector, Chourave et Binns, on avait demandé à tout le personnel de partir à la fin de l'année.

Harry pensait à changer d'école et, cette fois, Severus ne protestait pas. L'école n'avait pas encore trop changé, mais Harry était sûr que, sans les professeurs renvoyés, ce ne serait plus jamais pareil. Elle avait cessé d'être sa maison, plus que si elle avait été en ruine. Elle était profanée, elle était souillée.

Cependant, il y avait des choses qui avaient changées. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'habituelle visite des Aurors ne s'était pas concentrée sur les Serpentards, mais quand Harry était entré dans la salle de classe utilisée pour les interrogatoires, il avait pu voir la haine évidente et le mépris dans les yeux de Percy.

Percy savait que Malfoy était un Mangemort, Harry en était sûr. Ca détruisait tout l'amusement pour lui : il ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'il soutenait le Côté Lumineux avec sa brutalité. D'autre part, il avait appris certaines choses à propos de Severus et des Galvany, de leur destin tellement semblable (les Mangemorts-devenus-espions), et le comportement de Ron et la réaction de 'Quietus'. Donc, il jeta le Revelo sur Harry et fit quelques commentaires grossiers sur ses cicatrices pâlissantes, puis laissa partir le garçon.

Le temps pour les repas était plus court aussi, et des heures d'études obligatoires avaient été ajoutées à leur emploi du temps. Ce n'étaient pas de vrais cours, ils n'étudiaient rien de nouveau. Ces périodes étaient consacrées à faire leurs devoirs et à préparer les leçons suivantes, assis dans une salle de classe sous la surveillance d'un professeur (qui, généralement, s'ennuyait autant qu'eux). Harry avait besoin d'une permission pour aller à la bibliothèque une fois ou deux par semaine pour faire des recherches nécessaires et, même dans la bibliothèque, un professeur surveillait les mouvements des étudiants avec des yeux ternes.

Les équipes de Quidditch s'entraînaient deux fois par semaine, et même les week-ends étaient si bien organisés qu'Harry pouvait à peine trouver du temps pour ses amis. Le seul endroit où ils pouvaient parler était le dortoir, parce qu'il y avait des Sorts de Surveillance sur les Salles Communes qui signalaient aux professeurs si des étudiants y traînaient après le couvre-feu.

Même les dortoirs étaient vérifiés de temps en temps, mais les professeurs ne rapportaient aucune effraction au Directeur, du moins c'est ce que disait Severus à Harry. La vie des étudiants était suffisamment malheureuse sans qu'on leur prenne la liberté de discuter la nuit.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose. » Dit une fois Neville, un samedi soir. « C'est… horrible ! Et Malfoy a même annulé les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard ! »

« Il ne les a pas totalement annulés. » Dit soudainement Ron. Harry tourna brusquement la tête et le regarda. Généralement, Ron ne participait pas à leurs habituelles conversations de minuit. Sa conscience le dérangeait trop en compagnie d'Harry, et il essayait de rester loin de lui dans toutes les situations. « J'ai vu le petit bâtard et ses copains y aller avec son père. » Il regarda Harry, « Et avec le tien. » Ajouta-t-il doucement.

Harry sursauta.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, effrayé. « Mais… »

« Apparemment, les Serpentards reçoivent un meilleur traitement que nous… » Le visage de Ron s'assombrit de dégoût.

« Es-tu sûr que c'était Severus avec eux ? » L'interrompit Harry.

« Oui. Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas y aller ? J'ai toujours pensé que les Serpentards… »

« LA FERME ! » Hurla Harry. Le visage de Ron blanchit quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Allez, Quietus, je pensais que… »

« La ferme. » Siffla Harry plus doucement, mais pas plus calmement.

« Non. Je ne voulais pas l'offenser. Je… n'ai juste soudainement pas pensé que tu… il… »

« Tu as encore des préjugés contre lui. » Les paroles d'Harry franchirent ses dents serrées. « Cependant, si tu réfléchissais au moins un peu, tu saurais » Il sauta hors de son lit et, penchant son visage d'un air menaçant vers Ron, il lui cracha : « Au passage, j'attire ton attention sur le fait qu'il a TRAHI le maître de M. Malfoy cet été et qu'il a été torturé pendant des jours, même par le gentleman mentionné ci-dessus. » Sa voix était à présent pleine de sarcasme.

« Mais je… » Ne put que chuchoter Ron.

« Laisse-le, Quietus. » Harry entendit la voix de Neville. « Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'effrayer encore plus. »

Harry se redressa et se retourna brusquement vers Neville.

« Tu penses ? Et bien, pas moi. Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, à moi et à Severus, il n'a aucun droit de parler de lui de cette façon ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait à ton précieux père ! » Coupa la voix de Ron, mais elle était basse et douloureuse.

« Non ? » Harry plissa les yeux. « Et pour ta dispute avec Hermione, quand tu as crié devant toute la Maison de Gryffondor qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un dégoûtant Mangemort ? Tu ne penses pas que ce soit un peu blessant ? Douloureux ? Après cet été… »

« Il n'y était pas seul ! Harry était là aussi, et Harry n'était pas comme lui, mais il est mort ! » Cria Ron en retour.

« Ce n'était pas la faute de Severus. » La voix d'Harry était froide.

Ron baissa la tête.

« Oui, je sais. Mais… c'est toujours si difficile à accepter. Je souhaite que ça ait été lui… » Ron s'arrêta soudainement. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur.

« Il le souhaite aussi. » Dit-il simplement, ignorant la lueur effrayée dans les yeux de Ron. « Si l'idée te calme, il souhaite la même chose. »

« Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir comme ça ? »

A présent, l'attention de tous les garçons du dortoir était fixée sur eux. Soudain, Harry réalisa qu'il devait certaines choses à ses amis anciens et actuels. Ils ne savaient rien sur ce qui était arrivé à leur ami, excepté le fait qu'il ait été tué.

« Et bien, peut-être que je ne suis pas censé tout vous dire, parce que Severus n'aime pas que beaucoup de gens connaissent sa vie et ses secrets, mais je peux vous en dire une partie. » Ron releva les genoux vers sa poitrine, donnant à Harry assez de place pour s'asseoir. En quelques instants, les trois autres garçons les rejoignirent, regardant Harry avec attente. Le lit de Ron devint soudain trop petit.

Harry réfléchit soigneusement, réalisant qu'il devait être extrêmement prudent s'il ne voulait pas se découvrir.

« Ca s'est passé quand Voldemort a attrapé Potter et a voulu le tuer, Severus a essayé de le sauver. Voldemort » Harry remarqua soudainement que ses camarades grimaçaient à l'entente du nom honni, mais c'était déjà la deuxième fois en deux minutes qu'il le disait, « a décidé de les achever tous les deux, mais il voulait rendre leurs tortures plus suffocantes et plus douloureuses, alors il les a enfermés ensemble. »

Les autres échangèrent des regards surpris, finalement, Seamus grogna-

« Et bien, les relations d'Harry et de ton père n'étaient pas heu… très amicales. »

« Tu-Sais-Qui était plus cruel qu'il le pensait. » Ajouta Dean. Ron eut un demi-sourire, et même les lèvres d'Harry se courbèrent alors qu'il pensait à ses sentiments quand il avait découvert l'identité de son compagnon…

« Oui, je sais. Severus me l'a déjà dit. » Harry approuva solennellement Seamus. « Mais Tu-Sais-Qui avait d'autres buts, plus profonds en les enfermant ensemble. Et ils sont restés là pendant des jours, sauf quand ils étaient torturés. »

Des halètements choqués.

« Tu veux dire, physiquement ? » Demanda Dean.

« Oui. Avec des sorts la plupart du temps, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de simples abus physiques. »

« Harry a été... battu ? » La voix de Ron était à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

« Pas seulement battu, et pas seulement lui. Et au fil des jours, ils se sont rapprochés, et ils ont commencé à ressentir du respect envers l'autre. »

« Snape - respectant Harry ? » Cette idée semblait risible, même pour Neville.

« Je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre puisque nous n'avons jamais été dans une situation semblable. Mais Severus explique que c'est une sorte de fait psychologique. Le respect, l'attention, les liens se créent souvent dans des situations comme ça. Donc, ils en sont venus à être en de bons termes. Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui a atteint son but. »

« Stop. Je ne comprends pas. » Dit Neville et les autres approuvèrent à ses mots.

Harry respira profondément.

« Voldemort savait dès le début qu'ils se rapprocheraient dans une telle situation. C'est pourquoi il les a mis dans la même cellule. Quand son plan a commencé à fonctionner, il l'a utilisé contre eux. Il a essayé de leur faire du chantage avec la torture de l'autre. »

« Le bâtard… » Gémit Ron et Harry sourit légèrement.

« Severus appelle Voldemort le Bâtard Suprême… »

« Mais alors, pourquoi l'a-t-il rejoint ? » Demanda Seamus. Harry répondit brusquement.

« Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde. »

Seamus recula.

« Très bien. Je voulais juste… s'il le déteste, pourquoi… donc… » Balbutia-t-il.

« Vous-Savez-Qui a tué sa compagne et, plus tard, son frère. »

Silence.

« Son frère était ce type qui a dépassé tout le monde dans le siècle, je suppose. » Dit Ron.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » Harry le regarda. Ron haussa les épaules.

« Le cours de Binns. Et Percy a vu ses dossiers au Ministère. Il a eu les résultats maximums à ses BUSE et à ses ASPIC. »

« Maximums ? » S'exclama Neville. « C'est impossible. Personne n'a les résultats maximums aux examens ! »

« Sauf lui. » Dit Harry et il pensa au journal de Quietus. Son père avait été sous le choc quand il avait appris ses résultats. Neville avait raison. Personne n'avait eu les mêmes résultats durant le siècle dernier. Eh bien, Dumbledore les avait eus, mais c'était il y a 150 ans… Il eut un sourire en coin. « Et sauf Dumbledore. » Ajouta-t-il.

« C'était un Serpentard ? » Demanda Dean.

« Dumbledore ? » Questionna Harry en réponse et Dean murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe, qui ressemblait à 'idiot'. Seamus ricana. Harry secoua la tête avec amusement. « Non. Quietus était un Serdaigle. »

« Je me suis demandé pourquoi le Choixpeau ne t'avait pas mis à Serdaigle. » Dit Neville. « Tu irais mieux dans cette maison. Le Choixpeau n'a même pas hésité. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Dumbledore a dit que le professeur Snape avait ramené Harry de… là-bas. » Ron revint soudain à la conversation interrompue.

« Oui. » Dit Harry. « Severus a essayé de le sauver d'une prison entièrement gardée, lors d'une situation totalement désespérée. Il a presque réussi. Mais leurs ennemis étaient supérieurs en nombre et ils ont tué Potter alors qu'ils se battaient contre des Détraqueurs qui les attaquaient. Severus l'a ramené à Poudlard dans ses bras. Il était complètement dévasté. Si je n'étais pas là pour lui, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait survécu. » Conclut Harry.

« Et que… lui a fait Malfoy ? » Demanda Seamus avec précaution.

« Il l'a maltraité physiquement. » Répondit Harry sans entrer dans les détails. « Cependant, ils étaient amis pendant plus de vingt ans, et il était le parrain de Draco Malfoy, et son cousin aussi. »

« Ca veut dire que tu es aussi relié à Malfoy ? » Dean était abasourdi.

« Oui, il l'est, et même moi je suis relié à la famille Malfoy. » Neville se précipita pour aider Harry. « Tu sais, la manie de sangs-purs… »

« Et je ne suis pas vraiment ravi. » Dit Harry. « Je ne peux pas supporter cet abruti arrogant. Sans mentionner son comportement envers Severus… »

Neville attrapa la main d'Harry avec excitation.

« Et comment… supporte-t-il le fait que son tortionnaire soit le directeur actuel ? Comment peut-il aller n'importe où avec eux ? »

« La plupart du temps, nous ne faisons pas ce que nous voulons, M. Londubat, mais ce que nous devons. » La voix de Severus était fatiguée, mais Harry fut heureux en l'entendant. Il sauta sur ses pieds ; ses yeux brillaient de soulagement et de joie.

« Tu es de retour ! »

« Bien sûr. » Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Et la conversation est terminée. Au lit ! Tous ! Quiet, viens avec moi un moment, s'il te plait. »

Harry mit ses chaussons et suivit l'homme grand jusqu'à la Salle Commune tandis que les autres retournaient dans leurs lits avec obéissance.

« N'enlève pas de points, s'il te plait. » Chuchota Harry à Snape alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier en spirale.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. » Dit Severus. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la Salle Commune, il se tourna vers Harry avec une expression sérieuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? »

« Sur quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Moi. Et Malfoy. »

Severus était en colère.

« Pas de détails. Ils ont posé des questions sur… Harry. » Murmura-t-il. « Je devais leur dire quelque chose. Que te voulait Malfoy ? » Il changea de sujet.

Snape ricana.

« Juste une petite démonstration pour me montrer ma place, quelques menaces… » Sa voix se fana.

Harry passa un bras sur son épaule. Leurs yeux se fixèrent. Harry était surpris quand il remarqua qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus petit que Severus.

« Nous leur survivrons. »

« Ils veulent nous tuer, devant toute la communauté des Mangemorts, afin de montrer le destin des traîtres, Quiet. »

« Mais Malfoy ne t'a pas amené à Voldemort ! » Chuchota Harry.

« Il a dit que Voldemort avait le temps. Après juin, je dois quitter l'école. Ils essayeront et m'attraperont alors, parce que ça ne compromettra pas la position de Malfoy. »

« Donc, aussi longtemps que nous sommes à l'école, nous sommes en sécurité. » Supposa Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. » L'expression de Severus devint incertaine. « Il y avait quelque chose dans le comportement de Malfoy… Il mentait. Sois TRES prudent. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

« Et maintenant, va au lit. » Severus prit Harry dans une brève étreinte. « Dors bien. »

Harry ne voulait pas retourner dans le dortoir. Il alla à la salle de bains et s'assit sur le banc où ils mettaient leurs robes.

Ainsi, Voldemort était encore après lui. Peut-être… ce serait l'occasion de lui faire face, de se sacrifier et de sauver la communauté sorcière de ce monstre.

Mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'était pas prêt à sacrifier sa vie. Il avait seulement quinze ans !

Harry s'appuya contre le mur et laissa le désespoir le submerger.

Il n'avait jamais voulu son destin. Il voulait une vie normale, complètement commune, normale, avec les douleurs et les déceptions habituelles, rien d'autre…

Il étreignit fortement ses genoux et laissa les larmes couler.

Il voulait vivre. Il voulait désespérément vivre. Et bien, pas à tout prix, mais d'un autre côté…

Le mur de la salle de bains contre son dos était glacé à travers le pyjama léger, et il sentait sa peau brûler. Il commença à trembler, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Tout semblait si distant et si étrange. Au delà de toute probabilité.

N'avait-il pas suffisamment souffert l'été dernier ? Les quinze dernières années ?

Le banc s'inclina un petit peu. Harry leva la tête de ses genoux et se tourna vers l'autre garçon qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? » Demanda-t-il, mais sa voix était trop rauque pour être cinglante.

« Tu ne revenais pas. J'avais peur que… »

« Peur ! » Renifla ironiquement Harry.

« Eh bien » Ron remua et dirigea son regard sur le sol humide, « En quelque sorte… Je… j'étais… » Il ne continua pas.

« Crache le morceau. » Dit impatiemment Harry.

« Que voulait Malfoy au professeur Snape ? Le menacer ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, le regardant juste d'un air froid.

« Ecoute. Tu pleurais. » Parvint à dire Ron.

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires. » La voix d'Harry devint plus froide.

« Oui… mais non. Ecoute. » Ron était clairement embarrassé. Harry se fâcha et fit un geste pour se lever. « Non ! Attend, s'il te plait, juste cette fois. »

L'exaspération dans sa voix stoppa Harry en plein mouvement. Il retomba sur le banc.

« D'accord. Pour cette fois. Parle. »

« Oui. Ecoute. Ton père était espion. Est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que Tu-Sais-Qui veut toujours se venger de lui ? Ma mère m'a dit à propos de ma… famille. Les Galvany. Elle a dit que Tu-Sa… Vol- Voldemort » Ron fit une pause pendant un moment, « A fait tuer leurs enfants pour décourager les autres de l'espionner. Ca… » Il s'arrêta de nouveau, « Pour moi, ça signifie qu'il est après vous, vous deux, maintenant. »

« Exactement. » Dit Harry en se levant. Il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation.

« Mais il t'a déjà attrapé, n'est-ce pas ? » Continua Ron, et il se leva également. « Il a déjà essayé de te tuer, non ? C'est lui qui t'a fait tes cicatrices, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se retourna brusquement, saisit le pyjama de Ron et lui siffla au visage-

« Ce-n'est-pas-tes-affaires, Weasley ! »

« Je voulais juste m'excuser parce que si Tu-Sais-Qui… » Marmonna-t-il.

« Qui que soit celui qui a fait mes cicatrices, tu n'avais pas le droit de me maltraiter, Weasley. Pourquoi penses-tu que si le pare-brise m'avait blessé, ta responsabilité serait moindre ? » Harry se sentit soudainement trop faible pour argumenter. « Tu ne m'as jamais donné une chance de faire mes preuves. Tu m'as détesté dès le premier instant, juste parce que tu détestais mon père. A présent, tu me détestes toujours, tu nous détestes, et si j'admets que c'était Voldemort qui m'a fait mes cicatrices, tu me détesteras encore plus, juste parce que nous avons survécu et pas Potter ! »

« Je ne te déteste pas ! » Cria Ron en réponse.

« Tu es venu ici juste pour calmer ta conscience. » Dit Harry, la voix soudainement douce. « Tu essayes tout ce que tu peux pour apaiser tes nerfs agités, Weasley. Tu ne regrettes pas ce que tu as fait à cause de moi. Tu le regrettes à cause de toi-même, parce que tu es presque devenu un meurtrier. Tu ne m'aimes pas plus que tu le faisais, tu n'as jamais essayé de me comprendre ou de comprendre Severus. Au contraire, tu étais toujours en train de chercher des raisons de nous détester davantage. Et même maintenant, tu veux juste trouver des excuses pour ce que tu as fait. Mais tu n'en trouveras pas. Severus est du Côté Lumineux depuis de nombreuses, très nombreuses années. Il était l'espion de Dumbledore même lors de la dernière guerre. Il a toujours essayé de sauver Potter malgré… non, ce n'est pas important. Et quant à moi - je n'ai jamais été un sorcier sombre. Je n'ai jamais rien fait contre toi. Je n'ai même jamais essayé de te voler ta petite amie. Je voulais juste être laissé tranquille. » Termina-t-il et il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte.

« Peux-tu me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda faiblement Ron derrière lui.

« Je te pardonnerai quand tes excuses ne seront pas que de faibles tentatives pour te justifier. » Dit Harry sans se retourner, et il quitta la pièce.

* * *

De nouveau, Harry resta après le cours de Potions pour parler avec Severus. Dans ces occasions, ils ne parlaient de rien d'important, c'était la plupart du temps au sujet des études d'Harry. 

« Je ne peux toujours pas conjurer un Patronus. » Soupira-t-il et il fit un clin d'œil au Maître des Potions. « Mais au moins, avec l'aide d'Hermione, j'ai appris à créer une brume argentée, et même le professeur Figg a dit que c'était le résultat attendu pour un cinquième année. »

C'était vrai. Hermione avait réussi à obtenir une retenue en commun avec Harry lors d'une leçon de Métamorphose et McGonagall les avait faits nettoyer la salle de Métamorphose après le dîner, pendant qu'elle corrigeait des copies dans son bureau. Harry avait eu des soupçons, McGonagall n'avait jamais donné de retenue comme ça dans le passé, mais plus tard, Severus lui avait expliqué que tous les professeurs essayaient de relâcher la pression qui pesait sur les étudiants, le plus souvent en leur donnant des retenues comme celle-ci.

Harry avait alors avait commencé à examiner les professeurs, et il s'était rendu compte que Severus avait raison. Il y avait peu de points enlevés et plus de retenues données, et Rusard était extrêmement heureux : l'école était plus propre que jamais auparavant.

Trois retenues avec Hermione avaient été suffisantes pour apprendre à ne PAS créer de véritable Patronus, juste la vapeur ou la fumée ordinaire que ses camarades avaient produit.

« Les autres classes ? » Severus arqua un sourcil.

« Binns, comme d'habitude… »

« Professeur Binns, Quiet. »

« Ouais. » Soupira Harry. « Le Métamorphose est plutôt bien, l'Arithmancie… »

« Le professeur Vector dit que tu es le meilleur avec M. Boot et Miss Granger. » Sourit fièrement Snape.

Harry rougit.

« Peut-être. » Il haussa les épaules et changea de sujet. « Le professeur Flitwick nous a rendu nos essais sur les Charmes altérant la mémoire. J'ai traité les soins des altérations de mémoire et le processus de réparation. Le professeur Flitwick m'a mis un Optimal, cependant, il m'a conseillé de faire aussi des recherches sur les modifications partielles de mémoire - Neville a travaillé dessus, tu sais. » Dit pensivement Harry.

« Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? Est-il possible de restaurer une mémoire perdue ? » Demanda curieusement Severus, en se penchant en avant.

« Et bien, pas toujours. » Soupira Harry. « Il y a quelques conditions… Le cas le plus simple est quand le jeteur de sort lève le charme de mémoire qu'il a lancé. Le lanceur peut presque toujours retirer son charme, à moins que le sort n'ait pas été jeté correctement, par exemple s'il l'a fait avec une baguette endommagé ou inconnue ou si le lanceur ne se concentrait pas correctement… Dans des cas normaux, même les Guérisseurs peuvent soigner une altération de la mémoire. Mais les charmes mal lancés sont habituellement irréversibles… »

La cloche sonna.

« Très bien, Quietus. Vas-y. Nous nous voyons au déjeuner ! » Severus se leva et conduisit Harry dehors.

Harry n'alla pas très loin. Dès qu'il eut dépassé le deuxième coin-

« _Impedimenta !_ » Chuchota quelqu'un. Harry tomba face contre terre, mais sa baguette était déjà dans sa main. Il roula loin d'un prochain sort éventuel et, pointant sa baguette dans la direction d'où le précédent sortilège était venu, il renvoya un autre sort.

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

Une baguette vola vers lui dans les airs, son propriétaire essayant de l'attraper avec un cri de douleur.

« _Petrificus Totalus !_ » Harry jeta le sort suivant et, dirigeant la baguette volée sur sa poitrine. « _Finite Incantatum ! _»

Dès que l'Impedimenta disparut, il sauta sur ses pieds et, le moment suivant, il s'agenouillait près d'une silhouette encapuchonnée. Il retira la capuche du visage… et c'était Zabini.

Soudain, tout s'éclaira.

« Tu as attaqué Seamus en novembre, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Draco a dit… Il m'a ordonné de le faire. » Gémit Zabini. « Ce n'était pas mon idée… »

« Tu aurais pu lui dire non. » Siffla Harry. « Tu aurais dû lui dire non ! »

« Il… il m'a menacé de me battre… »

« Tu avais d'autres choix, Zabini. Tu en as TOUJOURS. Je t'ai protégé… » Il ne put pas continuer. Une baguette était pointée contre son cou, et une voix froide l'interrompit.

« Pose ta baguette, Snape. »

Harry obéit.

« Lève-toi. »

Il se leva.

« Tourne-toi. Lentement. »

Harry savait qu'il serait difficile de faire face à Lucius Malfoy, mais il le fit néanmoins.

« Que pensais-tu être en train de faire ? Attaquer des gens dans des couloirs vides ? »

« Non, c'était… » Commença Harry, mais il ne put pas continuer.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Malfoy, amusé.

Harry rougit de colère.

« Non. Je… »

« Donc, tu l'avoues ! »

« Non, je… »

« Et bien, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'avouer. Tu as été attrapé la main dans le sac. _Accio !_ » Malfoy fit un geste négligent de sa baguette et celle d'Harry sauta dans la main de l'homme. Malfoy leva la sienne et la plaça bout à bout avec celle d'Harry. « Prior Incantato ! »

Quelque chose ressemblant à une statue de pierre sortit du point où les deux baguettes se rencontraient, ça semblait être fait de fumée grise. Harry ne fut pas surpris, il avait déjà vu le sort de Priori Incantatem lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch il y a presque deux ans.

« Une blague enfantine, Snape. » Malfoy lui lança un regard noir. « J'attendais plus d'un Snape ! Voulais-tu le battre avec ses propres mains alors qu'il était pétrifié ? »

« NON ! » Hurla Harry. « Je veux juste… »

« _Silencio_ ! » Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent de colère, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. « Et trente points en moins pour Gryffondor pour impertinence. Et trente points pour avoir attaquer un autre étudiant, vingt points pour avoir manqué un cours et une semaine de retenues avec ces… animaux de notre Gardien des Clefs. Et à la prochaine réunion du Conseil d'Administration, je proposerai ton expulsion, et tu pourras partir avec ton… père. » Malfoy sourit d'un air maléfique, « Cependant, je ne sais pas jusqu'à où vous pourrez aller… Allez, maintenant. Je suis sûr que tes camarades de maison seront ravis de tes… résultats. »

Il remit la baguette dans la main d'Harry et attrapa l'épaule de Zabini.

« Debout, mon garçon. Nous allons rendre une petite visite à l'Infirmerie. »

Harry les regarda partir, les yeux sans joie. Il se sentait comme si sa vie lui était arrachée. Il allait être expulsé. Il était vrai que Poudlard n'était plus sa maison maintenant que Dumbledore était parti, mais ses amis… ses professeurs… et tout recommencer de nouveau… Avec des mains tremblantes, il replaça sa baguette dans sa ceinture et fit un pas. Sa jambe gauche était douloureuse. L'Impedimenta de Zabini l'avait probablement blessée ou la chute. Il ne savait pas, et il s'en moquait. Il soupira et boita jusqu'à la salle de Défense.

* * *

A sa grande surprise, personne ne le blâma pour la perte des points. Il en avait perdu quatre-vingts en une matinée, mais il en avait gagné plus de cent vingt lors des dernières semaines, et tout le monde détestait suffisamment le Directeur pour prendre le parti d'Harry. Severus n'était pas aussi désireux de l'approuver sans l'avoir complètement interrogé sur ce qui s'était passé. 

Harry avait à peine fini le déjeuner qu'un bras fort saisit son épaule tellement étroitement qu'il cria de douleur. La poigne de Severus se desserra légèrement, mais il ne laissa pas Harry partir.

« Je pense que nous devons avoir une petite discussion. » Siffla-t-il à Harry, en jetant un regard meurtrier à ses camarades de maison et en le traînant hors de la Grande Salle. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-il furieusement dès qu'ils furent sortis.

Harry haussa les épaules et commença à lui raconter les événements de la matinée après qu'il ait quitté la salle de Potions. Severus ne sembla pas plus calme. Ses yeux lançaient des regards meurtriers et son rictus était profondément ancré sur son visage. Alors qu'Harry arrivait au moment où il avait jeté le Petrificus Totalus à Zabini, Snape l'interrompit.

« Mais il n'y avait pas besoin de tabasser Zabini ! » Il secoua Harry agressivement. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! » Hurla Harry en retour.

« Ne me mens pas ! Je suis allé voir Zabini à l'Infirmerie ! Il ne peut pas marcher ! Il a les yeux pochés et des côtes cassées ! Et il a dit… »

Harry pâlit violemment.

« Tu… quoi… ? »

« Je l'ai vu. Il a dit qu'il t'avait joué une farce et qu'en retour, tu l'avais battu. »

« Mais… »

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas… »

« C'est impardonnable, Quiet. Je… »

Harry eut l'impression qu'un voile rouge tombait sur ses yeux. La situation lui rappelait trop celle de la matinée. Il serra les poings et son visage se tendit d'une fureur impuissante. Il se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour être aussi grand que son oncle et lui siffla-

« Tu n'es pas meilleur que Malfoy ! » Dit-il à Snape. « Ce n'était pas moi, ne peux-tu pas le comprendre ? Je ne l'ai même pas touché ! Après que je l'ai pétrifié, Malfoy est arrivé et m'a attaqué par derrière, m'a pris ma baguette, m'a hurlé dessus, m'a retiré quatre-vingts points, m'a donné une semaine de retenue et a finalement menacé de m'expulser de Poudlard et je n'ai pas put dire une phrase parce qu'il ne m'écoutait pas ! Mais d'accord pour lui, je m'en moque ! Mais toi ! » Les yeux d'Harry brillaient. « Toi - pensant que j'ai attaqué un autre étudiant ! Toi – m'interrompant et sautant aux conclusions sans écouter ! J'attendais mieux de toi ! » Harry se tourna brusquement et disparu dans un couloir sombre avant que Severus ait pu réagir.

« Quiet ! » Harry entendit son cri, mais il l'ignora. Il se sentait blessé, extrêmement blessé et trahi. Comment Severus pouvait-il croire ça de lui ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé avant de l'accuser ?

Et surtout : comment pouvait-il croire ça ?

Comment ?

Ses tortures internes lui causèrent une énorme douleur physique. Son estomac, encore. Il s'accroupit pour diminuer la douleur, pour récupérer son souffle.

Maintenant, il se sentait complètement seul. Complètement, totalement seul et froid et effrayé et… et…

La cloche sonna. Il devait aller aux cours de l'après-midi et, après cela, à sa retenue. La leçon d'Astronomie sembla interminable, il avait toujours détesté l'Astronomie théorique, c'était ennuyeux comparé aux cours de pratique.

Après le dernier mot du professeur, il se sauva de la salle de classe : il vit que le professeur voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que c'était. Il ne voulait pas parler à Severus, pas encore. Il était trop déçu et furieux pour risquer une autre discussion.

Demain. Il lui rendrait visite demain, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il avait le temps.

Il se prépara pour les cours du lendemain en une heure d'étude et s'excusa pour aller à la retenue. McGonagall, qui était assise avec eux, le laissa partir sans autre question, et Harry laissa apparaître un rictus amer sur son visage. Même sa professeur de Métamorphose, la Directrice de sa Maison ne croyait pas l'histoire de Malfoy, seul Severus Snape, avec son jugement clair et sa grande sagesse, avalait les paroles du Directeur avec enthousiasme. Sûrement les vieux réflexes…

Il retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor pour changer de vêtements. Il mit une paire des bottes et un imperméable - il pleuvait depuis des jours - et se dirigea furieusement vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Là-bas, il reçut les outils nécessaires pour le nettoyage (naturellement, sans magie), et il commença le travail.

Il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire. L'enclos était vraiment sale et puait, mais le jardin… C'était plus un marais que de la terre ferme et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de glisser et de chanceler.

En dix minutes, il était trempé et sale.

Après dix autres minutes, il sentit que la tâche était insurmontable. A chaque voyage qu'il faisait, il amenait plus de boue à l'intérieur de l'enclos qu'il arrivait à en sortir. Il n'était même pas tenté d'utiliser la magie : sa baguette était temporairement confisquée par Hagrid, et si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il avait une autre baguette, la baguette d'Harry Potter… Non. Ce n'était pas une option. Les conséquences seraient trop importantes.

Il grogna, et continua sa bataille sans fin. Il amassait les excréments dans une brouette quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Besoin d'aide ? » la voix de Hagrid interrompit ses pensées amères.

Harry laissa tomber la pelle et se tourna vers le garde-chasse.

« Est-ce que… » commença Harry mais il s'interrompit. Hagrid poussa Leah dans l'enclos. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » gronda-t-il vers la fille.

« La même chose que toi », rétorqua-t-elle.

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent de façon soupçonneuse.

« Qui t'a donné… ? »

Leah croisa les bras.

« Ton précieux père », dit-elle.

Ils se firent face pendant quelques minutes, l'animosité présente dans l'air. Finalement, Harry déglutit.

« Très bien alors. Tu veux faire quoi ? La pelle ou la brouette ? »

« La brouette », dit Leah, et fronça le nez de dégoût. « Je ne supporte pas l'odeur. »

Harry haussa les épaules. La jeune sorcière avait choisit la partie la plus dure du travail, mais il avait demandé. Avec son aide, cependant, le travail allait beaucoup plus vite.

Il remplissait les poubelles et les amenait à la porte ou Leah les attrapait et les vidait.

Après une demi-heure Leah ouvrit la bouche –

« Je suis fatiguée. On peut faire une pause ? »

Harry opina avec hâte, il était fatigué lui aussi.

« Nous pouvons, je suppose. », dit-il et il relâcha la pelle. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où s'asseoir, et ils s'appuyèrent donc contre le mur pour se reposer un peu.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, tu sais. », dit soudainement Leah. Ses yeux dirigés vers le sol. « J'étais juste… »

« Je sais. », soupira Harry. « Père pense que Tu-Sais-Qui veut m'enlever… »

« Pour se venger ? » demanda Leah et, mettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, elle regarda Harry.

Il sentit une soudaine chaleur dans sa poitrine.

« Ouais. », dit-il en tentant de sourire. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit parfait.

« Mais… pourquoi m'as-tu suspecté ? »

Harry se gratta le cou, embarrassé.

« Je – nous soupçonnions tout le monde. »

« Tu es toujours avec Granger. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suspectée elle aussi ? »

La question était évidente. La réponse aussi. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, néanmoins. Son secret était trop important pour être révélé, juste parce que…

« Je l'ai suspectée. Mais nous étions seuls à la Bibliothèque. Et elle n'aurait pas pu m'enlever à l'intérieur de l'école. » il trouva enfin une excuse acceptable.

Leah acquiesça.

« Je vois », soupira-t-elle. Elle sortit une chocogrenouille de sa poche. « Tu en veux ? »

Quand Harry regarda le chocolat, son estomac grogna bruyamment. Leah ricana.

« Je peux prendre ça pour un oui ? »

« Tu peux. », bégaya-t-il. Il se sentait nauséeux et énervé.

La jeune fille enleva lentement l'emballage et trouva la carte.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. « Je n'ai jamais vu cette carte avant ! Cependant, le visage est très familier. », dit-elle.

Harry la regarda avec intérêt, mais il ne demanda pas la carte.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Saevus Malignus Noblestone », lut-elle. « Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom ! »

Harry leva la tête brusquement.

«Saevus Malignus ? Mais… c'est le Baron Sanglant ! Laisse-moi voir la carte, s'il te plait ! »

Leah mit le chocolat dans sa bouche.

« Tiens. »

Harry prit la carte et regarda le portrait.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le reconnaître. Harry sentit un crochet saisir son nombril et être tiré vers l'avant. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol ; il tombait en avant à travers un tourbillon de vent et de couleurs.

Un Portoloin, pensa-t-il avec crainte.

Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol et il tomba, heurtant sa tête contre quelque chose de dur et de pointu. Il sentit le sang lui monter à la tête et tout devient noir.

* * *

Severus était en colère contre lui-même. Il avait essayé d'intercepter Harry de nombreuses fois aujourd'hui, mais le garçon avait apparemment décidé de l'éviter, et il était tout simplement incapable de l'atteindre. 

Et il avait raison. Son comportement à l'égard d'Harry était inacceptable, peut-être même impardonnable. Il avait accusé le garçon sans réfléchir, et il ne lui avait pas laissé la chance de s'expliquer. Il s'était comporté comme un idiot déchaîné au lieu de l'adulte posé qu'il pensait être.

Et s'il avait perdu Harry à cause de ça ? Et s'il avait perdu l'amour et la confiance d'Harry ?

Il avait peur. Et il devait assister à une retenue et à une heure d'étude. Quand il alla dîner, Harry n'était pas là. Son cœur s'arrêta presque. Harry avait manqué un repas parce qu'il était furieux contre lui, c'était compréhensible, mais Harry était trop faible pour manquer un repas. Trop faible, trop maigre, trop malade – mais, cependant, le garçon le niait toujours…

C'était juste dur de s'asseoir à coté d'un idiot satisfait et souriant – l'idiot qui avait provoqué son incident avec la seule personne qu'il aimait – et manger comme si de rien n'était. Il jeta un coup d'œil de temps en temps à la table des Gryffondors pour voir si Harry arrivait. Mais le garçon n'était pas en vu, et Severus décida d'agir. Il chercha Hermione des yeux, et se calma quand il vit qu'elle était calme. La fille savait sûrement où était Harry.

« Retenue », dit-elle quand il lui demanda finalement après dîner. « Le directeur lui a donné une semaine de retenues avec Hagrid. »

« Oh, je vois », Severus fit un demi-sourire, soulagé.

Il était toujours soulagé quand il retourna à son bureau pour finir quelques potions pour l'infirmerie, et écrire la liste des ingrédients nécessaires aux potions des BUSEs imminentes.

Il était très tard quand il finit de travailler. Il dut s'assurer qu'aucun élève de Serpentard n'était resté dans la salle commune, mais en quittant son bureau, devant la salle commune de Serpentard, il sentit le besoin de rentrer chez lui. Juste pour une minute, disaient ses instincts.

Il leur obéit. Vite, parce qu'il ne voulait pas affronter Malfoy, il se précipita vers ses quartiers et pressa son index sur le point blanc à coté de la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le salon était silencieux et plongé dans l'obscurité, il soufflait toujours les torches en partant. D'un coup de baguette, il les alluma et regarda autour de lui. Tout était normal. Rien d'inhabituel, pensa-t-il, et haussant les épaules, il fit demi-tour pour s'en aller.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de TRES inhabituel.

Lentement, sentant sa gorge se serrer, il se tourna. Ses yeux vérifièrent à nouveau tout. Le feu – éteint. La cheminée – avec les photos. Les fauteuils, le canapé – désertés. Les portes – ouvertes, les pièces derrière lui – vides.

'Je deviens paranoïaque', pensa-t-il. Mais il devait y aller. Il était déjà tard.

Tard.

TARD.

L'horloge. Le cadeau de Noël d'Harry, au-dessus de la cheminée.

Il chancela et dut saisir le fauteuil pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Habituellement, les aiguilles de l'horloge pointaient sur Maison (pour Severus) ou Amis (pour Harry) à cette période de la journée. Maintenant, les mains étaient dans une position hautement inhabituelle.

Maison. Pour Severus.

BS – le Bâtard Suprême. Pour Harry.

* * *

Nous tenons à rappeler qu'il ne sert à rien de vouloir menacer/torturer/tuer _(rayez la mention inutile)_ les traductrices : elles ne sont pas responsables du scénario et, de toute façon, la suite ne viendrait pas plus vite. 

La suite dans deux semaines! ;-)


	19. La trahison

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 19 - La trahison

Severus était tellement choqué qu'il ne put même pas bouger un orteil pendant de longues, trop longues minutes. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, et il effectuait des calculs dans sa tête sur la durée depuis laquelle Harry pouvait avoir été enlevé.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ?

Qui pouvait l'aider ?

La réponse était claire et évidente, donc il jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette sur le feu.

« Manoir Black. » Chuchota-t-il. Il allait voir Dumbledore dans un instant, essaya-t-il de se calmer. Dumbledore trouverait un moyen de sauver son fils de là…

Avec un léger 'pop', la tête de Lupin apparue dans les flammes.

« Bonjour, Severus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il avec une légère fatigue visible dans ses traits.

« Va chercher Dumbledore. Harry a été enlevé. »

Toute la fatigue disparue du visage de l'homme et fut remplacée par une profonde inquiétude.

« Albus n'est pas là. Et je ne sais pas où il est, ni quand il reviendra. »

Severus serra les poings d'une fureur impuissante et donna un coup de pied à la chaise à côté de lui.

« Merde ! » Lupin put voir qu'il essayait de regagner son calme et de se forcer à réfléchir. « Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Juste moi et Anne, Severus. Il y a eu des attaques il y a trois heures. Les Mangemorts ont attaqué plusieurs familles moldues qui avaient des enfants sorciers. Beaucoup sont morts, le Ministère est complètement impuissant, donc l'Ordre est parti aider… » L'expression du loup-garou montrait son exaspération. « J'ai été laissé derrière pour m'occuper d'Anne et pour recevoir les appels… »

Severus n'entendit pas la dernière phrase. Il tomba à genoux, enfouit son visage dans ses mains ; ses pensées s'emballaient dans son esprit tandis qu'il essayait de trouver au moins un plan utilisable pour libérer Harry ou pour être près de lui… Il ne vit pas le visage pensif de Lupin tandis qu'il regardait l'homme grand et sombre plongé dans de graves tortures émotionnelles.

Soudain, Snape sauta sur ses pieds, sortit de la pièce en courant, ses robes tourbillonnant autour de lui, et laissa un Lupin surpris derrière lui. Le loup-garou était déjà sur le point de le suivre, lorsque Anne l'appela.

« Remmy, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Soupirant, Lupin se retourna. Pendant un instant, il avait presque oublié la fillette.

« Quietus est perdu, et oncle Severus est inquiet. » Expliqua-t-il, mais son esprit n'était pas là. Il regarda Anne. « Habille-toi, Anne. Je dois l'aider, mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Vite ! » Il conduisit la fillette jusqu'à sa chambre. Pendant qu'elle enfilait une robe chaude, il vérifia sa baguette et prit quelques fioles dans son armoire personnelle… La Tue-Loup modifiée de Severus. Tellement modifié que ce n'était peut-être même plus juste de l'appeler de la Tue-Loup, pensa-t-il. Il savait que Severus avait passé de nombreuses nuits et de nombreux jours à l'améliorer, et qu'Harry avait été un habile assistant, Snape était toujours époustouflé par le garçon - SON FILS, comme le Maître des Potions ne manquait jamais de l'accentuer. Lupin secoua la tête. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à eux. Il allait emmener Anne à Poudlard, donner la fillette à Minerva, puis trouver Severus et… Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là. Il n'avait pas d'idée.

« Je suis prête, Remmy. Nous pouvons y aller. » Bailla la petite fille d'un air endormi, en serrant un ours en peluche contre sa poitrine. C'était le cadeau de Noël de Sirius, pensa tristement Lupin. Apparemment, les choses empiraient toujours… Il entoura d'un bras la fillette à ses côtés et prit une pincée de poudre scintillante dans le pot de fleur, raviva le feu, et jeta la poudre dans les flammes. Avec un rugissement, le feu devint vert émeraude et s'éleva plus haut que les deux silhouettes qui y entraient, criant, « Poudlard, quartiers de Severus Snape ! » Et ils disparurent.

* * *

Tandis que Lupin attendait Anne dans le Manoir Black, et qu'Harry était étendu, inconscient, dans un endroit inconnu des Iles Britanniques, Severus Snape s'arrêta devant la gargouille grimaçante et il lui rendit son rictus.

Peut-être que, quelques minutes auparavant, il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais maintenant, il savait précisément.

Harry avait été enlevé par Voldemort.

L'un des serviteurs de confiance de Voldemort était Lucius Malfoy, un Mangemort, avec son horrible marque sur son avant-bras gauche.

Snape aussi avait toujours sa marque.

Il connaissait assez bien Lucius. Il connaissait assez bien l'ordre du Cercle Intérieur. Et il était aussi un expert reconnu dans son domaine.

Sur le chemin du bureau du Directeur, Snape avait fait un arrêt : il avait pris une petite bouteille dans son bureau avec un contenu répugnant, semblable à de la boue. La potion n'avait besoin que d'un seul élément pour être complète.

« Porteur de lumière. » Il se pencha vers la statue alors qu'il chuchotait le mot de passe d'urgence, et pendant un court instant, il frissonna en pensant à son sens. Heureusement que Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu que le mot de passe soit en latin ; 'Lucifer' sonnait beaucoup trop comme le nom de l'actuel propriétaire, sans mentionner d'autres allusions…

La gargouille le laissa pénétrer dans l'escalier, et en entrant, Snape murmura un autre mot de passe pour le bureau lui-même.

« Quietus. » Ca avait été le mot de passe intérieur d'urgence pendant quinze ans, qui donnait à son utilisateur libre accès au bureau sans alerter quiconque à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Personne, sauf Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape, ne le connaissait.

Généralement, monter l'escalier rappelait à Snape son frère perdu – même s'il n'avait jamais utilisé le mot de passe auparavant - mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, ça le renforçait. Il partait en guerre pour Harry, et seulement pour Harry. Pour Quietus Harold Snape. Le Garçon Qui L'Aimait. Le Garçon Qu'Il Aimait.

Ses pas étaient totalement silencieux, ainsi que ses mouvements. Ses robes se soulevaient derrière lui sans faire le moindre bruit, et il entra dans l'office vide du bureau. Il était considérablement déterminé. Personne ne lui prendrait son fils, jamais !

Il sortit sa baguette et s'arrêta un instant, puis…

D'un fort coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte, et au même instant, il était déjà à l'intérieur, la baguette pointée sur Malfoy.

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce… ? » Furent les paroles de Malfoy, mais un dur-

« _STUPEFIX_ ! » L'interrompit.

Malfoy tomba sur la table, inconscient, sous la puissance de l'attaque. Snape ne prit pas la peine de l'attacher ; il sortit la fiole et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Avec une décision soudaine, il souleva un bras mou qui reposait sur le bureau et le coupa avec un petit poignard qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

Cinq gouttes de sang dans la version modifiée du Polynectar. Ce serait suffisant pendant seulement une heure, comme n'importe quelle autre sorte de Polynectar, mais cette base de sang donnait à Snape assez d'essence de Malfoy pour sentir l'appel de Malfoy et pour pouvoir y répondre.

Mais avant tout-

« _Accio_ robes de Mangemort ! » Hurla-t-il et il ne fut pas très surpris quand la porte d'une armoire s'ouvrit avec un BOOM agressif et que toute une série de robes en sortit en volant.

Cela prit une minute pour les enfiler. Saisissant la baguette de Malfoy pour donner une impression parfaite, il quitta le bureau dans une course imprudente.

Personne ne l'attrapa. Aux portes de l'école, il déboucha la fiole et versa la préparation répugnante dans sa gorge. Il attendit quelques instants qu'elle fasse effet, et il sut immédiatement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Son avant-bras, qui était la plupart du temps confortablement engourdi depuis l'été dernier, brûlait et le faisait souffrir. Comme lors des bons vieux jours, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il mit son masque, saisit la cape et continua sa course jusqu'au Point de Transplanage.

Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'il n'était pas trop en retard.

* * *

Lupin se tenait devant la porte de McGonagall, mais personne ne répondit quand il frappa. Son visage se tordit d'inquiétude, et soudain, il se sentit extrêmement stupide. Pourquoi était-il venu à Poudlard ? Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il devait mettre Anne dans un endroit sûr avant d'agir, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à un autre endroit sûr à Poudlard à présent que Malfoy était le Directeur…

Cependant…

« Viens, Anne. » Il tira la main de la fillette à moitié-endormie. Elle ne réagit pas. Avec un soupir, Lupin la souleva sur son épaule gauche, sa main droite tenant fermement sa baguette.

La Tour de Gryffondor !

Ses pas précipités résonnaient dans les couloirs vides ; le bâtiment semblait endormi, mort et inconfortablement peu familier. Lupin était consterné. Il y a deux ans, quand il avait enseigné ici, les couloirs n'avaient jamais été aussi vides et silencieux à ce moment de la soirée. Les étudiants affamés volaient aux cuisines, des rendez-vous étaient donnés dans des salles de classe vides, les farceurs énervaient Rusard, et les professeurs – principalement Severus, bien sûr - patrouillaient pour les attraper.

Et maintenant - silence.

La Grosse Dame le regarda avec attente quand il lui demanda de le laisser entrer.

« J'ai besoin du mot de passe, mon cher. Vous n'êtes plus professeur ici, donc je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer sans, je suis désolée. »

« Mais je dois voir… » Il réfléchit rapidement, « Je dois voir Miss Granger. C'est urgent. S'il vous plait. »

« Non, je suis désolée. Les nouveaux ordres… » Lupin put voir de la pitié sur son visage, mais elle ne le laissa néanmoins pas entrer.

Lupin se sentit impuissant, et le temps passait. Où aller maintenant ?

« Oh, _professeur_ Lupin. » Dit soudainement une voix pleine de sarcasme et de méchanceté. « Vous – ici ? »

Lupin se tourna sur ses talons pour faire face à un Baron Sanglant au sourire méprisant. Juste comme le rictus de Severus, pensa nerveusement Lupin.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. » Murmura-t-il sombrement.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je vous ai vu quitter les quartiers de Severus. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ? »

Génial. Juste ce dont il avait besoin. Un vieil ennemi odieux et moqueur. Depuis la blague de Black, le Baron Sanglant détestait tous les Maraudeurs, et avait fait la chose qu'aucun autre fantôme n'avait faite (sauf Peeves, bien sûr) : il les avait espionnés et avait rapporté leurs mouvements dans l'école à Dumbledore lui-même.

Et avec sa foutue veine, la première personne qu'il avait trouvée était lui.

« Voldemort a enlevé Quietus. Je suis venu pour aider Severus. » Dit-il finalement. « Mais de dois m'occuper de cette fillette, et je voulais la mettre dans un endroit sûr avant de le suivre. »

La réaction du fantôme surprit Lupin. L'inquiétude apparut sur le visage du Baron, et une lueur étrange scintilla dans ses yeux.

« Le traître… »

« Mais Quietus… » Commença Lupin, mais il fut interrompu.

« Pas Quietus. Tom. » Dit-il et, pendant un instant, Lupin se demanda qui était ce mystérieux 'Tom'. « Il a déjà tué un Noblestone, et maintenant… » Le Baron regarda Lupin avec un regard calculateur. La mâchoire de Lupin tomba. Tom ! Le Baron parlait de Voldemort comme de Tom si simplement ? « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

La question prit Lupin par surprise.

« Heu… »

« Alors ? Dites-moi ! » Le Baron le pressait.

« Le mot de passe de la Tour de Gryffondor. » Parvint à bégayer Lupin.

« Brevi Tempore. » Fut la réponse immédiate. « Et maintenant, vite ! »

Lupin obéi automatiquement au ton autoritaire. Il se tourna vers la Grosse Dame.

« Brevi tempore ! » Dit-il et le portrait s'ouvrit sans autre question.

Lupin s'effondra presque de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la salle commune pleine de monde. C'était presque le couvre-feu, et Severus lui avait parlé des nouveaux ordres de l'école, donc la présence des étudiants était surprenante mais accueillante. Lupin n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de crier pour appeler Hermione, car aucun garçon ne pouvait entrer dans les dortoirs des filles - et Lupin non plus.

« Professeur Lupin ! » Hurla quelqu'un. « Savez-vous quelque chose à propos de Quietus ? »

Lupin secoua juste la tête pour répondre.

« Je voudrais parler à Miss Granger. » Dit-il et, à sa grande surprise, la foule se sépara devant lui, le menant directement à une Hermione aux yeux rougis.

Le bruit des étudiants réveilla Anne.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque à cause du sommeil.

« Dans un endroit sûr. » Répondit-il et il regarda sérieusement la jeune fille sanglotant. « Miss Granger, j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Elle essaya de retenir un sanglot, et acquiesça.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour Quietus. Je voudrais laisser Anne avec vous, parce que le professeur Snape et moi… »

« Voldemort a tué mes parents. » La voix de la jeune fille était creuse et rauque à cause des larmes.

Lupin laissa tomber Anne alors qu'il se figeait, sous le choc. Anne ne se plaignit pas, elle courut vers la jeune fille aux yeux rougis et l'étreignit étroitement de ses petits bras. Elle tourna son visage vers Lupin.

« Tu peux y aller, Remmy. Libère Quiet. Je vais rester avec elle. » Dit-elle sérieusement, et le bruit dans la salle s'arrêta. Anne regarda autour d'elle. « C'est Voldemort qui a tué mes parents aussi. »

Les bras d'Hermione s'enroulèrent soudainement autour du corps minuscule et fragile et elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux bruns d'Anne. Son corps était secoué par de forts sanglots.

Les paroles d'Anne créèrent un déclic dans les pensées de Lupin. Anne ! Et le manoir qu'ils avaient trouvé avec Sirius !

« Anne, Hermione, s'il vous plait, allez trouver Mrs McGonagall, tu sais, cette dame sévère, et dis-lui que nous sommes allés à l'endroit où tu étais en captivité. Nous aurons besoin d'aide. D'accord ? »

« Pas besoin de chercher. Elle sera de retour dans quelques minutes. Elle est allée informer les autres Directeurs de Maison des attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a tué… » Dit Lavande Brown, mais Lupin l'interrompit.

« Je sais. Et maintenant… » Lupin se tourna pour partir mais alors-

« Professeur ! Laissez nous venir avec vous ! » Trois Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat se tenaient devant lui, lui barrant le chemin vers la sortie.

« Non. » Dit fermement Lupin. « Nous allons rencontrer Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts. Ce n'est pas sûr pour… »

« Nous le savons. » Dit sérieusement George Weasley – c'était un ton très inhabituel de sa part. « Mais ce n'est pas non plus sûr pour seulement vous deux. »

« Mais nous sommes adultes et suffisamment entraînés pour nous protéger. »

« Nous ne sommes pas si mauvais non plus. » Dit Neville fermement, mais quand Lupin lui lança un regard interrogateur, il déglutit.

Lupin s'arrêta et pesa leur offre pendant un moment.

« Pouvez-vous créer un bouclier ? » Demanda-t-il. Les garçons acquiescèrent.

« Le professeur Figg nous a appris. » Sourit Fred. « Nous pouvons conjurer une sorte de brouillard pour aveugler nos ennemis. »

« Brouillard ? » Demanda Lupin, surpris.

« Le Charme du Patronus. » Seamus se précipita à l'aide de Fred. « Et quelques sorts de défense et d'attaque de base. »

Lupin ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche et de refuser leur aide quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit de nouveau, et la silhouette du Baron Sanglant apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Vite, Lupin ! Vous n'avez pas le temps ! Severus est déjà parti ! »

Lupin se déplaça sans penser et sortit de la pièce. Les garçons le suivirent de près.

« Vous… » Il se tourna vers eux, mais la voix cinglante du fantôme l'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

« Pas maintenant ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Au Point de Transplanage ! » Dit-il et il se tourna pour montrer le chemin. Les garçons firent un grand sourire à leur ex-professeur.

« Nous devons y aller, vous voyez. » Dit Fred avec une voix totalement impertinente, mais Lupin ne put pas réagir. Il faisait des plans pour les heures suivantes, alors qu'ils couraient derrière le fantôme.

« Pouvez-vous transplaner ? » Il haleta alors qu'ils se dépêchaient sans aucune prudence vers les portes menant à l'extérieur.

« Fred et moi pouvons. » Haleta George en retour, « Mais les autres ne peuvent pas. »

« Il y a un sort que nous pouvons utiliser. » Lupin suffoquait. Bien sûr, le Baron n'avait pas de difficultés de respiration. « Quand nous arrivons au Point de Transplanage, vous pointez vos baguettes sur moi et vous dites _Alligo_. C'est une version d'un Sort de Lien. Puis, je transplanerai et vous viendrez avec moi. Compris ? »

« _Alligo_ ? » Demanda Seamus.

« Oui. »

Lupin les fit répéter le sort plusieurs fois, puis il se tint au centre du petit cercle et ils disparurent dans l'obscurité grandissante.

* * *

Lorsque Harry regagna conscience, il était sûr que sa tête était coupée en deux. Elle lui faisait mal et l'élançait, et une myriade de petits scintillements dansaient devant ses yeux. La capuche de son imperméable était collante à cause du sang à moitié-coagulé, et il sentait que son pull humide collait à sa peau. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était allongé sans connaissance, mais ça ne pouvait pas être très long : il était étendu à l'endroit où il s'était effondré : la pierre pointue sur laquelle avait frappé sa tête était toujours à côté de lui.

« Notre Seigneur n'est pas encore arrivé. » Dit quelqu'un d'une voix basse, qui semblait familière à Harry, et un immense soulagement parcourut son corps. Merci mon Dieu. « Et nous ne pouvons pas l'atteindre. »

« Il sera là à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit une voix profonde et tranchante. « Ce sera un merveilleux spectacle, il ne le manquera pas, crois-moi. »

Le soulagement d'Harry disparu sous le coup de cette annonce. Ses pensées s'emballaient. La chose la plus importante était de gagner du temps, jusqu'à ce que Severus arrive pour aider. Parcequ'il arriverait, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose dans sa vie.

La chose la plus importante était de maintenir sa façade en tant que fils de Severus. De sa main gauche (qui était à côté de son visage) il toucha l'arrière de sa tête, la contusion toujours suintante, et enduisit son front et son visage d'une bonne quantité de sang - au cas où ils lui jetteraient un Revelo. Parfois, il ouvrait les yeux et regardait ses gardiens, mais ils ne l'observaient pas de trop près. Ils étaient sûrs (et Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec eux) qu'après cette chute, le garçon ne pouvait pas se relever seul.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux et se roula en boule. L'homme le plus grand lui lança un regard.

« Il ne va pas très bien, je suppose. » Leurs rires étaient désagréables.

« Et c'est seulement le début ! » Le rire augmenta. L'un d'eux donna un coup de pied à Harry dans les côtes et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement d'une douleur aiguë.

« Bienvenue au Pays de la Douleur, mon garçon. » Dit le plus grand des hommes, et ils rirent de nouveau.

Harry ferma les yeux et glissa sa main gauche entre ses tibias. Il put à peine réprimer un soupir soulagé. Sa baguette était toujours sur lui ! Et elle était encore invisible, bien sûr. Lentement, il la tira et la glissa dans sa manche gauche, la fixant avec le bracelet de sa montre. La montre était le premier cadeau qu'il avait reçu de Severus, pensa-t-il avec reconnaissance. Tout ce qu'il avait dans cette situation était un cadeau de Severus. Sa baguette, la montre - et l'espoir qu'il ne resterait pas seul.

Plusieurs 'cracks' retentirent dans le profond silence. Harry remarqua à moitié paniqué que la première personne qui apparut était le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. D'un vague geste de la main, il ordonna aux deux hommes de porter Harry derrière lui, dans le grand bâtiment noir.

Harry était furieusement tenté de sortir sa baguette et de jeter le Sort de Mort à la répugnante créature, mais les paroles de Severus le retinrent. _'Tu ne peux pas vaincre l'Obscurité avec l'Obscurité… Tu dois vaincre l'Obscurité avec la Lumière.'_ Après quatre mois d'étude, Harry avait compris la véracité de ces propos. Mais il n'était pas prêt à mourir. Pas encore.

Les assommer n'avait pas de sens. Il ne pourrait pas se déplacer sans aide, il pourrait les assommer et attendre que les prochaines personnes arrivant le tuent. De toute manière, il se souvenait trop bien des premiers rounds de torture de l'été dernier, quand Severus avait essayé de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que son sort avait été repoussé par le bouclier de Voldemort.

Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol alors que les deux hommes le traînaient vers une salle qui rappela immédiatement à Harry le Hall Principal de Nightmare Manor, et ils le laissèrent tomber devant le trône. Voldemort parti après un '_Lego'_ chuchoté, mais ils ne restèrent pas seuls très longtemps : des Mangemorts commençaient à arriver et à se placer dans la salle. Après dix minutes, Harry se rendit amèrement compte que cette fois, non seulement le Cercle Intérieur serait présent pour son exécution, mais que tous les Mangemort seraient là. Eh bien, ça allait dans le sens de l'histoire de Severus à propos des Galvany : l'exécution du traître et de sa famille était un exemple et un avertissement pour les autres. Des chuchotements et des conversations excités remplirent la pièce.

Harry perdu tout espoir. Cette fois, il n'y en avait aucun. Voldemort ne voulait pas le mettre en prison. Il voulait l'exécuter. 'Punition exemplaire', c'était les mots de Severus pour ce genre de situation.

Quand Harry regarda autour de lui, la partie arrière du hall était presque pleine. Ses gardes se redressèrent et leur expression passa d'ennuyée à sérieuse. Les membres du Cercle Intérieur se tenaient à côté du trône, face à la foule.

Soudain, une voix familière et détestée parla brusquement au-dessus de la tête d'Harry.

« L'avez-vous fouillé ? Ses poches ? Ses robes ? »

« Non, monsieur. » Répondit le plus petit d'une voix tremblante. « La fille a dit qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui… »

« Idiots. » Harry entendit de nouveau la voix de Malfoy. « Son père était l'un de nôtres ! Il a entraîné le garçon ! Eloignez-vous ! » Sa voix était coupante et autoritaire.

Harry se figea. Il était sûr que Malfoy allait trouver sa baguette, et tous ses espoirs s'envolaient…

Les mains qui l'examinaient étaient étonnamment douces, et Harry se tendit en entendant le chuchotement à peine audible.

« C'est papa, écoute, quand ils ne feront pas attention à toi, brise le bouclier du Seigneur, je le tuerai et transplanerai. Utilise l'Alligo. » Severus espérait seulement qu'Harry connaisse ce charme.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête.

« Et les murs ? » Chuchota-t-il en réponse. Le faux Malfoy glissa ses mains dans les manches d'Harry et se pencha plus près.

« Avec sa mort, les murs s'effondreront. »

'Et à propos de la Lumière vainquant l'Obscurité ?' Voulu demander Harry, mais Severus termina la recherche et se leva. A la grande surprise d'Harry, il y avait un poignard dans sa main.

Les gardes pâlirent quand ils virent l'arme aiguisée.

« Désolé, monsieur. » Bégaya le plus grand, « Nous ne pensions pas… »

« Idiots. » Cracha Severus-Malfoy.

« Hé, Lucius, tu as été rapide ! » Avery se dirigea vers Severus qui se tendit pendant un court instant.

« Bonsoir. » Répondit-il du ton froid habituel de Malfoy. Malfoy n'avait jamais eu d'ami dans le Cercle, la seule exception ayant été Severus. « Ces idiots n'ont pas fouillé le garçon. Regarde. » Il montra le poignard à l'autre homme. Avery libéra un court sifflement aigu.

« Ah. Le bon vieux Severus préparait le garçon… »

« Pas assez. » Le faux Malfoy haussa les épaules et mit sa cagoule. Il regarda les rangs de ses ex-camarades, ne sachant pas où était sa place. Heureusement, Avery résolut son problème, quand il toucha son coude et ils se dirigèrent vers le trône. Le cœur de Severus arrêta presque de battre. Malfoy se tenait à la droite de Voldemort ! Mais… c'était la place de McKinn ! Apparemment, le temps ne s'était pas non plus arrêté dans le cercle de Voldemort.

Harry le vit se tenir à côté du trône et il ne put pas s'empêcher de discuter avec lui-même en pensée. Le plan de Severus n'était pas bon. Harry ne voulait pas que Severus soit le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais maintenant, il comprenait ses sentiments, ses pensées, sa culpabilité constante, peut-être mieux que Dumbledore ou même peut-être Severus lui-même.

Severus avait utilisé la Magie Noire pour tuer, pour torturer, pour diriger les autres. Ces sorts avaient empoisonné son esprit, son âme. Severus n'était plus Lumineux. Au contraire, il était très près de devenir complètement sombre.

Harry savait que le seul but du plan de Severus était sa libération, mais Harry ne voulait pas accepter le prix que l'homme était sur le point de payer. Non. Il ne briserait pas le bouclier de Voldemort, bien qu'il soit probablement celui qui pouvait le faire. Mais non. Harry ne voulait pas CETTE sorte de sacrifice de la part de Severus.

MAINTENANT, il comprenait soudainement tout le sujet du 'sacrifice-contre-le-Sort-de-la-Mort'.

Il ne lèverait même pas sa baguette. Il se révèlerait (de toute manière, Voldemort le donnerait à ses Mangemorts pour le tuer), et en rassemblant tous les sentiments positifs de son cœur, il utiliserait les mêmes mots que ceux que sa mère avait utilisés pour le protéger : 'Tuez-moi à sa place'. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit assez, mais il avait appris que pour la Magie d'Amour, l'intention était l'élément le plus important, pas la forme.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à rassembler ses souvenirs du Monde Sorcier. Chaque souvenir : les bons et les mauvais, les nouveaux et les anciens, ceux d'Harry Potter et ceux de Quietus Snape… Voldemort ne mourrait pas, mais sa malveillance ne pourrait pas atteindre le monde. Il ne pourrait plus le blesser. Juste comme le sacrifice de sa mère…

Quelque chose de profondément ancré à l'intérieur de lui protestait toujours contre sa décision, mais il essaya de ne pas l'écouter.

Soudain, il voulut faire des excuses à Severus pour être parti en courant après le déjeuner. Mais il était trop tard maintenant.

Voldemort arriva.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta.

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent lorsqu'il repéra la nouvelle lueur de détermination sur le visage d'Harry. Harry connaissait exactement les pensées de son père à ce moment-là. '_Idiot_.' Il eut un léger sourire en coin. Donc, il était un idiot, mais au moins le Monde Sorcier aurait une chance d'éliminer le Seigneur à l'esprit Sombre et ses serviteurs.

« Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour voir ce qui arrive à la famille d'un traître. » Il commença son discours. Le bourdonnement dans la salle stoppa. « Vous devez bien vous souvenir de ceci. Il n'y a aucune pitié pour les traîtres. Il n'y a aucune pitié pour les espions. Il n'y a aucune pitié pour les lâches. Il n'y a aucune pitié pour les faibles ! Il n'y a aucune pitié pour quiconque me défit ! »

Un rugissement approbateur s'éleva dans le hall. Harry frissonna. Voldemort continua.

« Vous connaissez tous Severus Snape. Vous l'avez vu debout à mes côtés pendant de très longues années. Je lui ai donné la puissance ! Je lui ai donné des chances ! NOUS lui avons donné une famille ! »

Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de frissonner de nouveau et de prier pour la patience de Severus.

« Mais il nous a trahis ! Il a dédaigné la puissance offerte, les chances, la famille ! Il m'a dédaigné ! » Encore des murmures. « Et après quinze ans, il est revenu vers moi, demandant une seconde chance ! Je la lui ai donnée. J'ai été généreux. J'ai pardonné son infidélité. Mais il m'a trahi. Il est allé vers Dumbledore, vers l'amoureux des faibles et des Sangs de Bourbe et il a essayé de jouer l'agent double. Il a joué son rôle pendant de longues années. C'est de sa faute si beaucoup de nos camarades sont morts ou ont été arrêtés et placés à Azkaban. Mais son pire acte a été qu'il a essayé de sauver Harry Potter de ma prise. Potter est finalement mort. Snape a sauvé sa propre peau. Il n'est pas ici aujourd'hui. Il se cache lâchement à Poudlard, craignant pour sa propre vie. Mais il ne peut pas se cacher pour toujours ! »

Fortes approbations. Quelques cris _'Il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas !'_ Harry jeta un regard méprisant à la foule. Voldemort leva la main. Le bruit s'arrêta immédiatement.

« Mais maintenant, son fils est entre nos mains. » Encouragements. « Nous n'aurons pas de pitié pour lui. Et notre cher Severus recevra le cadavre de son précieux fils demain matin. Je pense que le message sera clair. »

Voldemort s'assit soudainement. La foule éclata. Ils criaient et acclamaient, agitant leurs poings vers Harry et souriant d'un air mauvais avec une sombre anticipation.

« _Ennervate_. » Dit Voldemort en pointant Harry. Il se leva et se tourna vers le trône.

Le bruit s'arrêta de nouveau.

« Je… » Commença Harry, mais un terrible cri perçant retentit dans la salle et, soudain, toutes les torches s'éteignirent. Harry se figea dans l'obscurité.

« Les Aurors sont ici ! » Cria quelqu'un et le chaos éclata dans le hall.

« _Lumos_ ! » Hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres - pendant un instant, Harry eut une forte envie de sourire : le Seigneur des TENEBRES demandant de la LUMIERE ! - mais apparemment, rien ne se passa. Une fumée dense remplissait le hall et des bombes explosaient dans presque chaque coin de la salle.

Le chaos devint parfait.

« _Libero_. » Harry entendit la voix de Malfoy-Severus et sentit les cordes magiques le libérer. Severus saisit sa main dans l'obscurité. Harry eut un sourire en coin. Personne n'avait jamais pris sa main. C'était un… sentiment stupide, réalisa-t-il, mais avant qu'il puisse penser à autre chose, la foule les entoura.

La panique augmentait à chaque seconde. Les gens se marchaient dessus, Harry entendit les hurlements douloureux de ceux qui étaient tombés sur le sol et que la foule irréfléchie et aveuglée par la crainte piétinait.

« _PURGO_ ! » Hurla Voldemort et une partie de la fumée disparue. Seulement pendant une minute, car plusieurs autres explosions eurent lieu dans le hall, remplissant l'air d'un brouillard impénétrable.

« Nous devons sortir. » Severus tira la main d'Harry.

« La foule… » Répondit Harry en essayant de se faire entendre. « Nous sommes piégés ici ! »

Quelqu'un attrapa l'épaule d'Harry, mais Severus, sentant sa tension soudaine, envoya son poing dans le visage du possible ennemi. Quelque chose craqua et il y eut un hurlement douloureux-

« Il se sauve ! » Mais personne ne fit attention.

« ARRETEZ, IDIOTS ! » La voix de Voldemort était plus forte que le bruit. « C'EST JUSTE UN TOUR ENFANTIN ! _PURGO_ ! »

Quelques Mangemorts commencèrent à retrouver leurs sens.

« _Purgo_ ! » Hurlèrent quelques voix à côté de Voldemort.

Harry sentit Severus lui mettre un masque sur le visage et le couvrir d'une cape de Mangemort. Son cœur s'emballait alors que la fumée disparaissait lentement. Mais c'était inutile : le hall était dans un désordre complet. Harry regarda Severus et pâlit sous le masque. Les effets du Polynectar se dissipaient.

« Tes cheveux sont noirs. » Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Severus, et il acquiesça.

Ils étaient piégés.

La foule se calmait.

« Crabbe, Avery, Simpson, Grace, Rigger, Fare, Emmans, Sirens, Lestrange, allez vérifier les couloirs. Nos attaquants puérils y sont probablement. Enlevez tous vos masques ! »

C'était la fin, Harry le savait. Le mouvement qu'il fit vers le masque était long, et il vit la même réaction lente de Severus à l'ordre de Voldemort.

C'était la fin. Mais alors, de nombreux sorts verts, rouges et oranges illuminèrent l'air, et beaucoup de Mangemorts s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

« ICI L'EQUIPE SPECIALE D'AURORS DU MINISTERE ! LE BATIMENT EST ENCERCLE ! UN MUR D'ANTI-TRANSPLANAGE EST ERIGE AUTOUR DU MANOIR ! RENDEZ-VOUS OU NOUS ATTAQUONS ! »

Un combat féroce éclata, mais les Mangemorts étaient en mauvaise posture : dans un hall immense sans aucun abri. Cela prit moins de dix minutes pour briser l'opposition. Lorsque Voldemort vit la supériorité des Aurors dans la situation, il décida de ne pas sacrifier plus de ses laquais. Avec un grand CRACK, il brisa les murs du Ministère.

« TRANSPLANEZ ! MAINTENANT ! » Cria-t-il et il disparut avec plusieurs de ses serviteurs. Mais au moins cinquante Mangemorts restèrent étendus sur le sol, en trop mauvais état pour transplaner.

Tout arrivait tellement vite, pensa Harry. C'était moins d'une demi-heure après que Voldemort soit entré dans le hall.

Harry se redressa, soulagé et indemne. Au début du combat, Severus l'avait poussé au sol et s'était étendu sur lui pour le protéger des sorts et des malédictions flashant et zigzaguant, et tous deux avaient réussi à survivre à l'attaque sans être blessés. Harry sourit à Severus qui le serra étroitement contre lui.

« Il y a des moments où j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. » Chuchota l'homme dans les cheveux d'Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement. » Chuchota Harry en réponse d'un ton taquin et il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus.

« Tu n'aurais pas brisé le bouclier de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » Snape ne le regarda pas et ne relâcha même pas son étreinte.

« Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait. » Admit Harry. « Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je ne le deviendrais pas. » Répondit Severus d'un ton fatigué. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je… »

Un Auror se dirigea vers eux.

« Levez-vous ! Enlevez vos masques ! »

Ils retirèrent leurs masques et essayèrent de se lever. Quand Severus regarda l'Auror pour lui demander de l'aide, son visage pâlit violemment. Harry suivit son regard et sentit le sang quitter son visage.

« Bamberg… » Grogna sombrement Severus.

« Oh, un vieil ami. » La bouche de l'Auror se courba en un sourire mauvais. « Et ton impertinent fils. »

Harry voulut hurler. C'était l'Auror qui l'avait torturé pendant une heure durant son interrogatoire à l'école. A présent, il regardait Severus, les yeux fous.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me montrer ton bras, Snape. Je connais le dessin. Un tatouage horrible, vraiment horrible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il agita la main, et deux Aurors s'avancèrent.

« C'est le garçon que nous cherchions », dit-il, désignant Harry. « Laissez-le. Mettez l'autre avec le groupe. »

« Mais c'est mon père ! » Cria Harry. « Il est venu me sauver ! »

Les deux Aurors s'arrêtèrent et interrogèrent Bamberg du regard.

« Cette fois, tu ne t'en tireras pas, Snape. Montre-nous ta petite marque ! »

« NON ! » Hurla Harry. « Il est innocent ! »

Snape posa une main sur son épaule.

« Vas-y, Quietus. Nous nous retrouverons bientôt. Je te le promets », dit-il et, avec une vitesse hallucinante, il tira sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. « _Obliviate_. »

« Le sale fils de pute ! » Cria Bamberg en arrachant la baguette de la prise de Severus. « S'amnésier ! Oh… » Harry n'entendit pas les jurons bruyants de l'Auror. De nouveau, tout devint lent autour de lui, lent, très lent…

Severus l'avait FAIT.

Severus avait dit qu'il le ferait pour lui.

Et il l'avait FAIT

Mais Harry ne voulait pas de Ce sacrifice. C'était trop risqué. Il l'avait souvent dit à Severus. Cela n'en valait pas la peine.

PAS LA PEINE !

Il voulut attraper Severus, mais les deux Aurors l'avaient déjà saisi, vérifié sa Marque des Ténèbres, croisé ses bras dans son dos et conduit en dehors de la pièce.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté debout à regarder dans le vide quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et soudain cinq garçons très excités l'entourèrent.

« Hé, ça va ? Tout va bien ? » Fred lui sauta presque dessus de soulagement.

« Quiet, qu'est-ce que tu penses des nouveaux produits pour Sorciers Facétieux ? Les bombes fumigènes étaient supers, hein ? » Cria George de toute la force de ses poumons.

« Neville a été magnifique ! C'était son idée de prendre les robes des gardes de sécurité et de rejoindre le groupe en tant que Mangemorts ! » Seamus sourit de façon idiote (et semblait toujours un peu choqué), et tapota l'épaule d'un Neville au visage pâle. Ils étaient tous en robes de Mangemorts ; Fred et George avaient toujours leurs masques en main.

Ron ne dit pas un mot, et regarda simplement Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda calmement Ron. C'était sa question qui cessa les badineries joyeuses des autres. Harry fixait toujours la porte par laquelle Severus avait disparu.

« Ils ont emmené mon père », dit-il, luttant contre ses larmes. « Cet Auror de l'école… »

« M. Bamberg ? » Demanda effrayé Neville.

« Tu le connais ? » Demanda Harry. Neville opina.

« C'était le meilleur ami de mon père. Grandma l'appelle son complice. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter », Neville courut après les Aurors qu sortaient. « M. Bamberg ! » Neville sortit de la pièce.

Harry s'effondra. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il avait des nausées, et se sentait impuissant. Severus était parti, d'une certaine façon. L'amnésie de soi-même n'était jamais très facile à réparer. Ce fut Ron qui l'attrapa quand il tomba. Il déposa prudemment Harry au sol, passant un bras autour de son épaule.

Harry s'effondra. La tension de la journée entière, les évènements terrifiants et inattendus faisaient leurs effets. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans interruption, ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots silencieux.

« Quietus, tout va bien se passer », dit calmement Ron. « Neville va le ramener. Calme-toi. », mais Harry secoua la tête.

Rien n'irait bien. Rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Soudain, il regretta d'être vivant. Il aurait préféré être sacrifié pour le Monde Sorcier, il voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres anéanti, ses amis en sécurité, et Severus normal.

« Pourquoi avez-vous alerté le Ministère ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu après nous ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur. « Vous auriez dû rester à l'école. Je n'avais pas besoin de vous ici ! » Hurla-t-il.

Les jumeaux arrêtèrent de sourire. Seamus s'agenouilla.

« Quel est le problème, Quietus ? Tu as survécu, et ton père aussi ! »

Harry se détacha de Ron et sauta sur ses pieds.

« Non, tu as tort ! » Cria-t-il. « Il n'a pas survécu. »

Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais Quietus, nous l'avons vu indemne » marmonna Fred avec hésitation.

« INDEMNE ? » Harry hurlait maintenant comme banshee. « Il s'est amnésié pour me sauver ! »

Un silence choqué suivit ses paroles. Cela dégrisa Harry immédiatement. Mais c'était trop tard.

« Pourquoi devrait-il s'amnésier ? » Demanda George à voix basse. « Y-a-t-il quelque chose que le Ministère ne doit pas savoir sur toi ? »

Harry opina.

« Et beaucoup de choses que VOUS ne devez pas savoir sur moi », marmonna-t-il.

« Choses ? Quelles choses ? » Demanda stupidement Seamus.

« Des choses secrètes, idiot. », grogna Ron. « Tu n'as pas entendu ? »

« Heu… » Seamus risqua un sourire d'excuse « Si, bien sûr. »

Neville entra dans la pièce.

« Ils l'ont embarqué avec les autres. Je voulais trouver le professeur Lupin pour nous aider, mais il a complètement disparu. Je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de… »

« Il ne pourrait pas, et tu le sais, Neville », dit doucement Harry, sa colère précédente commençait à disparaître. « Et même si Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre réussissait à le libérer, je serais content si je le vois vivant… »

Neville soupira.

« Combien de temps avait-il passé au Ministère la dernière fois ? »

« Trois ou quatre mois », dit Harry. « Et six autres à Azkaban. »

« C'est un miracle qu'il soit vivant alors », murmura Neville avec la gorge serrée.

Harry acquiesça.

Un grand Auror entra le hall vide.

« Hé, les gars, vous devez rentrer à l'école. Demain, il y aura un interrogatoire officiel sur ce que vous avez fait ici. »

« Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit… » Commença Ron avec indignation, mais le geste impatient de l'homme le fit taire.

« La ferme. Venez là », Comme ils ne bougèrent pas immédiatement, il hurla sèchement. « Tous ! » Et il tendit sa main. Il tenait un masque de Mangemort.

« Un Portoloin ? » Demanda Neville. L'Auror grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 'oui'.

Harry pâlit. Il n'était pas un fana de Portoloins, déjà avant aujourd'hui, mais l'expérience dans l'enclos avec Leah…

Ron saisit sa main et la plaça sur le masque.

« Rentrons », murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils atterrirent dans la Grande Salle devant d'un Ministre surpris et de quelques Aurors. Lucius Malfoy se tenait plus loin, ses yeux reluisants de peur quand il vit Harry (Quietus pour lui). Harry fut le premier sur ses pieds. Il porta ses mains à ses hanches et sourit de façon machiavélique à Malfoy.

« Tu as manqué un spectacle magnifique, Lucius. Et tu as manqué à Voldemort. », dit-il aussi sarcastiquement que possible.

Un froncement de sourcil traversa le visage de Malfoy, mais Harry n'en sut pas la raison : le nom de Voldemort ou la remarque sur son absence ?

« Je pense que ton père m'a parfaitement remplacé », répondit rapidement Malfoy.

TROP VITE.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à tout le monde pour comprendre la réponse. Fudge pâlit, et deux Aurors regardaient bouche bée, comme des poissons.

L'instant suivant, Malfoy attrapait le Ministre. Il tenait le petit homme devant lui et pointait sa baguette sur son cou.

« Je pars tout de suite », dit-il.

« NON ! » Une voix provint de derrière. « _Stu…_ » Commença Mrs Figg, mais Malfoy fut plus rapide.

« _Avada Kedavra _! » Cria-t-il.

Le temps se ralentit, encore. Alors que Harry vit la femme s'effondrer, et le corps du Ministre, qui avait été frappé par le sort de pétrification du professeur, devint sans vie dans les bras de Malfoy, il sortit sa baguette.

« _STUPEFIX _! » Rugit-il.

Le sort toucha Malfoy à la tête. Quand il tomba, il entraîna dans sa chute le corps du Ministre inconscient et ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Harry baissa sa baguette et avança jusqu'à l'homme haï et le frappa de toutes ses forces.

« BATARD ! » Hurla-t-il en s'étranglant et en sanglotant. Il se pencha et frappa le visage. « SALE BATARD ! » Et il le frappa à nouveau.

« Quietus, arrête ! » Ron sauta et le restreint, pour que Harry ne puisse plus bouger ses bras.

« LAISSE-MOI, RON ! JE VEUX LE TUER ! »

« Ne deviens pas comme lui. », Ron renforça sa prise. « Tu vaux mieux que lui, mieux que beaucoup d'entre nous. Ce n'est pas pour toi. »

« IL L'A FAIT ! IL M'A MIS AVEC CETTE SALOPE ! IL A TOUT FAIT, tout », il sanglotait à nouveau. « Papa, papa », répéta-t-il sans fin, et il glissa dans une position assise.

Ron le suivit et doucement, avec prudence, commença à le bercer.

« C'est fini maintenant. C'est fini. Il va être puni. Ton père va bientôt revenir », le badinage paisible de Ron passa sur Harry, l'apaisant, le calmant, le rassurant…

Harry ne vit pas les Aurors atteindre l'homme aux cheveux argentés, vérifier sa marque sur son avant-bras, il ne les vit pas couvrir le corps immobile de Mrs Figg d'une cape. Il manqua le nouvel Auror qui emporta le corps inconscient de Malfoy, alors que McGonagall s'agenouillait à coté d'eux, il manqua les remerciements du Ministre réanimé. Il était complètement sourd et engourdi à cause du choc. Il s'accrochait à Ron comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il essaya de ne pas penser à l'identité de celui qui le tenait, s'imaginant que c'était Severus, lui murmurant des mots aimants à l'oreille, le berçant et le protégeant.

Plus tard, des bras forts le levèrent et il sentit quelque chose chatouiller sa figure et scintiller au-dessus de lui. Barbe, lunettes en demi-lunes, yeux bleus brillants. C'était Dumbledore, réalisa-t-il dans sa demi-confusion.

« Papa s'est amnésié », murmura-t-il au vieil homme. « Il est parti. Mrs Figg est partie… Qui gardera ses chats maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il et il sentit ses larmes courir à nouveau. « Leah m'avait donné l'image. C'était le Baron Sanglant, vous savez ? C'était un Portoloin, comme le masque après… » Même Harry sentait que ses phrases étaient incohérentes, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « Papa m'a sauvé. Ils m'auraient piétiné… Voldemort voulait me tuer… J'aurais dû mourir, Monsieur, maintenant je comprends le sacrifice, j'aurais du me sacrifier… » Ses marmonnements devinrent un badinage incompréhensible.

« Chut, Quietus, très bien, je comprends », la voix du directeur le rassura.

Harry sentit quelqu'un enrouler une couverture autour de lui et une potion couler dans sa gorge, et puis tout devint vide et noir et chaud….

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 19... L'avant dernier... On arrive donc bientôt à la fin de cette deuxième partie. C'est triste, non? Mais, rassurez-vous, la troisième partie suivra!

A dans deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre de _Coming off the Ropes_!


	20. Briser ses chaînes

**Titre :** Coming off the Ropes

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 20 - Briser ses chaînes

« Shh, du calme ! Ne le réveille pas ! »

« Il doit se réveiller de temps en temps ! Il… »

« Ne hurle pas, idiot. Madame Pomfresh pense qu'il a besoin de dormir. »

« Il dort depuis deux jours ! Ce n'est pas naturel ! »

« Elle lui a donné de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Elle a dit qu'il était sous le choc et qu'il avait éclaté en sanglot deux fois aujourd'hui… »

« Il ne peut pas dormir pour toujours ! »

« C'est le travail de Pomfresh de décider du moment où le réveiller, pas le tien ! »

Un court silence.

« Snape est toujours inconscient. » Dit la personne qui voulait réveiller Harry.

« La ferme ! » Siffla l'autre voix. « Idiot ! »

Les voix s'éloignèrent et disparurent. Harry re-glissa dans le néant.

* * *

« Je pense que nous pouvons le réveiller, M. le Directeur. Ses fonctions corporelles vont mieux, et même ses nerfs semblent fonctionner correctement. » La voix de Madame Pomfresh était sévère et professionnelle. 

« Vous êtes sûre, Poppy ? » La voix de Dumbledore était comme du velours : douce et lisse. « J'ai peur que les mauvaises nouvelles ne le repoussent dans un état de choc. »

« Non. » Fut la réponse ferme. « C'est un garçon fort, M. le Directeur, plus fort que ne l'était son père. Il réussira. »

« Si c'est ce que vous pensez, Poppy… » Dumbledore était incertain.

« Ca l'est. » Pomfresh ne l'était pas.

Dumbledore inspira profondément et fit un pas vers le lit. Harry sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous son poids.

« Harry, mon enfant… »

« Quietus, M. le Directeur. » Répondit Harry les yeux fermés. « Et je suis réveillé. »

« Je vois… »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce.

Après un moment, Harry ouvrit les yeux et lutta pour se redresser dans une position assise. Il y avait seulement deux autres personnes dans la salle : l'infirmière et le Directeur. Madame Pomfresh avait son expression habituelle : attentive, mais un peu distante. Dumbledore, d'un autre côté, était tendu.

« Est-ce que papa est vivant ? » Demanda soudainement Harry.

Le visage de Madame Pomfresh s'adoucit et elle détourna la tête du garçon. Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait vu quelque chose briller dans ses yeux. Des larmes ?

Dumbledore inclina lentement la tête.

« Oui, Quietus. Il est vivant. » Harry soupira de soulagement, « Mais il n'est pas bien. »

« Que… » Harry ne put pas finir la question.

« Ils ont essayé de passer à travers le Sort de Mémoire. »

Harry serra soudain sa couverture étroitement contre lui. Son pouls commença à battre douloureusement dans ses oreilles.

« Non. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Il est à St. Mangouste. Il est inconscient. »

« NON ! » Cria Harry. Sa tête vibrait douloureusement. Il toucha l'arrière de sa tête et sentit les blessures guéries sous ses doigts.

« Les médecins pensent que c'est un bon signe, Quietus. » Dit soudainement Madame Pomfresh. « S'il avait perdu sa… santé mentale, il délirerait maintenant. »

Un espoir minuscule apparut dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais il l'écrasa.

« Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas fou alors. » Dit-il et il déglutit, « Mais l'intervention du Ministère rend presque sûr le fait qu'il ne regagnera probablement pas ses souvenirs Oblivatés. »

L'infirmière pâlit légèrement.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Le devoir de Sortilège. » Harry haussa les épaules.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda finalement Harry d'un ton maussade.

« Tu as quelques visiteurs. » Dumbledore sourit légèrement. « Peuvent-ils entrer ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose qu'ils peuvent. »

Le Directeur opina vers Madame Pomfresh qui ouvrit la porte.

« Messieurs, entrez ! » Les appela-t-il.

Sirius et Lupin répondirent à son appel. L'infirmière ferma la porte derrière eux. Lupin se précipita au chevet d'Harry, cependant, Black resta debout à côté de la porte, incertain.

« Sirius ! Tu es libre ! » Parvint à dire Harry. « Comment ? »

« J'ai attrapé Peter après le meeting. » Expliqua Lupin. « C'est pourquoi je n'étais pas là pour toi. » Il regarda Harry d'un air coupable, mais le garçon haussa simplement les épaules. « Je suis désolé. »

« Bamberg l'aurait pris de toute façon. Comment l'avez-vous attrapé ? »

« J'ai réussi à me lier à lui avant qu'il ne transplane après que Voldemort ai brisé les Murs des Aurors. Quand il a remarqué qu'il était suivi, il a pris sa forme d'Animagus. J'ai pris La Potion Tue-Loup modifiée de Snape, je me suis aussi transformé, et après un long moment, je l'ai attrapé. »

« Ca a duré combien de temps ? » Demanda Harry. « Vous devez être arrivé à Poudlard après le Directeur. Je ne me rappelle pas de votre arrivée. »

« Plus de quelques heures. En réalité, ça a pris presque toute une journée. Puis, je l'ai amené au Ministère. » Dit Lupin en souriant doucement. « Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans votre potion. Mais je voulais finalement sortir Sirius de prison. »

Black et Harry se regardèrent, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Donc, tu es libre. » Harry sourit, hésitant.

« Tu… tu as besoin d'au moins un gardien, Harry. » Dit Black d'une voix rauque et Harry put voir que l'homme était embarrassé.

L'instant suivant, Harry se figea.

« Donc, tu sais. » Dit-il lorsque Dumbledore serra sa main de manière rassurante.

Black acquiesça.

« Le Magenmagot l'a déclaré innocent. » Dit Dumbledore. « Ils lui ont officiellement fait des excuses. Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps. »

« Ca ne lui rendra pas sa magie. » Murmura Harry, ses yeux toujours sur Sirius.

« Je suis un Cracmol maintenant. » Rougit Black.

« Mais tu es vivant. » Dit calmement Harry. « Et tu sais qui tu es. »

Black fit un pas hésitant vers Harry.

« Je suis désolé pour Severus. » Sa voix était sincère et douce.

« Je suis désolé pour t'avoir menti si longtemps. » Dit Harry.

« C'était nécessaire. Si tu me l'avais dit, le Ministère connaîtrait déjà ton identité, et aujourd'hui, tu serais comme moi : un Cracmol sans magie. » Soupira Black. « Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant. Même si tu n'es pas le fils de James. »

« Es-tu… Est-ce que c'est bon pour toi ? » Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Black acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à ses cordes vocales. Il n'avait toujours pas approché du lit d'Harry.

« Mais... Severus est maintenant comme un père pour moi. » Harry déglutit et regarda son parrain avec attente.

« Je le sais, Harry. » Fut la réponse de Sirius, « Et je m'en moque. »

Le corps d'Harry se détendit avec soulagement.

« Mais » Continua soudainement Sirius, « Veux-tu toujours que je sois ton parrain ? »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr, Sirius. Et je pense que même Severus serait d'accord avec moi. » Il tourna la tête vers le Directeur. « Et que s'est-il passé avec Voldemort ? Pourquoi s'est-il sauvé ? Je pensais qu'il pouvait vaincre quelques Aurors ! »

Les trois adultes rirent en même temps. Après un moment, Dumbledore dit-

« Mon cher garçon, ce n'était pas juste 'quelques Aurors'. Il y avait toutes les troupes du Ministère, trente trois groupes exactement, ce qui fait plus de deux cents Aurors. Et bien qu'ils ne soient pas à la hauteur de Voldemort, ils sont mieux entraînés que la majorité de ses serviteurs. Il est un bon stratège, et il savait que leur position était trop désavantagée pour combattre. Peut-être qu'il pouvait battre les Aurors du Ministère, mais la majorité de ses serviteurs aurait été tuée. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr que je n'apparaîtrais pas, même s'il connaît mes relations avec le Ministère. Il déteste les risques. Donc, il a fuit. »

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, ses amis vinrent le voir : Ares, Neville, Fred, George, Seamus et même Ron. Ils occupèrent son lit et traînèrent des chaises à côté de lui. Quand tout le monde fut finalement assis, Harry leur demanda- 

« Où est Hermione ? »

Leurs visages joyeux s'affaissèrent.

« L'enterrement de ses parents a lieu demain. » Dit doucement Neville.

« Quoi ? » Parvint à bégayer Harry. « Quand est-ce que ses parents sont morts ? »

« Il y a eut plusieurs attaques sur des familles Moldues le jour où tu as été enlevé. » Commença à expliquer Ares. « Tu-Sais… Voldemort a attaqué les familles Moldues qui avaient des enfants sorciers et les a massacrées. Presque toutes les familles. »

« Malfoy lui a donné les adresses. » Ajouta Fred. Ares acquiesça et continua.

« Même la famille de Zabini a été assassinée. »

Harry grimaça. Il n'aimait pas le garçon visqueux, mais ça…

« Qui d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Dean, les frères Creevey, Angelina et Lee de notre maison. » Dit George, « Justin de Poufsouffle… c'est tout ce que je sais. Mais il y en a beaucoup plus. »

« Dix-huit familles. » Dit Ron. « Les autres ont été avertis à temps. Ils ont pu fuir… »

« Le groupe de Dumbledore les a prévenus. » Expliqua Fred avec enthousiasme. « Dès qu'il a appris pour les premières attaques, il a envoyé des messages urgents aux autres pour qu'ils partent. Et heureusement pour nous. Lorsque les moldus se sont sauvé, les rapports d'attaque ont stoppé et Fudge, qui au passage a dû donner sa démission, a ordonné aux Aurors de rentrer au Ministère, les gardant prêts pour une autre mission. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont reçu l'alerte de McGonagall. Elle leur a donné l'adresse précise de la réunion des Mangemorts, et… »

« Fudge a été viré ? » L'interrompit Harry. « La première bonne nouvelle que j'entends depuis des jours ! »

« Oh, oui ! » S'exclama George. « Papa a dit que, jusqu'aux élections officielles, Arcus Patil serait le Ministre par intérim… »

« Parvati se comporte de manière tellement dégoûtante maintenant, comme si elle était elle-même le Ministre, pas son père. » Fit remarquer Seamus.

« … La première chose qu'a fait Patil a été de rendre son poste à Dumbledore et de donner un vrai procès à Sirius Black. » Continua George en ignorant la remarque de Seamus.

« Je sais. » Approuva Harry. « Je les ai déjà vus tous les deux. »

« Tous les deux ? Sirius Black était là ? » Ares le regarda avec surprise. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry les regarda et se rendit compte que personne dans la pièce n'était au courant de son identité. Donc, de nouveau les bons vieux mensonges.

« Après les funérailles d'Harry, papa les a laissés, lui et Anne, rester dans son manoir. Le professeur Lupin les a rejoints après avoir été relâché de l'hôpital. A présent, Black me propose de me garder jusqu'à… jusqu'à… » Il ne put pas continuer.

Personne ne dit un mot.

« Bamberg a été arrêté hier. » Dit soudainement Neville. « Grand-mère m'a envoyé un message. »

« Et le Ministre par intérim a inculpé vingt-six Aurors. » Ajouta Fred avec moins d'enthousiasme. « Percy est parmi eux. Ils sont accusés d'abus physiques et d'abus d'autorité. »

« Messieurs » La voix de Madame Pomfresh surprit le petit groupe. « Il est temps de laisser M. Snape seul pour qu'il se repose. Demain, il pourra sortir et vous pourrez passer autant de temps avec lui que vous le voulez. Mais pour l'instant – dehors ! »

Ils obéirent à contrecœur. Harry accepta la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve avec obéissance et glissa dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Il restait juste quatre semaines avant les BUSEs et il manquait deux professeurs. Dumbledore - avec le soutien de Patil et, naturellement, sous un contrôle sévère – avait demandé à Lupin d'enseigner la Défense jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais il avait eu plus de problèmes avec les cours de Potions. Ni lui, ni Patil ne faisait suffisamment confiance aux Maîtres des Potions du Ministère pour en laisser un enseigner à des enfants – l'un d'eux était même accusé - et deux autres candidats avaient refusé la demande de Dumbledore. 

Finalement, c'était McRee, l'un de ses vieux amis, qui s'était proposé pour le poste, mais _'seulement pour ce mois-ci'_ comme il avait dit. Il était le Maître des Potions qui avait vérifié la potion de vérité de Severus il y a un an.

« Albus, mon cher, je suis trop vieux pour accepter de manière permanente. De plus, je pense que notre cher Severus - qui est le talent le plus prometteur dans le domaine d'ailleurs - ira mieux dans quelques mois et qu'il pourra de nouveau enseigner dès septembre. »

Dumbledore avait secoué la tête désespérément, mais ne l'avait pas pressé davantage. Au moins, il avait trouvé deux postulants dignes de confiance pour les postes - et bien qu'il sache qu'il y avait toujours une fuite dans le personnel, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de ses anciens-nouveaux collègues.

Les cours de Lupin n'apportèrent rien d'inattendu, mais après les premiers cours de Potions (6ème année Serdaigle-Poufsouffle), tout le monde attendait les futures leçons (heureusement courtes) avec une profonde inquiétude.

Le vieil homme aimable et souriant était plus cruel et plus sévère que leur précédent professeur - et c'était quelque chose que PERSONNE n'avait prévu.

« Au moins, il ne favorise pas les Serpentards. » Murmura Seamus après leur premier cours de Potions.

« Juste Quietus. » Ricana Neville. « Oh, M. Snape, la consistance et la couleur… par-fait. Par-fait. » Dit-il en imitant le vieux professeur.

« Laisse-moi me prosterner devant toi… » Seamus se joignit à Neville et inclina la tête vers Harry.

« Laissez-le tranquille. » Les coupa Hermione. « Quietus a été le seul à bien préparer cette potion. »

« Pas seulement 'bien', Hermione. Tu n'as pas entendu ? 'Par-fai-te-ment' ! » Ajouta Seamus et ils rirent. Même Harry se joignit à eux.

« Et bien, ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment mérité. » Avoua Harry après avoir arrêté de rire. « J'ai préparé cette potion beaucoup de fois avec papa. » Harry avait arrêté d'appeler Severus d'une autre manière. Juste papa. Souvent, il craignait que ce soit le seul reste de leur relation.

Le silence tomba sur eux. Ce fut Neville qui demanda finalement-

« Et… comment va-t-il ? Tu… tu es allé le voir hier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Toujours inconscient. » Dit Harry.

Toujours inconscient. C'était la phrase qu'il répétait encore et encore, toutes les fois où ses amis lui demandaient, parce que la fin du trimestre approchait, mais Severus était toujours inconscient.

Harry passait tous les week-ends à son chevet, avec ses manuels scolaires, étudiant et le regardant étendu sans réaction et complètement immobile dans le lit. Parfois, il lui parlait, lui racontant ce qu'il se passait à l'école, dans le monde sorcier, les attaques de Voldemort et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Son cœur était toujours lourd lorsque le dimanche soir arrivait et qu'il devait retourner à Poudlard, mais il ne se plaignait pas, il mettait ses livres dans son sac, déposait un baiser sur le front de Severus et partait.

Tous les Guérisseurs s'accordaient à dire qu'il était le meilleur fils qu'ils aient jamais vu et - malgré le fait que les plus jeunes d'entre eux connaissaient et détestaient le professeur Snape à cause de leurs études – ils essayaient de lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin. La Guérisseuse en Chef du département des Blessures Magiques avait même donné à Harry la permission de passer la nuit du samedi à l'hôpital après sa deuxième visite. Ce fait avait informé Harry que l'état de Severus avait été vraiment grave - et quand il en avait parlé à Dumbledore plus tard, le Directeur n'avait même pas essayé de nier.

Mais il était toujours vivant ; Harry essayait de se calmer de temps en temps. Il restait toujours un espoir.

Finalement, un jour avant les BUSEs, Dumbledore appela Harry dans son bureau pour un entretien.

« Nous devons décider de où t'envoyer pour les vacances, Quietus. » Dit-il. Harry haussa simplement les épaules. Ca ne faisait pas de différence pour lui.

« Sirius a proposé que toi et Miss Granger restiez avec lui et Anne pendant l'été. » Dumbledore se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Vous êtes tous les trois familiers avec le monde Moldu. Sirius a dit qu'il voulait apprendre à vivre sans magie. Vous pouvez l'aider. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Pourquoi Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Elle n'a aucune famille chez qui aller. Sa seule grand-mère vivait avec ses parents. Elle est morte avec eux. »

Donc, ce fut arrangé. Harry et Hermione passeraient l'été avec Sirius au Manoir Black, où se trouvait le Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

« Mais si Severus se remet, je retournerai avec lui. » Fut la seule condition qu'il émit.

« Bien sûr, Quietus. »

Les BUSEs passèrent rapidement. Harry les trouva simples et extrêmement ennuyeuses, exception faite de l'examen d'Arithmancie.

« Tu seras Préfet l'année prochaine. » Lui dit Ron après le dernier examen (qui était Histoire de la Magie) alors qu'ils sortaient du château pour faire un tour autour du lac.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » Répondit sèchement Harry.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça pour t'énerver. Je pense juste que tu le mérites. Tu es le meilleur étudiant de notre année ou peut-être de toute l'école. Meilleur qu'Hermione. »

Harry haussa juste les épaules.

« Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention non plus. » Il se baissa et prit une pierre dans sa main. « Tout ce que je voulais était vivre une vie normale, finalement. Mais on me le refuse. On me le refuse toujours. » Murmura-t-il désespérément.

« Qui te le refuse ? » Demanda Ron.

« Personne. Tout le monde. Le destin. La vie. Dieu. Je ne sais pas. » Dit-il et à chaque mot, il jetait la pierre en l'air et la rattrapait. « Je ne sais pas. » Répéta-t-il, cette fois ne faisant que chuchoter ses mots.

« Quietus, je… je voulais te parler. » Dit soudainement Ron.

« Je sais. » Fut la réponse. « C'est pour ça que je suis là. Mais pas ici. Il n'y a personne là-bas. » Il désigna un endroit vide près du lac.

« D'accord. » Accepta Ron. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés.

Harry tendit le bras et jeta la pierre dans le lac.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Ron le regarda avec curiosité.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ai juste… fait. » Il s'assit, indiquant à Ron de faire de même. « Donc ? »

Ron bougea inconfortablement sans regarder Harry.

« Tu avais raison… dans la salle de bains. » Commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots. « Je… j'étais… j'étais confus. A propos de moi-même. Et désabusé aussi. Je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais pensé à moi comme ayant tant de cruauté. Tu sais, j'ai perdu mon ami. Et j'étais furieux contre ton père - et contre toi aussi. Je te détestais. Mais je n'avais pas raison. Je n'avais pas raison parce que… parce qu'Harry était juste mon ami. Ce n'était pas ma famille, mes parents. Et maintenant, je vois Hermione, Dean et les autres qui ont perdu leurs familles et je vois qu'ils n'accusent personne ; ils n'essayent pas de blesser les autres, juste parce qu'eux le sont… Et quant à Hermione… Harry était son ami aussi. Et elle ne vous a jamais accusés, toi ou le professeur Snape, bien qu'Harry lui manquait autant qu'à moi. » Il fit une pause. Harry ne l'interrompit pas, il admirait la vue de l'autre côté du lac : une colline verte avec quelques arbres. « Je t'ai traité comme de la merde. J'étais injuste et répugnant. Et après… après que je t'ai attaqué à Pré-au-Lard… » Il secoua la tête avec désespoir, « Je restais juste assis là et j'avais honte. Et… j'avais peur de moi-même. Et plus tard, quand je me suis excusé… tu avais raison. Je ne le faisais pas à cause de toi, mais parce que j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour me pardonner. Et tu m'as renvoyé, et tu avais raison. J'ai voulu te détester pour ça, mais finalement, je n'ai pas pu. Et ce jour-là, quand Voldemort t'a enlevé, j'ai vu que tu étais juste un être humain comme moi, comme n'importe quel autre garçon dans l'école. Jusque là, je voyais toujours une créature parfaite - et un Snape en plus ! - qui n'avait pas de défauts. Un étudiant parfait, un humain parfait, un fils parfait – parfait pour tout. Ca a juste rendu ma haine plus forte. Mais ce jour là… Quand les Aurors t'ont pris ton père, j'ai vu combien tu étais… »

« Pathétique ? » Demanda ironiquement Harry. Le visage de Ron se tordit en un rictus douloureux.

« Non ! Je dirais fragile. Tu étais si fragile. Et seul. Juste comme moi. Juste comme tout le monde. »

« J'ai été seul pendant le premier semestre, Ron. Ton comportement a éloigné de moi la majorité des Gryffondors. » Dit Harry d'un ton accusateur.

« Je ne pouvais rien y faire ! »

« Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant d'agir, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as laissé tes sentiments te diriger. » Harry n'arrêta pas de le blâmer.

« Je sais ! » Hurla Ron. « Et maintenant je… je suis désolé. »

Harry se releva et regarda Ron, directement dans les yeux.

« Tes excuses sont pires à chaque fois. C'était la plus humiliante pour moi. Tu as pitié de moi et ta pitié a agité en toi quelques sentiments pas-si-négatifs… Non, Ron. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne. »

Harry se leva et se tourna pour partir.

« Bien. Ca signifie que je ne pourrai jamais avoir ton pardon. Je m'humilie… »

« Arrête ça. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Hurla Ron avec désespoir.

Harry s'arrêta. Vraiment, qu'attendait-il de Ron ? Le garçon s'était déjà excusé trois fois ou plus et il refusait de lui pardonner encore et encore, mais pourquoi ? Que manquait-il aux excuses pour lui ? De la sincérité ? Cette fois, Ron était sincère. Des regrets ? Ron regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, même si ses raisons étaient au début plutôt égoïste. De la sympathie ? Quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, Ron avait sympathisé avec lui.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda cette fois en lui-même.

Non. Il avait d'autres attentes envers Ron. Il attendait son affection. Il attendait son amitié.

Mais malgré les regrets et la pitié, Ron ne l'appréciait pas, et ne l'apprécierait pas non plus. Peut-être quand il apprendrait la véritable identité d'Harry… mais tant qu'il serait Quietus Snape, Ron ne l'apprécierait pas.

Il se tourna lentement vers son ancien ami et leva son regard.

« Tu as raison, Ron. J'étais stupide d'attendre plus que ta pitié ou ta sympathie. Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas te pardonner. » Il tendit fermement sa main à Ron. « Tes excuses sont acceptées. »

Cette fois, à la différence de leur première rencontre chez Fleury et Bott, Ron accepta la main offerte et la serra aussi fermement qu'Harry l'avait tendue.

« Je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu t'attendais à ce que je ressente plus que de la sympathie. » Dit Ron, honteux. « Je pensais que tu me détestais. »

« Moi ? Te détester ? » Harry eut un sourire moqueur. « En tant que petit esclave de Voldemort, je voulais seulement prendre la place de Potter dans ta vie, comme tu l'as dit une fois à Hermione. »

« Mais tu n'es pas… » Ron s'arrêta et plissa les yeux. « Tu veux dire l'amitié ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je voulais dire l'amitié. Un jour, il y longtemps. Et je suis désolé, j'ai échoué. » Dit Harry et il partit, laissant un Ron complètement choqué derrière lui.

* * *

Le dernier soir, la Grande Salle était aussi lumineuse que d'habitude. Elle était ornée des couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor pour célébrer la victoire de Gryffondor pour la Coupe des Maisons pour la cinquième année consécutive. Une énorme bannière montrant le lion de Gryffondor couvrait le mur derrière la Grande Table. Il était tellement évident que Gryffondor avait gagné - les trois Weasley, Neville et Seamus avaient chacun gagné trente points pour leur tentative de sauvetage et Harry en avait reçu soixante pour avoir sauver la vie de Fudge. Ca avait été l'une des premières choses qu'avait fait Dumbledore le jour où il avait repris son bureau. Bien que cette année, Serdaigle ait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, les points extra-scolaires avaient placé Gryffondor à la première place pour la fin du trimestre. 

Le festin de fin d'année était beaucoup plus joyeux que l'année. Malgré les pertes dans la guerre de l'année précédente, la plupart de la société sorcière - les professeurs et les étudiants inclus – appréciaient les changements qui s'étaient produits les dernières semaines. Harry savait que la cérémonie commémorative pour Mrs Figg et les parents tués et leurs enfants avait déjà eu lieu alors qu'il était à l'Infirmerie, donc le Directeur avait voulu que le dernier soir soit aussi heureux et joyeux que possible. Harry observait Hermione, Dean, Colin et les autres, examinant leurs sentiments et leur comportement, et il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul qui ne pouvait ni rire ni discuter librement et de manière insouciante. Cependant, même lui avait beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles se réjouir.

Il était de retour dans sa Maison, et pas seulement physiquement : ses camarades l'avaient accepté totalement et sans réserves. Il n'était plus malade à l'idée de partager le dortoir et la salle de bains avec d'autres, même s'ils avaient réussi de temps en temps à attraper Harry sans ses charmes de dissimulation habituels - ils ne l'avaient jamais mentionné et Harry n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de discuter de ce sujet avec eux. Ils pensaient qu'il était réservé et peut-être pas seulement un petit peu paranoïaque, mais ils ne le harcelaient jamais à ce sujet. Il pouvait finalement supporter d'être touché de manière inattendue, et le dernier mois, Lupin lui avait finalement appris à créer des boucliers, même si c'était lui qui était attaqué et non pas une autre personne.

Il avait enfin brisé ses chaînes.

Et bien, une partie d'elles. Il y en avait une qui le liait plus fort et beaucoup plus douloureusement que n'importe laquelle auparavant : sa relation avec Severus.

Sa relation qui semblait maintenant se diriger vers sa fin alors que l'énergie vitale de Severus diminuait dans le long coma. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rire ou discuter joyeusement en sachant que son père agonisait à l'hôpital juste à cause de quelques Aurors… mais c'était des pensées dangereuses. Elles apportaient trop de haine et d'envie de vengeance.

Il se leva et s'excusa. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps au festin. Il se dirigea jusqu'aux portes extérieures de l'école et s'assit sur les escaliers. Le ciel au-dessus de lui était clair et lumineux avec des myriades d'étoiles, mais il ne les regarda même pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol, mais il ne le voyait pas non plus, il voyait Severus, étendu pâle et faible et…

« Quietus ? » Tenta soudainement une voix faible derrière lui. Harry ne se retourna pas, faisant juste un petit signe de la main, offrant ainsi une place à côté de lui. « Je voulais m'excuser. »

Harry leva les yeux et regarda Janus. Il n'était pas effrayé par la présence du garçon, le Directeur l'avait déjà interrogé sous Veritaserum et il avait été déclaré innocent dans l'affaire de sa sœur.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Janus. » Dit-il d'une voix sans expression.

« J'aurais dû savoir. Je pensais et je… tu te souviens du Festin d'Ouverture cette année ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement. Harry acquiesça. « Je t'ai dit alors que le vieux Malfoy nous avait rendu visite l'été dernier. » Harry opina de nouveau, se rappelant quelques parties de cette conversation. « Je pense qu'elle… qu'elle lui a offert ses services à ce moment-là. Et j'ai dit que j'aurais dû savoir parce que je l'ai vue parler à Malfoy. J'ai juste… J'ai juste… » Sa voix se brisa et, à la grande surprise d'Harry, il commença à pleurer. « JE NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! » Janus éclata en sanglots. « Tout le monde l'aimait ! Maman, Papa, moi… Nous ne l'avons jamais taquinée sur le fait qu'elle soit à Poufsouffle ou n'importe quoi… »

Harry se sentit maladroit lorsqu'il mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Janus et la tapota légèrement.

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut pas d'autre voix, juste les sanglots de Janus.

« Janus, écoute. » Dit Harry après un moment, « Je ne suis pas furieux contre toi et je ne pense pas que tu sois responsable des actes de ta sœur. »

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas ça… » Janus secoua la tête. « Mais, Quietus, et s'il n'y avait pas que ma sœur qui soutenait Tu-Sais-Qui ? Et si ma mère ou mon père étaient des Mangemorts comme le père d'Ares ? Et si tout ce qui est bon dans ma vie et dans ma famille n'était rien d'autre que des mensonges ? » Il étreignit fortement ses genoux, se basculant d'avant en arrière. « J'ai peur de rentrer à la maison. »

« Tout ira bien, tu verras. » Harry essaya de le rassurer, mais il se rendait compte du manque de conviction dans sa propre voix. Janus ne réagit même pas. Ils restèrent assis en silence.

Ce fut finalement Ares qui les trouva et les ramena à l'école. Harry l'aida à amener un Janus abasourdi jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Quand la porte se ferma derrière Janus, Ares se tourna vers Harry.

« On se voit dans le train, je suppose. » Dit-il.

« Non. » Soupira Harry. « Je reste là quelques jours de plus. »

« Alors… salut et passe un bon été. » Ares lui fit un sourire minuscule.

Harry ne prétendit même pas sourire en retour.

« Je ne sais pas. Papa est… en très mauvaise forme. »

Ares le regarda, ses yeux portant une expression compréhensive et triste.

« Dis-lui que sa Maison a besoin de lui. Je… nous… je pense qu'à Serpentard, presque tout le monde l'aime. Même Draco. Et nous avons besoin de lui pour nous aider dans cette guerre. Il est le seul qui puisse contrebalancer l'effet de Tu-Sais-Qui sur nous. »

Harry secoua fermement la tête.

« Non, Ares. Rappelle-toi, une fois, tu m'as dit que vous étiez des Serpentards, pas des criminels - et tu avais raison. Même avec Severus parti, vous pouvez lui résister, à lui et à la puissance qu'il offre. Et peu importe qui sera le prochain Directeur de Maison, vous devez suivre votre bon sens et votre conscience. »

« Je suis heureux que nous ayons un défenseur à Gryffondor. » Dit Ares en plaisantant.

« Je suis le fils de mon père, Ares. Je suis presque un Serpentard. » Harry tendit sa main pour serrer celle d'Ares. « Bon été à toi aussi… »

« Ne le mentionne jamais. » Le visage d'Ares s'assombrit. « Je serai heureux si je pouvais revenir en septembre sans être marqué. Cependant… » Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry, « J'ai entendu dire que le Directeur avait besoin d'un nouvel espion… »

« NON ! » Hurla Harry et il attrapa l'épaule d'Ares. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! N'y pense même pas ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! » Et, baissant la voix, il ajouta, « Et tu ne peux pas être marqué tant que tu es étudiant à Poudlard. Et après - tu peux vivre ta propre vie. »

Ares était surpris alors qu'il regardait Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… véhémence ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Si Voldemort apprend ton rôle, il te tuera ainsi que tous ceux à qui tu tiens. Il n'hésitera pas. » Dit Harry. « Il voulait renvoyer mon corps torturé à mon père… cette nuit-là. Et… tu ne peux pas défendre tous ceux que tu aimes. Et tu ne peux pas savoir combien de temps durera cette guerre. Je pense qu'il est plus utile que tu combattes du Côté Lumineux comme un Auror, par exemple. Le Ministre actuel est un homme bien. Tu ne dois pas renoncer à ta conscience pour travailler avec lui. Papa lui faisait confiance. »

« Et il lui fera confiance. » Ares regarda Harry. « Ne renonce pas à l'espoir, Quietus. Le professeur Snape ira bien, tu verras. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. »

* * *

Bien qu'il soit censé aller au Manoir Black avec Hermione et le professeur Lupin, Harry s'excusa et alla à l'hôpital dès qu'il eut envoyé sa malle (la malle de Severus, se corrigea-t-il) avec eux. Harry prit seulement quelques livres et quelques pommes, et partit juste après que Lupin ait promis de venir le chercher et de le ramener au Manoir Black à huit heure. 

Les Guérisseurs le saluèrent avec leur gentillesse habituelle, mais Harry sentit quelque chose de mauvais derrière leur comportement, quelque chose d'effrayant…

Severus était vraiment en mauvais état. Son visage avait même perdu son habituelle couleur jaunâtre, il était blanc, ses pommettes ressortaient de manière évidence suite au manque de nourriture appropriée. Harry se pencha et prit la main de Severus dans la sienne, mais la main était froide et sans vie. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, mais il déglutit et, tournant les talons, il alla chercher la Guérisseuse en Chef.

« Y-a-t-il un quelconque espoir pour lui ? » Demanda Harry avec une sincérité brutale.

« Je ne sais pas, mon enfant. Je… »

Harry interrompit la femme : « Pouvons nous lui préparer un bain ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Mon dernier cadeau. » Dit-il faiblement.

Soudainement, les yeux de la Guérisseuse s'embuèrent et son visage s'adoucit alors qu'elle regardait Harry.

« Il y a une salle de bain à côté de sa chambre. Avec une baignoire. Vous pouvez l'utiliser. »

« Merci, madame. » Harry inclina la tête sérieusement et partit.

Il ne voulait pas faire léviter Severus jusqu'à là-bas. Il prépara la baignoire et ouvrit les portes, puis il recueillit l'homme froid et très, très léger dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'à la baignoire. Il ferma la porte, lui enleva le pyjama de l'hôpital et le mit lentement et avec précaution dans le bain.

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il lavait Severus et pleurait silencieusement au-dessus de lui. Harry mettait toute sa douceur et tout son amour dans son ablution, tendrement, lentement, avec dignité. Il se sentait comme s'il préparait Severus pour son enterrement, mais il combattait ce sentiment et le chassait à chaque fois qu'il l'assaillait…

« Tu dois te réveiller, papa. Nous t'attendons ici. Moi, ta maison, Dumbledore, et tes amis… Les Serpentards m'ont demandé de te dire : ils ont besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait, réveille-toi, s'il te plait… » Sa litanie était longue et il la recommença encore et encore, sanglotant et s'étranglant.

Il sortit l'homme de la baignoire et le sécha avec les serviettes à disposition, puis le souleva de nouveau.

Mais à présent, quelque chose était différent.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta presque à cause de la panique.

Quelque chose était différent. Severus était plus léger.

Mais c'était impossible. Severus ne pouvait pas être plus léger, il était…

Puis, il comprit. Le corps de Severus était mou et sans connaissance quand il l'avait apporté dans la salle de bains. A présent, il semblait moins mou, plus calme, ce qui pouvait seulement signifier que…

Harry le serra contre lui et le porta jusqu'à son lit.

« Reste là, papa, jusqu'à ce que je replie la couverture… » Dit-il doucement. « Tu es là… maintenant. J'espère que tu vas mieux. »

Harry regarda le visage de Severus. Il avait une couleur légèrement plus saine qu'auparavant… ou était-ce seulement son imagination ?

Le moment suivant, il regardait directement dans une paire d'orbes noirs. Ils le scrutèrent pendant un instant, puis se refermèrent.

« Bien mieux, merci. » Une voix faible et rauque, mais c'était néanmoins celle de Severus. Harry voulu soudainement sauter, crier, danser.

« Tu es conscient. »

« Pas pour longtemps. Je vais dormir. » Marmonna l'homme, les yeux fermés. Il se tourna sur le côté et se roula en boule.

Sa respiration régulière montra à Harry qu'il s'était endormi.

Harry sortit en courant de la salle pour appeler un Guérisseur mais, à sa grande surprise, il se cogna dans la Guérisseuse en Chef, juste dans la porte.

« Il… » Commença-t-il.

« … a regagné conscience. » La femme sourit à Harry. « Je sais. Les Sorts de Surveillance m'ont prévenue. Il dort maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je pense que ça s'est passé dans la salle de bains. Et il m'a parlé aussi. » Harry la regarda, l'espoir grandissant en lui. « Est-il possible que… qu'il récupère ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Le fait qu'il soit sorti de son coma est juste la première étape. Ca signifie qu'il vivra. Quant à sa santé mentale… Nous verrons après qu'il soit réveillé. »

Harry opina.

« Je dois prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, madame. »

« Faites alors. »

* * *

Lorsque Severus se réveilla la fois suivante, Harry et Dumbledore étaient à son chevet, et quelques moments plus tard la Guérisseuse en Chef arriva aussi. Ils regardèrent l'homme avec attente et il les regarda, agacé. 

« Monsieur le directeur… » Croassa-t-il. « Où suis-je ? »

« A Ste Mangouste », répondit calmement Dumbledore.

« Oh », Severus pâlit. « Pourquoi ? »

« Quelqu'un a essayé de briser un Sort de Mémoire que tu t'es lancé. »

Severus ferma les yeux pensivement.

« Le Ministère », murmura-t-il après un moment. « J'étais encore au Ministère. Et Bamberg… » son visage grimaça de douleur et il leva la main à son front. « Le bâtard… j'aurais pu devenir fou. »

Sa dernière remarque accéléra la respiration de Harry. Cela voulait dire qu'il était sain d'esprit, hein ?

« De quoi d'autre vous souvenez-vous, M. Snape ? » Demanda calmement la Guérisseuse.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas…pas grand-chose vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fini au Ministère… »

« Où étiez-vous avant le Ministère ? » Demanda-t-elle encore.

De nouveau froncement de sourcil.

« Je… je ne sais pas précisément. C'est trop flou. Je me souviens d'être à Poudlard, puis à un grand manoir… » ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup. « Excusez-moi, madame. Je veux parler au professeur Dumbledore en privé. »

Elle opina et sortit. Severus regarda Harry.

« Tu n'as pas compris, gamin ? J'ai dit en privé. »

Harry le regarda choqué, mais Dumbledore posa une main calme sur le bras de Severus.

« Je te l'ai dit, Severus, tu t'es lancé un Sort de Mémoire sur toi-même. Le garçon doit rester ici. »

« Vous êtes sûr, Albus ? » Ricana Severus.

« Absolument. Il est parfaitement conscient de tes… affaires, mon ami. »

Severus lança un regard suspicieux à Harry et haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, monsieur le Directeur », dit-il d'une voix professionnelle. « J'étais à Poudlard en train de réaliser des potions pour Poppy et de parler à Minerva dans la Bibliothèque à propos d'une commande. Puis j'ai senti l'appel », Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment, « et j'y ai répondu. Voldemort m'a fait venir à Nightmare Manor. J'attendais dehors pour d'autres directives – et c'est tout. Après, je me souviens d'être dans une salle de torture du Ministère avec Bamberg. »

Dumbledore dut attraper Harry, car il s'effondra.

Bamberg n'avait apparemment pas pénétrer dans les barrières mentales de Severus. Il était resté sain mais sans souvenirs de… de quoi ? Harry se demanda. De la chose la plus importante dans leurs vies. De leur relation.

« Qui est-il, au fait, Albus ? » Il entendit la voix de Severus confirmer ses pires peurs.

« C'est Quietus. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom auparavant », Harry et Dumbledore inspirèrent vivement, mais Snape ignora leur réaction. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

Dumbledore et Harry le regardèrent sérieusement.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu ce nom auparavant, Severus ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Quietus Snape ? »

« Quietus SNAPE ? Vous plaisantez ? » Severus avait l'air furieux. « Quelle sorte de plaisanterie est-ce, Albus ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ton frère », Dumbledore eut l'air soudainement très triste. « Tu as effacé tes souvenirs de lui – et je ne saurais jamais pourquoi… »

« Mon… mon frère ? » Snape tressaillit et déglutit. « Est-ce que j'ai un frère ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu changé de coté, Severus ? » Demanda soudainement Dumbledore.

« Parce que… » Severus commença mais il ne put pas finir la phrase. Il rougit et regarda ses genoux. « Je ne me souviens pas, monsieur le Directeur. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me le rappeler. »

Un long silence s'installa. Severus fut le premier à la briser. Il regarda Harry, mais il adressa ses paroles à Dumbledore.

« Eh bien, monsieur le directeur, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai vérifié mes souvenirs et j'ai trouvé que j'avais quelques… trous. Mais chaque trou date d'au moins… quinze ans. Enfin, si nous sommes en 1995. »

« Nous sommes le 4 juillet 1996 », dit doucement Dumbledore.

« Bien, bien, bien… » le rictus de Snape s'approfondit. « J'ai donc perdu des souvenirs de la première moitié de ma vie et j'ai perdu l'année dernière. Mais cela veut dire que lui », Severus pointa Harry », ne peut pas être mon frère. Il a à peu près seize ans et j'ai d'excellents souvenirs des dernières années, à l'exception de la dernière, apparemment. »

« Il n'est pas ton frère, Severus », Dumbledore secoua sa tête. Snape leva un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? D'abord vous dites qu'il s'appelle Quietus. Puis vous me dites que j'ai effacé mes souvenirs de Quietus, mon frère », sa voix devint un dangereux sifflement. « Et à présent, vous me dites qu'il n'est pas mon frère ? Alors je vous le redemande, Albus : qui est-il ? »

Dumbledore regarda Harry, puis Severus.

« C'est ton fils », dit-il simplement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, choqué. Severus, au contraire, ferma ses yeux.

« Oh, non » grogna-t-il. « Albus… il ne peut pas être mon fils. Comme je l'ai dit j'ai d'excellents souvenirs… »

« Des quinze dernières années. C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Mais il a dix-sept ans. Et tu n'as aucun souvenir de l'année dernière. »

Harry secoua la tête de colère. Dumbledore racontait à Severus ces mensonges qu'il avait du dire à tout le monde l'année dernière. Mais ce n'était pas juste. Severus méritait mieux que ces mensonges.

« Monsieur le Directeur, je… » commença-t-il avec colère, mais le regard sévère de Dumbledore le réduit au silence.

« Je pense que nous allons te laisser seul pendant quelques minutes, Severus. Tu pourras t'habituer à ces informations. »

L'homme acquiesça avec les yeux fermés. Quand ils furent sortis de la pièce, Harry se retourna contre Dumbledore et explosa-

« Pourquoi lui avez-vous menti ? »

« Parce que je le devais », La voix de Dumbledore était calme, mais son expression était triste et l'étincelle absente de ses yeux. « Viens. Faisons un tour dans le parc », il fit un signe de tête en direction de l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda à nouveau Harry quand ils furent seuls.

« Que pouvais-je faire d'autre, Harry ? Il n'a aucun souvenir de toi ou de son frère. Il est le Severus que je connaissais de l'année dernière. Il déteste Harry Potter et il n'a aucun souvenir du seul homme qu'il a aimé pour apaiser sa haine. Si je lui avais dit la vérité, j'ai peur qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir à prétendre être le père d'Harry Potter. Il ne se souvient même pas de la promesse qu'il a faite à ta mère de te protéger ! » Il regarda Harry avec désespoir. « Et nous ne pouvons pas interrompre la représentation. Nous sommes en guerre, et toi, Harry, y joue un rôle très important. Nous devons conserver les apparences aussi longtemps que possible. Et peut-être qu'entre-temps, Severus se rapprocha à nouveau de toi, et que nous pourrons partager ce secret avec lui. »

« Il l'apprendra très vite », protesta Harry. « Il ne nous croira plus après. Il se sentira trahi. Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire ça. »

« Nous le devons. »

« Non », dit fermement Harry. « Je ne le ferais pas. »

« Tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Nous sommes en guerre, et la victoire et la survie de beaucoup sont plus importantes que tes sentiments et ceux de Severus. Tu n'es pas prêt à faire face à Voldemort, Harry. Pas encore. Il est vital de gagner du temps. Tu dois mettre de coté tes avantages personnels. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Cria avec impatience Harry. « Pourquoi toujours moi ? Je vais mourir en fin de compte, hein ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux ? »

« Pourquoi toi ? Parce que c'est aux forts de porter le fardeau des plus faibles. Et je ne pense pas que tu doives mourir, Harry. Peu importe ce que tu penses de la prophétie. »

Harry tomba silencieux.

« Très bien », dit-il plus tard lorsqu'il approchèrent la porte de l'hôpital. « Je jouerai mon rôle. Mais, monsieur le directeur, plus tard, je veux que vous vous souveniez de ça : je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. »

« Je m'en souviendrai, je le promets. »

Ils retournèrent à la chambre de Severus. L'homme n'était pas endormi : il était allongé sur le lit, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond.

« Comment vas-tu, mon ami ? » Demanda chaleureusement Dumbledore.

« Je ne sais pas », il haussa les épaules. « C'était un petit peu… impromptu. »

Le Directeur acquiesça.

« Je vais vous laisser tous les deux alors. S'il vous plait, sentez-vous libres de m'appeler s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire. »

« D'accord », dit brièvement Snape. Quand la porte se referma sur le Directeur, Severus s'assit et regarda Harry avec attente.

« Tu es donc mon fils », dit-il d'une voix enrouée, sa gorge était douloureusement sèche.

Harry versa un verre d'eau et le lui amena.

« Oui », dit-il brièvement, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

« Depuis combien de temps me connais-tu ? »

Harry ingurgita.

« Presque une année. »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? »

La question prit Harry au dépourvu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Nous entendions-nous bien ? » Snape le regarda à nouveau.

Harry acquiesça.

« Très bien, pour dire la vérité. »

Court silence.

« Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance », dit Snape

« J'essayerais de gagner à nouveau ta confiance alors », répondit Harry.

« Cela ne sera pas facile. »

Harry soupira et regarda ouvertement Severus.

« Je sais. Mais laisse-moi une chance. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Harry le regarda, et tout d'un coup, il se souvient d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eue il y a plus d'un mois :

'_Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je revenais tout d'un coup à mon ancien moi ?'_

'_Je trouverais le moyen de percer à nouveau tes murs.'_

Oui. Il trouverait ce moyen. Harry sourit. Severus était vivant et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il connaissait cet homme. Il réussirait.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**FIN**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Et bien, voilà. _Coming off the Ropes_ est terminé.

Mais rassurez-vous, il y a une suite.Elle arrivera dans deux semaines et s'appelle _Through the Walls_.

Donc, à dans deux semaines pour la dernière partie de cette trilogie.


End file.
